If You Dare 7
by Lili76
Summary: Et si l'histoire telle qu'on la connaissait n'était pas tout à fait vraie ? Et si un minuscule détail changeait ? Trois époques, trois destins entrelacés qui au final ne forment plus qu'une seule histoire.
1. En dehors de ce monde

_Janvier 1978_

James Potter courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de sa petite amie. Il bouscula un groupe de Serpentard sans faire attention - et pour une fois de façon involontaire - et il croisa les yeux d'Onyx de Severus. Habituellement, il n'aurait pas perdu l'occasion de le bousculer un peu ou de se moquer de lui. Il ne supportait pas que cet idiot ait eu le privilège de côtoyer sa Lily... et il le lui faisait bien sentir.

Cette fois pourtant, il ne se préoccupa pas de lui. Il continua sa course, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il ne prit pas garde au regard surpris du Serpentard, puisqu'à peine l'incident terminé il avait oublié l'avoir croisé.

Il finit par localiser Lily grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs. Sirius la lui avait remise sans poser de questions, bien qu'il ait eu l'air inquiet. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qu'il avait découvert. Il devait d'abord tout expliquer à sa fiancée.

Elle était en pleine conversation avec Alice, la copine de Franck Longdubas. Ces deux-là aussi avaient prévu de se marier sitôt leurs ASPICs en poche. Et avec la fin de l'année approchant à grands pas, ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant qu'ils ne convolent...

Compte tenu de la situation à l'extérieur de Poudlard - la montée en puissance d'un nouveau mage noir après Grindelwald - ils étaient nombreux à ne pas vouloir perdre de temps. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi le lendemain serait fait après tout.

James admira un instant Lily. Ses cheveux roux, sa silhouette fine et élancée. Son air malicieux, et ses yeux verts, incroyablement verts.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme avança, et s'excusa auprès de Alice, avant d'entraîner Lily à sa suite, la faisant trottiner pour suivre ses grandes enjambées.

\- James !

Malgré ses protestations, il ne répondit pas, ne ralentit pas. Il continua jusqu'à atteindre la salle sur demande, ignorant l'air colérique de la jeune femme. Une fois les allers-retours réglementaires effectués devant la porte de la salle, il entra, poussant doucement la jolie rousse qui avait accepté de partager sa vie.

Mains sur les hanches, Lily Evans, sourcils froncés, faisait face à son petit ami, exigeant une explication sur son comportement étrange et rustre.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas encore été inventer une idiotie avec Sirius !

James laissa échapper un rire désabusé et secoua doucement la tête.

\- J'aurais préféré je t'assure.

\- Et bien parle !

Le Gryffondor était loin d'avoir son assurance habituelle. Il hésita suffisamment pour que la colère de Lily se transforme en inquiétude.

\- James ?

\- J'ai découvert qu'une vieille malédiction avait été lancée sur ma lignée. Je... J'ai reçu le testament de mon père.

Lily blêmit et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle avait été attristée de la disparition du couple Potter, et avait tenté de soutenir son petit ami, mais elle n'avait pas su quoi lui dire. Elle s'était contentée d'être là pour lui, prête à l'écouter à chaque instant.

\- Tu risques quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi. La malédiction pèse sur notre premier né. Mon père me dit juste qu'il risque de voir son âme corrompue en grandissant. Je... Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus de moi Lily...

La jeune fille soupira et secoua la tête. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Oh James... On trouvera une solution. Tous les deux, ensemble.

Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de cette malédiction jusqu'à leur sortie de Poudlard. Elle était entre eux en permanence, mais ils faisaient front ensemble.

Ils furent diplômés et quittèrent Poudlard définitivement avec un petit pincement au cœur. Ils avaient vécu leurs plus belles années, et ils avaient trouvé l'amour en ces lieux. Maintenant une nouvelle page de leur histoire s'ouvrait.

Lorsque James rentra du travail un soir de juillet, il trouva Lily en larmes. Elle aurait dû être en train de préparer leur mariage, et le tout nouvel Auror eut soudain peur. Peur que Lily ne veuille plus de lui, peur qu'elle ait découvert quelque chose de mauvais à propos de la malédiction qui pesait sur eux.

En sanglotant, Lily lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte.

\- Ça devrait être une source de joie et au final... je suis morte de peur. J'aime déjà cet enfant plus que tout et je veux le protéger.

James l'enlaça et l'embrassa délicatement.

\- On trouvera une solution pour le sauver cet enfant. Notre enfant.

Leur premier réflexe fut de cacher la grossesse de Lily. A tout le monde, y compris leurs amis les plus proches. Puisqu'il s'agissait de leur enfant, ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque.

Jusqu'à la fin de l'année 1978, Lily se retira donc de la vie publique. James prétextait qu'elle aidait sa famille moldue.

Elle accoucha le trente et un décembre, aidé d'un James un peu pâle. Dans un monde idéal, ils avaient prévu être aidés d'une sage-femme à Sainte-Mangouste. Au lieu de quoi, ils se cachaient et étaient seuls.

En tenant son fils dans ses bras, James commença à pleurer, ému. Il était magnifique et arborait déjà une jolie touffe de cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Lily pleurait aussi, et elle lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

\- Bienvenue Thomas Fleamont Potter.

James soupira

\- Nous devons le cacher.

\- Mais...

\- Nous devons le cacher, en dehors de ce monde.

Lily hoqueta, serrant son bébé contre elle. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution, mais ils allaient juste envoyer leur fils ailleurs en priant pour que quelqu'un ne s'occupe de lui en attendant qu'ils puissent le récupérer.

\- Combien de temps James ? Si nous ne trouvons pas de solution... nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner !

\- C'est l'affaire de quelques semaines ma chérie. Quelques semaines et si on ne trouve rien, on le ramènera et... on fera autrement. Il ne se sera rendu compte de rien contrairement à nous.

Pendant que James préparait ce dont ils auraient besoin, Lily s'occupait de son fils avec amour. Elle l'habilla chaudement, l'entoura d'une couverture douce et bien épaisse. Elle glissa autour de son cou le médaillon que lui avait offert James quand ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et elle voulait que son fils ait quelque chose lui appartenant au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Après un dernier baiser sur le front de leur fils, ils s'éloignèrent et jetèrent le sort qui devait mettre leur enfant en sécurité. Il y eut une lumière bleue et l'enfant disparut.

James soupira.

\- Voilà. Il est caché dans le passé.


	2. Monocle

_Janvier 1979_

Depuis que Thomas avait été envoyé quelque part - ou plutôt "quand" - dans le passé, Lily n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Pâle et amaigrie, elle errait comme une âme en peine, passant chaque minute de chaque journée plongée dans de vieux grimoires à chercher une solution pour délivrer leur famille de la malédiction.

Malheureusement, le père de James était mort soudainement, et il n'avait pas pu en dire plus que ce que la lettre jointe à son testament contenait. James avait espéré trouver plus d'informations dans les papiers de son père, ou dans sa voûte à Gringotts, mais il était revenu les mains vides...

Un matin, la Gazette en main, Lily avait fondu brusquement en larmes. Inquiet, James l'avait consolée du mieux qu'il avait pu, lui jurant qu'il ne prendrait pas de repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé une solution.

Et effectivement, si l'ancien Maraudeur avait été un petit plaisantin bien peu sérieux à Poudlard, il avait pleinement pris conscience de ses devoirs envers sa future épouse et sa famille. Il était devenu un homme sérieux que même les facéties de Sirius ne le détournaient plus de son devoir.

Une fois calmée, Lily, toujours agrippée à la Gazette, finit par souffler.

\- James... Nous devrions demander de l'aide.

\- De l'aide ? A quoi tu penses ma chérie ?

La jolie rousse soupira, et James nota avec inquiétude combien ses yeux émeraude avaient l'air terne.

\- Amélia Bones.

\- La femme au monocle ?

Lily laissa échapper un gloussement qui lui rappela la jeune femme pleine de joie qu'elle avait été. Elle secoua ses longues mèches de feu en le bousculant gentiment.

\- Précisément. Miss Bones vient d'être nommée au Magenmagot. Tu n'ignores pas qu'en plus des plaisanteries sur son habitude à porter un monocle, elle est réputée comme une sorcière juste et incorruptible.

Doucement, Lily reposa le journal où une photo d'Amélia et son monocle siégeant au Magenmagot faisait la une. James hocha doucement la tête.

\- Tu es certaine ma chérie ? Les Bones ne font pas partie des alliés historiques des Potter...

\- Oh James par pitié... Cesse un peu avec ces fichues traditions Sang-pur de garder les anciennes alliances ! Cette femme n'est certainement pas celle qui a lancé une malédiction à ta famille et je la pense suffisamment honnête pour réagir avec impartialité !

Cependant, James grimaça, pas vraiment convaincu. Bien qu'il ait épousé une née-moldue, il avait été élevé dans la plus pure tradition sang-pur, et il lui était difficile d'aller à l'encontre de son éducation. La plupart du temps, Lily se pliait à son avis, consciente qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien le monde sorcier dans son ensemble.

Bien entendu, les Bones n'étaient pas une famille ennemie des Potter, et il pourrait faire confiance à la sorcière. Mais il répugnait à laisser sortir des secrets familiaux hors du cercle de ses alliés historiques.

Le jeune homme enlaça Lily et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Et que penses-tu de Dumbledore ? Nous le connaissons bien après tout, puisqu'il a été notre Directeur à Poudlard, et il nous presse d'entrer dans son organisation pour combattre Voldemort...

Lily hésita.

\- James... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... je n'ai pas envie de mêler Dumbledore à cette histoire.

\- Pourquoi ? Nous sommes certains de son affiliation à la lumière après tout ? Il a prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance.

\- Je le trouve bien trop manipulateur. Je n'aime pas sa façon de parler sans cesse du plus grand bien, comme s'il était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

James éclata de rire.

\- Oh Lily ! Tu as regardé trop de films moldus toi !

Elle fronça les sourcils et le bouscula.

\- Ne te moques pas de moi ! Je n'aime pas son insistance à vouloir nous faire entrer dans son ordre pour combattre à ses côtés ! Nous avions convenu à Poudlard de rester à l'écart de toute cette histoire, et voilà que tu es prêt à te lancer baguette en main derrière Dumbledore !

James eut l'air légèrement honteux.

\- Ses convictions sont justes ma chérie. Et il m'a rappelé que tu étais en danger avec les idéaux de Voldemort. Je t'aime plus que tout, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Si je dois me battre pour ta sécurité, je le ferais sans la moindre hésitation.

Lily enlaça son fiancé et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, émue de sa déclaration. Finalement, elle abdiqua.

\- J'ai confiance en toi mon chéri. Fais ce que tu penses pour le mieux.

Le soir même, Dumbledore arrivait chez eux, les yeux pétillants et un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonsoir mes enfants ! Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour que vous ayez besoin de mes services ?

James et Lily échangèrent un long regard, puis James soupira et tendit à Dumbledore la lettre qu'il avait reçu de son père et qui l'informait de la malédiction.

Le vieil homme en prit connaissance et les dévisagea l'un après l'autre d'un air grave.

\- Je vois.

James réprima un mouvement d'humeur et lança un coup d'œil à sa fiancée.

\- Vous pouvez comprendre que nos sommes inquiet quand à notre avenir, Professeur.

Le sorcier hocha lentement la tête en lissant sa barbe, semblant réfléchir. Puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Vous avez encore le temps non ? Vous n'êtes pas sur le point d'avoir un enfant après tout !

Lily posa inconsciemment la main sur son ventre tandis que James se renfrognait.

\- Nous ne voulons pas commencer notre vie de couple avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Vous savez que nous voulons nous marier, et il nous parait inconcevable de laisser juste cette situation en attente sans chercher à... défaire cette fichue malédiction.

Dumbledore eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Je ne voulais rien insinuer de tel voyons. Je disais juste qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'affoler. Et les indications sont vagues, il me paraît hasardeux de s'inquiéter à ce point.

James attrapa la main de Lily et enlaça leurs doigts, espérant que sa volcanique fiancée n'explose pas de fureur. Il regrettait désormais d'avoir insisté pour parler à Dumbledore, se rendant compte qu'il ne prenait pas la situation au sérieux.

Face aux visages fermés et plein de colère des deux jeunes gens face à lui, Dumbledore eut un sourire qui se voulait plein de bonhomie.

\- Allons, allons mes enfants. Je vais me renseigner et faire quelques recherches. Je vous tiendrais au courant, d'accord ?


	3. La vérité ne meurt jamais

**PROMPT : La vérité ne meurt jamais**

* * *

_Février 1979_

Chaque jour sans son bébé était une torture pour Lily. Elle se demandait à chaque instant s'il allait bien, et priait pour qu'il soit sain et sauf.

Certains jours, elle se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivé à cette situation folle, dans laquelle ils avaient envoyé leur nourrisson tout juste né Merlin sait où, livré à lui même, sans défense.

Ils avaient utilisé un vieux sort trouvé dans un grimoire de la bibliothèque des Potter, et James lui avait assuré que c'était sans danger. Lorsqu'ils auraient neutralisé la menace qui pesait sur le fils, ils relanceraient le sort, et récupéreraient l'enfant à l'instant exact où il avait été envoyé.

Mais après une semaine complète sans son enfant, elle perdait les pédales et commençait à penser que le sort était probablement inoffensif pour un adulte mais qu'un nourrisson livré à lui-même n'avait pas vraiment de chances de s'en sortir… Il avait pu arriver n'importe où après tout.

Lily passait des larmes à la colère, et James essayait au mieux de l'apaiser, lui jurant qu'il passait son temps à chercher une solution pour se débarrasser de cette fichue malédiction. En ajoutant à cette situation pour le moins tendue le stress de son poste d'Auror, où il devait faire face aux exactions de plus en plus nombreuses de Voldemort, le jeune homme était à bout de nerfs.

La principale conséquence de la situation était qu'ils se disputaient pour un rien, et tristement, Lily commençait à penser que leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Ils n'arriveraient pas à surmonter la perte de Thomas, et la jeune femme envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement à mettre un point final à cette histoire en quittant James.

Pour sa part, le tout nouveau Lord Potter n'avait pas conscience que Lily pensait à le quitter. Il était pris dans un tourbillon d'obligations, et il tentait de s'en sortir le mieux possible, sous le regard inquiet de ses deux meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus.

Ils avaient convenu avec Lily de leur cacher la situation, ne voulant pas les inquiéter. Ils ne pourraient rien faire de plus pour les aider, alors autant ne pas leur imposer leur fardeau...

Ils venaient de se disputer violemment et Lily était en larmes, recroquevillée en position fœtale sur le sofa, les deux mains sur son ventre. Elle sentait physiquement le manque de son bébé, et elle était épuisée par des nuits sans sommeil à prier pour que son fils soit sauf.

Ce fut le jour précis que Dumbledore choisit pour leur rendre visite, et si Lily était trop bouleversée pour s'en soucier, James pensa qu'il aurait préféré que le sorcier ne voit pas cette scène pénible.

Tandis qu'il expliquait que Lily était fatiguée, James décida qu'il n'aimait pas la lueur calculatrice dans les yeux bleus du Directeur de Poudlard. Il avait beau hocher la tête avec un sourire rassurant, le jeune homme sentait son instinct qui lui hurlait de se méfier.

Si James avait pu lire les pensée de Dumbledore, il aurait été horrifié de découvrir que le vieux sorcier n'avait pas fait la moindre recherche sur la malédiction. Il comptait sur cette histoire pour se servir de l'enfant premier né des Potter pour défaire Voldemort. Qui de mieux qu'un puissant sorcier à l'âme corrompue pour défaire un mage noir mégalomane ?

En arrivant à l'improviste, Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à trouver les deux jeunes gens en pleine crise de couple. Si Lily décidait de quitter James, il pouvait dire adieu à ses projets d'obtenir une parfaite arme pour rétablir le bien dans le monde sorcier...

C'est avec un air de grand-père inquiet qu'il se précipita sur la jeune femme.

\- Lily, mon enfant, est-ce que tout va bien ?

La jolie rousse se reprit, essuyant ses yeux d'une main rageuse. Le désespoir dans lequel elle était plongée la rendait agressive aussi, elle n'hésita pas à envoyer bouler le sorcier.

\- A votre avis professeur ? Cette fichue malédiction pèse sur notre vie et menace notre premier né !

Dumbledore eut le bon goût de paraître légèrement honteux.

\- Voyons, mon petit. Il n'y a rien de précis dans cette malédiction. Ce n'est probablement rien, qu'une phrase lancée en l'air que Fleamont aurait pris trop à cœur !

James grogna.

\- Est-ce que vous sous-entendez que mon père était stupide ? S'il a cru bon de m'informer de la situation, c'est qu'il croyait de toute son âme qu'il y avait un risque non négligeable ! Il savait que nous comptions nous marier !

Dumbledore sourit et fit un geste vague de la main. Cependant, son sourire se fana en voyant le regard que James et Lily échangèrent. L'air grave, il se pencha vers le couple.

\- Vous m'avez bien tout raconté, n'est-ce-pas ?

Lily se rembrunit en s'accrochant à la main de son fiancé, tandis que James grogna, visiblement agacé.

\- Bien entendu ! Nous vous avons dit tout ce que nous savions à propos de cette fichue malédiction !

Dumbledore insista.

\- Chaque élément a son importance. Même si ça peut paraître hors de propos.

Venimeuse, Lily lança, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

\- Et que pensez-vous que nous vous avons caché Professeur ?

Il y eut un moment de tension et Lily porta de nouveau la main à son ventre sous le regard suspicieux d'Albus. Ce dernier plissa les yeux. Cependant, il fut ramené à la réalité lorsque James lança une remarque qui mettait en péril tous ses plans.

\- Nous attendrons que cette fichue malédiction ne soit levée pour avoir des enfants.

Dumbledore secoua la tête, visiblement décidé à argumenter pour que le jeune couple ne prenne pas la situation autant à cœur. Cependant, face à l'air décidé de James, il sortit sa baguette et les immobilisa d'un sort.

\- Je suis désolé, mes enfants, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça.

D'un geste souple, il lança un sort d'amnésie à Lily. La jeune femme s'effondra sur le sofa, le regard vague.

Fou de rage, James hurla et insulta Dumbledore, jurant qu'il se vengerait de l'affront.

\- Vieux fou ! La vérité ne meurt jamais ! Vous nous paierez ça !

Dumbledore haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, et fixa James.

\- C'est pour le plus grand bien. J'espère qu'un jour vous comprendrez l'importance de mes actes...

Puis, dans le même mouvement, il jeta le même sort d'amnésie à James.

Il laissa les deux jeunes gens un peu hébétés, installés l'un contre l'autre dans le sofa. Il avait fait en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas le moindre souvenir de l'existence d'une malédiction pesant sur eux et leur progéniture à venir.

Il ignorait que par la même occasion, le souvenir de Thomas Fleamont Potter avait disparu de leurs esprits.


	4. Intoxication

**PROMPT : Intoxication**

* * *

_Mars 1979_

Après une étrange soirée où Lily et lui s'étaient sentis étrangement déconnectés de la réalité, James avait noté que sa fiancée était déprimée. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute joie de vivre, et semblait ailleurs, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Ils en avaient parlé, bien sûr. Leur complicité n'avait pas disparu. Lily avait essayé de le rassurer tant bien que mal. Mais elle avait fini par lui avouer qu'elle se sentait totalement déprimée sans en savoir la raison. Elle avait souri tristement en prétendant que c'était le froid de l'hiver et que le soleil lui manquait.

Face à son air inquiet, la jeune femme avait tenté de rassurer James en lui disant que c'était passager et que c'était probablement un peu de fatigue. Elle irait mieux dès que le soleil pointerait le bout de son nez.

James avait accepté l'explication avec un soulagement visible, bien qu'il ait gardé un œil inquiet sur sa fiancée, troublé.

Il se détendit légèrement par la suite en se rendant compte que Lily semblait un peu plus calme, puis un peu moins sujette aux crises de larmes subites. Elle était parfois pensive, comme ailleurs. Il pensa que peut-être ça avait été juste ça ; une dépression passagère. Un petit moment de passage à vide.

Après tout, Lily avait grandi dans le monde moldu sans connaître l'existence du monde magique et elle avait dû tout quitter pour entrer dans sa nouvelle vie de sorcière. Même si elle voyait toujours ses parents, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi proche de sa mère qu'elle l'aurait aimé.

Cependant, quand Lily tomba malade subitement, James en fut immédiatement extrêmement inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait : elle avait de la fièvre, délirait, passait d'un état apathique à une extrême agitation. Il n'avait jamais vu ça et ne comprenait pas.

Lorsqu'elle se mit à trembler, il paniqua.

Son premier réflexe aurait été d'appeler Dumbledore en temps normal puisqu'il était risqué de s'aventurer à Sainte Mangouste avec les exactions des Mangemorts. Mais une certaine répugnance à faire appel au Directeur de Poudlard l'empêcha de le faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas faire confiance au vieux sorcier.

James n'était pas un idiot, et il avait appris à croire en son instinct. Surtout depuis qu'il était Auror et que ça lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises.

Aussi, il contacta la personne la plus improbable qui soit.

Il voulait quelqu'un qui aimerait Lily autant que lui, et qui ne la blesserait jamais intentionnellement. Il voulait être certain que la personne qu'il appellerait aurait à cœur le bien-être de sa fiancée.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à son visiteur, il n'eut aucun sourire. Il se décala juste pour faire entrer l'homme.

\- Rogue.

L'ancien Serpentard eut une grimace de dégoût et cracha son nom avec colère.

\- Potter.

James soupira et lui tendit la main avec hésitation. Il nota la surprise dans le regard onyx, mais après un long moment, Severus Rogue serra sa main.

\- Que me veux-tu Potter ?

L'ancien Gryffondor soupira et sembla d'un coup porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Son regard affolé fit froncer les sourcils à Severus.

\- C'est Lily.

Rogue se raidit immédiatement, pensant probablement à une cruelle plaisanterie. Mais James leva la main pour le retenir, l'air désespéré.

\- Elle est malade, Rogue. Je sais que tu... Vous étiez amis. Lily me l'a dit. Mais... S'il te plaît... A Poudlard tu étais le meilleur en potions...

Rogue soupira et abdiqua. Lily avait toujours été et serait toujours sa faiblesse.

\- Où est-elle Potter ?

Lorsqu'il vit Lily dans cet état, Rogue se précipita à son chevet, visiblement inquiet. Il passa un long moment à l'examiner, lançant des sorts complexes pour essayer de déterminer ce qu'elle avait. Finalement, il soupira et grogna.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait Potter ?

James, interdit, secoua la tête, visiblement assommé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle a subi une intoxication aux potions calmantes ! On ne prend pas de potions calmantes quand tout va bien !

Face à l'air dévasté de James, Severus grogna à nouveau, comprenant que le fichu Gryffondor n'était pour rien dans l'état de Lily. Il ne semblait même pas au courant qu'elle avait usé et abusé des potions calmantes.

Il se calma et s'occupa de soigner son amie avec tendresse. Elle était toujours dans son cœur et le serait probablement toujours.

Lorsque Lily émergea, plusieurs heures s'était écoulées et James l'observait avec inquiétude aux côtés de Severus Rogue. Elle nota les yeux cernés des deux hommes et secoua la tête, perdue.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Avec sa brusquerie habituelle, Severus se pencha vers elle.

\- Pourquoi as-tu abusé des potions calmantes Lily ?

La jeune femme fondit en larmes. Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle avoua qu'elle se sentait mal, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Elle avait se mal être en elle qui la dévorait, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose.

James se précipita sur elle pour l'enlacer, tandis que Severus la regardait d'un air inquiet.

Ils restèrent tous les deux près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, puis les deux hommes changèrent de pièce pour la laisser récupérer. Les sourcils froncés, Severus questionna James.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez vous Potter ?

Les yeux dans le vague, James soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas... Depuis quelques temps, j'ai cette impression bizarre que quelque chose ne va pas, mais... je suis incapable de dire pourquoi. Et je me rend compte que Lily avait le même problème et qu'elle a cru bon de me le cacher. Probablement pour que je ne m'inquiète pas.

Severus plissa les yeux, l'air perturbé. Cependant, il n'émit aucune hypothèse : ce n'était pas son genre que de faire des suppositions sans avoir de preuves après tout.

James le coupa dans ses réflexions.

\- Rogue ? Je suis... Désolé. Vraiment. On a vraiment été stupides à Poudlard. C'était puéril et méchant...

Stupéfait, le jeune homme secoua ses longs cheveux noirs et grogna une vague réponse.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance.

Cependant, James hésita et continua.

\- Je sais que tu fais partie des Mangemorts.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais James l'en empêcha.

\- Je ne compte pas révéler ça au bureau des Aurors ou te causer des ennuis. Je voulais juste te dire de faire attention à toi, et de t'éloigner autant que tu peux. Bon sang, Rogue, si tu as besoin d'aide, Lily et moi nous serons là. Je te dois la vie de Lily et j'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner...

Sonné, Severus hocha la tête et salua James d'un ton sec.

D'un point de vue extérieur, sa réaction aurait pu sembler indifférente. Cependant son esprit tournait à plein régime, et les graines du doute sur ses choix de vie étaient semées. Il avait rejoint Voldemort pour prendre une revanche sur son enfance misérable - les maltraitances de son père moldu, les idioties des Maraudeurs, la perte de Lily - mais il commençait à se dire que c'était probablement la pire erreur de sa vie...


	5. Couronne

**PROMPT : Couronne**

* * *

_juin 1979_

Il y avait une agitation inhabituelle à Godric's Hollow. Un rassemblement de sorciers en grande tenue se pressait dans le petit village.

Les regroupements de sorciers étaient rares en ces temps troublés. Les manifestations de ce genre attiraient l'attention et avec l'ascension de Voldemort, il n'était pas vraiment prudent de se montrer aussi franchement.

Cependant, l'occasion était spéciale, unique, et beaucoup de sorciers n'auraient manqué pour rien au monde l'union de l'héritier Potter. Le jeune Lord était le dernier de sa lignée et la plupart des grandes familles affiliées à la lumière avaient fait le déplacement pour présenter leurs vœux.

James était nerveux. Depuis la visite de Severus Rogue, Lily semblait aller mieux et avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Cependant, il voyait passer de temps à autre une ombre dans son regard vert. Sans compter qu'il devait lui-même combattre ses propres démons, se débattant contre des cauchemars dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le contenu mais qui le laissaient le cœur battant, avec la désagréable impression qu'une menace terrible pesait sur sa famille.

Bien que ces dernières semaines elle se soit débattue contre une dépression insidieuse, Lily se sentait parfaitement heureuse. C'était le jour de son mariage avec James, enfin, et il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient que trop repoussé la date.

Depuis Poudlard, ils avaient prévu de s'unir, et officialiser leur relation était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Elle papillonnait de groupes en groupes, souriante et détendue. De temps à autres, elle cherchait James du regard instinctivement, comme si le voir pouvait apaiser ses craintes.

La cérémonie se déroulait comme dans ses rêves les plus fous, il y avait un soleil magnifique, et tous ses amis étaient réunis. Tout le monde avait choisi d'oublier la guerre, l'espace d'un instant de bonheur. La journée était parfaite, cependant Lily avait l'impression d'une ombre menaçante planant au dessus d'eux, prête à abattre le malheur sur leur famille.

Severus Rogue avait été invité par Lily. Elle lui avait envoyé un petit mot pour lui dire que son amitié lui manquait et qu'elle espérait qu'il serait présent pour ce jour si important pour elle.

Severus avait dans un premier temps pensé que c'était une plaisanterie cruelle de James, pour lui montrer qu'il avait perdu Lily à jamais. Mais ils avaient fait la paix, bien que Severus ait toujours un fond de colère en lui envers le Maraudeur.

Il s'était souvenu que Lily n'avait jamais su à quel point il l'aimait. A quel point il était prêt à tout pour elle. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme son meilleur ami, rien de plus et Severus lui avait soigneusement caché la profondeur de ses sentiments, dès le moment où elle avait commencé à fréquenter l'insupportable James Potter.

Et puis Lily avait semblé si heureuse qu'il n'avait pas voulu la faire souffrir. Alors il avait brisé leur amitié à la première occasion, et il s'était éloigné. Par dépit, par colère il avait rejoint les Mangemorts - bien qu'il regrettât sa décision à chaque instant depuis.

A l'écart de la foule, sans se montrer, il observait Lily. Sa Lily. Resplendissante dans sa robe longue toute simple. Le tissu fluide épousait ses formes et la blancheur de la robe faisait ressortir le feu de ses cheveux. Elle portait une couronne de fleurs des champs dans ses cheveux et riait, virevoltant à droite et à gauche.

Elle ressemblait à une fée ou un ange, magnifique, époustouflante.

Avec amertume, Severus pensa que même sans James, il n'aurait jamais mérité une femme telle que Lily. Elle était bien trop jolie, trop lumineuse pour lui, morne et maussade, toujours vêtu de noir, toujours plongé au dessus de ses chaudrons.

Il ne pouvait pas quitter la jeune femme des yeux, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Il décida qu'il n'approcherait pas plus. C'était au dessus de ses forces que de présenter ses vœux. Il pouvait accepter qu'elle aime et épouse James Potter, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Mais rien ne le lui ferait accepter...

Avec un peu de surprise, il nota quelque chose d'étrange. Lily semblait se renfermer et perdait son sourire à chaque fois qu'Albus Dumbledore s'approchait d'elle. Elle semblait instinctivement éviter le sorcier, et semblait nerveuse dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle ou de James.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il devrait essayer d'en savoir plus, inquiet malgré lui pour Lily.

Même si elle ne serait jamais sienne, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger, de tout faire pour elle. Son cœur était lié à jamais à la flamboyante jeune femme, et il irait jusqu'en enfer pour elle...

Dumbledore observait la foule qui se pressait au mariage de l'héritier Potter les yeux pétillants et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il était content d'avoir fait oublier cette étrange malédiction au couple, pour qu'ils se marient et mettent en route un héritier.

La révélation de James lui avait donné une idée pour le plus grand bien, un plan ambitieux pour remettre le monde magique sur le droit chemin. L'émergence d'un nouveau mage noir si tôt après Voldemort serait parfaite pour imposer ses idées et permettre au monde sorcier de s'ouvrir vers les moldus. Il était fermement convaincu qu'apporter du sang neuf au monde magique ne pourrait que renforcer leur puissance...

Cependant, depuis qu'il leur avait jeté le sort d'oubliettes, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait vu à plusieurs reprises la jeune Evans porter la main à son ventre, et il avait supposé qu'elle était enceinte. Cependant, la jeune femme était toujours aussi svelte.

Le sorcier commençait à craindre que l'héritier Potter ne soit déjà né, et hors de sa portée… Il allait donc chercher un enfant éventuel pour s'en emparer.

Lily et James prononcèrent leurs vœux, les yeux dans les yeux. Malgré les épreuves des dernières semaines - la dépression de Lily notamment - ils étaient heureux de s'unir enfin, et rien ne pourrait leur faire regretter leur décision.

Ils avaient espéré une cérémonie simple mais au final presque tout l'ordre du Phénix s'était déplacé pour assister à leur union sous l'impulsion de Dumbledore.

Le Directeur de Poudlard leur avait dit que les sorciers avaient besoin d'évènements heureux en ces temps troublés. Ils avaient hoché la tête avec un sourire crispé, et lorsque le vieux sorcier s'était éloigné, ils avaient échangé un regard perplexe.

Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tout d'un coup leur esprit leur hurlait de rester à l'écart du vieux sorcier, de se méfier de lui comme de la peste. Ils n'avaient aucuns doutes sur le fait qu'il était le leader de la lumière... Alors où était le problème ?


	6. Sans beaucoup d'espoir

**PROMPT : Sans beaucoup d'espoir**

* * *

_1925 - 1926_

La jeune Merope Gaunt avait toujours été une jeune fille insignifiante, au physique plus que quelconque voire ingrat. Elle avait le cheveux filasse et terne, la peau blême et les traits lourds. Pire encore, elle était atteinte d'un strabisme prononcé, qui lui avait valu des moqueries toute son enfance.

Même si elle était une Sang-pur, elle était presque cracmolle. Le prestige de sa famille s'était envolé depuis longtemps : les générations successives des Gaunt avaient dilapidé la fortune familiale, les laissant pauvres. Les mariages consanguins avaient affaibli leur sang, et Merope en était le parfait exemple. Elle n'avait de sorcière que le nom, n'étant capable que d'utiliser des sorts ménagers sans réelle puissance. Elle n'avait même pas terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard, son père estimant qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Il comptait la marier au plus vite, dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité, espérant retrouver la richesse d'antan de leur famille.

Ils étaient les descendants de Salazar Serpentard et pourtant, les Gaunt étaient devenus la lie de la société magique. Pour autant, ils ne renonçaient pas à leurs idéaux, refusant de s'ouvrir au monde.

Merope n'avait pas autant de scrupules. Elle n'avait que faire de la pureté de son sang, ou du prestige de son nom. Elle se voyait seule et malheureuse, réduite à l'esclave de son père et de son frère et rêvait de plus.

Chaque jour, elle voyait un voisin moldu passer devant sa maison, et elle le regardait en soupirant, espérant être un jour remarquée. Elle le trouvait magnifique. C'était un noble, et sa famille était riche. Elle rêvait d'une romance, et le voyait comme un prince charmant. Celui qui viendrait la sauver de son quotidien si morne.

Jusqu'au jour où son frère Morfin remarqua son manège, de toujours se mettre à la fenêtre quand le riche voisin passait sur son cheval, droit et fier.

La pauvre fille eut à répondre de sa fascination le soir même. Son père l'agrippa par les cheveux, et elle fut battue sévèrement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était corrigée. C'était tout le drame de sa vie de misère.

Cette fois pourtant, son père était fou de rage. L'idée même que sa fille - qui lui faisait déjà la honte d'être une presque cracmolle - puisse penser à souiller leur sang issu de Salazar lui-même en fricotant avec un moldu lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il posa ses mains sur sa gorge, commençant à serrer, les yeux fous, sous le regard satisfait de son frère.

Merope n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à un heureux hasard. Un employé du Ministère passait près de leur masure, et il entendit les cris étranglés de la jeune fille. Plutôt que de chercher à parlementer – il connaissait la famille après tout - il avait transplané immédiatement au Ministère et il était revenu avec une escouade d'Aurors, qui se jetèrent sur les deux hommes de la maison pour les maîtriser, libérant la pauvre jeune fille molestée.

Peu après, ils repartaient, emmenant Morfin et Elvis Gaunt pour un séjour à Azkaban de plus.

Merope n'était pas une fille des plus brillantes. Pourtant, elle passa la nuit au dessus de son chaudron, à brasser une potion. Elle était peut-être faible magiquement parlant, mais elle avait un don naturel pour les potions – elle espérait secrètement qu'il s'agissait d'un héritage du grand Salazar.

Au matin, tremblante, elle se posta devant sa maison aux heures où son charmant voisin devait passer. Elle avait parfaitement compris qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre chance de quitter sa vie misérable si elle n'agissait pas le jour même. Son père et son frère ne resteraient pas indéfiniment à Azkaban et elle paierait leur incarcération.

Tom Jedusor la salua d'un air indifférent et elle rougit légèrement. Bravement malgré son cœur battant, elle avança vers lui et lui tendit un verre, un peu tremblante.

\- Avez-vous soif Messire ?

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, il but. Immédiatement, ses yeux devinrent flou, et il commença à la regarder autrement. Avec admiration. Comme si elle était un beauté. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la regardait de cette façon, et elle s'en gorgeait.

Tom descendit de sa monture et se précipita contre elle pour l'enlacer avec délicatesse.

\- Je suis fou de vous, jolie demoiselle. Pour vous, j'irais au bout du monde.

Hésitante, Merope murmura sa réponse, pleine d'espoir.

\- Voudriez-vous fuir avec moi ? Loin de ma famille ?

\- Tenez vous prête, je reviens vous chercher au crépuscule. Nous partirons ensemble…

Elle passa la journée à errer d'une pièce à l'autre de la maison, ne parvenant pas à regretter ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle n'avait pas mis plus de quelques minutes à rassembler ses affaires : elle possédait bien peu de choses. Elle s'inquiétait surtout d'être abandonnée, que Tom ne vienne pas.

Le philtre d'amour qu'elle lui avait fait boire était parfait, elle en était certaine. Mais elle avait eu si peu de chance dans sa vie, qu'elle craignait ne pas le voir à l'heure dite.

Pourtant, il fut là, un peu en avance, un large sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux pleins d'admiration de la quittant pas. Sans un regard en arrière, Merope prit sa main et le suivit, le cœur battant, pleine d'espoir.

Les semaines suivantes furent les plus heureuses de sa vie. Bien qu'elle continuât de droguer Tom, elle se sentait parfaitement bien en sa présence. Aimée, choyée comme jamais dans sa vie.

Elle se sentait coupable de lui donner le philtre encore et toujours, mais elle avait trop peur que tout ce bonheur ne s'arrête.

Elle accepta la demande en mariage de Tom, et il prononcèrent leurs vœux, les yeux dans les yeux. Merope laissa échapper quelques larmes, pensant que même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

Un matin, elle découvrit qu'elle était enceinte. Incrédule, la main sur son ventre, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. Sa culpabilité revint au galop. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de droguer son mari, pas alors qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant.

Elle espéra que la venue d'un héritier serait suffisante pour lui assurer un mariage heureux. Elle avait toujours veillé à être une épouse parfaite, ne donnant à son mari aucune raison de se plaindre d'elle.

Cependant, à peine Tom libéré de l'emprise de la potion, il la regarda horrifié. Lorsqu'elle lui avoua tout, en larmes, qu'elle lui annonça qu'il allait être père, il la repoussa brutalement, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

\- Tu es un monstre ! Qui drogue quelqu'un pour le prendre dans ses filets ?

En larmes, Merope tenta de le retenir.

\- Mais nous sommes mariés ! Nous allons avoir un enfant !

\- Mariés ? Une sinistre farce ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ni toi, ni même cet enfant. Je suis certain qu'il sera aussi monstrueux que toi et jamais je n'accepterai de le reconnaître ! Je n'ai ni femme, ni enfant !

Sans un regard en arrière, Tom Jedusor quitta Merope. Lorsque le brouillard du philtre s'était dissipé, il avait été écœuré de se rendre compte qu'il avait été manipulé par la fille des Gaunt. Il avait remarqué qu'elle l'observait, il avait entendu les rumeurs parlant d'une famille de sorciers, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cette miséreuse irait jusqu'à le droguer...

Sans beaucoup d'espoir, Merope le regarda la quitter, une main tremblante sur son ventre arrondi, sanglotant nerveusement.


	7. Matriarche

**PROMPT : Matriarche**

* * *

_Décembre 1926_

Merope, après avoir été abandonnée, avait erré dans Londres comme une âme en peine. Elle avait espéré que Tom changerait d'avis, et qu'il serait sensible à la venue de leur enfant. Elle s'était dit que c'était le temps qu'il digère ses aveux, qu'il se calme un peu après avoir été en colère.

Mais les jours avaient passé, et il n'était pas revenu. Merope s'était retrouvée à la rue dès que le loyer n'avait pu être payé.

Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa famille : son père la tuerait de rentrer enceinte d'un moldu après avoir fui. Il la tuerait, et son bébé mourrait.

Elle avait tenté sa chance dans la rue, battant le pavé inlassablement en cherchant du travail. Elle gagna quelques repas chauds en rendant de menus services aux commerçants moldus, mais rien de suffisant pour gagner sa vie et assumer un enfant. Les regards de pitiés ne la choquaient plus, elle baissait la tête et serrait les dents sans un mot.

Le matin de Noël, elle s'était réfugiée dans une église, frigorifiée, les mains crispées sur son ventre proéminent. Elle avait les joues creuses, et le teint maladif.

Une moldue visiblement fortunée s'approcha d'elle, et fronça le nez en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était : il y avait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu accès à l'hygiène la plus élémentaire et ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des haillons informes.

Elle se pencha vers Merope.

\- Pauvre enfant. Dans votre état... Je suppose que le responsable de votre... état vous a abandonné.

Consciente de ce que la femme sous entendait, Merope fronça les sourcils, s'accrochant aux lambeaux de son honneur.

\- Mon mari m'a abandonné.

Compatissante, la femme soupira.

\- Avec un enfant, vous ne vous en sortirez pas, jeune fille. Je connais un établissement qui pourra vous aider.

\- Un établissement ?

La femme grimaça.

\- Un orphelinat. Je pourrais vous aider ensuite, vous proposer un poste de femme de chambre. Mais pas avec un nourrisson. Personne ne le fera.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Merope et elle hocha doucement la tête, tandis que la femme lui donnait un morceau de papier avec les coordonnées de l'orphelinat et son adresse.

Elle passa une semaine à réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus reculer. La mort dans l'âme, désespérée, elle se rendit à l'orphelinat pour leur demander de l'aide. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis trop longtemps, et elle avait été déposer ses dernières possessions – sa baguette entre autre – dans son coffre vide de Gringotts.

Mais elle avait trop attendu, et elle s'effondra sur le perron de l'établissement après avoir transplané, malade et épuisée. Le froid constant auquel elle avait été exposée, les nuits passées dehors avaient eu raison de ses dernières forces.

L'orphelinat Wool était connu dans le monde moldu pour être une référence. Autant qu'un établissement de ce genre pouvait l'être. Le revers de la médaille était qu'ils étaient débordés sous l'afflux constant de pauvres enfants abandonnés de tous.

L'établissement était géré par un groupe de femmes, et la matriarche, Madame Cole, dirigeait son petit monde avec efficacité et rigueur. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'accorder de l'affection à tous les enfants qui défilaient chez elle, mais elle faisait en sorte de leur donner les meilleures chances dans la vie qu'ils entamaient avec un sérieux handicap. Elle avait conscience que sa tâche était sans fin, et pourtant, elle ne baissait jamais les bras.

Le trente-et-un décembre 1926, elle avait prévu de dîner à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat, comme chaque année. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant la porte de trouver le corps d'une femme blotti dans le coin du perron, visiblement gelée et à bout de forces.

Elle appela une de ses employée, et les deux femmes aidèrent la malheureuse à se lever. C'est à cet instant que Madame Cole prit conscience qu'elle tenait un paquet de couverture dans ses bras.

Le cœur serré d'un terrible pressentiment, elle prit le paquet avec délicatesse et écarta les couvertures pour y découvrir un nourrisson. Il venait visiblement de naître, et il était minuscule. Il dormait paisiblement, fort heureusement. Malgré la crasse et la mauvaise santé de la mère – le ventre encore gonflé après la récente délivrance – l'enfant avait été enveloppé dans une couverture épaisse et il avait été nettoyé avec soin. Par chance, le bébé était visiblement éclatant de santé.

Elle leva les yeux pour détailler la jeune femme qu'elle avait trouvé. Maigre à faire peur, sale et en haillons, elle semblait fiévreuse et son corps décharné était secoué de temps à autres d'une toux caverneuse de mauvais augure.

Madame Cole prit les choses en main comme à son habitude. Elle fit signe à son employée de s'occuper de la jeune mère, pendant qu'elle vérifiait que l'enfant était sauf. Une bonne âme avait dû donner à la jeune femme des vêtements d'enfant chauds par pitié, puisqu'il était vêtu de neuf, avec des étoffes de très bonne qualité. La petite couverture était particulièrement épaisse, ce qui avait probablement sauvé le pauvre enfant.

Comme il avait l'air d'avoir récemment mangé, elle le déposa dans un berceau, préférant le laisser dormir. Pour l'heure, c'était la jeune mère dont l'état était le plus préoccupant.

La jeune femme semblait délirer. Elle parlait de magie et de « moldus », dans un discours décousu sans aucun sens. Elle brûlait de fièvre, et Madame Cole prit un linge et une bassine d'eau fraîche pour la nettoyer un peu et faire descendre sa température.

Son employée l'avait emmitouflé dans une couverture et lui frictionnait les mains pour essayer de la ranimer.

Après quelques heures, la pauvre femme eut l'air de reprendre ses esprits. Elle demanda son fils, et Madame Cole se pencha vers elle en lui assurant que l'enfant était en bonne santé, et en sécurité. Sa déclaration eut l'air de la soulager et elle murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de murmurer un peu plus fort.

\- Mon fils s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Épuisée, elle se laissa aller et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Cependant, au grand désarroi de Madame Cole, elle ne reprit jamais connaissance.

La jeune inconnue mourut lors du dernier jour de l'année 1926, quelques minutes avant la nouvelle année.

Comme elle ignorait le nom de la mère, Madame Cole tenta de rechercher une famille à l'enfant qui s'était retrouvé à l'orphelinat Wool. Il y avait peut être un père quelque part qui serait heureux de retrouver son fils. Ou des grands parents qui pardonneraient à leur fille ses écarts.

Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne réussit pas à trouver la moindre trace d'une famille Jedusor sur Londres. Pas plus qu'elle ne trouva d'avis de recherche pour une fille disparue.

Elle passa un article dans le journal, annonçant que le corps d'une jeune femme avait été retrouvé et qu'elle n'avait pu être identifiée - sans préciser qu'il y avait un enfant - mais personne ne vint jamais réclamer le corps.

L'inconnue du nouvel an fut enterrée dans le cimetière voisin, et la pierre tombale ne portait aucune inscription.


	8. La beauté du diable

**PROMPT : La beauté du diable**

* * *

_1926 - 1938_

Au fil des années, Madame Cole de l'orphelinat Wool avait toujours gardé un œil sur Tom. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait jamais retrouvé la famille du garçon, pas plus qu'elle n'avait réussi à le faire adopter.

Étrangement, les familles qui venaient ne lui jetaient pas plus d'un regard, avant de se détourner.

Le garçon avait la beauté du diable. Mais sous ses dehors séduisants, il pouvait se montrer terrible. Il y avait eu plusieurs incidents, et Madame Cole en avait vite conclu que Tom avait pris l'habitude de s'emparer de ce qu'il convoitait, à n'importe quel prix.

Il n'hésitait jamais à se battre avec ses camarades, et avait facilement le dessus, même face aux plus vieux. Par pure jalousie, il avait tué le lapin domestique de l'un de ses camarades lorsque celui-ci avait été choisi pour l'adoption à sa place.

Pire encore, il semblait au cœur de phénomènes inexpliqués. Dès qu'il était en colère, autour de lui les vitres explosaient ou des choses étranges se produisaient. Si bien que rapidement, la plupart des autres enfants se retrouvèrent à craindre le petit Tom, préférant le laisser de côté et l'oublier.

Le petit garçon était visiblement particulièrement intelligent. Cependant, il semblait timide, restant à l'écart et ne parlant pas. Il n'avait pas d'amis : aucun autre enfant de l'orphelinat n'avait réussi à l'approcher. Il ne supportait pas les contacts, et il était probablement le seul des enfants de l'établissement à ne jamais réclamer de câlins des employées.

Tom était sujet à de violentes colères, dévastatrices, lorsqu'il échouait ou qu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Parfois, la directrice de l'orphelinat se demandait si c'était parce qu'il avait eu un manque affectif... Même si elle avait fait le maximum pour l'enfant qu'elle avait trouvé, elle n'avait pu lui donner toute l'attention qu'un nourrisson serait en droit d'espérer. Il y avait bien trop d'enfants à s'occuper, et Tom n'était que l'un d'entre eux.

Sans compter qu'il avait été un bébé facile, pleurant peu, observant le monde de ses grands yeux bruns.

Lorsqu'elle l'observait, parfois, un frisson descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle se rendait compte que l'étrange enfant lui faisait un peu peur. Pourtant, elle en avait vu passer des gamins. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas rare de trouver des enfants abandonnés, de tout âge, devant l'orphelinat. La pauvreté, les enfants conçus hors mariage... il y avait bien des raisons pour que les parents ne cherchent à se débarrasser de leur progéniture.

La femme sévère qu'elle était tentait d'adoucir le destin de ces pauvres enfants, en leur donnant un toit et de quoi manger à leur faim. Elle veillait à ce qu'ils n'aient besoin de rien - mais elle ne pouvait pas leur donner l'affection d'une mère.

Certains avaient la chance d'être adoptés. D'autres restaient jusqu'au moment où ils devraient trouver du travail pour subvenir à leurs besoins...

Une fois de plus, le jeune Tom ne fit pas les choses comme tous les autres. Un matin, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche vint la voir, et l'interrogea sur son pensionnaire particulier.

L'homme était professeur dans une école spéciale, pour les enfants un peu particuliers. Il s'intéressait de très près à Tom et voulait l'accueillir dans son école, un pensionnat, dès ses onze ans.

Malgré le manque de place et de moyens, Madame Cole hésita. Elle était la mieux placée pour savoir que Tom était un enfant hors du commun, et elle répugnait à se séparer de lui bien qu'il soit à l'origine de nombreux problèmes.

Finalement le professeur - un certain Albus Dumbledore, un nom étrange pour un homme étrange - la convainquit. Et elle accepta que Tom quitte l'orphelinat pour rejoindre cette école spéciale en Écosse.

Tom avait écouté les explications de la Directrice en silence, et il avait observé attentivement l'homme à ses côtés. Son visage était resté de marbre, ne montrant rien de ses sentiments, et Madame Cole avait soupiré avant de laisser le professeur faire connaissance avec son futur élève.

Le jeune Tom, qui venait d'avoir onze ans, dévisageait l'homme étrange face à lui. Il n'avait pas encore prononcé le moindre mot, mais celui que la directrice avait présenté comme un professeur ne semblait pas gêné ou mal à l'aise comme l'étaient habituellement les autres adultes qu'il rencontrait.

D'une voix douce, l'homme prit la parole.

\- Bonjour Tom. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je suis professeur à Poudlard.

Tom inclina la tête sur le côté, dévisageant l'homme et attendant la suite.

\- Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions. Je suis ici pour toi. Je suppose qu'il y a eu... des incidents étranges autour de toi.

Tom eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'était pas stupide, et il savait qu'il n'arrivait jamais rien de bon aux gens qui étaient responsables d'incidents inexpliqués. Aussi, il se renferma encore plus, sans desserrer les dents, une lueur belliqueuse passant dans son regard.

Loin de se vexer, le professeur eut un léger rire, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'amusement.

\- Voyons mon garçon. N'aies pas peur. Je suis moi-même capable de choses que les moldus... les gens ordinaires trouveraient étranges.

Le petit garçon plissa les yeux et prononça ses premières paroles.

\- Prouvez-le.

Avec un clin d'œil, le professeur sortit un bâton de bois de sa manche et fit un geste ample. Aussitôt, le petit bureau où il étudiait commença à s'élever dans les airs.

Bouche bée, Tom écarquilla les yeux.

Le professeur gloussa joyeusement et cessa son petit tour avant de ranger sa baguette. Il se pencha vers le petit garçon, et murmura une explication.

\- Je suis un sorcier. Et toi, Tom, tu en es un aussi. Poudlard est une école spéciale qui t'apprendra à contrôler et utiliser ta magie.

Tom sembla réfléchir un long moment puis il fixa Dumbledore.

\- Je savais que j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de vantardise dans son ton. Juste une froide constatation. Dumbledore sourit et choisit de ne pas répliquer. A la place, il lui posa une question.

\- Alors, Tom. Veux-tu venir à Poudlard avec moi ? Veux-tu apprendre de nouvelles choses ?

Le garçon hocha la tête. Dumbledore sourit.

\- Je vais t'emmener acheter les fournitures dont tu auras besoin.

Tom se renfrogna légèrement.

\- Si ça vous ne dérange pas, Professeur, je préfère me débrouiller seul. J'ai l'habitude.


	9. Intense

**PROMPT : Intense**

* * *

_1938 - 1942_

Bien qu'il montre un air impassible en toutes circonstances, Tom fut fasciné par le monde magique. Tout y était plus brillant, plus intense. Il avait adoré le chemin de Traverse, découvrir les boutiques, feuilleter les livres chez Fleury et Bott, se faire habiller chez Madame Guipure.

Il n'avait pas un sou en poche en sortant de l'orphelinat, mais Dumbledore lui avait annoncé qu'il existait une bourse d'étude pour les jeunes gens dans son cas. Aussi, il avait reçu un petit pécule pour couvrir les dépenses.

Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de fantaisies, mais rien que le strict nécessaire lui paraissait plus que ce qu'il avait toujours possédé. C'était à lui uniquement, ses toutes premières possessions qu'il n'aurait pas à partager.

Son voyage dans le Poudlard Express fut une autre source de joie. Il passa le voyage autant à feuilleter ses livres de cours qu'à regarder le paysage défiler puisqu'il n'avait jamais quitté l'orphelinat. Tout était si nouveau pour lui… Il ne chercha pas à faire connaissance avec ses futurs camarades, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin après tout. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis.

En voyant le château de Poudlard se profiler devant lui pour la toute première fois, il l'observa, fasciné. L'endroit était merveilleux, et ce fut probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'il fut impressionné véritablement par quelque chose. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, et il décida qu'il serait heureux dans sa nouvelle vie, et que l'école serait sa nouvelle maison.

Il avait lu l'Histoire de Poudlard en entier - dévoré serait plus exact - et il était donc familier avec le concept des quatre maisons, même s'il était étranger au monde magique. Aussi, lorsque le choixpeau l'envoya à Serpentard, il sourit, parfaitement satisfait. Après tout, il était ambitieux et déterminé à devenir un sorcier puissant.

Si tous ses professeurs se montraient satisfaits de ses résultats, s'il était régulièrement félicité pour son sérieux, il y avait pourtant un membre du personnel enseignant qui ne l'encensait pas.

Albus Dumbledore.

Le professeur de métamorphose le regardait toujours avec suspicion, méfiant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Tom se change d'un coup en monstre et ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable.

Lorsqu'il croisait son regard soupçonneux, Tom lui souriait, amusé. Il lui importait peu que Dumbledore l'apprécie ou non. Il avait trouvé sa place et n'avait pas besoin de l'approbation de ce professeur.

A la fin de la première année, après avoir réussi brillamment, il demanda - et obtint - l'autorisation du Directeur Dippet de rester à Poudlard pour les mois d'été. Après tout, il était orphelin, et il n'avait nulle part où aller. Sa place à l'orphelinat Wool avait très certainement été attribuée à un autre enfant abandonné et il était trop jeune pour se suffire à lui-même.

Tom passa l'été à étudier à la bibliothèque, assimilant avec frénésie tout le savoir qu'il pouvait accumuler.

Sa seconde et troisième année se passèrent de la même manière. De l'avis de tous, Tom était brillant. Il était clairement le plus doué de tous les élèves, réussissant parfaitement dans toutes les matières. Potionniste brillant, doué en métamorphose et en charmes, il maîtrisait parfaitement les sorts offensifs pour les duels.

En secret, il commença des recherches assidues sur sa famille. Il voulait savoir qui était son père biologique, obsédé de savoir d'où il venait. D'après son raisonnement, son père était forcément un sorcier. Sa mère ne pouvait être qu'une moldue puisqu'elle était morte à la rue en lui donnant la vie…

Malgré tous ses efforts - il avait été jusqu'à envoyer un courrier à Gringotts pour essayer de localiser des descendants de la famille Jedusor - il ne trouva aucune trace de la branche paternelle de sa famille. Il comprit alors qu'il avait fait erreur. Sa magie ne venait pas de son père mais de sa mère - si faible, si insignifiante.

Il finit par retrouver trace de ses origines par hasard, en envoyant un courrier dans le monde moldu pour trouver l'acte de mariage de ses parents. Après quelques recherches supplémentaires, il découvrit que sa mère avait été une sorcière. Il appartenait à la famille Gaunt et il découvrit avec satisfaction qu'il descendait directement de Salazar Serpentard, en ligne directe. Ce simple constat suffit à le rendre heureux.

En cinquième année, il eut le plaisir d'être nommé préfet de Serpentard. Il nota le regard désapprobateur de Dumbledore ce qui le remplit de joie. Il détestait les regards suspicieux de son professeur et lui en voulait de le considérer comme un monstre. Comme lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat. Son directeur de maison, Horace Slughorn, l'avait chaudement recommandé, et le directeur Dippet avait suivi sa suggestion, approuvé par la majorité des professeurs.

Il profita de ses privilèges de préfets - et de Slughorn - pour écumer la réserve de la bibliothèque. Il découvrit la magie noire, et de nouvelles possibilités s'ouvrirent à lui. Il se découvrit des dons certains dans ce domaine, ce qui l'enchanta. Se doutant que de telles capacités pourraient ne pas être bien vues à Poudlard, il cacha ses entraînements avec soin et ne parla à personne de ce qu'il faisait seul dans son coin.

Il découvrit également qu'il était Fourchelang : c'était le signe de plus qu'il était bien le digne héritier de Serpentard.

Pendant cette année, il découvrit la mention des horcruxes et se renseigna à ce sujet auprès de Slughorn. Si le professeur lui répondit avec complaisance, il eut soudain l'air horrifié et Tom lui assura avec un charmant sourire que ce n'était que de la curiosité… ne rassurant qu'à demi le professeur de potions.

Cependant, la graine était plantée, et il découvrit qu'il voulait poursuivre la quête de l'immortalité pour mener à bien ses projets. Aussi, grâce à ses dons de Fourchelang et son accès à la réserve il ouvrit la chambre des secrets.

La mort de Myrtle Warren lui permit de créer son premier horcruxe. C'était presque accidentel, plus une occasion saisie qu'une véritable volonté de tuer la Serdaigle pleurnicheuse. Mais lorsque le Ministère annonça la fermeture de Poudlard pour l'été puisque l'école devenait dangereuse, Tom cessa de libérer le Basilic et fit accuser le demi-géant Hagrid et ses horribles créatures qu'il cachait dans tous les recoins du château. Il le trouvait médiocre et il estimait qu'il n'était pas digne de recevoir l'enseignement dispensé à Poudlard… Le garçon fut surpris en compagnie d'un de ses monstres de compagnie, une araignée géante, et fut expulsé de Poudlard après que sa baguette soit brisée à la grande satisfaction de Tom. Toutes les protestations de Dumbledore ne purent rien pour lui.

Durant l'été 1943, Tom se rendit dans sa famille maternelle. Il se présenta, pensant être bien accueilli. Mais son grand-père le mit dehors en le traitant de monstre - il était le fils d'un moldu, un sang-mêlé. La pire honte pour leur famille au sang jusqu'à présent irréprochable. Fou de rage, Tom alla tuer son moldu de père après s'être fait connaître puis il se débarrassa de ses grands-parents maternels, créant un nouvel horcruxe. Comme dernier pied de nez à cette famille qui l'avait rejeté, il modifia la mémoire de son oncle Morfin pour le faire accuser de tous ses meurtres. Dès le lendemain, Morfin Gaunt pourrissait à Azkaban.

Puisqu'il était un élève brillant, Tom fut nommé préfet en chef pour sa septième et ultime année. Désormais, il était un sorcier accompli, continuant d'accumuler un maximum de connaissances et de puissance. Rien ne le rebutait : ni la magie noire, ni les meurtres. Il ne reculait devant rien pour devenir le mage le plus puissant qui puisse exister.


	10. Réponse

**PROMPT : Réponse**

* * *

_1942 - 1943_

En découvrant qu'il était le fils de Merope Gaunt, Tom était resté un long moment songeur. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il était un sorcier, depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique, il s'était persuadé que sa magie venait de son côté paternel.

Il avait pensé que seul son père aurait pu lui transmettre ses pouvoirs. Sa mère était si faible qu'elle était morte misérablement presque sur les marches de l'orphelinat qui l'avait élevé.

Madame Cole lui avait raconté comment elle l'avait trouvé, elle lui avait transmis les derniers mots de sa mère. Il n'avait rien d'elle : la jeune femme n'avait eu aucunes possessions. Elle était arrivée malade, et n'avait pas survécu.

Tom avait pensé que si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait pu faire en sorte de trouver de l'argent, de se réchauffer même. Tout plutôt que mourir comme une vulgaire sans-logis moldue.

Déstabilisé d'avoir découvert cet élément, le jeune homme commença des recherches pour trouver des réponses sur la famille de sa mère, les Gaunt.

Il se découvrit une famille. Apparemment, il avait un oncle, un grand-père et une grand-mère toujours en vie. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'ils connaissaient son existence. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas été élevé par sa famille maternelle, pourquoi il n'avait même jamais entendu parler d'eux…

En approfondissant ses recherches, il découvrit que les Gaunt étaient une famille Sang-pur, descendant en ligne directe de Salazar Serpentard.

Il caressa doucement le nom du fondateur sur le grimoire, heureux et fier d'être de sa famille. Son ascendance expliquait ses talents en potions et sa capacité à parler Fourchelang.

Cette découverte renforça sa curiosité sur le sujet : il commença à lire en détail tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur Serpentard.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit la chambre des secrets. Il lui fallut un long moment pour trouver des informations, et il se servit sans vergogne de son autorisation d'utiliser la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Il se figea, un épais et ancien livre dans les mains. Il venait de trouver les traces d'une ancienne magie, définitivement noire. La plus noire qui soit. Le moyen de préserver sa vie à tout prix. L'immortalité.

Il lut avidement tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le sujet, sur ces horcruxes, avant de reposer le volume et de réfléchir.

Il laissa passer quelques jours avant d'aller voir son professeur de potion. Slughorn était un vieil idiot obnubilé par la puissance et la gloire. Il avait suffi que Tom mentionne son appartenance à la famille Gaunt et son ascendance prestigieuse pour que l'homme ne lui déroule le tapis rouge et ne l'invite à son petit club privé. En plus du reste, Slughorn avait reconnu en son élève la puissance et la détermination.

Il apprit tout ce qu'il voulait sur le sujet des horcruxes et ignora l'air horrifié du professeur. Ça serait leur petit secret, il se doutait bien que cet idiot n'allait pas se vanter d'avoir parlé de Magie Noire à un élève aussi librement…

Il créa son premier horcruxe de façon presque accidentelle : si cette cruche de Myrtle n'avait pas été présente dans les toilettes menant à la chambre des secrets au moment où il libérait le Basilic, elle ne serait pas morte sous ses yeux. Il avait immédiatement créé l'horcruxe en attrapant le premier objet qu'il avait sous la main : son journal intime. Le carnet de cuir ne le quittait jamais puisqu'il y consignait toutes ses pensées, toutes ses recherches et tous ses objectifs.

Après l'épisode de la Chambre des secrets, il avait décidé qu'il était temps de partir à la rencontre de sa famille. Dans un premier temps, il décida d'ignorer son géniteur. L'homme ne l'avait pas reconnu après tout, et il n'était qu'un misérable moldu. Quantité négligeable.

En arrivant à Little Hangleton, il resta un long moment devant la maison des Gaunt, les sourcils froncés.

Là où il attendait un manoir - rien de moins pour les descendants de Salazar - il se trouvait face à une véritable masure, dans un état indescriptible. Sa famille maternelle vivait dans une véritable ruine.

Un homme sortit en titubant et partit, le bousculant presque sans lui accorder un regard, et il pensa immédiatement qu'il devait s'agir de son oncle.

Résolu, il frappa à la porte.

L'homme qui lui ouvrit était son grand-père. Il avait l'air sévère et un pli amer au coin de la bouche. Il l'examina de bas en haut, et claqua la langue d'un air agacé.

\- Z'êtes pas du Ministère vous.

Tom secoua la tête négativement et prit une brusque inspiration. Pour la première fois, il doutait. Il rassembla tout son courage et se présenta.

\- Je m'appelle Tom. Je suis votre petit-fils, Monsieur.

L'homme rougit brusquement et serra les poings.

\- Fichez l'camp ! J'ai pas d'petit fils ! Vermine !

Tom recula d'un pas choqué et essaya d'insister.

\- Je suis le fils de Merope Gaunt.

Son grand-père cracha sur le sol d'un air mauvais.

\- C'te bonne à rien. Elle est plus d'la famille. Traître à son sang ! Elle a voulu son moldu maint'nant j'veux pas récupérer son bâtard !

La porte lui fut claquée au nez.

Sonné Tom mit un moment à réagir. Puis la colère l'envahit et il regarda d'un air mauvais la porte, jurant qu'il se vengerait.

En premier lieu, il s'éloigna, et trouva sans peine la demeure luxueuse de son moldu de père.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il ressortait et cette fois il était réellement orphelin. Il s'était présenté et avant même que son père ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait tué.

Il repartit directement chez les Gaunt. Cette fois, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Un _bombarda_ permit d'ouvrir la porte avec violence, et il stupefixa son grand-père. Il jeta à peine un regard à sa grand mère avant de lui jeter un Avada, sans même lui adresser la parole.

En voyant la bague familiale au doigt de son grand-père, il eut un sourire cruel et la lui arracha avant de la passer à son doigt. Il décida qu'elle serait parfaite pour son second horcruxe.

Puis il s'installa pour prendre un thé et attendre son oncle. Il en profita pour raconter sa vie à son grand-père qui le fixait, les yeux exorbités.

Lorsque Morfin arriva, il le stupéfixa à son tour. Après avoir tué son grand-père et créé son horcruxe, il lui modifia la mémoire pour lui faire croire qu'il était le meurtrier. Il le soumit à l'_Impérium_ pour lancer les sorts interdits sur les corps sans vie. Ainsi, les Aurors auraient de quoi s'occuper de lui...

Juste avant de quitter Little Hangleton définitivement, Tom appela les Aurors pour signaler les corps sans vie de sa dernière famille. L'esprit enfin en paix, il retourna à Poudlard.


	11. Ballerine

**PROMPT : Ballerine**

* * *

_Fin 1979_

Lorsque James rentra ce jour là d'une mission pour le Ministère - en tant qu'Auror débutant il avait beaucoup de déplacements à faire - il se précipita sur sa femme, fou d'inquiétude.

Son adorable épouse était en larmes dans le sofa, et avait l'air complètement catastrophée. James l'enlaça et la consola du mieux qu'il pouvait, cherchant à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Finalement, Lily se calma légèrement avant de glousser doucement.

\- Je vais bien.

James se renfrogna.

\- Bien entendu ma chérie. Il est tout à fait normal de rentrer après une longue journée pour trouver ma femme en larmes et inconsolable.

Lily se redressa et essuya le reste de ses larmes sur ses joues avant d'inspirer profondément et de lui adresser un sourire lumineux - un de ces sourires dont elle avait le secret et qui l'avait rendu complètement amoureux de sa jolie fée rousse.

\- James je vais réellement bien. Mieux que bien même.

Aussitôt Lily se mit à rire, et James l'observa, soucieux. Passer des larmes au rire de cette façon n'était pas normal selon lui, et il était particulièrement inquiet. Il avait gardé en mémoire l'histoire des potions calmantes, et il craignait toujours ce qui pourrait se passer.

Lily se pencha vers lui pour l'enlacer fermement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je crois que... j'étais un peu perdue. Mais je ne pleurais pas de tristesse mon chéri. Je pleurais de bonheur.

\- De bonheur ?

\- James... Je suis enceinte !

James se figea et cligna des yeux doucement, ne semblant pas comprendre immédiatement ce que sa femme venait de lui apprendre. Puis il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Mais... comment...

Lily gloussa et lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin mon chéri. Il me semblait pourtant que tu connaissais le mode d'emploi...

Le brun rougit brusquement avant de secouer la tête.

\- Tu ... Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine !

Il poussa un grand cri de joie et attrapa Lily dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer.

Suite à l'annonce de sa femme, James passa la soirée avec un large sourire idiot, incapable de décoller les yeux du ventre de sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas croire sa chance. En plus d'une femme merveilleuse, ils allaient avoir un bébé… Leur premier né, son héritier.

Juste avant qu'ils ne se décident à l'annoncer à leurs amis, James donna à Lily une boîte avec un petit sourire en coin.

En l'ouvrant, Lily eut la surprise de tomber sur une magnifique boîte à musique ancienne. Le coffret de bois était sculpté de licornes et autres créatures magiques et merveilleuses. En l'ouvrant, une douce mélodie commença à être jouée et deux ballerines tournoyaient inlassablement, délicatement ciselées.

Émerveillée, Lily l'admirait, les yeux brillants, caressant doucement la surface polie de l'objet. Avec un sourire, James lui expliqua les raisons de son présent.

\- C'est un objet un peu particulier. Il est dans ma famille depuis des décennies. Les Potter ont l'habitude de l'offrir à leur conjoint pour de grandes occasions.

\- Grandes occasions ?

James lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- La naissance du premier héritier par exemple… C'est étrange parce que je l'avais déjà récupéré dans le coffre familial et je ne m'en souviens plus. J'avais dû prévoir que nous serions vite parents.

Le sourire grivois du jeune homme lui attira une bourrade affectueuse mais Lily souriait, visiblement épanouie.

Lorsqu'ils furent mis au courant, les Maraudeurs les félicitèrent et Sirius s'auto-proclama futur parrain. Pour lui, il était évident qu'il serait celui qui enseignerait au bébé à venir toutes les farces des maraudeurs. Ils fêtèrent la naissance à venir, persuadés qu'un avenir radieux s'annonçait, malgré leur implication dans l'Ordre – fortement encouragée par Dumbledore en personne - pour contrer la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

A l'occasion de Noël, ils reçurent tout le nécessaire pour accueillir leur bébé. Il n'était attendu que pour l'été suivant, mais chacun de leurs proches avait décidé de faire un geste pour le bout de chou à venir...

Ils venaient de fêter la nouvelle année, quand Dumbledore s'invita un soir chez eux. Le ventre de Lily commençait doucement à s'arrondir, et James était plus protecteur que jamais.

Le vieil homme s'installa avec un petit sourire gêné et les Potter comprirent immédiatement qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer ce qu'ils allaient apprendre. Ils étaient toujours instinctivement méfiants envers le vieil homme et Lily gardait ses bras enroulés autour de son ventre comme si le Directeur de Poudlard était un danger pour son bébé à venir.

Hésitant, Dumbledore commença à parler.

\- J'ai trouver une nouvelle professeure de Divination. Elle... Elle descend de la très célèbre Cassandra Trelawney.

James grogna.

\- Vous savez ce que je pense de la Divination, Albus. Et je sais que Lily a le même avis que moi sur le sujet. Pourquoi venir nous annoncer ceci ?

Albus soupira.

\- Parce qu'elle a fait une prédiction qui vous concerne directement.

James haussa un sourcil surpris, tandis que Lily se tendit, plaquant ses mains sur son ventre un peu plus, comme si elle pressentait que quelque chose de terrible allait être annoncé. Elle tremblait et James l'enlaça fermement pour la protéger.

Le Directeur de Poudlard sortit un bonbon de sa poche et le mit dans sa bouche, prenant un air pensif, avant de continuer.

\- C'est une véritable prédiction, dûment enregistrée au Ministère. Sibylle a annoncé la chute de Voldemort.

James grogna.

\- Venez en au fait, Albus.

\- Quand est prévue la naissance ?

Lily recula en secouant la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non. Non... Nous avons rejoint l'Ordre à votre demande. Nous avons mis nos vies en danger pour vous Albus. Il est hors de question que notre enfant soit...

\- C'est important. Quand doit-il naître ?

James ferma les yeux et prit la main de Lily, la serrant dans la sienne.

\- Cet été. La naissance est prévue à l'été.

\- Mes enfants... J'ai bien peur que votre enfant soit l'élu de la prophétie. Il pourrait être celui qui tuera le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand le temps sera venu.

Lily laissa échapper un cri de rage et se leva brusquement.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas mon enfant Albus ! Jamais ! Je refuse que mon bébé soit pris dans vos petites manigances !

Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur. James, les yeux brillants, fixa Dumbledore.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne hurle pas comme elle, que je ne suis pas d'accord. Mon héritier ne sera pas votre pion dans cette guerre Albus. Et je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous éloigner des affaires de l'ordre.

\- James…

\- Nous avons fait plus que notre part pour vous. Il est temps que nous profitions un peu de notre mariage en paix. Considérez que nous ne sommes plus des membres de votre petite assemblée.

\- Voulez-vous que votre enfant naisse en pleine guerre ? Qu'il soit persécuté parce que sa mère est une née-moldue ? Vous savez bien quels sont les idéaux de Voldemort enfin ! Il ne l'a jamais caché !

James eut l'air déstabilisé et Dumbledore en profita. Il se leva et enfonça le clou, avant de quitter la maison des Potter.

\- Si votre enfant était le seul à pouvoir sauver la vie de Lily ? Pensez-y James !


	12. Puisse-t-il être

**PROMPT : Puisse-t-il être...**

* * *

_Été 1980_

Lorsque le trente-et-un juillet James reçut un message provenant de Lily, il paniqua immédiatement. Puisqu'il attendait la naissance de son enfant, il se douta que le moment tant attendu et tant redouté arrivait.

Sirius et Remus rirent beaucoup de son état, mais lorsqu'il partit pour Sainte-Mangouste, il nota avec satisfaction que Sirius semblait un peu vert… Après tout, dans quelques heures, il serait parrain et aurait la responsabilité d'une autre vie que la sienne.

Que James arrive en un seul morceau à l'hôpital sorcier fut un miracle. Il se précipita au chevet de son épouse et fit une grimace en la voyant en plein travail.

Le voyant si pâle, la sage-femme ricana.

\- C'est votre premier ?

Pas vraiment sûr de sa voix, James hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés, définitivement impressionné par ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

En examinant Lily, la sage-femme fronça les sourcils et regarda Lily puis James d'une drôle de façon. James paniqua immédiatement.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Après un dernier regard à Lily, elle secoua la tête et eut un sourire rassurant.

\- Tout va bien. Voyons donc comment se porte ce bout de chou…

Quelques heures plus tard, une Lily épuisée tenait entre ses bras son fils, tout juste né. Elle l'admirait, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

James se tenait à ses côtés, admirant son héritier d'un air rêveur, incapable de détacher ses yeux du nourrisson.

\- Puisse-t-il être libre de vivre en paix...

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin dans leur petite maison de Godric's Hollow, Lily et James repensèrent aux mots de Dumbledore et à la prophétie qu'il leur avait révélé. Ils s'étaient éloignés de l'ordre, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient considérés comme les ennemis principaux de Voldemort.

Par mesure de prudence, ils avaient renforcé la sécurité et avaient demandé à Sirius d'être leur gardien du secret. Cependant ce dernier avait refusé avec une grimace gênée.

\- J'adorerais. Mais il est de notoriété publique que nous sommes proches et je pense que je serais le premier soupçonné d'être votre gardien. Dumbledore est d'accord avec moi, et... Vous devriez demander à Peter. Le Directeur pense que c'est le meilleur candidat pour vous protéger. On s'est un peu éloigné de lui depuis Poudlard, et il sera insoupçonnable !

Lily avait hésité mais elle avait fini par accepter puisque James semblait convaincu. Ainsi, Peter Pettigrew était devenu leur gardien du secret, les protégeant du monde magique - en théorie.

En secret, la jeune femme avait contacté Severus Rogue. Elle savait que son ancien meilleur ami avait fait de mauvais choix, qu'il portait la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Mais elle le connaissait par cœur, et elle savait qu'il n'était pas mauvais au fond de lui.

Il avait mal réagi parce qu'il avait été blessé et d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais cessé de le reprocher à James. Entre eux, le sujet "Severus" était tabou, sous peine de se terminer en violente dispute, Lily se plaçant systématiquement du côté de l'ancien Serpentard.

Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, si quelqu'un pouvait protéger son bébé, alors ce serait Severus.

En arrivant face à lui sur le lieu du rendez-vous, il était déjà là. Et en la voyant arriver, il se raidit.

\- Comment sais-tu que je ne vais pas te livrer au Seigneur des ténèbres, Lily ?

En disant ses mots, il remonta sa manche, exposant la marque. Lily s'approcha et passa les doigts dessus, tout doucement, presque tendrement.

\- Parce que tu es mon ami le plus cher, Severus, et que j'ai pleine confiance en toi. Je te confierai ma vie.

Sans lui laisser le loisir de la repousser, elle l'enlaça fermement, et murmura tout contre lui.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Severus se raidit et détourna la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Lily…

\- Je suis désolée Severus. J'aurais dû faire plus pour empêcher James et Sirius de te bousculer. J'aurais...

\- Je suis désolé, Lily.

Ils se turent tous les deux et Lily se serra un peu plus contre son ami, cherchant le réconfort dans son étreinte. Severus avait été son premier ami sorcier, son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle pensait naïvement que rien ne pourrait les séparer, qu'ils resteraient toujours liés par cette amitié inconditionnelle. Puis ils avaient grandis. Et James avait été ignoble.

Maintenant, Lily était dans le camp de la lumière, cible de Voldemort et Severus était un Mangemort. Après un temps de silence, Severus prit la parole, hésitant.

\- Que me veux-tu Lily ?

Les grands yeux verts de Lily s'emplirent de larmes, et elle renifla discrètement avant de tout dire. Sur le moment, elle ne prêta pas attention à l'air horrifié de Severus lorsqu'elle lui parla de la prophétie révélée par Dumbledore. Mais quand il tituba, elle le retint par la manche, inquiète.

\- Severus ?

\- Merlin… Je ne savais pas, je te jure… Je ne savais pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne savais pas ?

\- J'ai rapporté au Lord cette prophétie. Je l'ai entendue par hasard, et je l'ai répétée pour m'éviter un Doloris. Je… Merlin, Lily… Je suis navré…

Lily resta silencieuse un instant puis soupira.

\- Il aurait fini par être au courant. Dans le monde magique, tout fini par se savoir, mon ami. Je voudrais… Que tu protèges mon fils autant que tu le peux. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, fais de ton mieux, je t'en supplie. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je n'ai pas confiance en Dumbledore. J'ignore pourquoi, mais… je me méfie de lui.

\- Je te le jure Lily. Sur tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je ferais mon possible.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots soulagés, et se glissa dans les bras de Severus, profitant de son étreinte rassurante. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle le remercia, et repartit, lui demandant d'être prudent et de rester en vie.

Une fois seul, Severus était resté un long moment immobile à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait mis en danger Lily et sa famille. Même s'il haïssait Potter au-delà de tout, il ne voulait pas être responsable du malheur de Lily…

Il se souvint de ses doutes sur Dumbledore et soupira, conscient qu'il y avait une seule solution d'être proche de Lily et de sa famille pour respecter sa promesse : rejoindre le camp de la lumière. Offrir ses services et espérer ne pas terminer à Azkaban.

Il transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard et se présenta devant le directeur, repentant, pour le supplier de protéger Lily et sa famille. Il révéla que le Lord était au courant de la prophétie, et que la famille Potter était la première cible sur la liste des Mangemorts. Il n'eut pas à simuler son air bouleversé ou sa peur, puisque c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Avec un léger sourire satisfait, ses yeux bleus pétillants, Dumbledore lui proposa un marché : il ferait le maximum pour mettre la famille Potter à l'abri mais en contrepartie, Severus devait devenir espion. Tant qu'il obéirait, il ne connaîtrait pas Azkaban et serait sous la protection de Poudlard.

Avec la sensation de vendre son âme une seconde fois, Severus accepta. Pour Lily.


	13. Fonctionnement

**PROMPT : Fonctionnement**

* * *

_1944 - 1945_

Après avoir mis un point final à la branche maternelle de sa famille, Tom s'était tenu tranquille. Sa sixième année avait été exemplaire : aucun élève n'avait été tué ou blessé.

Il avait joué le rôle du parfait préfet, il avait d'excellents résultats. Vu de l'extérieur, Tom était un jeune homme parfait, responsable, doué et bien élevé.

Il ne fut pas réellement surpris en recevant son badge de préfet-en-chef. Lorsqu'il avait tenu l'insigne étincelant entre ses doigts, il avait souri, amusé de se rendre compte que l'influence de Dumbledore était très limitée. Il savait que le professeur de métamorphose l'observait de près et avait de sérieux doutes à son sujet. Lorsque Tom avait dénoncé Hagrid, il avait vu le regard soupçonneux de Dumbledore. Il savait que malgré l'expulsion de Hagrid il avait fait en sorte qu'il reste à Poudlard en tant que gardien et homme à tout faire, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Le but après tout était d'empêcher la fermeture de l'école et il se moquait bien du sort du stupide demi-géant.

Tom était conscient que s'il en avait tenu à Dumbledore, jamais il n'aurait eu ce badge entre les mains.

C'était une victoire de plus, et il avait le sentiment d'être invincible. En caressant le métal brillant, il était persuadé que rien ne pourrait lui être refusé. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux.

Albus Dumbledore ne décolérait pas. Lorsque Armando Dippet avait annoncé sa décision, Il s'était violemment opposé à la nomination de Tom Jedusor au poste de Préfet-en-chef. Il avait parlé de ses doutes sur le jeune homme, de ses soupçons quand à son implication dans l'affaire de la Chambre des secrets. Il avait évoqué les meurtres de sa famille, aussi bien de son père biologique que de ses grands-parents maternels, mais le Directeur avait repoussé ses arguments en lui rappelant que le coupable avait d'ores et déjà été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban.

Horace Slughorn avait protesté également, jurant que son élève était exemplaire. Un jeune garçon adorable, et totalement inoffensif. Pour lui, il était inconcevable de le soupçonner de quoi que ce soit.

Albus avait du plier sous le poids de la majorité. Il avait dû accepter la décision, il n'avait pas eu voix au chapitre.

Il s'était retiré dans son bureau, songeur. Il se rendait compte que l'élève qu'il avait été chercher à l'orphelinat quelques années auparavant prenait un chemin dangereux, et il était le seul à s'en rendre compte.

Il s'était douté qu'il serait un problème en le voyant si décidé. La directrice de l'orphelinat avait vaguement évoqué quelques problèmes avec des camarades, mais Albus n'y avait pas vraiment pris garde. Il se moquait bien des évènements passés, il était certain que Poudlard allait le modeler.

Rapidement, il s'était rendu compte que le jeune Tom était excessivement puissant. Et également très ambitieux comme le voulait sa maison.

Il travaillait dur et semblait attiré avant tout par la puissance.

Il n'était pas le seul élève à rêver de puissance, bien sûr. Mais il était probablement le seul à être aussi solitaire et aussi travailleur. En dehors de ses apprentissages, Tom ne semblait avoir aucun autre centre d'intérêt.

Lorsque Horace lui avait donné l'accès illimité à la réserve de la Bibliothèque, Albus avait protesté. Mais le Directeur Dippet lui avait rappelé qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à avoir une grande soif de connaissances. C'était après tout le fonctionnement normal d'une école que de permettre l'apprentissage. Le jeune Tom ne faisait rien de mal après tout.

Albus l'avait surveillé de près et avait vu qu'il était particulièrement intéressé par la magie noire. Il avait reconnu en lui les premiers signes de la perversion de son âme.

Il avait suffisamment côtoyé Gellert pour se souvenir comment les choses se passaient... Lorsque les premiers incidents et la menace de la chambre des secrets avaient commencé, Albus avait soigneusement observé Tom. Il était le seul élève qui ne semblait pas inquiet, le seul élève qui affichait un petit sourire insolent lorsque le sujet était évoqué.

Il n'avait pas cru en la culpabilité de Hagrid. Il avait tenté d'éviter qu'il soit expulsé de l'école, mais il n'avait rien pu faire... Alors il avait fait en sorte qu'il devienne le nouveau gardien de l'école, pour le garder près de lui en sécurité, s'attirant sa reconnaissance éternelle. Le demi-géant avait trop l'habitude de s'attirer des ennuis à cause de son amour immodéré pour les bestioles un peu trop dangereuses.

Malgré toutes ses craintes, la septième année de Tom Jedusor ne fut émaillée d'aucun incident. Il avait rempli tous ses devoirs à la perfection, et les résultats de ses ASPICs furent les meilleurs donnés depuis longtemps.

A peine ses résultats en main, Tom avait demandé une entrevue au Directeur Dippet. Il s'était présenté, toujours aussi sérieux.

\- Monsieur le Directeur ? Je sais que vous cherchez un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal pour la rentrée prochaine. J'aurais souhaité déposer ma candidature. J'ai eu Optimal dans cette matière à mes ASPIC et j'ai acquis beaucoup de connaissances à la bibliothèque.

Dippet soupira et croisa les mains sous son menton, observant son élève d'un air songeur. Puis il hocha la tête tout doucement.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, Monsieur Jedusor. Vous avez été un excellent élève tout au long de votre parcours parmi nous, et j'aurais aimé vous répondre positivement. Cependant...

Tom lui coupa brusquement la parole, sa voix prenant presque un accent suppliant.

\- S'il y a un problème, je peux l'améliorer, Monsieur !

Le Directeur le regarda avec un regard bienveillant et eut un léger rire.

\- Ce n'est pas une compétence qui pose problème Monsieur Jédusor. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'aurais aimé pouvoir accepter, et je suis convaincu que vous auriez fait un professeur brillant. Mais vous êtes trop jeune. Bien trop jeune. Les parents d'élève n'accepteront jamais qu'un enfant enseigne à d'autres enfants.

Tom se rembrunit et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je suis totalement autonome depuis longtemps maintenant !

Dippet se leva et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Je suis déjà convaincu. Je ne peux rien pour vous, Tom. Revenez-me voir dans quelques années, et vous aurez le poste. Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes largement qualifié après tout. Et le professeur Slughorn ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre sujet, je suis certain qu'il vous fera une lettre de recommandation pour n'importe quel autre emploi que vous choisirez.

Tom fronça les sourcils, les yeux flamboyant de rage. Il renifla et secoua la tête.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Monsieur le Directeur. Merci de m'avoir reçu.


	14. Mariage

**PROMPT : Mariage**

* * *

_31 octobre 1981_

C'était le soir d'Halloween, et Lily avait un mauvais pressentiment. Severus lui avait envoyé un message, lui demandant - la suppliant - de se montrer prudente. Elle n'avait pas parlé à James de sa rencontre avec son ami - entre eux les relations étaient encore tendues, mais elle avait bon espoir de lui faire comprendre qu'elle garderait le contact avec Severus quoi qu'il puisse en penser - cependant, elle lui avait parlé de ses craintes.

En temps normal, James aurait ri de ses peurs. Mais leur situation était trop précaire pour qu'il se permette de se moquer de ses hésitations.

Ils étaient donc sur leurs gardes, dans leur maison protégée. James avait envoyé un message à Albus, mais le vieil homme avait plaisanté en leur disant que l'attente les rendait paranoïaque.

Lorsque la porte explosa, pulvérisée par un sort, James comprit immédiatement que Peter Pettigrew les avait trahi. Il se jeta sur sa baguette tandis que Lily se précipitait à l'étage pour y rejoindre leur fils adoré.

James se dressa face à Voldemort, d'un air décidé. Il allait très certainement mourir, mais il se battrait de toutes ses forces en pensant à sa femme et à son fils à l'étage.

Le Mage noir eut un rire cruel et le jeune Auror brun frissonna. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait peur, terriblement peur. Voldemort était effrayant. Charismatique, il suintait la puissance. Sa magie pulsait autour de lui, l'étouffant.

D'une voix doucereuse, il s'adressa à James.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de mourir, Auror Potter. Il te suffit juste de me laisser m'occuper de ton cher fils. Tu pourras en avoir autant que tu voudras après, je m'en moque. Je ne viendrais plus t'embêter.

Avec son impulsivité toute Gryffondor, James montra les dents et leva sa baguette.

\- JAMAIS !

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus, l'Avada le frappa en pleine poitrine et il s'effondra. Mort.

Lily avait couru de toutes ses forces à l'instant où la porte de leur maison avait volé en éclats. Elle ne pensait qu'à son fils, qu'elle voulait sauver par dessus tout.

La panique pulsait dans ses veines. Dans la chambre de Harry, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle secoua la tête, se traitant d'idiote et comprit qu'elle ne survivrait pas à cette nuit.

Elle aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour laisser un message à Severus. Pour lui dire qu'elle lui avait pardonné toutes ses erreurs, et qu'elle espérait qu'il lui pardonne les siennes.

Elle pensa brièvement qu'elle avait été comblée pendant sa vie : elle avait rencontré James, leur mariage avait été parfait, et ils avaient eu un fils magnifique.

Ses yeux pleins de larmes, et s'agenouilla devant Harry qui jouait sur son tapis de jeu et prit son visage entre ses mains, délicatement. Son petit garçon - son adorable bébé - avait ses yeux verts et il la fixa d'un air étonné.

\- Harry. Mon cœur. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, mon bébé. Souviens-toi que tu as été aimé plus que tout.

Harry gazouilla doucement, essayant d'attraper une mèche de cheveux de Lily.

Au même moment, elle entendit le sort de mort être prononcé, suivi d'un bruit de chute. Elle réprima un sanglot, comprenant que son mari était mort. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et le déposa dans son petit lit. Le petite garçon commença à gémir légèrement, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé pendant son moment de jeu. Puis, elle se tourna, faisant face à la porte de la chambre, prête à défendre chèrement la vie de son fils.

L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Voldemort fut devant elle.

Face à lui, Lily se redressa, faisant écran de son corps pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son bébé.

\- Lily Potter. Écarte-toi et tu vivras.

\- Pas Harry ! Pas mon fils ! Je vous en prie !

Le tout puissant Voldemort eut un moment d'hésitation. Comme si une partie de lui redevenait humaine face à la jeune femme devant lui. Il chassa vite ce sentiment de compassion et leva sa baguette.

\- Il mourra de toute façon. Toi, tu n'es pas obligée d'être tuée cette nuit.

Quelque chose se débloqua dans l'esprit de Lily et elle hoqueta, secouant la tête.

\- Je suis prête à mourir pour mes fils !

Au même instant, l'Avada était lancé. Mais Voldemort regardait la femme en train de s'effondrer d'un air perplexe, ne comprenant pas.

S'il avait pu inverser le cours du temps, il aurait retenu le sort pour lui poser des questions sur ses mots mystérieux. "Ses fils" ? Y avait-il un autre enfant qui pourrait un jour se dresser face à lui ?

Les cris du bébés dans son petit lit le ramenèrent au présent. Il observa un long moment cet enfant qui était appelé à le vaincre, à le tuer un jour malgré ses précautions, malgré ses horcruxes.

Il était minuscule et ordinaire. Hormis ses yeux verts surprenants, c'était un bambin comme il y en avait des milliers par le monde.

Il appelait sa mère, tendant sa petit main potelée vers le corps au sol, des larmes dans ses yeux.

Quand Voldemort s'approcha, le bambin leva ses yeux couleur absinthe vers lui. L'enfant ne semblait pas avoir peur le moins du monde : il le détailla avec curiosité, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il eut un léger sourire, et Voldemort eut un mouvement de recul. Habituellement, tout le monde le craignait. Ceux qui ne sentaient pas sa puissance craignaient ses yeux rougeoyants, changés par l'usage abusif de la Magie Noire.

Furieux, le Mage noir laissa échapper un cri de rage et le petit garçon se mit à pleurer, appelant de nouveau sa mère avec des accents désespérés.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et repoussa la légère incertitude qui l'envahissait. Il était sans pitié, il n'allait pas commencer à se montrer clément avec cet enfant, celui qui semblait être appelé à le détruire un jour.

Montrant les dents, il jeta le sort mortel, ignorant l'étrange sentiment de crainte qui l'avait envahi.

Le bambin se tut soudainement, regardant l'éclair lumineux avec de grands yeux. Cependant, au lieu de mourir, il fut simplement repoussé en arrière et Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le rayon revenait brutalement vers lui.

Il eut l'impression d'être piétiné par une horde d'animaux sauvages et il hurla. La douleur était telle qu'il cru devenir fou.

L'instant d'après, son corps n'était plus. Il ne restait que son âme mutilée et il comprit qu'il avait lui même provoqué la prophétie en attaquant cet enfant. Il jura de tout faire pour se venger avant de quitter les lieux, choisissant de disparaître. Provisoirement.


	15. Talent merveilleux

**PROMPT : Talent merveilleux**

* * *

_1981 - 1990_

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Harry Potter n'avait connu que le placard poussiéreux et minuscule qu'il occupait chez son oncle et sa tante.

Le jeune garçon savait qu'il avait été trouvé sur le pas de la porte le soir d'Halloween, alors qu'il était encore un bébé. Ses parents étaient morts, et il n'avait pas d'autre famille.

En grandissant, le petit garçon était devenu l'esclave des Dursley. Il devait faire toutes les tâches de la maison, se mettre au service de son cousin, de son oncle et de sa tante. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais cherché à protester, parce qu'il n'avait rien connu d'autre et il pensait que c'était normal.

A force d'entendre qu'il était anormal, qu'il était un monstre, il pensait sincèrement qu'il y avait un problème avec lui et qu'il méritait réellement tout ça.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à aller à l'école - les Dursley avaient renâclé, mais les services sociaux ne leur avaient pas vraiment laissé le choix - il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'était pas si stupide que son oncle le prétendait, puisqu'il obtenait de meilleurs résultats que Dudley. Bien entendu, il avait été corrigé pour ça et il devait faire semblant d'être un cancre.

Il n'avait jamais connu de tendresse, de câlin. Il n'avait jamais eu de cadeau, ni d'anniversaire, ni de Noël. Il n'avait su sa date de naissance qu'en lisant le dossier d'inscription de l'école élémentaire. A Privet Drive, le 31 juillet était un jour tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

De temps à autres, des choses étranges se produisaient dans son entourage. Harry faisait attention à ne jamais en parler, de peur de mettre en colère son oncle. Il ne tenait pas à passer plusieurs jours d'affilés enfermé dans son placard. Ces moments là, il avait toujours peur d'être oublié et de rester enfermé à jamais dans cet espace si réduit.

Malgré sa vie malheureuse, Harry ne perdait jamais espoir. Il n'arrivait pas à se résigner. Lorsqu'il était enfermé dans son placard, après avoir été malmené par son oncle pour une raison souvent fallacieuse, lorsque les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, il regardait le misérable dessin qu'il avait fait quand il était encore petit, celui où il avait représenté grossièrement ses parents. Et il se disait qu'il avait été aimé, à un moment. Il sentait que ses parents l'avaient aimé plus que tout, et qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu l'abandonner.

Puis, il se disait qu'un jour quelqu'un viendrait le chercher. Quelqu'un se rendrait compte qu'il était dans cette maison, quelqu'un verrait les cicatrices, les blessures et bleus, son corps trop maigre, ses vêtements déchirés et déjà portés par Dudley.

Quoi que puisse dire ou faire son oncle, il ne perdait jamais cet espoir. Il n'en parlait jamais, il gardait cet espoir enfoui au plus profond de son cœur, se permettant d'y rêver de temps à autre. Pas trop souvent bien sûr. Juste quand il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas en subir plus.

A la fin de l'école élémentaire, il avait pensé qu'il entrerait dans un collège quelconque. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix. Lorsque son oncle lui annonça qu'il serait envoyé à Saint-Brutus, une école pour délinquants, Harry eut l'impression que son fragile espoir était en train de se fracasser. Il ne survivrait jamais dans cette école de brutes. Et à voir le sourire satisfait de son oncle, ce dernier le savait aussi.

Le jour de ses onze ans, Harry fit comme à son habitude : il se souhaita silencieusement un joyeux anniversaire, dessinant une forme de gâteau dans la poussière de son placard surmonté d'une bougie grossière. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il souffla sur la bougie, tout doucement, les yeux fermés, et souhaita de toutes ses forces connaître un peu de bonheur. Juste un peu.

Épuisé, il se laissa aller au sommeil, sachant déjà que sa tante le réveillerait à l'aube pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Le lendemain matin, aucun membre de sa famille ne lui prêta la moindre attention. Ils savaient tous que c'était le jour de son anniversaire, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit le moindre geste envers lui. Lorsque son oncle le bouscula pour qu'il aille chercher le courrier, Harry ne protesta pas. Il se dépêcha d'obéir.

En ramassant le tas de lettres, il se souvint de la bougie poussiéreuse qu'il avait soufflé et de son vœu. Sur le dessus de la pile, il y avait une lettre à son nom, épaisse et magnifique. Rien que le papier utilisé devait coûter une fortune. Il ne recevait jamais de courrier, et pour la toute première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un se souciait soudain suffisamment de lui pour lui envoyer cette lettre.

Il remit d'un air rêveur le courrier à son oncle, mais son cousin remarqua rapidement qu'il avait gardé une enveloppe. Jaloux, il attira aussitôt l'attention sur Harry.

Sa lettre lui fut arrachée des mains, mais Harry ne put l'accepter. L'étincelle d'espoir qui s'était allumée dans son cœur brûlait suffisamment pour lui permettre de se dresser face à sa famille, et il tendit la main, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, l'enveloppe épaisse avait jailli de la main de son oncle pour arriver dans la sienne. Il avait juste pensé à la récupérer, et comme par magie... il la récupérait.

Sa famille étant trop choquée pour faire le moindre mouvement, il courut de toutes ses forces pour s'enfermer dans son placard et il ouvrit la fameuse lettre.

Il apprit qu'il avait été inscrit à Poudlard, un collège écossais où il apprendrait tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Mais plus important encore, il découvrit qu'il était un sorcier.

Incrédule, il ricana en secouant la tête.

\- Si j'étais un sorcier et que j'avais un de ces talents merveilleux, je ne serais pas coincé ici et traité comme un domestique !

Cependant, en prononçant ces mots, il comprit qu'il se voilait la face. Il ne savait peut être pas précisément ce que c'était que d'être un sorcier, mais il était certain qu'il y avait des choses mystérieuses et inexplicables qui se produisaient quand il était dans les parages. Comme la fois où il s'était retrouvé sur le toit de l'école pour échapper à une correction de Dudley. Ou encore quelques instants plus tôt, quand sa lettre avait échappé à son oncle pour arriver dans sa main.

Harry soupira et décida que c'était une excellente nouvelle. Avec un petit sourire hésitant, il comprit qu'une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui.


	16. Tourbillon

**PROMPT : Tourbillon**

* * *

_31 octobre 1981_

Severus était inhabituellement nerveux. Il avait trouvé le Seigneur des Ténèbres un peu trop… joyeux si tant est que le Monstre qu'il avait rejoint pouvait ressentir ce sentiment.

Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, il tournait en rond, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de ses Mangemorts en cette nuit d'Halloween, et l'Ordre du Phénix lui avait signifié qu'ils ne se réuniraient pas avant la semaine suivante - trop de rencontres pourraient alerter sur sa véritable allégeance…

Avec un soupir agacé, il s'installa derrière son chaudron et commença à préparer des potions. Cette activité le calmait toujours, et lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce qui lui embrumait l'esprit.

Il était donc pleinement investi dans sa tâche, ne voyant que le liquide bouillonnant qui se parait de couleurs différentes à chaque étape. Il tourna doucement la cuillère en bois pour mélanger, comptant soigneusement le nombre de tours quand soudain, il perdit toute sa concentration et s'effondra au sol.

La marque sur son bras le brûlait, comme si quelqu'un passait une flamme sous sa peau. Haletant, il oublia le chaudron, sa potion en cours, et tout ce qui n'était pas son bras martyrisé.

Il se débarrassa à la hâte de sa chemise, arrachant presque la manche en gémissant, et observa l'immonde tatouage.

A sa grande surprise, son bras n'était pas rouge. Il n'y avait pas de traces de blessures, rien qui puisse expliquer la douleur qui le paralysait. Il laissa échapper un gémissement sourd et s'effondra, persuadé qu'il allait perdre connaissance, sur le sol froid de son laboratoire de potions.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, quelques instants plus tard, il n'avait plus l'impression que son bras était torturé. Il y avait juste cette impression que ses nerfs vibraient encore, comme se rappelant de la douleur qu'il avait subi.

Il soupira de soulagement, et leva son bras pour observer la marque.

Il haleta, stupéfait.

Là où quelques minutes plus tôt s'étalait le tatouage infâme, noir et parfaitement visible, se trouvait désormais une vague tâche grisâtre, dont les contours n'étaient pas réellement définis.

Avec cynisme, il pensa que ça allait compliquer la tâche de Ministère pour identifier tous les Mangemorts…

L'évidence le frappa d'un coup, et il se releva, vaguement nauséeux, avant de tituber jusqu'à sa chambre pour y passer une robe de Maître potionniste. Il frissonna lorsque le tissu rêche effleura son avant-bras mais la panique embrumait son cerveau, et il ne prêtait déjà plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Une fois prêt, il transplana en toute hâte pour Godric's Hollow.

Lorsqu'il vit la maison des Potter en arrivant, il gémit, en secouant la tête. Le _fidelitas_ avait été brisé. Désormais, n'importe qui - sorcier ou même moldu - pouvait voir la maison…

En voyant l'état de la toiture, il se précipita en avant, oubliant toute prudence. Il n'était plus un Mangemort, il n'était plus un espion. Il était seulement l'ami de Lily, inquiet pour elle. Un sort explosif avait visiblement été utilisé à l'intérieur, et il craignait de découvrir ce qui s'était produit… S'il en croyait l'état de la maison et l'état de sa marque sur son bras, les évènements avaient été dramatiques.

En passant la porte, il vit en premier lieu de corps de James Potter, baguette en main. Visiblement, l'homme avait voulu s'interposer avant de recevoir le sort fatal. Severus l'avait détesté, haï même, mais son cœur se serra en le voyant. Si James était mort, alors les Potter avaient été attaqué… ce qui lui faisait craindre le pire pour le reste de la famille. Et surtout pour Lily.

A la hâte, il gravit les escaliers, évitant les gravats qui traînaient un peu partout.

En arrivant à l'étage, il poussa la première porte sur son chemin et découvrit la chambre parentale. La pièce était intacte, aussi il ne s'en préoccupa pas, passant immédiatement à la suite.

La seconde porte était décorée de petits personnages enfantins adorables et la main de Severus trembla lorsqu'il poussa la porte.

L'intérieur de la pièce était dans un état indescriptible. Mais rien de tout cela ne retint l'attention du potionniste.

Ses yeux avaient directement été attirés sur une masse de cheveux roux étalés au sol. Il gémit et se précipita, tombant à genoux. Il retourna délicatement la jeune femme, sans sentir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il releva le buste de Lily et la serra dans ses bras, répétant son nom encore et encore. Ce qu'il avait craint le plus était arrivé. Il avait averti Dumbledore, mais ce vieux fou n'avait pas levé le petit doigt et Lily avait été tuée… Ses pires craintes s'étaient réalisées.

Un son attira son attention, perçant le mur de son chagrin. D'autres pleurs que les siens. Les pleurs d'un jeune enfant.

Levant la tête, son regard accrocha un regard vert, aussi vert que celui de Lily et il hoqueta. Il détailla l'enfant comprenant qu'il s'agissait du fils de Lily.

Le bambin était dans son petit lit, accroché aux barreaux, regardant le corps de sa mère en pleurant. Severus le détailla d'un air distrait avant de noter la cicatrice rouge et enflée sur son front et il se figea.

Il reposa Lily délicatement au sol, l'installant correctement, dégageant ses cheveux de son visage. Puis il se leva et s'avança vers l'enfant. Il le prit dans ses bras, un peu hésitant pour l'examiner de plus près, attentivement. Il ressemblait à James, mais il avait les yeux de Lily. Ses yeux et son regard. Sa façon d'observer, son petit froncement de sourcils.

Le petit garçon fit exactement la même chose que lui : après s'être calmé, il dévisagea Severus d'un air sérieux, le scannant de ses yeux émeraude.

L'enfant - Harry si les souvenirs de Severus étaient justes - dût décider qu'il était digne de confiance puisqu'il s'agrippa à sa robe et se nicha contre sa poitrine avec un léger gémissement d'aise.

Severus soupira doucement, et lui frotta délicatement le dos.

\- Ça ira, mon petit. Ça ira. Je tiendrais ma promesse, je te protégerais. Du mieux que je le pourrais.

Le petit garçon se serra encore plus contre lui, reniflant doucement, et sembla se détendre d'un coup comme s'il avait compris ses paroles.

Le maître des potions resta un instant immobile, les yeux sur Lily, serrant son fils contre lui. Puis il quitta la pièce, faisant demi-tour résolument dans un tourbillon de cape.

Lorsqu'il arriva en dehors de la maison, il tomba face à Hagrid qui arrivait sur la moto volante de Black. Il renifla d'un air méprisant, comprenant que Dumbledore était déjà au courant de ce qui se passait, et qu'il avait déjà fait le nécessaire pour mettre la main sur son Sauveur. Il serra les dents et confia le bambin avec répugnance au rustre qui était l'ombre de Dumbledore.

Un étrange sentiment de perte lui serra le cœur alors que l'homme malhabile quittait les lieux avec l'enfant de Lily, disparaissant à ses yeux.


	17. Punaises

**PROMPT : Punaises**

* * *

1945

Tom avait quitté Poudlard fou de rage. Il avait espéré devenir professeur, persuadé qu'il saurait apprendre aux enfants ce qu'il était véritablement essentiel d'apprendre. Il trouvait idiot de repousser la magie noire des cursus, pensant sincèrement que toutes les magies devaient être enseignées.

Tous les enfants ne deviendraient pas des Mages noirs en pratiquant - juste les élus pourraient prétendre à ce titre - mais il trouvait normal que la connaissance soit accessible à tous. Toute la connaissance.

C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il avait refusé toute recommandation venant de Poudlard. Il ne voulait rien leur devoir, puisqu'il avait été rejeté. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre carrière. Il était persuadé que Dumbledore était derrière le refus de Dippet, et il jura de se venger du professeur de métamorphose.

Puisque son projet était retardé - il ne s'avouait pas vaincu : il n'avait jamais échoué à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant - il trouverait quelque chose de transitoire avant de se représenter dans l'école de sorcellerie. Il reviendrait en vainqueur, sûr de lui, plus âgé et avec ses compétences, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse lui refuser le poste qu'il convoitait.

En quittant Poudlard, sa valise à la main, Tom jeta un regard noir à Dumbledore avant de partir sans un mot. Il sentait le poids du regard de son ancien professeur vrillé dans son dos mais il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction d'hésiter ou de se retourner.

Tête haute, il quitta l'école qui avait été son foyer ces sept dernières années, le lieu qui avait changé sa vie et qui lui avait donné tant de connaissances. C'était à cet endroit qu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions sur le monde qui l'entourait, c'était à cet endroit qu'il avait commencé à se faire appeler Lord Voldemort - son alter ego qui n'avait pas de scrupules à écraser les obstacles se dressant sur son chemin.

En arrivant à Londres, Tom prit une chambre au chaudron baveur. Il n'avait que très peu d'argent - il n'avait hérité de rien malgré la mort de sa soit-disant famille puisqu'il n'avait jamais été reconnu - juste de quoi passer deux ou trois nuits dans une chambre minable. Cependant, il ne s'inquiéta pas vraiment de son avenir. Il était certain qu'il trouverait une solution le moment venu, il avait toute confiance en ses capacités.

Après avoir déposé ses affaires, il prit le temps de parcourir le chemin de Traverse, tranquillement, observant chaque boutique, cherchant l'endroit où il irait proposer ses services.

Lorsqu'il croisa un passage sombre, il s'immobilisa, sourcils froncés. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à cette bifurcation, mais aujourd'hui, il se sentit étrangement attiré. Ce fut ainsi qu'il découvrit l'allée des embrumes.

Il suivit son pressentiment, et s'y engagea, souriant alors qu'il découvrit nombreuses boutiques qui affichaient sans complexes le commerce d'objets de magie noire. Tout semblait plus sombre et plus crasseux que dans la rue principale, mais il y avait beaucoup de monde également. Une clientèle différente, bien moins respectable que dans le chemin de Traverse…

A un moment, la rue faisait un coude, et il y avait une boutique. Barjow et Beurk. Les vitres semblaient presque opaques à cause de la poussière et les toiles d'araignées, il y avait un amoncellement d'objets hétéroclites visible depuis l'extérieur - tous liés à la Magie noire bien entendu. Une punaise passa dans son champ de vision sur la vitre et il grimaça, pensant qu'un peu de ménage ne serait pas superflu.

Tom sentit une fois de plus l'attraction et entra, curieux. Voyant une petite affichette crasseuse posée sur le comptoir, il sourit, satisfait d'avoir été conduit ici par une intuition... ou bien le destin.

Le propriétaire cherchait un vendeur.

Souriant largement, Tom se présenta, annonça qu'il venait d'être diplômé, et postula pour le poste de vendeur. Le vieil homme derrière le comptoir fronça les sourcils, l'examinant des pieds à la tête et fit la grimace.

\- On r'crute pas les premiers d'la classe ici.

Tom ne se démonta pas. Son sourire s'élargit, et il proposa de faire un essai. S'il remplissait les exigences demandées pour le poste, ils pourraient rediscuter de son embauche.

Beurk - l'un des deux hommes fondateur de l'endroit - soupira et accepta. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer si difficile, les candidatures ne se pressaient pas au portillon. C'est ainsi que Tom commença une carrière de vendeur.

En quelques heures à peine, il fit ses preuves. Il se révéla terriblement persuasif, capable de vendre n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Il n'était cependant pas un escroc : il connaissait parfaitement chaque objet du magasin, grâce à ses connaissances acquises à Poudlard. Il était capable de deviner les besoins de chaque sorcier qui entrait dans l'échoppe, et de le convaincre d'acheter - quelque soit le prix.

Beurk, en propriétaire de magasin pragmatique, prolongea donc son contrat avec plaisir, et lui donna plus de responsabilités. Désormais, Tom accompagnait son patron à Gringotts quand il devait inventorier les coffres d'anciennes familles sang-pur, qui voulaient se débarrasser d'objets liés à la Magie Noire.

C'est à cette occasion, en pénétrant dans la banque sorcière, que Tom eut l'idée de demander des informations sur sa famille maternelle aux gobelins ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire. Les créatures le dévisagèrent un long moment, avant qu'il ne soit conduit devant un coffre.

\- C'est le coffre de Merope Gaunt, ouvert à l'intention de son fils unique Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Tom écarquilla les yeux stupéfait. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait quoi que ce soit de sa mère, puisqu'elle était morte indigente.

Le gobelin le mit cependant en garde.

\- Miss Gaunt avait un coffre ouvert dès sa naissance, c'est la tradition familiale chez les Sang-purs. Qu'il y ait un coffre ne veut pas dire qu'il contienne quoi que ce soit.

Tom acquiesça et ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante.

Il y avait quelques objets, probablement les dernières possessions de Merope. Ce n'était que des choses sans valeur, des souvenirs. Une ancienne poupée de chiffon, ses livres de Poudlard. Des vêtements démodés.

Un peu à l'écart du reste, il y avait une lettre jaunie portant son nom. "Tom".

La main tremblante, il s'en saisit, l'observant avec stupeur. Cependant, il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir dans ce coffre, alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Il empocha le parchemin, la main légèrement tremblante, et examina le reste du coffre, sans pour autant trouver quoi que ce soit de valeur ou d'intéressant. Rien que des babioles, probablement les dernières choses précieuses aux yeux de sa défunte mère.

Il récupéra les livres - il pourrait toujours les vendre - et quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière. En passant devant le gobelin, il le remercia et lui donna ses instructions.

\- Vous pourrez brûler le reste.


	18. Fiction

**Bonsoir !**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater dans cette fiction je m'appuie sur la chronologie réelle donnée par JKR. Cependant, je modifie quelques petits détails ici et là pour tout changer... Il est donc normal de pouvoir vérifier la plupart des éléments. **

**Mon but était de rester la plus réaliste possible pour arriver à ma propre version... Il reste encore des éléments à dévoiler, petit à petit : d'ici peu le passé et le présent vont se confondre pour continuer l'histoire sur une seule ligne temporelle.**

**En attendant, j'espère que ma petite version vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture, et merci de me suivre**

**Lili**

* * *

**PROMPT : Fiction**

* * *

_1945_

En rentrant chez lui, Tom jeta à peine un coup d'œil au minuscule studio crasseux qu'il louait près du Chemin de Traverse. L'endroit était misérable, mais il s'en moquait : il ne comptait pas y passer sa vie, ça ne serait que provisoire. Le temps de reprendre le cours de ses projets initiaux.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil défoncé, grimaçant en sentant les ressorts lui entrer dans le dos. Il regarda autour de lui, avec un soupir.

S'il s'en donnait la peine, il pourrait peut être rendre cet endroit un peu plus agréable. Nettoyer un peu, métamorphoser les vieux meubles en quelque chose de plus… chic. Un peu de couleur serait éventuellement plus joyeux. Il supposa que sa mère avait aimé les couleurs, puisqu'elle avait eu beaucoup de babioles colorées enfermées dans son coffre.

Mais Merope Gaunt était morte. Il ne l'avait jamais connue, et il n'attendait rien d'elle. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'aimer : il lui en voulait trop de l'avoir abandonné. Il sentait l'épais parchemin dans sa poche, les derniers mots de sa génitrice qui lui étaient adressés. Il imaginait que ce serait probablement des mots pleins d'une niaiserie dégoulinante de bons sentiments.

Après tout, Merope avait été reniée à cause de son amour pour un vulgaire moldu. Elle avait oublié ses origines, trahi sa famille et avait fui. Le moldu l'avait mise enceinte, puis l'avait abandonné.

Au moins, Tom avait été rassuré d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas un bâtard : ses parents avaient été mariés. Son géniteur, avant de mourir de sa main, avait craché que la sorcière l'avait drogué et manipulé, mais l'acte de mariage existait et était parfaitement valide.

Avec un soupir, Tom fit venir à lui un verre – opaque tellement il était usé - et une bouteille de whisky écossais flambant neuve. Il l'avait "empruntée" dans le stock personnel de Slughorn avant de quitter Poudlard. Il n'était pas un gros buveur, mais il pensait qu'il en aurait besoin cette fois. Affronter le passé nécessiterait un peu de réconfort liquide.

Il se servit d'une main sûre et but une gorgée avant de sortir la lettre qui lui était destinée.

En l'ouvrant, un petit médaillon en tomba, accroché à une chaîne en argent. Un joli bijou, qui aurait pu être vendu pour une bonne somme de gallions. Tom fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Merope l'avait gardé, alors qu'elle aurait pu se payer un repas chaud. Ou un abri pour quelques nuits.

Il posa le bijou de côté, caressant doucement la petite médaille en argent. Un cœur y était gravé, aux côtés d'une petite émeraude. Bien que simple, c'était visiblement un objet de très bonne qualité. Au delà de tout ce que la famille Gaunt avait possédé les dernières années de leurs vies.

Il déplia la lettre, découvrant pour la première fois de sa vie l'écriture de sa mère. Cependant, avant de commencer la lecture, il but une autre gorgée d'alcool, savourant la brûlure dans son tube digestif, fermant un instant les yeux. Une crainte sourde lui tordait les entrailles, et il se sentait légèrement nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait apprendre.

Il déplia le parchemin et commença à lire, nota l'écriture malhabile et légèrement brouillonne. Sa mère visiblement, n'avait pas été une élève brillante s'il se fiait à sa façon de tracer les lettres, digne d'un élève d'élémentaire.

Au début, ce n'était que les souhaits d'une femme mourante envers son enfant. Elle se savait malade, et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne survivrait pas.

Elle était sans-le-sou, reniée par ses parents, n'avait aucunes compétences pouvant lui offrir un emploi. Et surtout, elle avait le cœur brisé.

A ces mots, Tom grogna doucement, heureux d'avoir mis fin à la misérable existence de son géniteur. C'était de la faute de Tom Jedusor Senior s'il avait grandi dans un orphelinat, seul au monde.

Il fit une pause pour boire une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, se rendant compte que malgré tout, il se sentait… triste pour sa mère. Il n'était peut être pas totalement dépourvu de sentiments après tout.

Il reprit sa lecture, survolant la description des espoirs déçus de sa mère. Puis, une phrase le fit se figer, et le verre posé à ses côtés explosa sous la manifestation de sa magie.

"Je ne suis pas ta mère biologique"

Il secoua la tête, et attrapa la bouteille pour en boire une gorgée directement au goulot.

Merope avait été enceinte - il le tenait de Jedusor Senior. C'était un fait. La directrice de l'orphelinat l'avait trouvé tenant un nourrisson contre elle. Lui. Un autre fait.

Il haleta et continua sa lecture.

Elle racontait le départ de Jedusor Senior, expliquant que quand elle avait découvert sa grossesse elle avait cessé les philtres d'amour, persuadée que la venue d'un héritier changerait tout. Son désespoir, son errance.

Elle avait tenu plusieurs mois à la rue, se débrouillant comme elle l'avait pu.

Puis, elle détaillait son accouchement. Long et pénible. Douloureux. La naissance de son fils, qu'elle avait nommé Tom Elvis. Il avait poussé son premier et dernier cri. Trop fragile, il était mort presque immédiatement.

Trop pauvre pour lui offrir une sépulture décente, elle s'était rendue dans un cimetière et l'avait elle-même enseveli, pleurant son bébé qui n'existait qu'à ses yeux.

En repartant, ce trente-et-un décembre - elle se savait déjà condamnée - elle avait trouvé un nourrisson. Minuscule. Un petit garçon. Vivant et en pleine santé. Comme pour remplacer l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle l'avait pris contre elle, devinant qu'il avait été abandonné. Il portait la médaille à son cou, et elle avait supposé que ses vrais parents l'aimaient malgré tout. Alors, la jeune femme était retournée à Londres. Elle s'était rendue à Gringotts et avait pris le temps de tout écrire, tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait déposé la lettre avec le médaillon, offrant à l'enfant la possibilité de rechercher ses origines un jour. Quand il en éprouverait le besoin.

Une moldue avait eu un jour pitié d'elle et lui avait donné l'adresse de l'orphelinat Wool. Aussi, une fois ses affaires terminées dans le monde sorcier, elle avait utilisé une toute dernière fois la magie pour transplaner.

Tom supposa qu'elle s'était effondrée devant la porte, ne trouvant même pas la force de frapper. La suite de l'histoire, il la connaissait. Madame Cole avait ouvert la porte et l'avait trouvé. Elle avait tenté de la soigner, mais Merope s'était éteinte rapidement, après avoir donné le nom de son fils, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de se battre. Et lui, il avait grandi sans famille, au milieu de moldus.

Ce soir-là, Tom s'enivra pour la toute première fois de sa vie à cause de ce récit digne d'une mauvaise fiction. Il but pour oublier ce qu'il venait de lire, pour oublier que quelque part, il avait une famille. Une vraie famille. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas se demander s'il avait été désiré ou non. Il ne voulait pas savoir pour quelle raison il avait été laissé dehors par une nuit d'hiver glaciale. Il voulait juste les haïr et les oublier.


	19. Ne sois pas si joyeux

**PROMPT : Ne sois pas si joyeux**

* * *

_Été 1991_

Harry Potter était émerveillé. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu la fameuse lettre l'informant de sa condition de sorcier, son oncle et sa tante l'ignoraient purement et simplement, avec un fond de frayeur au fond des yeux. Il avait donc été particulièrement tranquille, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'un homme étrange - un véritable géant - ne vienne frapper à la porte du 4 Privet Drive.

Le colosse était impressionnant. Suffisamment pour que les Dursley ne battent en retraite et n'essaient pas de l'empêcher de partir. Harry avait bien sûr croisé le regard mauvais de son oncle, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention : ce n'était pas la première fois - ni la dernière - qu'il devrait faire face à un Vernon Dursley furieux. Il aurait peut être une correction à un moment donné ou à un autre, mais il n'irait pas à Saint Brutus. Il aurait son propre collège, où il serait libre de se faire des amis.

Il avait attentivement écouté les explications de Rubeus Hagrid sur le monde magique, et il fut stupéfait d'apprendre qu'il était une sorte de célébrité. Il était adulé pour avoir réduit à néant un mage noir, LE mage noir qui avait tué ses parents. Ainsi, ses parents n'avaient pas été victimes d'un accident de la route, ils n'étaient pas alcooliques et pauvres. Ils avaient été assassinés et ils se battaient contre le mal.

Il découvrit qu'il avait été aimé - contrairement à ce que prétendait sa tante Pétunia - et qu'il ressemblait à son père même s'il avait les yeux de sa mère.

Harry, des étoiles plein les yeux, suivit Hagrid sagement lorsque celui-ci l'informa qu'il devait aller acheter ses fournitures d'école. Il éclata d'un rire joyeux en découvrant le chemin de Traverse, vivant et si coloré, bouche bée devant la magie qui s'offrait à son regard émerveillé…

Il se rembrunit cependant bien vite.

\- Euh… Monsieur ? Hagrid ? Je n'ai pas d'argent pour…

Le demi-géant sourit largement, et haussa les épaules.

\- Nous allons passer à la banque. Tes parents t'ont largement laissé de quoi faire.

Et effectivement, ses parents avaient laissé de quoi. Harry ne réussit pas à déterminer s'il était le plus choqué par l'or qu'il possédait désormais - montrant clairement que ses parents avaient été fortunés - ou par le fait que sa famille moldu l'ait ignoré, lui reprochant d'être sans-le-sou en permanence… Il décida qu'il ne dirait rien, refusant que son oncle et sa tante ne cherchent à s'emparer de ce qui lui appartenait.

Le jeune garçon suivit ensuite docilement Hagrid pour acheter ce qu'il y avait sur sa liste. Il se trouvait perdu parmi toutes ces fournitures, ne comprenant pas comment il allait pouvoir s'adapter à ce nouveau monde tellement inconnu.

Lorsque Hagrid le laissa chez Madame Guipure pour aller faire une course, il était trop dépassé par tout ce qui l'entourait pour protester. Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il était juché sur un estrade et une femme replète le mesurait, notant au passage des informations dans un petit carnet tandis que son mètre ruban s'agitait tout seul autour de lui.

A ses côtés, sur une estrade identique, se tenait un garçon de son âge. Il avait les cheveux presque blancs et des yeux gris incroyables. Il se perdit un instant dans son regard, convaincu qu'il avait déjà vu cette teinte dans sa vie, avant de revenir au présent brusquement, lorsque le garçon lui adressa la parole d'un ton supérieur.

\- Toi aussi première rentrée à Poudlard ?

Harry hocha timidement la tête avec un léger sourire heureux. L'autre garçon eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Ne sois pas si joyeux, il paraît que la qualité des cours a énormément diminué… Mes parents ont été à Poudlard. Mon père préférait que j'aille à Durmstrang mais ma mère ne voulait pas que je parte si loin…

Toujours silencieux, Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas demander ce qu'était Durmstrang. Le blond continua son monologue, visiblement ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

\- Je suppose que je serais réparti à Serpentard. Toute ma famille y a été.

L'attention de Harry fut attirée par la silhouette d'Hagrid, devant les vitrines du magasin, qui lui faisait signe. Il sourit, sans bouger puisqu'il était encore entre les mains expertes de Madame Guipure.

A ces côtés, le garçon blond émit un reniflement moqueur.

\- Tu connais le singe savant de Dumbledore ? Franchement… Faire travailler un demi-géant à Poudlard… ce vieux fou de Directeur perd la tête !

Harry jeta un regard noir au garçon et secoua la tête.

\- Hagrid est quelqu'un de gentil.

Le garçon ricana, mais ne dit pas un mot de plus. Harry, libéré de la couturière, prit le sac contenant ses uniformes et quitta la boutique sans un regard en arrière.

Les réflexions de l'autre enfant envers le seul adulte qui s'était montré gentil envers lui l'avaient agacé. Cependant, il oublia bien vite l'incident en rejoignant Hagrid. Celui-ci lui offrit une chouette qu'il baptisa Hedwige. Une magnifique chouette blanche, une harfang des neiges, qu'il adora immédiatement.

Le demi-géant hésita un instant et jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la boutique de la couturière.

\- Le garçon, à l'intérieur, il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Harry eut un geste vague de la main.

\- Rien d'important.

Hagrid hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé.

\- Parfait. Méfie-toi de lui, c'est un Malefoy. Sa famille est connue pour… et bien être adepte de la magie noire et tout. Il n'est pas fréquentable.

Harry leva brusquement les yeux vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait sans un mot. Il acquiesça à ses mots, cependant son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

Il n'avait pas aimé les moqueries du garçon au sujet d'Hagrid. Cependant, il n'aimait définitivement pas la mise en garde du demi-géant, comme s'il voulait décider qui il fréquenterait ou non. Les sourcils froncés, Harry décida qu'il se ferait sa propre opinion sans écouter les avis des autres. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait puisqu'il était livré à lui-même depuis qu'il était chez son oncle et sa tante.

Harry profita du reste de la journée sans arrière pensée, et récupéra avec plaisir les livres qui étaient sur sa liste de cours. Hagrid le conduisit au Chaudron Baveur, où il lui réserva une chambre. Il lui expliqua qu'il devrait se trouver à King's Cross le premier septembre prochain, et qu'ils se verraient à Poudlard. En attendant, Harry passerait le reste de ses vacances au Chaudron Baveur, sous la supervision de Tom l'aubergiste.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry n'avait aucune obligation. Aucune corvée. Il s'ennuya rapidement - les distractions étaient rapidement épuisées dans l'auberge – et il décida de commencer à lire ses livres de cours, empli de curiosité au sujet de la magie et de ce qu'il allait dorénavant apprendre.

Lorsque fut venu le temps de rejoindre la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi impatient. Il avait hâte de commencer les premiers cours et d'apprendre tout ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de découvrir dans les livres.

Et le jeune garçon décida qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa courte vie.


	20. Ecossais

**PROMPT : Ecossais**

* * *

_1945 - 1955_

Tom avait soigneusement repoussé au fond de son esprit les informations qu'il venait de découvrir au sujet de ses origines. Sa seule concession à la lettre laissée par Merope avait été de passer autour de son cou l'étrange médaillon. Il s'était menti à lui même prétendant que c'était pour ne jamais oublier qu'il avait été abandonné.

Il refusait de s'avouer qu'un fol espoir l'avait envahi. L'espoir de retrouver ses racines, de découvrir qu'il avait été désiré et aimé. L'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé en ce dernier soir de l'année 1926 pour qu'il soit laissé dehors, seul.

Certaines nuits, alors que ses barrières d'occlumentie étaient au plus bas, il se prenait à rêver que quelque part, sa mère biologique le recherchait inlassablement. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à imaginer leurs retrouvailles, mais l'idée que quelqu'un pensait à lui suffisait à apaiser l'éternelle colère qui secouait son cœur en permanence.

Malgré le tumulte intérieur causé par l'incroyable révélation de Merope, Tom n'oublia pas ses projets. Il profitait de son emploi pour chercher des objets exceptionnels afin de créer d'autres horcruxes. Il voulait plus de puissance, il voulait être immortel…

Lorsqu'une vieille femme poussa la porte de Barjow et Beurk, Tom l'accueillit avec son sourire charmeur habituel. Désargentée suite à quelques revers de fortune, elle avait besoin de gallions. Et elle était prête à vendre de vieux souvenirs de famille.

Tom l'écouta et la fit parler subtilement, intrigué. Hepzibah Smith lui avoua qu'elle était la descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle et qu'elle possédait la coupe de son ancêtre. Elle avait également le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

Excité par cette incroyable opportunité - deux reliques ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard ! - Tom lui promit qu'il passerait chez elle pour les évaluer et les lui acheter.

Le soir même, Tom ferma soigneusement le magasin et salua son employeur. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Il se rendit à l'adresse donnée par la vieille femme. Hepzibah l'accueillit avec le sourire, ravie de revoir le charmant jeune homme qui l'avait si gentiment accueillie. Gazouillante, elle lui montra ses deux trésors de famille dont elle espérait tirer un bon prix.

La pauvre femme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle recevait un Avada. Son meurtre servit à Tom : il créa un horcruxe de plus, trouvant amusant que la coupe de Poufsouffle devienne un réceptacle d'un fragment de son âme par la mort de la descendante d'Helga elle-même.

Il quitta la maison de la vieille femme sans un regard en arrière, récupéra toutes ses maigres possessions dans la chambre miteuse qu'il avait occupé, et disparut de la circulation pour un temps.

Pendant dix années, Tom voyagea. Il parcourut le monde inlassablement, à la recherche de savoir, apprenant des magies oubliées, plongeant un peu plus dans la magie noire. Le jeune homme cherchait encore et encore plus de puissance, avide.

Il commença à répandre ses idéaux, posant les bases de son futur sans même le savoir. Il commit des meurtres, prenant le nom de Voldemort pour préserver son identité "officielle". Il n'avait pas oublié son envie de devenir professeur à Poudlard, et Tom Elvis Jedusor se devait d'être irréprochable. En apparence du moins…

Au bout de ces dix années, il revint en Angleterre. Rien n'avait changé pendant son absence. Sa première action fut de se rendre à Poudlard pour postuler à nouveau pour le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal. L'objection du directeur Dippet n'était plus valable, puisqu'il avait vieilli. Il était certain d'être engagé désormais.

En arrivant à l'école de sorcellerie, il constata avec un plaisir évident que le château n'avait pas changé, tout comme le paysage écossais autour de lui. Cet endroit avait été un véritable foyer pour lui, et il était heureux d'y revenir.

Il constata avec déplaisir que Armando Dippet n'était plus le Directeur. Albus Dumbledore avait pris sa place.

Dumbledore qui avait toujours essayé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, Dumbledore qui se méfiait de lui. Dumbledore qui l'avait épié toute sa scolarité.

Cependant, il resta impassible et salua son ancien professeur avec un respect qu'il était loin d'éprouver. Travailler avec lui serait compliqué mais pas insurmontable.

Il s'installa dans le bureau directorial, regardant autour de lui et reconnaissant dans la nouvelle décoration la personnalité fantasque de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

\- Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

\- C'est un plaisir partagé Tom. Que deviens-tu ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

Tom eut un léger sourire amusé. Il haussa les épaules et fit un geste vague de la main.

\- J'ai beaucoup voyagé. Vous vous souvenez peut-être à quel point j'aime apprendre. J'espère avoir accumulé toute l'expérience dont j'aurais besoin dans le futur. J'ai suivi les conseils du Directeur Dippet, et je suis revenu postuler au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. J'ai appris que le poste n'était pas pourvu.

Dumbledore soupira et croisa les mains sous son menton.

\- Effectivement, nous rencontrons régulièrement des difficultés à trouver des professeurs compétents pour enseigner à nos jeunes élèves.

\- Donc je suppose que j'ai une chance de rejoindre l'équipe professorale ?

Le sorcier le plus âgé fit une légère grimace et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Tom… Tu as toujours été un élève très brillant. Nous pensions tous que tu étais amené à faire de grandes choses, compte tenu de tes… capacités. Cependant, les professeurs de cette école doivent avoir une réputation irréprochable.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, suspectant déjà ce que Dumbledore allait objecter. Ce dernier continua, fixant Tom de ses yeux bleus.

\- Tes exploits à l'étranger me sont revenus aux oreilles Tom. Tu as la détestable habitude d'éliminer ceux qui se dressent sur ton chemin… Tu as peut être utilisé un pseudonyme, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Tes actions en tant que Voldemort sont criminelles mon garçon, et si tu t'obstines dans cette voie, rien de bon ne peut en découler.

Tom se pencha en avant, vers son ancien professeur, les yeux rougeoyant sous le coup de la rage.

\- Si vous savez ce que je fais à ceux qui se dressent contre moi, alors pourquoi prenez vous le risque de me contrarier, Professeur ?

Dumbledore laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Tom. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Pour ce qui est de se dresser contre toi, il faut bien que quelqu'un t'arrêtes avant que tu n'ailles trop loin…

Fou de rage, Tom laissa sa magie éclater autour de lui, renversant les bibelots de Dumbledore, éjectant les livres des étagères. Ses yeux sombres avaient pris une couleur grenat, signe incontestable de sa trop grande utilisation de la Magie Noire.

\- Vous regretterez de vous être mis sur mon chemin, Dumbledore ! Moi vivant, personne ne volera le poste qui me revient de droit !


	21. Eau en bouteille

**PROMPT : Eau en bouteille**

* * *

_1991 - Première année_

Pendant le voyage en Poudlard Express, Harry s'était plongé dans ses manuels scolaires avec plaisir. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son cousin pour le limiter dans ses apprentissages - il avait vite compris sous les punitions que son oncle n'appréciait pas qu'il ait de meilleures notes que Dudley et ce dernier n'était pas vraiment une lumière - il se découvrait une soif d'apprendre qu'il avait hâte d'étancher.

Un rouquin maussade passa la porte de son compartiment et demanda s'il pouvait s'installer. Sans dire un mot, Harry hocha brièvement la tête, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, uniquement brisé par le son des pages qui se tournaient. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit le rouquin ouvrir la bouche et la refermer à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation.

Finalement, il se décida.

\- Salut. Je m'appelle Ron. Tu es Harry Potter hein ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Harry grogna en réponse, décidant qu'il allait détester rapidement cette célébrité qui lui collait à la peau. Sa réaction n'empêcha cependant pas le garçon face à lui de continuer à monologuer, parlant de ce qu'il rêvait de faire une fois à Poudlard. Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite et comprit que le rouquin - Ron - avait plusieurs frères qui étaient passés à Poudlard avant lui et qui lui avaient raconté n'importe quoi pour le faire paniquer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Ron le suivit d'autorité et Harry lui sourit brièvement. Côte à côte, ils admirèrent le château de Poudlard illuminé qui se dévoilait alors qu'ils étaient dans les barques sur le lac.

Alors qu'ils attendaient dans le hall, le blond que Harry avait déjà rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse vint se présenter.

\- Drago Malefoy.

\- Harry Potter.

Le blond eut un sourire ravi et se pencha vers lui.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour savoir qui est fréquentable ici, et qui ne l'est plus... Adresse-toi à moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas sa façon de parler.

\- Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seul. Ça ira.

Drago Malefoy eut un rictus ironique mais ne répliqua pas. A ses côtés, Ron semblait furieux. Dès que le blond eut tourné les talons, il se pencha vers Harry.

\- Méfie toi de lui ! Son père était un Mangemort même s'il a réussi à faire croire à son innocence. Sa famille baigne dans la magie noire, il n'est pas vraiment fréquentable pour les bons sorciers.

Harry resta silencieux, mais ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il allait réellement devoir se faire sa propre opinion sur chaque chose du monde magique, plutôt que d'écouter les avis de chacun…

Alors que la répartition allait commencer, Ron se pencha vers lui.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'être à Serpentard ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien... l'assassin de tes parents était à Serpentard. Et globalement, la plupart des sorciers appartenant à cette maison ont mal tourné.

Malgré lui, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter ne pas être réparti à Serpentard. Il savait qu'il voulait se faire sa propre opinion, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rejoindre la maison qui avait accueilli le sorcier qui avait tué ses parents, le condamnant à une vie misérable.

Le choixpeau sembla écouter ses arguments, puisqu'il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Souriant, il prit place à la grande table, très vite rejoint par Ron Weasley.

Très vite, les deux garçons devinrent amis. Ce furent lors de leur premier cours de divination que Harry se détendit avec le rouquin. La professeur prenait un air tragique pour annoncer la mort violente de Harry quand Ron se pencha vers lui avec un rictus amusé.

\- Ce cours est aussi utile que l'eau en bouteille des moldus.

Harry fut pris d'un fou rire mémorable qui leur valu d'être expulsé du cours, car ils perturbaient les chakras de Trewlanney... Et il gagna un ami.

La première fois qu'il échangea quelques mots avec Drago Malefoy, Ron essaya de protester, mais Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il ne se laisserait pas manipuler. Sa réaction fit bouder Ron, mais elle permit de créer une sorte de trêve dans la guerre inter-maison.

Lors de son premier cours de potions, il nota que le sombre professeur l'observait avec attention. Curieux, Harry leva la tête vers lui et l'observa d'un air intrigué, de ses grands yeux verts. Une ombre passa dans le regard du professeur et Severus Rogue soupira, décidant de laisser une chance de faire ses preuves à la progéniture de James Potter. Après tout, il était le fils de Lily, et il lui avait juré qu'il prendrait soin de lui... Cependant quelque chose le perturba. Quelque chose dans la façon d'être du jeune Harry lui était familier, sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer ce que c'était exactement.

A son premier cours de vol, Harry se chamailla amicalement avec Drago - qui avait entrepris de faire une blague de mauvais goût à Neville Longdubas. Les deux garçons firent la course, et Harry rattrapa le rapeltout que Drago avait jeté. Il fut repéré par Minerva MacGonagall et intégra l'équipe de Quiddich. Bien qu'il soit terriblement jaloux, Drago le félicita.

Accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione Granger, avec qui il avait sympathisé, il partit à la recherche de la pierre philosophale, persuadé que Voldemort voulait s'en emparer.

Il découvrit très vite qu'il avait raison. Les trois enfants passèrent les premières énigmes. Ron se sacrifia sur l'échiquier géant, et Hermione fit demi-tour à l'épreuve décidée par Rogue pour appeler des professeurs à la rescousse.

Une fois devant le miroir du Rised, Harry découvrit que depuis le début Voldemort avait été dans l'école, dans le corps même de leur pitoyable professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Harry se retrouva face à Voldemort. Cette fois, il était un pré-adolescent, et son ennemi était à peine plus qu'un esprit. Pourtant, la rencontre fut marquante pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, curieux, décidés à jauger l'ennemi.

L'esprit de Voldemort, fou de rage d'avoir été tenu en échec par un gamin lorsque Quirell se désintégra sous les mains de Harry se jeta sur lui et traversa le corps. Harry hurla et s'effondra, inconscient, tandis que Voldemort s'évaporait, son âme mutilée cherchant un nouvel hôte.

Si Harry ne gagna qu'un séjour à l'infirmerie et un bon mal de tête, Voldemort pour sa part découvrit l'enfance misérable du Sauveur qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à la sienne. Et pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il ressentit un étrange sentiment de… compassion envers un autre humain.


	22. Horizontale

**PROMPT : Horizontale**

* * *

_1960 - 1981_

Severus Rogue avait toujours été un enfant solitaire. D'un naturel calme, il s'était très vite renfermé sur lui-même depuis le jour où son père avait découvert l'existence de la magie.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, sa mère Eileen Prince avait toujours caché à son époux moldu qu'elle était une sorcière. Tobias Rogue avait toujours été un homme acariâtre. Il avait un net penchant pour la bouteille, et il lui arrivait régulièrement de hausser la voix, terrorisant le petit garçon timide que Severus était.

Le jour où il avait surpris son épouse, baguette à la main, en train de préparer le dîner tout en lisant un livre de potions, il avait littéralement perdu la tête. Il avait hurlé, pesté et menacé. Puis, il était parti s'enivrer dans le bar où il avait ses habitudes, pratiquement jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Il était rentré à son domicile en titubant, ressassant sa rage. Ça avait été la première fois qu'il avait frappé Eileen aussi violemment, la laissant inconsciente. Il s'était emparé de sa baguette et l'avait brisée, jurant qu'il n'y aurait plus de sorcellerie sous son toit.

Tobias Rogue avait commencé à regarder son fils autrement, sourcils froncés. Il détaillait le petit garçon, cherchant en lui les traces de la monstruosité de sa mère, refusant que l'enfant ne fasse lui aussi partie des sorciers. Tant que Severus se tenait tranquille, son père le laissait en paix.

Les choses avaient changé le jour où, alors que Tobias frappait sa femme une fois de plus, Severus avait eu si peur pour sa mère que sa magie instinctive avait violemment repoussé son père. Tobias avait immédiatement compris que son fils était comme sa femme, et dès lors, il avait été la victime de sa rage au même titre qu'Eileen.

La mère de Severus faisait tout pour le protéger pourtant. Elle s'interposait et veillait à ce que Severus ne soit pas en vue de son époux quand il rentrait ivre mort. Elle s'assurait à ce qu'il y ait toujours de l'alcool chez eux, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'écrouler inconscient et les oublier.

Elle était devenue plus prudente encore. Elle avait été acheter une nouvelle baguette en toute discrétion, et avait fait jurer le secret à Severus. Elle la cachait avec soin, et continuait de se servir de la magie au quotidien. La magie coulait dans ses veines après tout, puisqu'elle était une sang-pur.

Severus grandissait, et comprenait peu à peu que lui aussi était un sorcier, qu'il ne devait jamais en parler. Il comprenait aussi que son père ne l'aimait pas et qu'il était terriblement dangereux pour un moldu.

Il devint taciturne. Parce qu'il était pauvrement vêtu, la peau souvent marquée des coups de son père et qu'il parlait peu, les petits moldus se moquaient de lui et l'humiliaient régulièrement. Sa mère lui parlait de Poudlard pour le consoler, lui jurant que les choses seraient meilleures entouré d'autres sorciers.

Un jour, alors qu'il errait dans un parc à proximité de chez lui pour rester le plus loin possible de son père, il tomba sur une petite fille rousse, qui devait avoir son âge. Elle était tout son opposé : là où il était sombre comme la nuit, elle était lumineuse comme le jour.

Et ils devinrent amis. Ils se retrouvaient chaque jour, étant inséparables. Rapidement, Severus découvrit que Lily était une sorcière. Ce jour-là, fou de joie, il fit apparaître une jolie fleur pour elle au dessus de sa main qu'il maintenait à l'horizontale, avant de lui promettre qu'ils resteront toujours amis.

Ils partirent ensemble pour Poudlard, un peu inquiets mais excités à l'idée de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Severus expliqua à Lily le concept des maisons, et avec l'innocence de l'enfance, ils décidèrent qu'ils resteraient proches même s'ils n'étaient pas répartis dans la même maison.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans les maisons les plus opposées qui soient. Les premiers temps, ils restèrent liés, malgré les reproches de leurs camarades de maison respectifs. Lily restait populaire contrairement à Severus. Isolé dans sa propre maison, il était la cible des moqueries d'un groupe de Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs.

Bien qu'extrêmement brillant en potions, Severus n'était pas reconnu à sa juste valeur par son professeur, car pas assez fortuné ou célèbre aux yeux d'Horace Slughorn.

Plus ils grandissaient, plus les Maraudeurs étaient durs et cruels. Lily s'interposait autant que possible, mais elle ne pouvait pas être partout. Et ses interventions humiliaient Severus, qui se sentait faible.

Le jeune homme s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il était éperdument amoureux de la jolie Lily. Et il savait que face à James Potter, il n'avait aucune chance. Potter était un sang-pur, riche héritier et Gryffondor. Potter était aimé de tous, petit favori de Dumbledore en personne… Lui n'était rien que le Serpentard taciturne, isolé, doué en potions mais aux vêtements défraîchis.

Prenant conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter, il rejeta Lily de la plus cruelle des manières, en la traitant de Sang-de-bourbe, avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de l'écarter de sa vie en premier. Désormais seul, il se laissa convaincre par Lucius Malefoy et Regulus Black que rejoindre les Mangemorts lui ouvrirait les portes de la gloire. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour conquérir sa belle, peut être…

Severus n'en demandait pas tant. Rejoindre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts était surtout pour lui une façon de s'en sortir. Il deviendrait puissant et respecté. Il ne serait plus jamais la cible d'idiots comme les Maraudeurs et surtout, il pourrait enfin faire face à son père et lui faire payer des années de mauvais traitements et la mort de sa mère.

Lorsqu'il rencontra Voldemort, Severus fut immédiatement fasciné par l'homme. Il l'observa, réunion après réunion, l'écoutant attentivement, le détaillant. Il était charismatique, il était puissant. Et même si ses yeux rougeoyaient parfois à cause d'un excès de Magie Noire, il incarnait un idéal que Severus rêvait d'atteindre.

Il prit la marque de son plein gré, et accepta la souffrance que le tatouage empli de magie noire entraînait. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il eut l'impression de faire partie d'un groupe. Il n'était plus seul.

Il mit son talent pour les potions au service de son nouveau maître, se sentant heureux lorsqu'il recevait des félicitations. Étrangement, il voulait plaire par dessus tout à Voldemort sans comprendre d'où lui venait son besoin de reconnaissance.

Un soir, il surprit Albus Dumbledore avec une femme qui postulait pour le poste de professeur de Divination. Curieux, il se dissimula sous la capuche de sa cape, et écouta attentivement. Il entendit la femme prononcer sa prophétie, et brûlant d'excitation, il courut auprès de son maître tout lui rapporter. Severus reçut les félicitations avec joie, satisfait d'avoir plu au Maître des Ténèbres.

Peu après, Lily le contacta. Bien qu'il eut juré de ne plus se laisser charmer par ses yeux verts, il accepta de la rencontrer. Elle avait été sa toute première amie après tout.

Se retrouver face à elle alors qu'elle était devenue Lily Potter lui déchira le cœur. Mais sa peine fut apaisée lorsqu'elle lui assura qu'elle lui avait pardonné les mots terribles qu'il avait eu.

Et c'est horrifié qu'il découvrit qu'il avait lui même placé une cible sur son amie, sur celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il oublia ses rêves de pouvoir pour décider de trahir Voldemort en proposant à Albus Dumbledore ses services en tant qu'espion. Il se jura de se racheter, priant pour que Lily survive, au péril de sa vie si nécessaire…


	23. Décharge

**PROMPT : Décharge**

* * *

_1992_

La haine de Severus Rogue envers James Potter était attisée par la présence de son fils si semblable physiquement, et par les paroles d'Albus. Ce dernier ne cessait de porter aux nues le gamin, lui disant à quel point il était exceptionnel et destiné à de grandes choses. Il lui disait de lui laisser le bénéfices du doute, qu'il ressemblait à James mais qu'il était un bon garçon.

Dès la première fois où le vieux sorcier avait tenu ces paroles, Severus s'était crispé, et il avait décidé de détester l'enfant quoi qu'il arrive. Il le protégerait pour respecter la parole donnée à Lily, mais rien ne l'obligeait à l'apprécier.

Lorsque le fils Potter avait été réparti à Gryffondor, il s'était tendu d'autant plus, persuadé qu'il était devant le clone de son fichu père. Le maudit gamin avait passé sa première année à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, se retrouvant face à Voldemort et se mettant volontairement en danger, ignorant les conseils et les ordres. Ignorant le règlement.

Il ne s'attendait à rien de nouveau pour la seconde année du gamin : un survivant insupportablement naïf avec ses grands yeux verts, prêt à se jeter au devant du danger pour se mettre en avant - tout comme son père. Un gamin probablement avide d'attention et de gloire, digne héritier des Maraudeurs. Un gamin ignare incapable de comprendre la subtilité des potions, un gamin préférant s'amuser sur son balai plutôt que de travailler.

Lorsque les élèves commencèrent à être pétrifiés, il nota la lueur dans le regard de Potter. Ce petit idiot n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de mettre son nez partout, s'attirant un peu plus de gloire comme s'il s'en gorgeait. Il ignora la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il était injuste : peu importait que le jeune homme ne soit pas tel qu'il le pensait. Lui le voyait ainsi, et ça lui suffisait.

Lors du premier cours de duel cependant, tout changea.

Avec une joie mauvaise, il mit Potter face à son filleul Drago. Ce dernier connaissait suffisamment de sorts enseignés par son père pour mettre en difficultés le Sauveur chéri du monde sorcier. Que les deux garçons soient plus ou moins amis ne changeait rien : Drago était suffisamment orgueilleux pour vouloir gagner à tout prix.

Lorsqu'il matérialisa des serpents d'un sort judicieux, toute la salle se figea dès que Harry commença à siffler.

Des frissons parcoururent le dos de Severus alors qu'il regardait le gamin communiquer avec le serpent. Cette scène lui rappelait des souvenirs. Il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule autre personne ayant cette capacité.

Voldemort avait la même capacité, et face à Harry, il avait l'impression de voir son maître dans toute sa splendeur. Perplexe, il décida de faire un effort. Il allait oublier James Potter pour connaître un peu mieux Harry Potter. Le gamin était une énigme et s'il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, il devrait s'en rapprocher et le découvrir sans préjugés.

Au cours de potions suivant, Severus décida d'agir sans attendre : un élève de plus avait été pétrifié, et un fichu Poufsouffle stupide jurait que Potter était le responsable puisqu'il était Fourchelang. Le gosse se trouvait donc mis à l'écart, isolé de tous hormis de ses deux âmes damnés, l'insupportable Weasley et la Miss-je-sais-tout Granger.

Il observa le gamin faire signe à ses amis de le laisser, et il le détailla attentivement alors qu'il s'approchait timidement. Il était bien trop maigre et il avait une hésitation dans ses mouvements qui n'allaient pas avec ce qu'il pensait de lui. Jamais James Potter n'avait été aussi... timide ? Renfermé ?

Ne sachant pas comment aborder le garçon, il se montra aussi brutal qu'à son habitude.

\- Je connaissais votre mère.

La réaction de Harry fut... intéressante. Il se tendit et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Puis, il se pencha vers son professeur, plus attentif qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les yeux verts fixés sur lui déstabilisèrent Severus, et il lui parla longuement, après lui avoir demandé de garder le silence.

A la suite de ce premier contact, Harry venait souvent frapper à la porte du professeur de potions, seul. Alors qu'il parlait de Lily, Severus commençait à réviser son opinion sur le jeune homme, découvrant un garçon attachant et il maudissait Albus de l'avoir induit en erreur en lui rappelant sans cesse le souvenir tant haï de James.

Il découvrit qu'il avait la confiance de Harry lorsque ce dernier se confia sur la chambre des secrets, et le serpent qu'il entendait dans les murs. Ce constat lui réchauffa le cœur, et il conseilla au jeune homme d'être prudent et de réfléchir un peu avant de se lancer. Loin de vexer le Gryffondor, la petite pique amena un sourire sur ses lèvres et Harry gloussa avant de promettre qu'il serait prudent.

Pour Harry, Severus devenait peu à peu une figure paternelle, le référent qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie… L'homme le voyait tel qu'il était et ne le traitait pas comme le Sauveur comme les autres. C'était tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

Lorsque Hermione Granger fut retrouvée pétrifiée, Harry vint directement voir Severus, perturbé. Il lui avoua qu'il avait fouiné un peu, et résuma tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. L'ouverture de la Chambre des secrets, Hagrid expulsé de l'école, les araignées. Le Basilic, l'élève tuée. Mimi Geignarde. Et enfin, la disparition de Ginny Weasley.

Severus l'accompagna, inquiet. Et ils arrivèrent en même temps que Weasley et Lockard. Severus bloqua le sort d'amnésie lancé par son collègue indélicat et stupide avant de le lui renvoyer à pleine puissance pendant que Harry ouvrait l'accès à la chambre des secrets. Il envoya Ron chercher Dumbledore et pressa Harry d'avancer plus vite, alors qu'ils progressaient dans un couloir qui ressemblait à une véritable décharge à cause des gravats et des petits os de rongeurs qui l'encombraient.

Harry se dressa face au Basilic sans la moindre peur. Severus découvrit le "fantôme" de Voldemort jeune et se rendit compte qu'il lui était douloureusement familier. Impuissant, il vit qu'il ne pouvait rien, mis à part protéger la jeune fille inconsciente au sol et prier pour que Harry puisse se défaire d'un serpent géant au regard mortel. Face à lui, l'écho de Voldemort le tenait en respect et Severus ne pouvait que l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Harry.

Heureusement, l'arrivée inopinée de Fumseck changea la donne et une fois le regard pétrifiant de l'animal mythique neutralisé, Harry réussit à l'abattre bien qu'il fut blessé.

Severus se jeta sur lui, inquiet, et l'observa détruire un mystérieux carnet de cuir. Le jeune Voldemort disparut, aspiré par l'objet. Alors qu'il pensait que Harry allait mourir dans ses bras, Fumseck s'approcha et laissa glisser quelques larmes dans la morsure du serpent. Soulagé, Severus plongea son regard dans les yeux verts et soupira, donnant cinquante points pour Gryffondor pour la toute première fois de sa carrière. En aidant le jeune homme à se relever, Severus ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui avec un léger sourire affectueux. Le sourire qu'il avait toujours réservé à Lily.


	24. Détective

**PROMPT : Détective**

* * *

_1955 - 1960_

Après avoir été renvoyé de Poudlard par Dumbledore, Tom avait pesté jurant de se venger du vieux fou. Aux portes de l'école, il avait lancé une malédiction, jurant sur sa magie qu'aucun professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne pourrait avoir ce poste plus d'un an.

C'était probablement puéril, et bien loin de sa façon habituelle de procéder, mais le fait d'être pour les années à venir une épine constante dans le pied de Dumbledore l'avait comblé. Une petite satisfaction qui ne coûtait rien. Et l'expression de stupeur du sorcier avait été particulièrement savoureuse, puisque cet idiot devenu Directeur ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de choses de sa part…

Comme ses projets de devenir professeur avaient été réduits à néant par le refus net de Dumbledore, il lui fallait trouver autre chose. Éduquer les jeunes générations à la défense - en leur offrant la possibilité d'apprendre l'art de la Magie Noire - lui avait semblé la meilleure chose à faire pour laisser une empreinte durable dans la société sorcière. Il était fermement convaincu que toute la magie devrait être enseignée, et pas seulement celle décidée par une poignée de vieux croûtons incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leurs baguettes…

Désormais, il avait assuré sa quasi immortalité avec ses horcruxes. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre Poudlard, il se débrouillerait autrement pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il appela à lui les sorciers qu'il avait converti à sa vision des choses, ceux là même qu'il avait baptisé ses Mangemorts. Il leur proposa de façonner l'Angleterre sorcière à leur image, contrôler les moldus et assurer la suprématie des sang-purs.

Il rencontra un vif succès parmi les anciennes familles qui se sentaient lésées de ne pouvoir utiliser la Magie à leur guise, devant se cacher par ordre du Ministère. Le tout sous l'égide bienveillante de Dumbledore, leur principal ennemi.

Tom profita de l'ascendant qu'il avait réussi à prendre pour leur imposer une marque. Sa propre marque, qu'il leur graverait à même la peau.

C'était un moyen pour lui de leur rappeler en permanence qui était leur Maître, qui les dirigeait. Aucun ne pourrait le défier sans y laisser la vie, aucun de ses Mangemorts ne pourrait prendre le pouvoir sur ses camarades. Et ils acceptèrent tous, impatients de se soumettre.

Puisqu'il était le seul à sa connaissance à parler encore le Fourchelang, ce fut le langage qu'il choisit pour graver le tatouage dans leur chair. Grâce à sa marque, il pouvait les contrôler. Il pouvait les punir en leur infligeant la douleur d'un Doloris en imposant sa baguette sur la Marque. Il pouvait tous les appeler au travers leur marque. Et il était persuadé que s'il en avait la volonté il pourrait même leur ôter la vie bien qu'il n'ait pas encore essayé.

Il entraîna les Mangemorts dans une frénésie d'attaques sanglantes. Ils restaient discrets en premier lieu, se contentant d'agir au plus fort de la nuit pour ne laisser qu'un champ de cadavres derrière eux. Ils éliminaient les ennemis de la magie, ceux qui trahissaient leur sang en ouvrant leur monde aux moldus. Tous ces sorciers qui se mêlaient aux moldus et qui leur dévoilaient leurs secrets librement, tous ceux qui se reproduisaient sans se préoccuper de l'avenir de la Magie.

Tom en profita pour voyager de nouveau, créant d'autres horcruxes. Désormais, il avait le journal intime du temps de son adolescence, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard et la bague de la famille Gaunt. Par le plus grand hasard, lors d'un voyage en Albanie, il découvrit le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, et il en fit un horcruxe.

Il était fermement convaincu que le chiffre sept était porteur d'une grande puissance, et avait décidé de scinder son âme en sept. Il lui manquait donc un objet pour atteindre son objectif.

Cependant, Tom voulait un réceptacle hors du commun pour accueillir le dernier fragment de son âme. Il se refusait à agir dans la précipitation.

Lorsqu'il revint en Angleterre, il décida qu'il était largement temps pour lui de se faire connaître un peu mieux.

Il était pratiquement immortel. Il avait de plus en plus de sympathisants, dévoués corps et âme à son projet. Il était puissant. Et il était fermement convaincu que personne n'oserait se mettre sur son chemin. Dumbledore était le seul assez fou pour tenter quelque chose, mais il serait impuissant face à son armée.

Tom réunit les Mangemorts et harangua son public pour les convaincre d'agir en pleine lumière. Ils seraient dissimulés derrière un masque pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être inquiétés individuellement, mais en tant qu'entité, l'ensemble du monde sorcier anglais saurait qu'ils existaient.

Désormais, tous les sorciers trop lâches pour protéger leurs coutumes sauraient que Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts veillaient au grain.

Pour l'occasion, il donna une cible : un employé du Ministère qui avait épousé une moldue et dont les enfants étaient de misérables cracmols.

Ils tuèrent toute la famille sans le moindre remord, sans la moindre hésitation. En sortant de leur maison Voldemort eut un large sourire, et d'un geste de la main, il fit flotter la marque des ténèbres au dessus des lieux. Une immense marque, fantomatique et verdâtre. Le serpent représentait se tortillait lentement, hypnotique et effrayant. Ça serait le message qu'il ferait passer aux sorciers, pour qu'ils apprennent la peur en voyant son signe.

Ils transplanèrent tous, pour aller fêter leur entrée dans la lumière du monde magique. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus anonymes.

Dès le lendemain, la Gazette titrait au sujet de la nouvelle menace qui émergeait. La population sorcière n'avait pas encore oublié Grindelwald, et l'annonce fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre.

Tom profita de la panique qui déferla sur le monde sorcier pour encourager ses Mangemorts à imposer leurs vues tandis que de son côté il jouait au détective pour essayer de découvrir qui étaient ses parents biologiques.

Il n'avait pas oublié les révélations de Merope Gaunt, et il n'en avait encore parlé à personne.

Le sorcier était prêt et déterminé à percer le secret de ses origines. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi il avait été abandonné, et d'où il venait.

Lui qui avait été persuadé être le descendant de Salazar par la famille Gaunt était de nouveau le pauvre petit orphelin qui ne savait pas qui il était. Il n'avait même plus de nom, puisque c'était Merope qui l'avait baptisé ainsi avant de mourir… La seule certitude qui lui restait était qu'il était un sorcier.

Il se jura qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour savoir d'où il venait, même si ce devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait.


	25. Tonerre

**PROMPT : Tonnerre**

* * *

_1993_

En arrivant à Poudlard pour sa troisième année, Harry espérait que les choses seraient plus sereines que les années précédentes. L'été avait été pénible, comme toujours avec son oncle et sa tante... Il avait obtenu une relative tranquillité tant qu'il se faisait oublier, mais sa famille négligeait souvent de le nourrir.

La rentrée était donc pour lui l'occasion de vivre un peu mieux, plus serein.

Cependant, il nota rapidement les yeux de tous les professeurs posés sur lui, ainsi que les soupirs dramatiques de Trewlanney à chaque geste qu'il faisait. Il comprit rapidement que quelque chose de nouveau était arrivé, quelque chose qui le concernait directement. Quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.

Maussade, il s'enfuit dans son dortoir à la première occasion, agacé d'être encore celui sur qui les ennuis pleuvaient.

Le lendemain matin, il se crispa en lisant la Gazette : un prisonnier de la terrible prison d'Azkaban s'était apparemment échappé. Il grogna en secouant la tête et repoussa le journal brusquement. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que cet évènement avait un lien avec lui compte tenu des réactions autour de lui, et il était bien décidé à découvrir ce qui se passait.

Au premier moment de liberté qu'il put trouver, il faussa compagnie à Ron et Hermione pour se précipiter dans les cachots. Ses deux amis n'étaient pas courant de ses relations apaisées avec le Maître des potions, et il n'avait pas envie de leur en parler. C'était son moment avec l'homme, sa seule expérience d'une bienveillance toute paternelle, et il refusait de partager. Il croisa Drago sur le chemin et Harry le salua distraitement. Le Serpentard, vexé d'être ignoré - et un peu inquiet pour le Gryffondor même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais - le retint pour chercher à savoir ce qui se passait.

Harry haussa les épaules, et grogna.

\- J'espérais une année tranquille, sans avoir à me trouver face au moindre monstre ou truc dangereux… Mais apparemment je vais encore avoir des problèmes. J'ai vu la une de la Gazette et tous les professeurs me fixaient. Je suppose donc que…

Drago fronça les sourcils et l'interrompit.

\- Personne ne t'a dit ?

\- Dit quoi ?

Comme le jeune homme hésitait, le brun insista, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Malefoy ? Que devrais-je savoir ?

Drago renifla et expliqua, décidant que le Survivant méritait de savoir ce qui se passait, puisqu'il était concerné.

\- Mon père m'en a parlé vaguement. Black, celui qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban, c'est le cousin de ma mère. Il était à Gryffondor à Poudlard et c'était le meilleur ami de ton père.

Harry haleta et chancela, stupéfait. La révélation lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Drago lui adressa un regard désolé et continua.

\- Mon père a dit qu'il était ton parrain.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et s'éloigna de Drago d'une démarche un peu raide, après lui avoir adressé un sourire crispé et l'avoir remercié doucement.

Perdu, submergé par les informations qu'il venait de recevoir, Harry se rendit auprès du seul adulte qui s'était toujours montré franc avec lui jusqu'à présent. Il frappa à la porte de son bureau et entra immédiatement.

Severus leva la tête et allait réprimander l'élève qui était entré sans attendre son accord. Cependant, les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Harry Potter. Le gamin était blême et semblait en état de choc.

\- Potter ?

Harry leva ses yeux pleins de larmes et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi mon parrain était-il en prison et pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si son évasion… me concernait ?

Rogue maudit Dumbledore et son culte du secret. D'un geste brusque, il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir devant lui et soupira avant de commencer à parler.

\- Black et votre père étaient très liés. Ils étaient quatre garçons inséparables, avec en plus le professeur Lupin et Peter Pettigrew.

Harry hocha la tête doucement.

\- Vous étiez ami avec eux, Professeur ?

Severus grogna sourdement et renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Pas vraiment. C'était un groupe de petites brutes dont le seul but dans la vie était de rendre misérables leurs victimes.

Harry sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Severus ne prêta pas attention à la réaction du garçon face à lui, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il eut un bref geste d'agacement et poursuivit.

\- A votre naissance, Black est devenu votre parrain, puisqu'il était resté lié avec votre père. Il a été arrêté car il était soupçonné d'avoir trahi vos parents et de les avoir livré au Seigneur des ténèbres. De plus… Il a semble-t-il été pris d'une crise de folie et a pourchassé Pettigrew avant de le tuer, lui et un groupe de moldus autour d'eux.

Le Gryffondor resta silencieux quelques instants, puis soupira.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde semble penser qu'il va venir ici ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- Beaucoup pensent qu'il veut terminer ce qu'il a commencé. Comme il est accusé d'avoir trahi les Potter, il aurait l'intention de vous tuer.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et fixa Severus d'un air sérieux.

\- Et vous, Monsieur ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Severus réprima un léger sourire. Le jeune garçon avait compris qu'il avait des doutes et avait su poser la bonne question. Il lui répondit honnêtement, sans chercher à le ménager.

\- Que cela soit clair. Je déteste votre parrain, et s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, il aurait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur directement. Cependant, à part être un crétin fini, il était trop proche de votre père pour le trahir de cette façon. Sans compter sa crise de folie qui l'a conduit à se débarrasser de Pettigrew…

\- Il était innocent ?

\- Il détestait trop sa famille et il haïssait littéralement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien trop pour lui offrir la tête des Potter sur un plateau. Black était le seul de sa famille à avoir tourné le dos à la tradition familiale.

\- Mais personne ne l'a défendu ?

\- Précisément. Il aurait du vous élever s'il n'avait pas été emprisonné.

Severus ne parla ni des soupçons de Lily, ni de ses propres soupçons au sujet de Dumbledore. En parler au gamin le mettrait en danger et ce n'était pas vraiment son objectif. Il soupira en se doutant qu'il risquait d'avoir très bientôt Black sur les bras.

Voyant que Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Severus grogna légèrement et secoua la tête.

\- Potter ? Vous devriez aller parler de vos parents au professeur Lupin. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il doit avoir quelques photos.

Le regard vert s'éclaira, et le maître des potions se sentit étrangement satisfait. Harry le remercia chaleureusement et s'enfuit en courant, le moral retrouvé.

D'un commun accord, l'adolescent et son professeur avait décidé de cacher qu'il n'y avait pas de haine entre eux. Si les raisons de Harry étaient obscures aux yeux du maître des potions, Severus pour sa part s'était rendu compte que Dumbledore prenait soin de mentionner James Potter encore et encore, pour attiser le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait.


	26. Des traces de leur passage

**PROMPT : Des traces de leur passage**

* * *

_1993_

Harry et Ron se promenaient dans le parc de Poudlard, attendant Hermione qui devait les rejoindre. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsqu'un grand chien noir surgit d'un coup devant eux, les crocs découverts, grognant sourdement. Le rouquin blêmit et recula, mains levées devant lui.

Voyant les yeux de l'animal fixés sur Ron, Harry le poussa brusquement et essaya de s'interposer. En pure perte cependant. Le chien était énorme - digne des monstruosités de Hagrid - et il bouscula sans peine le garçon aux cheveux noirs pour se jeter sur le rouquin.

Ron hurla de frayeur, d'autant plus quand sa jambe fut prise dans l'étau des mâchoires du chien et qu'il fut entraîné malgré lui à sa suite.

Stupéfait, Harry ne put que regarder son ami disparaître entraîné par l'animal. Puis, il se secoua et partit comme une fusée à leur poursuite. Il était déterminé à aider Ron, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi un chien - aussi gros qu'il fut - puisse en avoir après son ami.

Il y avait des traces de leur passage jusqu'au saule cogneur. Harry ne prit pas le temps de se poser de questions, et il s'engouffra dans le passage encore ouvert, évitant de justesse une branche qui fondait sur lui.

Harry se précipitait à la poursuite de l'étrange chien et de son meilleur ami, ne pensant même pas au danger qu'il pouvait courir. L'important était Ron et sa sécurité.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cabane hurlante, il tomba sur un spectacle étrange. Son ami était inconscient, allongé sur le sol. Un peu à l'écart, un homme aux cheveux noirs lui tournait le dos et ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au rouquin. Il était penché vers le sol et semblait furieux, la baguette pointée sur quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait voir.

En hésitant, le jeune homme entra dans la pièce en silence, pour se jeter sur Ron. Après s'être assuré qu'il allait bien, Harry reporta son attention sur l'autre homme et émit un hoquet de stupeur en se rendant compte que l'homme était Sirius Black et qu'il tenait en respect Croûtard, le rat de Ron.

Black avait tourné son regard vers lui en l'entendant et s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés.

\- J...James ?

Avant que Harry ne réponde, il avait stupéfixé le rat et l'avait ligoté d'un _Incarcerem_ rageur, puis s'était tourné pour faire face à la porte de la pièce, méfiant.

Harry secoua la tête doucement.

\- Je m'appelle Harry. Vous allez me tuer ?

Sirius se figea sous la surprise avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Te tuer ? Pourquoi ?

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de s'expliquer puisqu'ils furent interrompus par Severus Rogue.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est ce que le monde magique en entier pense, Black.

Sirius grogna, montrant qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans sa forme animagus. Cependant, Severus ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment puisque son attention avait été retenue par le rat ligoté au sol. Il plissa les yeux, soudain soupçonneux.

\- Que fais-tu avec ce rat, Black ?

Sirius fut à son tour interrompu par l'arrivée brutale de Remus Lupin, le professeur de défense. Ce dernier blêmit en voyant le rongeur et secoua la tête, réagissant comme s'il venait d'être frappé.

\- C'est impossible…

Décidant qu'il ne risquait rien, Harry avança d'un pas pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Je peux avoir une explication ?

Il s'attendait à être réprimandé pour son insouciance par son professeur de potions, ou que Sirius Black se décide enfin à expliquer ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard. Cependant, ce fut Remus Lupin qui prit la parole, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Severus… C'est Pettigrew. Le rat. C'est…

\- Il est mort Lupin. Tué par ton ami ici présent.

Harry fronça les sourcils et examina de plus près le rat immobilisé. D'un air songeur, il commença à parler, attirant sans le savoir l'attention des adultes.

\- Ron m'a dit qu'il était dans sa famille depuis plus de dix ans. Et depuis le début de l'année, il a l'air… malade. Ron et Hermione se sont disputés parce qu'il a cru que Pattenrond l'avait mangé. On a retrouvé juste du sang et rien d'autre… On s'est toujours demandé comment il avait pu se blesser et perdre un doigt de sa patte avant, mais Ron disait qu'il l'avait toujours connu comme ça.

Remus hoqueta et vacilla tandis que Severus reniflait d'un air agacé en dévisageant Sirius. Ce dernier regardait Harry avec fascination, un léger sourire aux lèvres. D'une voix douce, il donna des explications au garçon qui était son filleul.

\- Quand j'ai poursuivi Pettigrew après avoir compris qu'il avait trahi James et Lily, je l'ai acculé dans une ruelle moldue. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, il s'est coupé un doigt, a tué les moldus autour de nous et a disparu dans les égouts sous sa forme animagus… Toujours convaincu de ma culpabilité Snivellus ?

Rogue détourna le regard, l'air mauvais. Sirius sortit un document de sa poche et voulut s'approcher de Harry mais Severus intervint immédiatement.

\- Écarte-toi, Black !

Le professeur de potions avança et arracha le morceau de papier de la main de Sirius d'un geste vif. Il l'ouvrit sous le regard amusé de Sirius.

En voyant la photographie, Severus se tendit. C'était une photographie des Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily. Ils avaient l'air terriblement heureux. Le professeur allait la remettre à Harry, quand un détail retint son attention. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Black ? C'est quoi ce bijou au cou de Lily ?

Sirius ricana, refusant de répondre. Ce fut Remus qui l'expliqua, d'une voix fatiguée, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil sur la photo.

\- C'est le cadeau que lui a offert James pour leurs fiançailles. Elle l'a perdu un peu avant leur mariage, elle était inconsolable.

Sans un mot, Severus remit la photographie à Harry, ignorant volontairement le regard inquiet du Gryffondor. D'un ton acide, il prononça quelques mots avant de quitter la pièce, dans une envolée de cape comme il en avait le secret.

\- Félicitations Black. Tu es libre désormais.

Cependant, à peine arrivé dans le tunnel qui conduisait au saule cogneur, Severus s'adossa au mur et reprit sa respiration, plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Il connaissait ce bijou parfaitement. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais vu au cou de Lily. C'était une autre personne qui le portait à l'époque, même si ça paraissait surréaliste et impossible.

Voldemort. Voldemort avait ce bijou et il était évident qu'il le considérait comme sa possession la plus précieuse.


	27. Rire cruel

**PROMPT : Rire cruel**

* * *

_1980_

Severus Rogue venait juste d'être marqué. A vingt ans à peine, il avait sacrifié sa liberté pour rejoindre Voldemort. Il devait l'appeler Maître et s'agenouiller devant lui, cependant, il jugeait que c'était un faible prix à payer pour se débarrasser de son ignoble moldu de père et pour se venger des Maraudeurs qui avaient ruiné sa scolarité. Il s'était soumis au rituel avec joie, persuadé qu'il prenait la meilleure décision possible.

Il était passionné de potions, et il avait montré ses talents en espérant que ce serait suffisant. Il ne se voyait pas torturer ou tuer. Son ami Lucius l'avait pourtant mis en garde. Il l'avait prévenu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se contenterait pas de promesses creuses.

Le jeune potionniste avait écarté les réserves de l'aristocrate blond. Il était déterminé. Le jour où Lily avait assisté à son humiliation, le jour où il l'avait repoussé en la traitant de sang-de-bourbe, il s'était juré qu'il ne se laisserait plus jamais faire. Il ne serait plus jamais faible, plus jamais victime.

Quand Voldemort lui avait ordonné de les rejoindre pour un raid sur un village moldu, Severus avait enfin pris conscience du prix exorbitant qu'il allait devoir payer. Il ne serait peut être plus jamais en position de faiblesse, mais au prix du sacrifice de son âme.

S'il ne s'était pas juré de ne plus jamais verser de larmes le jour où son père l'avait battu jusqu'à le laisser pour mort, il aurait probablement sangloté sur son avenir, sur l'innocence qu'il allait perdre. Il pouvait accepter la magie noire et servir un maître démoniaque. Mais devoir tuer… ça n'avait jamais été ses intentions.

Désespéré, il s'était rendu à la tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-Lard et il buvait verre sur verre, espérant que l'ivresse soulagerait sa conscience. La marque sur son bras le brûlait, autant que la culpabilité torturait son âme. Pour la première fois - et probablement pas la dernière - il regrettait son geste impulsif de rejoindre Voldemort, lui le pauvre sang-mêlé au milieu de tout ces sangs-purs richissimes. D'un coup, les blagues cruelles des Maraudeurs perdaient de leur importance. D'un coup, la vengeance envers son moldu de père prenait une saveur de cendres.

Alors qu'il vidait un whisky de plus, il sursauta en entendant des bribes de conversation près de lui. En reconnaissant une des voix, il se tasse sur son siège, reculant dans l'ombre.

Albus Dumbledore. Directeur de Poudlard et ennemi juré de son nouveau Maître.

Dumbledore qu'il s'était mis à détester de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour lui. Il avait assisté aux sévices des Maraudeurs, mais les Gryffondor étaient ses chouchous. Jamais ils n'avaient été inquiétés, pas même lorsque Severus avait failli être tué par le loup-garou. Dumbledore était un facteur de plus parmi ceux qui l'avaient poussé dans les bras de Voldemort, en favorisant toujours ses bourreaux.

La voix de l'interlocuteur du vieux sorcier se fit plus forte, comme désincarnée.

_**\- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...**_

Stupéfait, Severus comprit que c'était une prophétie. Le vieux fou semblait avoir trouvé une véritable devineresse, et elle venait juste de prophétiser la fin de son Maître.

Dans les vapeurs de l'ivresse, Severus eut un frisson, se demandant si une telle information pouvait lui éviter d'avoir à tuer. Sans réfléchir plus avant, il se leva discrètement et s'éclipsa, ne se rendant même pas compte que la voix continuait de parler, livrant la suite de la prophétie.

Aurait-il attendu quelques minutes de plus, beaucoup de choses auraient pu changer. Mais Severus transplana à peine la porte du bar passée, se précipitant chez lui pour y boire une potion afin de chasser les effets de l'alcool.

S'il se présentait devant son maître ivre mort pour lui parler d'une prophétie entendue d'une inconnue, il ne survivrait pas très longtemps en tant que Mangemort.

Une fois sobre, il croisa son regard sombre dans un miroir et grimaça face à son teint blême et ses cernes sombres avant de se rendre au quartier général des Mangemort. Fébrile, il attendit que le mage noir accepte de lui donner audience.

Lorsqu'il fit face à son maître, il baissa le regard, conscient que Voldemort détestait être dévisagé. Il lui rapporta avoir entendu Dumbledore et une inconnue discuter et il lui rapporta fidèlement les paroles entendues. Son Maître restait impassible et silencieux, écoutant tout en le dévisageant avec attention.

Lorsque Severus eut terminé, il attendit, crispé, la réaction du mage noir. Soit il aurait droit à un Doloris et serait renvoyé avec un éclat de rire cruel, soit il serait félicité.

Après un long moment qui lui mirent les nerfs à vif, Voldemort soupira finalement.

\- Intéressant. Très intéressant. Potionniste et espion... Voilà un jeune homme plein de qualités...

Severus courba un peu plus la tête. Voldemort ricana et se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu n'as pas le goût du sang, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant tu es venu pour annihiler ton père... je me trompe ?

\- Non Maître. Je suis venu pour me venger de mon père.

\- Je peux comprendre cela... Montre-toi fidèle et tu seras récompensé.

Severus hocha la tête et remercia l'homme avant de quitter les lieux, troublé. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut Voldemort demandant à deux Mangemorts de se renseigner sur les enfants à naître chez les proches de Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse les tuer de ses mains, sous les yeux de leurs parents.

L'idée que des nourrissons puissent être sacrifiés avant même de pouvoir se défendre retourna l'estomac du jeune Severus. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était la guerre, il sentait la culpabilité le dévorer.

Il se renseigna discrètement et découvrit rapidement que Alice Longdubas était enceinte. Ainsi que Lily Potter. Les deux femmes devaient accoucher fin juillet... et leur enfant pouvait être celui de la prophétie.

En découvrant le nom de son amie, il fut pris de nausées, conscient d'avoir attiré l'attention sur la femme qu'il aimait de toute son âme.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour se décider sur ce qu'il devait faire. Finalement Lily était bien plus importante que tout le reste, plus importante même que sa propre vie. Après avoir tout avoué à son amie, la mort dans l'âme, il se rendit à Poudlard et demanda à voir Albus Dumbledore.

Il allait se livrer et supplier pour que Lily soit protégée, elle et son enfant. Il ferait tout ce que Dumbledore exigerait, y compris se livrer à Azkaban. Tout pourvu que Lily vive.


	28. Le pouvoir des plantes

**PROMPT : Le pouvoir des plantes**

* * *

_1980_

Voldemort - celui qui fut Tom Jedusor peu de temps auparavant - plaçait de grands espoirs en Severus Rogue. Lucius lui avait vanté les mérites du sang-mêlé solitaire, laid et rejeté de tous. Aux dires de l'aristocrate blond qui portait déjà sa marque, le jeune Severus était déjà un prodige en potions, même si Slughorn ne l'aimait pas.

Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de la confirmation de Slughorn pour reconnaître la valeur d'un sorcier. Il se souvenait parfaitement sa propre scolarité - son âme n'était pas encore trop abîmée pour qu'il oublie qui il avait été - et l'intérêt du vieux professeur pour tout ce qui était la célébrité et la richesse.

Lui, il avait eu la chance d'être brillant et beau. Il avait soigneusement caché son statut de sang-mêlé, et le professeur était tombé dans le panneau. Il l'avait convié à son petit club de célébrités, et Tom avait joué le jeu...

D'après Lucius, le jeune Rogue ne s'embarrassait pas de séduction. Il était sombre et silencieux, renfermé, rapidement désagréable dès lors qu'il était acculé.

Le jeune homme se révélait pourtant naturellement doué derrière un chaudron, étant capable de brasser n'importe quelle potion même la plus compliquée. Il connaissait les ingrédients magiques, le pouvoir des plantes, les animaux magiques et tout ce qui pouvait servir à créer une potion efficace. Il savait d'instinct quelles modifications effectuer pour améliorer le mélange, et aux dires de Lucius, il avait inventé sa propre version de la potion anti-douleur - apparemment pour supporter les multiples passages à tabac que lui infligeaient les Maraudeurs.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était donc impatient de le compter comme recrue, et parfois, il pensait qu'il devrait envoyer un carton de remerciements à Dumbledore et à sa troupe de Gryffondor sauvages pour pousser dans ses bras les Serpentard victimes de leurs plaisanteries cruelles. Severus n'était pas leur seul souffre-douleur, bien qu'il soit celui qui supporte le plus.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin rencontré le jeune garçon, il l'avait dévisagé avec attention. Il ne manquait pas de courage : il avait tendu son bras sans hésiter et sans trembler. Il avait supporté la douleur causée par le tatouage sans une plainte.

Voldemort avait décidé que le jeune Rogue était un Mangemort prometteur. Mais en le marquant il avait lu dans son esprit - le garçon était un bon occlumens mais pas suffisamment bon pour l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir - et il avait réprimé un gloussement.

Severus Rogue serait un bon Mangemort, dès lors qu'il perdrait sa répugnance à tuer. Le gamin voulait être accepté et respecté. Il était prêt à se venger de son père en le tuant sans états d'âme - après tout, Tobias Rogue venait juste de devenir veuf et il semblerait que ça n'ait pas été un accident. Cependant, il ne semblait pas réellement à l'aise à l'idée de tuer des moldus ou des sang-de-bourbe pour marquer les esprits et répandre la peur…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été prêt à le convier à un raid, où il devrait faire ses preuves, lorsqu'il était arrivé, avec une mine terrible. Voldemort avait pensé qu'il allait supplier de ne pas avoir à venir, qu'il allait se montrer couard et se ridiculiser comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui. Ceux-là expérimentaient les Doloris et l'humiliation du cachot, et ils se découvraient soudainement bien moins de scrupules à tuer après ce petit traitement. Bien entendu, ils ignoraient qu'ils resteraient au bas de l'échelle des Mangemorts jusqu'à la fin de leur vies. De la chair à canon, bien utile pour les diversions.

Il attendait donc les mots de Severus pour le briser et le façonner selon son bon vouloir. Compte tenu du potentiel du gamin, il ferait une exception pour lui, et il en ferait un de ses Mangemorts les plus puissants une fois qu'il aurait perdu toute innocence.

Pour la première fois de sa carrière de Mage Noir, Voldemort s'était mépris sur l'un de ses hommes. Il avait fait une erreur de jugement, et c'était probablement la première fois qu'il était satisfait de s'être autant trompé.

Severus semblait sur le point de vomir ou de s'évanouir. Il masquait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses tremblements. Cependant, il se présenta devant lui avec un visage impassible - sans son teint verdâtre, jamais Voldemort n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'il était aussi fébrile à se trouver face à lui - et baissa les yeux pour ne pas le fixer, en parfait Mangemort soumis.

\- Maître. J'ai entendu quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Voldemort resta un long moment silencieux. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça. Incapable de répondre sur le moment, il fit un vague geste de la main pour encourager le jeune homme à poursuivre, vaguement curieux de ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état.

Severus lui raconta ce qu'il avait surpris dans la taverne, répétant mot pour mot les paroles de la prophétie.

\- Intéressant. Très intéressant. Potionniste et espion… Voilà un jeune homme plein de qualités…

Le mage noir laissa échapper un ricanement pour masquer la rage qui consumait son être. Conscient qu'il devait beaucoup au jeune homme qui ployait l'échine à ses pieds, il soupira.

\- Tu n'as pas le goût du sang, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant tu es venu pour annihiler ton père… je me trompe ?

\- Non Maître. Je suis venu pour me venger de mon père.

\- Je peux comprendre cela… Montre-toi fidèle et tu seras récompensé.

A demi-mot, Voldemort lui avait accordé un répit avant de répandre le sang. C'était la récompense qu'il lui offrait. Un peu de temps en plus. Il l'observa quitter la pièce pensivement, alors que déjà sa magie crépitait autour de lui, effrayant les Mangemorts encore présents.

Fichu Dumbledore et sa manie d'interférer, encore et toujours. Ce n'était probablement pas une coïncidence si c'était le Directeur de Poudlard qui avait recueilli les paroles de la devineresse - qui qu'elle puisse être.

D'un ton glacial qui n'admettait aucune objection, il ordonna à Rosier et McNair de se renseigner sur les enfants à naître. Il voulait avoir une liste de noms, savoir qui pouvait être l'enfant qui viendrait au monde pour le défier.

Les deux hommes de mains s'inclinèrent et quittèrent les lieux à pas pressés, visiblement heureux d'avoir une raison d'échapper à l'atmosphère pesante qui avait envahi leur quartier général. Voldemort ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il faisait suffoquer ses sous-fifres alors qu'il vibrait de rage à l'idée que quelqu'un n'ose le défier. Comme si un nourrisson né dans le camp de la lumière pourrait changer les choses…

Finalement, il laissa échapper un rire sadique et secoua la tête, se calmant d'un coup. Il croisa le regard troublé de Lucius et se pencha vers lui comme pour lui offrir une confidence.

\- Tous ces enfants potentiels… Une fois trouvés, j'irais en personne et je me débarrasserai d'eux devant leurs parents. Sans oublier de leur rappeler de remercier ce bon vieux Dumbledore pour l'information.


	29. Jeune fille

**PROMPT : Jeune fille**

* * *

_1980 – 1981_

Depuis qu'il s'était dressé face à Grindelwald, Dumbledore s'était érigé en garant du monde magique. Il était le leader incontesté de la lumière, celui qui guidait le peuple avec sagesse. Il était celui qui savait, celui qui ordonnait.

Beaucoup avaient oublié que Grindelwald avait été son ami et bien plus encore. Lorsque Gellert était devenu fou, avide de pouvoir, avide de reconnaissance, Albus s'était détourné de lui et l'avait pourchassé sans pitié, jusqu'à se trouver face à lui.

Ils s'étaient battus, et Albus l'avait vaincu.

Pour que Gellert n'oublie jamais qui il était, il l'avait fait enfermer dans sa propre prison, à Numengard. Il avait ignoré les suppliques de l'homme qui avait été si proche de lui. Il l'avait abandonné dans un sombre cachot puis il avait tourné les talons et il l'avait effacé de sa mémoire.

Grindelwald avait su ce qu'il était, c'était probablement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas cherché à le supplier de l'épargner. Il avait su qu'à l'instant où ils s'affronteraient, Albus oublierait leurs liens pour se hisser à la tête du monde magique.

Après sa victoire, Albus avait profité de sa renommée et de la respectabilité qu'il en avait retiré. Il était entré à Poudlard en tant que professeur de métamorphose, se voyant déjà prendre une importance capitale.

Mais le monde magique avait la mémoire courte. Au fil des années, les sorciers oubliaient qu'ils avaient été en péril à cause de Grindelwald. Les morts n'étaient plus que des fantômes à peine perceptible, et la vie avait repris son cours.

Dumbledore avait alors cherché une solution. Quelque chose qui électriserait le monde magique, qui leur rappellerait à tous qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

Il voulait leur rappeler qu'il était le dernier rempart contre le mal. Qu'il était indispensable.

Lorsque le Directeur Dippet l'avait chargé de surveiller un jeune pensionnaire d'un orphelinat moldu suite à un accident de magie instinctive, Dumbledore avait été fasciné par le bambin. Il n'avait pas plus de quatre ans, et il était déjà puissant. Il serait amené à devenir presque aussi puissant que lui.

La solution lui était apparue, effrayante de simplicité. Il lui faudrait attendre le moment propice, mais il était patient. Il saurait attendre son heure, autant de temps que nécessaire. Il était un sorcier promis à une longue vie après tout.

Discrètement, il s'était débrouillé pour isoler le gamin. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais adopté, qu'il soit condamné à une vie sans tendresse dans cet endroit minable et surpeuplé d'enfants non désirés.

De temps en temps, Albus revenait observer de loin et s'assurer que le moindre camarade de jeu du jeune Jédusor soit aussitôt écarté.

Ainsi, Tom Jédusor, durant ses premières années de vies, resta dans l'orphelinat. Il vit tous ses camarades être adoptés, tandis qu'il restait en arrière, seul. Il devint rapidement instable, prêt à prendre ce qu'il désirait sans se préoccuper des sentiments des autres enfants. Peu lui importait désormais de prêter attention aux autres qui étaient ses compagnons de misère, puisqu'eux partaient toujours vers des lendemains plus heureux alors que lui restait toujours en arrière.

Lorsqu'Albus vint le chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard, il fut ravi de constater que les racines du mal était solidement enracinées en Tom. Il serait le digne successeur de Gellert, et Albus redeviendrait le sorcier le plus puissant du monde magique, le plus connu depuis Merlin lui même. Un jour, il serait aussi respecté et connu que les fondateurs… Une fois le jeune Tom devenu totalement noir, il l'anéantirait sans un regret et chacun s'agenouillerait devant lui en le remerciant.

Les choses commençaient à frémir dans le monde magique, et Tom avait disparu pour laisser place à Voldemort. Dumbledore était devenu Directeur de Poudlard, et il avait accompli le dernier geste qui avait fait basculer son ancien élève vers le mal en lui refusant le poste de professeur qu'il convoitait ardemment… Le garçon avait tenu toutes ses promesses, et il avait rapidement commencé à effrayer la communauté sorcière. Les choses ne progressaient cependant pas assez vite à son goût.

Puis James et Lily Potter l'avaient contacté pour lui parler d'une malédiction jetée sur la descendance Potter, il avait vu l'occasion de faire émerger un nouveau mage noir. Mais si James lui faisait confiance, la jeune fille naïve qu'était Lily Potter semblait le regarder avec méfiance. Albus leur avait promis de faire des recherches, bien qu'il ne comptait pas lever le petit doigt. Puis, lorsqu'il était revenu les voir, Albus avait trouvé Lily en larmes, l'air misérable. Pris d'un soupçon, il leur avait effacé la mémoire pour qu'ils oublient la malédiction, puisqu'il voulait un enfant dont l'âme serait corrompue.

Il s'attendait à voir le ventre de la jeune femme s'arrondir, ce qui aurait été la cause de son chagrin. Mais les semaines avaient passé, et son ventre était resté plat. Ils s'étaient mariés, sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre annonce de grossesse des Potter.

Dumbledore avait alors pensé qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il avait pensé que Lily était enceinte, mais peut-être avait elle déjà eu un enfant sans qu'il en soit informé.

Se maudissant pour le contretemps, il avait commencé à chercher l'enfant Potter partout. Il était certain que cette petite sainte nitouche de Lily Evans épouse Potter avait convaincu son mari si malléable de cacher leur progéniture.

Cependant, malgré tout ses efforts, il n'avait pas retrouvé la moindre trace d'un enfant potentiellement maudit. Il avait oublié toute cette histoire quand le couple Potter avait annoncé la grossesse de Lily. Il avait oublié ses craintes, ravi de voir enfin l'enfant qu'il espérait pointer le bout de son nez.

Il était dit cependant que les Potter ne lui laisseraient aucun répit. Qu'ils feraient tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, que ses plans minutieusement préparés finiraient par s'écrouler à cause d'eux.

Albus était persuadé que Lily portait dans son ventre un mage noir en devenir, peut être même plus terrible que Voldemort lui-même. Les deux mages noirs s'affronteraient et il n'aurait qu'à les tuer alors qu'ils se seraient affaiblis pour que sa gloire n'en soit que plus… étincelante.

Et puis, alors qu'il cherchait un professeur de Divination pour Poudlard, une excentrique s'était présentée. Albus n'avait pas l'intention de l'engager, c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il lui avait donné rendez-vous à la tête de sanglier plutôt que dans son bureau. Mais de façon surprenante, Sibylle Trewlanney avait fait une prophétie annonçant qu'un enfant allait naître pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait engagé la femme. Puis il avait vu Severus Rogue fuir discrètement et Albus comprit qu'il allait reporter ce qu'il avait entendu à son nouveau maître.

Il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'arrêter. Un peu plus de Chaos ne pouvait pas lui nuire bien au contraire. Plus la situation serait critique, plus son rôle serait... capital et le bénéfice retiré en serait important.


	30. Grossir en taille

**PROMPT : Grossir en taille**

* * *

_1981 - 1991_

Après avoir lancé le sort qui aurait dû tuer le bambin qui hurlait dans son lit à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, Voldemort s'était senti frappé en retour et il avait hurlé à son tour, alors qu'il avait l'impression que son âme se brisait irrémédiablement.

Mutiler son âme pour créer des horcruxes avait été quelque chose de douloureux. C'était un acte de Magie Noire contre nature après tout, qui nécessitait un sacrifice humain, et probablement une dose de folie pour oser profaner son propre corps de cette façon… Cependant cette douleur qu'il ressentait était pire que tout. Il en venait à souhaiter mourir pour que tout cesse, pour un peu de répit. Ses projets, sa vie, ses rêves… Rien n'avait plus le moindre sens alors qu'il se sentait écartelé dans un océan pourpre de souffrance pure, poussant des cris presque inhumains.

Il avait eu l'impression que son calvaire durait des heures, le supplice augmentant petit à petit comme si la bulle de souffrance qui l'étouffait était en train de grossir en taille jusqu'à l'écraser complètement. Puis tout s'était arrêté et il avait constaté avec soulagement qu'il n'avait plus aucune sensation. Ni chaud ni froid, ni douleur ni bien-être. Il était juste encore conscient de qui il était, de son passé également. Rien de plus.

Voldemort n'était même plus capable de déterminer où il était et ce qui s'était passé. La douleur avait tout englouti. Tout effacé.

Il était dans le noir, et il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il ne ressentait plus son propre corps. Il avait l'impression de flotter, perdu, avant de légèrement paniquer.

Où était-il ? Que lui était il arrivé ?

Lord Voldemort fut un jeune garçon particulièrement intelligent. Tom Jedusor s'était souvent distingué pendant sa scolarité par sa capacité à réfléchir rapidement, sans se limiter aux idées préconçues.

Il devina que le sort de mort qu'il avait lancé sur le bébé était probablement la cause de son état. Quelque chose s'était terriblement mal passé, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que ça pouvait être… Dans toutes ses lectures, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose.

De mémoire de sorcier, jamais personne n'avait pu survivre à un Avada. Et un tel sort - même s'il s'agissait de Magie Noire destinée à ôter la vie - ne pouvait pas avoir de telles répercussions sur le lanceur.

Il se plongea dans son esprit, se résumant la situation : Pettigrew avait trahi le fidelitas placé sur la maison des Potter, et lui était entré d'un pas conquérant, ravi de lire l'effroi sur le visage de James Potter. Excepté le fait qu'il était un Auror particulièrement agaçant, Voldemort ne voulait pas le tuer. Après tout, il était un sang-pur venant d'une noble famille.

L'Auror avait voulu jouer les héros - après tout il était un stupide Gryffondor - et s'était interposé, levant sa baguette sur lui. Alors, Voldemort l'avait tué d'un geste, sans le moindre remord. James Potter ne représentait rien pour lui.

Puis, il était entré dans la chambre de l'enfant. Le gamin pleurait et Lily Potter criait, lui ordonnant de partir, protégeant son fil avec une détermination qui forçait l'admiration. Bien qu'elle soit une sang-de-bourbe, Voldemort n'était pas venu pour elle. Juste pour l'enfant, celui de la prophétie.

Il avait tué Lily parce qu'elle refusait de courber l'échine devant lui, de céder et de le laisser s'occuper de son fils. Quelque part au fond de lui, une vague de jalousie l'avait envahi, alors qu'il regrettait n'avoir jamais connu ça. Personne ne s'était jamais soucié de lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais protégé de cette façon, au péril de sa propre vie.

En voyant sa mère au sol, le petit Harry avait hurlé de toutes ses forces, comme s'il comprenait que sa famille avait été décimée et qu'il était désormais seul. Avec un rictus satisfait, Voldemort avait lancé l'Avada.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois conscient des évènements qui venaient d'avoir lieu se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans la maison Potter. Le gamin avec ses insupportables yeux verts trop brillants était assis dans son lit et sanglotait doucement, le regard perdu sur sa mère inerte. Vivant.

Et lui, Lord Voldemort, n'avait plus d'enveloppe corporelle. Il semblait que seule une part de son esprit - son âme mutilée à de multiples reprises peut-être - avait survécu. Lui qui rêvait de gloire et de puissance venait d'être réduit à presque néant par un gosse d'un an.

Avec un hurlement de rage, Voldemort se concentra pour quitter cette endroit. Il pensa à un endroit qu'il avait assidûment fréquenté à une époque. L'instant d'après, il n'était plus chez les Potter à Godric's Hollow. Il n'était même plus en Angleterre.

Désormais dépourvu d'existence tangible - il n'était qu'une conscience après tout - Voldemort retrouva avec plaisir un environnement familier. C'était un endroit où il s'était toujours senti en sécurité, apaisé, et il s'y retrouvait miraculeusement alors qu'il était totalement perdu.

L'esprit de Lord Voldemort était apparu au cœur d'une forêt en Albanie, à l'endroit même où il avait déniché le diadème de Serdaigle. L'endroit qu'Helena, la fille de la fondatrice avait choisi lorsqu'elle avait fui Poudlard par jalousie.

Les premiers temps, il errait dans ces lieux familiers, vide de toute vie humaine. Il n'avait plus conscience du temps qui passait, et plus rien n'avait réellement d'importance.

Bien sûr parfois il pensait à la guerre dans laquelle il s'était engagé, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement continuer alors qu'il n'existait plus.

A d'autres moments, il avait envie de vengeance. Il voulait faire payer Dumbledore et surtout le fichu gamin qui l'avait réduit à néant, alors qu'il ne savait ni marcher ni parler.

Peu à peu, il reprenait prise sur sa volonté, et l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé revenait de plus en plus souvent dans ses pensées. Il était mort depuis près d'un an quand pour la première fois il découvrit qu'il pouvait prendre quelques instants une forme… matérielle. Vivante.

Tout à fait par hasard, il s'était retrouvé à occuper le corps d'un petit écureuil. La conscience animale de la bestiole avait été repoussée au fond du corps poilu, tandis que Voldemort regardait autour de lui et apprenait à maîtriser le mammifère.

Il resta une heure dans le corps de l'écureuil, avant que ce dernier ne succombe à la possession. Poussé par la curiosité et l'envie de revenir au premier plan du monde magique, il s'employa à occuper le corps de petits animaux, cherchant les limites de cette étrange capacité. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour se rendre compte que plus l'animal était gros et intelligent, plus il pouvait rester longtemps dans son corps.

Voldemort n'était pas pressé : il était patient et savait qu'il ne devrait pas commettre d'erreur pour retrouver sa place et gagner la guerre. Aussi, une fois qu'il se fut entraîné à se mouvoir dans des corps animaux qui ne lui appartenaient pas, il décida de chercher un sorcier humain. Par chance, un homme étrange passa près de l'endroit qu'il hantait. En se jetant sur lui pour l'occuper, Voldemort laissa échapper un rire qui terrorisa sa victime savourant l'ironie du destin. Il allait revenir dans le monde magique anglais en utilisant le corps d'un professeur de Poudard. D'un professeur de Défense qui plus est.


	31. Bonté divine

**PROMPT : Bonté divine**

* * *

_1994_

En rejoignant Poudlard pour sa quatrième année, Harry était un peu plus serein. Grâce à Severus, il avait pu faire innocenter son parrain. Drago lui avait montré qu'il était un ami à cette occasion, en convainquant son père d'intervenir en faveur de l'héritier Black. Sirius était désormais libre, et enfin, Harry n'aurait plus à aller chez les Dursley en théorie.

L'adolescent était certain que ce serait son dernier été malheureux, son dernier été sans manger à sa faim.

Dumbledore avait protesté, puis tempêté, mais aussi bien Harry que Sirius étaient restés campés sur leurs positions. Par ailleurs, ils avaient été soutenus par Severus Rogue - qui même s'il clamait qu'il détestait toujours autant Sirius Black oubliait sa rancœur pour veiller aux intérêts de Harry.

Le Survivant, l'élu que Dumbledore s'employait à façonner échappait à son contrôle.

Harry adorait son parrain plus que tout. Il était sa toute dernière famille à ses yeux, le lien ténu qui le rattachait à ses parents.

Cependant, Sirius n'était pas une figure paternelle comme se l'imaginait Dumbledore. Le jeune garçon avait trouvé un homme qu'il appréciait comme un père avant même de connaître son parrain. Et quoi qu'en pense ce dernier, il ne changerait d'avis pour rien au monde.

De façon tout à fait surprenante, le petit brun aux yeux verts s'était attaché à son professeur de potions. Qu'il soit bourru, sarcastique, partial voire parfois gratuitement mauvais, Harry l'appréciait et le respectait. Son avis comptait beaucoup pour lui, et le moindre signe de reconnaissance venant de l'homme en noir emplissait le garçon de joie.

Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir aidé à innocenter Sirius, d'avoir pris parti pour lui pour qu'il ne retourne pas chez les Dursley, et d'être présent, dans l'ombre.

C'est ainsi que sans arrières pensées il prit part à la liesse générale qu'amena l'évènement de l'année : la coupe des trois sorciers.

Il applaudit avec le même enthousiasme que ses camarades l'arrivée des autres écoles participantes. Il se laissait distraire comme les autres par l'agitation qui avait envahi Poudlard.

Pour la première fois, il se sentait insouciant. Comme les autres enfants de son âge.

Dans la première lettre qu'il envoya à Sirius, il lui confia qu'il se réjouissait de passer une année tranquille, sans pierre philosophale, sans Basilic ou sans parrain mystérieux évadé d'Azkaban.

Les premières semaines semblèrent confirmer ses espoirs. Il ne se passait rien d'inhabituel, et il en était ravi. Dumbledore avait installé la coupe de feu dans la Grande Salle pour y recevoir les noms des participants au tournoi, et le Gryffondor prenait plaisir à regarder le ballet des étudiants les plus âgés, qui venaient déposer leurs noms dans la coupe avec un léger sourire gêné.

Le soir de la nomination des participants, Harry souriant, applaudissait à tout rompre lorsque Cédric Diggory fut proclamé Champion de Poudlard. Tout semblait terminé et la foule des élèves commençait à se disperser quand la coupe se ralluma d'une lueur verdâtre avant d'expulser un morceau de parchemin que Dumbledore attrapa au vol, l'air pensif.

Minerva à ses côtés hoqueta et laissa échapper deux mots.

\- Bonté Divine !

Impassible, Dumbledore riva son regard bleu sur Harry, et l'appela d'un ton neutre.

\- Harry Potter.

Chancelant, Harry se leva et regarda autour de lui, attendant que quelqu'un ne le rassure en lui disant que c'était une erreur ou qu'il apprenne que ce n'était qu'une blague stupide. Mais les regards hostiles qu'il rencontrait lui tordirent les entrailles.

En avançant vers Dumbledore, Harry croisa le regard sombre du maître des potions et lui jeta une œillade pleine de détresse. Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils et il approcha des Directeurs des trois écoles, qui se disputaient pour déterminer si Poudlard avait triché ou non.

Mécontent, Dumbledore le fit entrer dans la petite salle où avaient disparu les trois précédents champions. Perdu Harry regarda autour de lui, et Cédric lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement. Visiblement ils allaient s'affronter mais le Poufsouffle ne lui en voulait pas.

Le Directeur se pencha sur Harry et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, serrant un peu trop fort. Harry grimaça, aussi bien à cause des paroles que des gestes de l'homme.

\- Comment as tu fait cela ? Pourquoi ? Stupide gamin à vouloir l'attention !

Rogue intervint, froidement. Il ne regarda pas Harry, mais il stoppa le Directeur dans sa diatribe furieuse.

\- Il me semble Albus, que Potter n'est pas l'élément le plus brillant de Poudlard. Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous n'avez pas veillé à la sécurité et que n'importe quel autre cornichon aurait pu duper vos soit-disant protections ?

Dumbledore s'empourpra et s'écarta à pas raides. Puis il renifla.

\- Mes protections étaient parfaites. Il faut croire que ce jeune homme a bénéficié d'une aide extérieure.

Rogue plissa le nez et secoua la tête mécontent.

\- Et bien disqualifiez-le. Si vraiment il a triché ça sera la punition idéale que de l'empêcher de participer.

\- Impossible ! Mettre son nom dans la coupe équivaut à signer un contrat magique. Dès lors que le nom a été choisi, les candidats sont tenus d'aller jusqu'au bout des épreuves.

Harry intercepta le léger signe de tête de Rogue, qu'il prit comme un signe d'encouragement. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux puis il leva les yeux sur l'assemblée qui le détaillait comme s'il était une bête étrange. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il se rendit compte que sa voix n'était pas assurée et que surtout elle le faisait paraître beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'était.

\- Mais je n'ai pas les connaissances pour... faire ce qui est attendu de moi !

Les adultes haussèrent les épaules, répétant que c'était un contrat magique, tandis que ses camarades d'infortune semblaient revoir leur position de champion, comprenant que ce n'était pas un jeu.

Un peu plus tard, comme il se promenait dans les couloirs déserts avec un air abattu, Harry décida de ne pas vraiment participer. Il suivrait les consignes mais ne ferait rien pour gagner, bien au contraire.

La veille de la première épreuve, Drago vint le voir pour parler avec lui. Sans le savoir, il redonna au Gryffondor l'envie d'en découdre et il apaisa sa déception d'avoir été abandonné par Ron. Son ami ne lui pardonnait pas de se retrouver une fois de plus sous les feux des projecteurs sans lui.

Il ne gagnerait peut être pas, mais il allait tenter de rendre fière sa maison en faisant son maximum pour avancer. Et il parvint à se convaincre que ce pourrait être une aventure passionnante épique. Quelque chose qu'il serait fier de raconter un jour.


	32. Regarde le grandir

**Bonsoir !**

**D'abord... Merci de me suivre. C'est un plaisir de voir vos reviews, et ça me motive d'autant plus pour continuer d'écrire. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction plaise, d'autant plus que je me suis écarté de ce que je faisais habituellement. **

**Ensuite... **

**Je sais que les sauts temporels peuvent être déstabilisants (et à écrire ça a été sportif de ne pas me perdre dans mes notes et recherches...), cependant, j'ai fait en sorte d'indiquer clairement l'époque à chaque début de chapitre. Bien évidemment, ces sauts vont peu à peu disparaître pour rester sur une seule et unique ligne temporelle...**

**Pour ce qui est de mon passage bref sur la première année : je n'ai pas souhaité m'y attarder car mon but n'était pas de reprendre l'histoire originale à l'identique mais bel et bien d'arriver au moment où je diverge du canon pour raconter ma propre version. Il y aura ainsi des passages "importants" du canon qui seront à peine évoqués parce qu'ils perdront de leur importance par rapport à mon histoire. **

**N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre !**

**Bonne lecture et à demain,**

**Lili**

* * *

**PROMPT : Regarde le grandir**

* * *

_1994_

Ron lui en avait voulu d'être un des champions du tournoi. Il avait refusé de croire son ami lorsque ce dernier assurait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour se retrouver propulsé sous le feu des projecteurs. Et il se moquait bien que les épreuves puissent être dangereuses : Harry allait une fois de plus faire la une des journaux alors que lui, Ron, serait relégué loin derrière.

Il avait reçu du soutien de Hermione - elle lui était précieuse, et il la considérait comme une sœur un peu intrusive - bien entendu. Neville était resté proche de lui, faisant son possible pour lui faire oublier la trahison de Ron, le couvant d'un regard inquiet.

Même Drago Malefoy le soutenait, discrètement comme à son habitude. Il n'avait pas pris part à la campagne de diffamation menée par certains élèves - la plupart de Poufsouffle qui estimaient que leur champion était lésé - et il lui jetait de temps à autre des regards soucieux, le front plissé comme s'il était inquiet pour lui.

Severus Rogue le faisait régulièrement rester à la fin des cours en utilisant son ton sec habituel, mais dès que la porte se refermait il se faisait plus aimable pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Depuis que Ron lui avait tourné le dos, le professeur de potions menait la vie dure au rouquin et même si c'était un peu injuste d'être malmené par un professeur pour quelque chose qui ne concernait pas les cours, la réaction de l'homme réchauffait le cœur de Harry.

Sirius avait envoyé une beuglante au rouquin, en lui jurant qu'il aurait une conversation avec lui, et Ron avait dégluti, effrayé.

Tout avait changé à la fin de la première tache. Lorsqu'il avait vu la prestation de Harry face au dragon, Ron avait été horrifié. Et à l'instant même où le Survivant était descendu de son balai et avait posé pied à terre, Ron s'était jeté sur lui pour l'enlacer, s'excusant de sa stupidité.

Ainsi donc, les choses avaient retrouvé un semblant de normalité. Ron défendait avec hargne Harry face à ses détracteurs, comme pour faire oublier ses doutes initiaux. Mais même si Harry avait renoué avec Ron, il gardait une légère distance qui n'existait pas auparavant. Il doutait de son ami, pensant qu'il lui tournerait le dos au prochain coup dur et il gardait envers lui une légère rancune.

Il n'y eut pas d'incident majeur lors de la seconde épreuve, et même si Harry revint bon dernier, le peuple du lac insista pour que le jeune homme soit placé à la première place : il était le seul qui avait eu le courage de s'opposer à eux pour tenter de sauver non pas un seul otage, mais tous ceux qui restaient.

Harry arrivait donc à la troisième épreuve en étant classé premier ex-æquo avec Cédric Diggory.

Le matin de l'épreuve, l'estomac noué, il se rendit accompagné de ses amis en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Ron émit une exclamation outrée en se rendant compte que le terrain était recouvert de haies végétales. Hermione souffla "un labyrinthe" d'un air inquiet et Harry resta silencieux.

Il croisa le regard de Drago qui lui adressa un léger signe d'encouragement et rejoignit Dumbledore qui se tenait près de Cédric, les mains croisées dans le dos.

Harry n'était pas depuis très longtemps dans le labyrinthe lorsqu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait. D'abord, ce fut Fleur qui poussa des hurlements de souffrance. Il se précipita et découvrit l'autre candidat, Viktor, en train de lui jeter un Doloris. L'attrapeur Bulgare était visiblement dans un état second, probablement sous l'influence d'un Imperium.

Il immobilisa Krum et vérifia que Fleur allait bien. Puis, il lança une gerbe d'étincelles rouges pour attirer les professeurs, espérant que les deux candidats seraient rapidement secourus et évacués.

Il repartit rapidement, impatient d'arriver à la fin de cette épreuve, voulant en avoir terminé. Il se trouva face à Cédric, mais avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, les parois du labyrinthe se rapprochèrent, essayant d'emprisonner le Poufsouffle. Cédric fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry ! Regarde le grandir, c'est pas normal...

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Harry attrapa sa main et le tira à sa suite, alors qu'il détalait en courant. Les murs végétaux se heurtèrent avec fracas à l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus sous le regard exorbité du Poufsouffle.

Ils continuèrent ensemble et arrivèrent ensemble face au trophée, sans avoir échangé un seul mot. Ils se regardèrent, puis Cédric soupira.

\- Vas-y. Tu le mérites Harry. Sans toi, je ne serais pas arrivé jusqu'ici.

Harry grimaça et haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis ici à cause d'une stupide plaisanterie, je n'ai pas demandé à participer.

Le brun soupira et regarda son camarade plus âgé, déterminé.

\- D'accord. Ensemble alors.

Cédric sourit et acquiesça. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent lentement, un peu timidement du trophée. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils tendirent la main, et agrippèrent en même temps chacun une anse de l'objet. Au même instant, ils ressentirent une sensation de tiraillement alors que le labyrinthe autour d'eux disparaissait.

Vacillant, Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'ils ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé, et il sursauta avant de regarder Cédric.

\- Tu le savais toi que le trophée était un portoloin ?

Le Poufsouffle secoua lentement la tête, examinant les lieux d'un air inquiet.

\- C'est étrange. Et c'est plutôt... sinistre ici.

Les deux adolescents sortirent leurs baguettes, frappés d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Au loin, ils aperçurent une silhouette approcher, tenant quelque chose dans ses bras. Comme une brassée de draps peut-être. Ils l'observèrent approcher sans se méfier, puisque l'homme semblait ne pas faire attention à eux. Ce fut une erreur. A l'instant où Harry le reconnut il laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur et leva sa baguette, tendu.

\- Cédric ! Fuis ! Prend le trophée et retourne à Poudlard ! Maintenant ! Préviens Dumbledore !

Le Poufsouffle hésita en fronçant les sourcils, regardant l'homme qui approchait puis Harry qui semblait... terrorisé ? Ce fut la peur de son camarade qui le fit réagir, et il partit immédiatement, en direction du trophée un peu plus loin.

Cependant, il ne l'atteignit jamais : alors qu'il le touchait presque, il entendit "Avada Kedava" et le rayon mortel le frappa de plein fouet dans le dos. Cédric ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était mort, et il n'entendit pas le long hurlement de désespoir de son camarade Gryffondor.

Sanglotant, Harry lança un sort de désarmement sur l'homme, dévisageant Peter Pettigrew avec haine. Le rat qui avait trahi ses parents, envoyé Sirius à Azkaban et fui lâchement lorsqu'il avait été capturé l'année précédente, profitant de la pleine lune et du fait que Remus avait oublié sa potion tue-loup, venait de tuer Cédric Diggory sous ses yeux et le menaçait, un sourire vicieux sur le visage. Il avait déposé la chose, le tas de tissus qu'il tenait au sol juste avant de tuer Cédric, et le jeune Survivant commençait à avoir un terrible soupçon quand à son contenu, puisque ça commençait à s'agiter.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner qu'un Stupefix le touchait et le jeune garçon tomba au sol, incapable de se défendre.


	33. Rompre avec le passé

**PROMPT : Rompre avec le passé**

* * *

_1994_

Impuissant, Harry fut ligoté par Queudver et il le regarda s'affairer autour d'un chaudron de grande taille. De très grande taille. Il fit un mouvement de baguette et une des tombes du cimetière se souleva, laissant échapper un os humain.

_Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !_

Le jeune homme grimaça en voyant l'animagus se trancher une main. Pettigrew laissa échapper un cri de douleur et sanglota en tenant son avant bras mutilé contre lui. Cependant, il continua son incantation d'une voix hachée.

_Que la chair du serviteur donnée volontairement fasse revivre son maître !_

Harry se tortilla désespérément quand Pettigrew s'approcha de lui armé d'un poignard, haletant et les yeux écarquillés, mort de peur. Il n'aimait pas voir ce sale traître armé s'avancer autant.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut réellement qu'il allait mourir là, de la main de celui qui avait causé la mort de ses parents et sa vie de malheur. Tous les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi lui revinrent en mémoire et il eut les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'était pensé résigné à ne jamais atteindre l'âge adulte depuis qu'il savait qu'il devrait faire face à Voldemort. Mais il se rendait compte avec une pointe de surprise qu'il tenait bien plus à la vie qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il voulait vivre, par dessus tout.

Harry revint au moment présent en sentant la brûlure d'une lame sur son bras. Il laissa échapper un léger couinement de douleur et d'horreur. Pettigrew se contenta de prélever une fiole de son sang avant de continuer l'étrange rituel qu'il avait commencé.

_Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat._

Puis l'homme-rat s'approcha du tas de linge qui semblait gigoter de plus en plus et le souleva avant de le laisser tomber dans le chaudron bouillonnant. Harry pria pour que ce que Pettigrew tentait de faire n'aboutisse pas. Que la chose se noie. Mais tout espoir le quitta lorsqu'une silhouette se déplia à l'intérieur du chaudron pour se lever.

Il hurla alors que sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir comme jamais, avec l'impression que sa tête allait s'ouvrir en deux.

Voldemort était de retour.

Il était revenu à la vie, il avait de nouveau un corps physique, même si son apparence était monstrueuse. Reptilienne.

Il enjamba le chaudron après que Pettigrew l'eut couvert d'une robe de sorcier et attrapa le bras intact de Queudver. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement pitoyable que Voldemort ignora. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arracha la baguette de l'animagus et en posa l'extrémité sur sa marque des ténèbres.

L'instant d'après, un groupe de Mangemorts transplana, entourant Voldemort, tête baissée, visiblement en position de soumission. Harry les ignora, focalisant son attention sur sa baguette qui était posée près de lui, hors de portée.

Il souffrait toujours autant de la présence de Voldemort à ses côtés, mais il se forçait à ignorer la douleur, essayant désespérément de se délivrer. Il se doutait que lorsque les charmantes retrouvailles entre Voldemort et ses fidèles seraient terminées, il passerait un très mauvais moment… Probablement son dernier moment dans le monde des vivants.

Alors qu'il allait baisser les bras et abandonner, les liens qui le retenaient se détendirent et il réussit à s'en extirper. Il attrapa fébrilement sa baguette mais il n'eut pas le temps de fuir. Une exclamation de colère retentit alors que Queudver se rendait compte qu'il s'était libéré.

L'adolescent fut alors entouré d'un groupe de Mangemorts et il se raidit, sa baguette crispée entre ses mains. Voldemort avança doucement vers lui en ricanant.

\- Harry Potter ! Il est temps de rompre avec le passé et de corriger un détail en terminant ce que j'ai commencé il y a si longtemps… Aujourd'hui tu vas mourir !

Il leva sa baguette, et Harry tenta un _experlliamus_ en même temps, puisque c'était le premier sort qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Les deux rayons lumineux des sorts se rencontrèrent et le faisceau devint aveuglant. Presque immédiatement un dôme doré se déploya autour d'eux, les isolant du reste du monde.

Voldemort semblait autant surpris que Harry. Ils n'osèrent bouger ni l'un ni l'autre, face à cet étrange phénomène, s'observant attentivement.

Deux formes fantomatiques se matérialisèrent autour d'eux et Harry laissa échapper un léger sanglot en reconnaissant ses parents. Son père lui demanda de tenir bon, de ne pas rompre le lien tandis que sa mère souriait doucement en le regardant attentivement.

Puis Lily se tourna gracieusement pour s'approcher de Voldemort. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'homme-serpent se tendit, visiblement méfiant. Mais Lily ne semblait pas avoir le moindre sentiment négatif envers son meurtrier.

\- Je sais qui tu es, Thomas. Tu n'as jamais été abandonné…

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant le mage noir hésiter visiblement perturbé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi ses parents semblaient autant inquiets pour lui que pour celui qui essayait de le tuer.

Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lily eut un sourire triste avant de continuer.

\- La vérité éclatera bientôt, je te le promet. Mais ne blesse pas Harry, il n'est pas ton ennemi.

James s'approcha de Harry et leva la main comme s'il voulait la poser sur son épaule. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Harry, comme ta mère l'a dit, la vérité sera bientôt révélée. Il faut que tu fasses attention à toi, mon chéri. Tiens-toi à distance de Dumbledore, ne lui parle pas de ce qui vient de se passer ici - le dôme, notre conversation. Nous ne pouvons pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, le moment n'est pas venu encore…

Voldemort grogna et secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce-que…

Lily le coupa, l'air inquiète.

\- Thomas !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry et le détailla tristement.

\- Harry… mon bébé… Ce que tu as grandi… Trouve ma boîte à musique, tu y trouveras des réponses. Severus pourra t'aider, il est digne de confiance.

Harry hoqueta alors que les silhouettes de ses parents se diluaient peu à peu devant eux. Le dôme resta en place, les isolant du reste du monde.

Le mage noir et l'adolescent se dévisagèrent en silence. Harry n'avait plus aussi peur, toute sa frayeur avait été balayée par la curiosité. Quelque chose d'étrange venait de se passer, et Harry suspectait que la plupart des informations qu'il avait reçues quand à son passé étaient fausses.

Voldemort siffla doucement entre ses dents et Harry comprit qu'il parlait Fourchelang pour n'être compris que de lui.

\- _**Intéressant jeune Potter, n'est-ce-pas ? Je te propose une trêve provisoire qui restera entre nous, le temps de découvrir ce qui se passe… Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'ignorer un avertissement des morts.**_

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord, un peu perdu. Un éclair d'amusement passa dans les prunelles carmin et le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit la parole.

\- Je ne peux pas nier que tu es plein de courage, jeune homme. Un vrai Gryffondor, n'est-ce-pas ? Nous allons rompre le lien et tu vas courir pour rejoindre le portoloin. Il te ramènera à Poudlard. Mais nous nous reverrons sois-en certain.

Harry ne se posa pas de questions. Il obéit aveuglément aux instructions de l'homme qui voulait le tuer, agrippant le bras du corps de Cédric au passage, déterminé à le ramener avec lui, à Poudlard, auprès des siens.


	34. plus jamais

**PROMPT : Plus jamais**

* * *

_1994_

Harry atterrit brutalement au sol, le corps de Cédric à ses côtés. Il sanglotait nerveusement, perdu, les doigts crispés sur le poignet froid de son camarade. Il ne pensa même pas à vérifier qu'il était bien revenu à Poudlard, il était trop choqué et trop épuisé pour s'en soucier.

Il entendit vaguement des exclamations de surprise, puis des cris, mais il était trop sonné pour s'en préoccuper. Tout ce qui venait de se passer tournait dans sa tête. L'adolescent se sentait nauséeux, et ne voulait parler à personne. Il voulait juste se rouler en boule au chaud pour réfléchir à tout ça seul. Pour accepter qu'il avait provoqué la mort de Cédric en l'entraînant avec lui, qu'il avait vu le retour de Voldemort et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire.

Sans compter que la réaction de ses parents avait été surprenante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère s'était inquiétée pour son meurtrier, pourquoi elle lui avait parlé de cette façon. Pourquoi Lily avait demandé une trêve… Et pourquoi il y avait une vérité à dévoiler. Il aspirait à une vie normale, loin de tout ça.

Harry commençait à penser que tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru n'était que du vent, des mensonges. Il craignait de voir son monde vaciller sur ses bases et s'effondrer une fois de plus, et il était particulièrement inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Il se raidit en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et serrer légèrement. Il entendit les cris et exclamations en arrière plan, puis la voix sèche de McGonagall qui forçait les spectateurs à quitter les lieux.

Il entendit quelqu'un appeler Cédric, et après quelques secondes de flottement, il reconnut la voix du père du jeune homme, Amos Diggory, qui s'était présenté à lui avant qu'ils ne s'élancent dans le labyrinthe.

Il leva la tête et vit que Dumbledore le surplombait, le fixant d'un air impénétrable. Harry détourna les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Severus, puis se focalisa sur Amos.

\- Pardon. Je n'ai rien pu faire… C'était un piège Monsieur Diggory. J'ai dit à Cédric de repartir mais il lui a jeté un sort dans le dos. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas avec eux, je voulais le ramener. Je suis tellement désolé.

Amos poussa un hurlement déchirant et tomba à genoux, n'osant pas toucher son fils, comprenant qu'il était mort. Puis, il attrapa Harry dans une étreinte étouffante et le serra contre lui.

\- Merci de me l'avoir ramené. Merci de tout cœur.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de Harry, à mesure qu'il prenait conscience que la mort de Cédric était définitive. Qu'il l'avait vu tomber devant lui, et que son corps était étendu à ses côtés, inerte.

Amos s'écarta et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Qui a fait ça ?

\- Peter Pettigrew. C'est lui qui a jeté le sort.

Dumbledore repoussa Amos Diggory un peu brusquement.

\- Harry, mon garçon. Où étais-tu ?

Harry renifla, et détourna les yeux pour regarder Severus.

\- Le trophée était un portoloin. Au début on a cru que c'était prévu, mais c'était un cimetière. Il y avait des tombes partout et Pettigrew…

La voix du jeune homme se brisa. Severus fronça les sourcils, et intervint d'un ton froid.

\- Albus, ce gamin est en état de choc. Vous devriez laisser Poppy s'occuper de lui avant de lui poser des questions.

Le directeur protesta, arguant qu'il était urgent de découvrir ce qui s'était passé, mais Poppy le bouscula, lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Pas question Albus ! Je vous dirais quand vous pourrez lui poser des questions. Ce garçon a besoin d'un peu de philtre de paix pour commencer, et probablement de repos. Au calme.

Maugrey Fol'Oeil arriva, claudiquant, un air étrangement satisfait sur le visage. Voyant Harry, il plissa les yeux puis renifla.

\- Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Poppy le fusilla du regard et se dressa. Bien que de petite taille, elle pouvait se montrer impressionnante, tel un dragon femelle protégeant ses petits dès lors qu'il s'agissait de ses patients.

\- Je pense être la plus qualifiée ici pour m'occuper de Monsieur Potter. Severus, j'aurais besoin de vos potions.

Avec un mince sourire, le potionniste hocha la tête et suivit l'infirmière qui entraînait un Harry titubant avec elle. Entouré de Pomfresh et du maître des potions, personne n'osa s'interposer ou poser de question. Ron et Hermione cherchèrent à les suivre, mais un seul regard de Rogue les stoppa immédiatement. Harry entendit vaguement Hermione lui crier qu'ils viendraient dès que possible, mais il n'eut aucune réaction.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Poppy lui fit boire une cuillère de potion. Harry grimaça, mais d'un coup, il se sentit beaucoup plus calme, légèrement détaché de la réalité.

L'infirmière claqua de la langue puis soupira.

\- Severus ? Pouvez vous aider Monsieur Potter à s'installer ?

Son professeur grimaça mais acquiesça. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Harry attrapa le bras du potionniste, et murmura.

\- Professeur ? Voldemort est revenu. Il... Queudver a fait un rituel étrange dans un grand chaudron et il a de nouveau un corps.

Severus soupira, épaules basses.

\- Je m'en doutais. J'ai senti... son retour. J'espérais ne plus jamais avoir cette sensation.

\- Je…

Harry se tut et ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir pour jeter un regard inquiet en direction de la porte. Severus fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers Harry pour murmurer.

\- Préféreriez-vous que je vois dans votre esprit ce qui s'est produit ce soir par _légilimentie_ ?

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde. Il avait encore en tête la voix de sa mère qui lui disait que son professeur était digne de confiance. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en accordant sa confiance à son austère professeur.

\- Allez-y professeur. Faites-le.

Severus soupira et leva sa baguette.

\- _legilimens_

Harry se laissa aller, plongé dans les yeux onyx de son professeur. Il ne cherchait pas à lutter, laissant l'homme fouiller ses souvenirs librement.

Un long moment plus tard, Severus cligna des yeux et s'écarta. Il était terriblement pâle.

Avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas coutumière, il aida Harry à s'installer dans le lit, et il lui ôta ses lunettes. Puis, il marmonna un _accio_ et une fiole de potion bleu foncé arriva dans sa main.

Harry la but docilement, et entendit juste le professeur de potion lui dire quelques mots.

\- Dormez maintenant. Je veille sur vous. Je resterai ici.

Quand Albus entra dans l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Le vieux sorcier grimaça, mais Severus prit la parole.

\- J'ai pris la liberté d'interroger Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, et le gamin a eu de la chance de pouvoir revenir. Il a appelé une partie des Mangemorts, certainement pour vérifier qui lui était encore fidèle.

Dumbledore hocha la tête avant de quitter l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide, sans se préoccuper de l'état du jeune garçon endormi.


	35. Problématique

**PROMPT : Problématique**

* * *

_1994_

Severus avait été ravi que Pomfresh ne lui demande de la suivre. Il cachait son inquiétude pour le jeune garçon, surtout aux yeux d'Albus qui semblait vouloir toujours exacerber son ressentiment en rappelant en permanence la ressemblance du garçon avec James Potter. Il n'y avait pas un jour où le Directeur ne lui rappelait pas ses pires souvenirs de Poudlard en évoquant l'arrogant Gryffondor.

Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne tombe dans le panneau et ne se venge des humiliations infligées par les Maraudeurs sur un gosse qui ne les avait même pas connu… et il le regrettait terriblement.

Le Maître des potions était toujours surpris de la confiance presque aveugle que lui portait Harry. Lorsqu'il le fixait de ses yeux bien trop verts, il avait l'impression de voir Lily face à lui, et cette sensation lui tordait l'estomac. Harry semblait inconscient de son trouble et de ses démons. Et alors qu'il était en état de choc, vulnérable, il lui donna l'occasion de rentrer dans sa tête, de lire directement ce qui s'était passé dans son esprit.

Severus hésita, craignant ce qu'il allait voir. Le Gryffondor venait de lui confirmer que Voldemort était de retour après tout. Il savait qu'il pourrait être appelé à n'importe quel instant désormais.

Avec un soupir, il prononça la formule pour entrer dans l'esprit de son élève.

_Legilimens_.

Les premières images étaient complètement désordonnées. Il se vit donner un cours de potion, sévère, dominant ses élèves. Il vit un placard sombre, minuscule, oppressant. Il vit un cimetière désert, puis Diggory tomber, mort après avoir été touché d'un rayon vert parfaitement identifiable dans le dos.

D'un coup, les choses devinrent plus claires. Severus réussit à calmer l'afflux d'images, et à comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il voyait.

Il eut le droit à un résumé de l'enfance de Harry, misérable. Des coups et des humiliations, bien loin de l'enfance dorée que Dumbledore lui avait fait le récit à l'envi. Il s'était attendu à l'arrivée d'un nouveau James Potter arrogant et sûr de lui. Au lieu de quoi, Harry lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer.

Il ressentit sa joie lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier - malgré le fait que son oncle ne cesse de le traiter de monstre - et sa fascination pour le monde magique. Son nouveau monde désormais.

Il ignora les souvenirs de Poudlard - Severus ne tenait pas à voir comment Harry le voyait. S'il avait commencé à apprécier le gamin, il était désormais décidé à s'investir bien plus pour l'aider, comme il aurait du le faire depuis le départ si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu…

Le maître des potions arriva au moment de l'entrée du labyrinthe. Sans surprise, il découvrit que c'était Harry qui était venu au secours de l'élève de Beauxbâtons et qui avait neutralisé l'attrapeur Bulgare victime de l'Imperium. Il vit également qu'il était venu au secours du Poufsouffle, et Severus grogna malgré lui en voyant que Harry lui avait proposé de partager la victoire.

L'ombre de James Potter disparut complètement, et Severus se rendit compte que si physiquement Harry ressemblait à son père, il n'avait véritablement rien en commun avec le prétentieux sang-pur héritier de la maison Potter qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer.

Il découvrit l'arrivée dans ce fameux cimetière et il se raidit en reconnaissant les lieux. C'était le cimetière de Little Hangleton, et Voldemort avait vécu dans un Manoir à proximité.

En voyant Queudver arriver il se crispa davantage et découvrit comment Cedric Diggory était mort. Severus pensa brièvement qu'il allait devoir parler à son père pour lui raconter précisément la mort de son fils. Amos Diggory aurait probablement besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour faire son deuil en paix…

Il assista à la renaissance de Voldemort et il nota son apparence reptilienne avec une grimace de dégoût. Le Mage Noir avait été bel homme avant… Le changement était pour le moins surprenant. Il avait beau savoir que Harry était à ses côtés, sain et sauf, il ne pouvait que se crisper en imaginant qu'il avait été face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment connu pour son humanité, et il était à prévoir qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tenter de tuer le gamin qui l'avait envoyé pendant plus de dix ans dans le néant.

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Harry lever sa baguette, prêt à se battre. Il assista médusé à la formation du dôme lumineux qui isolait les deux combattants.

Le maître des potions eut un sursaut qui faillit le faire sortir brutalement de l'esprit de Harry en voyant apparaître le couple Potter, sous forme fantomatique.

Il ne perdit pas un mot de ce qui fut dit. Aussi bien à Voldemort - que Lily appelait Thomas - qu'à Harry.

Découvrir que James Potter, autrefois favori de Dumbledore, conseillait à Harry de se méfier de son mentor et de ne pas lui révéler les évènements du cimetière déclencha une sonnette d'alarme dans son esprit.

Cette mise en garde ne faisait que confirmer les soupçons qu'il avait envers le Directeur de Poudlard. Il avait constaté depuis longtemps qu'Albus ne s'embarrassait pas de sentimentalisme pour atteindre ses objectifs : il n'hésitait pas à sacrifier des alliés pour réaliser ce qu'il avait décidé ce qui faisait de lui un sorcier aussi dangereux que Voldemort.

Apprendre qu'il y avait un mystère autour de Voldemort et de Harry Potter n'était pas surprenant en soi : il n'oubliait pas que Harry avait été désigné arbitrairement par une prophétie, et il avait lui même contribué à son destin en rapportant le contenu de cette dernière à son Maître tant d'années auparavant.

Il se sentait toujours aussi coupable, bien qu'il fut arrivé à la conclusion que s'il n'avait rien dit, Dumbledore se serait débrouillé pour que le contenu de cette prophétie ne finisse par arriver aux oreilles de Voldemort.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Severus lorsque Lily le désigna digne de confiance à son fils, et il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il devait aider le gosse à trouver une boîte à musique.

Stupéfait, Severus se rendit compte que Voldemort lui-même offrait une trêve à Harry - être dans la tête du gamin lui permettait de comprendre le Fourchelang -, et lui permettait de retourner à Poudlard sain et sauf. Comme si les paroles de Lily avait ramené un peu d'humanité dans le cœur sombre du Mage Noir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête - légèrement admiratif - lorsque Harry malgré le danger se débrouilla pour ramener le corps de Cédric avec lui. L'héroïsme de ce foutu Gryffondor finirait par devenir un jour problématique, il en était certain.

Délicatement, le maître des potions sortit de la tête de Harry en se jurant qu'il l'aiderait, même si ce devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait.


	36. Boucle

**PROMPT : Boucle**

* * *

_1994_

Comme il le lui avait promis, Severus était présent au réveil de Harry. Le Maître des potions détourna le regard - un peu gêné - face au regard vert plein de gratitude et profita du fait qu'ils étaient seuls pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit.

\- Monsieur Potter… Harry, vous ne devez parler à personne de ce qui s'est passé sous ce dôme étrange. Pas même à vos amis les plus proches. Il faut découvrir ce qui s'est passé avant tout.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

\- Je ne comptais pas en parler, Monsieur. Mais que dois-je dire ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, et vous avez réussi à fuir en récupérant votre camarade. Vous n'avez aucun souvenir des détails. Personne ne vous en voudra, et Madame Pomfresh pourra confirmer que vous étiez en état de choc.

Le Gryffondor se rembrunit soudain, et se replia sur lui même.

\- Cédric est mort par ma faute. Si je n'avais pas proposé qu'il prenne ce portoloin…

\- Ne culpabilisez pas. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir qu'il s'agissait d'un piège.

\- Qui…

\- Qui a placé le trophée ? J'ai ma petite idée et je compte bien le démasquer. En attendant, ne faites rien de stupide qui pourrait vous mettre en danger une fois de plus. Restez tranquille.

Severus quitta à grands pas l'infirmerie. Harry somnolait depuis peu de temps lorsque Hermione entra et se jeta sur lui, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu vas bien ? J'étais si inquiète !

Harry eut un sourire triste et lui raconta ses aventures, se conformant à ce que Severus lui avait conseillé. Il avait confiance en Hermione mais il savait que les enjeux étaient bien trop importants pour prendre le moindre risque. Il suffirait d'une oreille indiscrète pour provoquer un désastre.

Madame Pomfresh vint l'examiner, et le déclara suffisamment en forme pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme eut un large sourire et se dépêcha d'obéir, entraîné par Hermione.

Son entrée dans sa salle commune entraîna un lourd silence avant que tout le monde ne se jette sur lui pour lui demander des détails.

Hermione utilisa son autorité naturelle pour calmer tout le monde et leur ordonner de laisser Harry en paix. Il y eut quelques protestations mais les Gryffondor laissèrent leur camarade tranquille.

Avec un serrement de cœur, Harry constata que Ron restait à l'écart. Le rouquin l'observait mais il ne fit pas le moindre geste envers son ami. Avec un soupir, le brun rejoignit son dortoir : il rêvait d'une douche et de vêtements propres. Il verrait plus tard pourquoi Ron était redevenu si distant.

Le lendemain, à la fin du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Maugrey Fol'Oeil lui demanda de rester pour lui parler. Harry obéit et répondit aux questions du professeur. Là encore, il resta évasif sur ce qui s'était passé, mal à l'aise. Les questions de son professeur étaient de plus en plus précises, et il attendait avidement chaque réponse.

Lorsque Harry tenta de quitter la pièce, Maugrey le retint en lui attrapant le bras, serrant si fort que Harry gémit et laissa échapper une plainte de douleur. Soudain, le jeune homme comprit et il écarquilla les yeux, cessant de se débattre.

\- C'est vous ! C'est vous qui avez placé le trophée !

Maugrey ricana.

\- Bien vu jeune homme ! Et la boucle est bouclée !

Puis il se vanta de ses exploits, expliquant comment il avait placé Krum sous Imperium pour qu'il se débarrasse des autres candidats gênants. Il reprocha au Gryffondor de s'être montré trop gentil en voulant partager la victoire avec son petit camarade…

Puis, déterminé, il leva sa baguette, annonçant qu'il allait accomplir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres rêvait de faire depuis longtemps : détruire Harry Potter.

La porte vola en éclat et Rogue apparut, stupéfixant Fol'Oeil et jetant un regard inquiet à Harry. Derrière lui, Dumbledore suivait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Harry, mon garçon. Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry détailla ce qui venait de se passer avec Fol'Oeil. Severus en profita pour attraper la flasque qui ne quittait jamais le vieil Auror et grimaça.

\- Polynectar.

Il fallut peu de temps avant que Fol'Oeil ne laisse place à la véritable apparence qui se cachait sous le polynectar. Severus eut un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Croupton Junior ! Mais… il était mort !

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

\- Il faut croire que non… je suppose que son père a fait le nécessaire pour son fils finalement.

Avec l'assurance qu'il serait désormais en sécurité, Harry fut invité à retourner dans son dortoir en attendant que les Aurors n'arrivent pour arrêter l'imposteur.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il dut raconter une nouvelle fois ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment où il avait prit le trophée en main, et ses hésitations convainquirent apparemment le Directeur qu'il avait occulté de sa mémoire des évènements traumatisants.

Le vieux sorcier pinça les lèvres et annonça froidement à Harry qu'il passerait l'été chez les Dursley, comme les autres années. Quand Harry essaya de protester, Dumbledore lui rappela la mort de Cédric Diggory en lui demandant s'il souhaitait faire le vide autour de lui de cette façon.

En sortant du bureau directorial, le jeune homme partit à toute vitesse en direction des cachots, se rendant dans le bureau de Severus, des larmes de colère et de chagrin perlant au coin de ses yeux. Il savait que le Maître des potions savait ce qui se passait dans sa famille, et il avait besoin d'en parler. Tous ses rêves de passer du temps avec Sirius venaient de s'écrouler.

Severus serra les poings en comprenant que Harry risquait de passer un été compliqué. Il le consola du mieux qu'il put, déterminé à faire quelque chose… bien qu'il ne sache pas encore quoi.

Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry s'était résigné. Dumbledore était tout puissant, et il n'avait apparemment pas le choix : une fois encore, il allait devoir échapper aux coups de son oncle du mieux qu'il le pouvait et il ne mangerait pas à sa faim…

Arrivé à King's Cross, il s'apprêtait à sortir de la gare, tête basse, quand Lucius Malefoy l'intercepta. Harry se raidit légèrement mais l'aristocrate se contenta de lui tendre un parchemin avec un sourire amusé.

Méfiant, Harry le saisit et laissa échapper une légère exclamation de surprise. En effet, c'était un message de Voldemort en personne. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'informait que son Mangemort Severus Rogue l'avait informé des maltraitances dont il était victime. Compte tenu de la trêve qu'ils avaient conclu, il souhaitait le placer en sécurité - après tout, il voulait que son adversaire soit au mieux de sa forme s'ils venaient à s'affronter.

En conséquence, il était invité à suivre Lucius Malefoy, qui l'hébergerait dans son Manoir où il serait en parfaite sécurité.

Harry hésita. L'offre était tentante, mais il craignait légèrement l'aristocrate. Cependant il croisa le regard de Drago et il soupira. Puis il accepta l'offre. Après tout, le Serpentard s'était toujours montré amical et il l'avait soutenu durant cette année difficile, et Harry brûlait de le connaître un peu mieux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce ne pourrait pas être pire que dans sa famille moldue.


	37. Rythme soutenu

**PROMPT : Rythme soutenu**

* * *

_1994_

Le cœur de Severus battait à un rythme soutenu alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait pris un gros risque en le contactant pour lui demander d'aider Harry Potter. L'information qu'il lui avait donné - à savoir que le jeune garçon était maltraité chez ses relatifs - pouvait être un moyen de pression pour anéantir le garçon.

Cependant, il avait été surpris lorsque Lucius l'avait contacté pour l'informer qu'il allait accueillir le Sauveur, avec ordre de le traiter comme un invité de marque. Lucius savait parfaitement que Drago était plus ou moins ami avec le Gryffondor et c'était une occasion pour que son fils se rapproche du Sauveur. Il y aurait toujours un bénéfice à en retirer pour sa famille.

Il avait parfaitement vu la façon dont Lily regardait Voldemort, et il se souvenait de ses intonations lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé Thomas. Aussi, il avait décidé de prendre un risque - probablement le plus gros risque de sa vie. Lily lui faisait confiance et le sentiment était réciproque.

Lorsque Voldemort le fit se relever, Severus demanda un entretien privé avec son Maître. Il sentit l'hésitation de Voldemort mais ce dernier lui accorda cette faveur. Les Mangemorts présents semblèrent agacé du privilège accordé au Maître des potions, et Severus pensa brièvement que s'il survivait à cette entrevue il devrait sérieusement surveiller ses arrières.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Severus prit une grande inspiration et pensa brièvement qu'il se comportait comme un foutu Gryffondor. Puis il commença à parler.

\- Maître, j'ai vu dans l'esprit de Harry Potter ce qui s'était passé lors de votre rencontre. Le dôme, les Potter et ce qu'ils ont dit, ainsi que la trêve conclue.

D'un geste de la main, l'homme-reptile lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Je dois vous avouer que… Que je vous ai trahi. J'ai accepté de servir d'espion alors que vous menaciez de tuer Lily Potter. Pour la sauver.

Tête baissée, Severus se crispa alors qu'une vague de Magie se déployait dans la pièce, prouvant la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'un ton froid, Voldemort grogna et lui enjoignit de continuer.

\- Elle était mon amie, et la femme que j'aimais. Que j'aime toujours autant. J'ai juré de protéger son fils et naïvement j'ai cru que Dumbledore - puisqu'il était votre ennemi - pourrait m'aider.

Voldemort grogna de nouveau, mais ce fut la seule réaction. Severus se détendit légèrement en constatant qu'il ne recevait pas de Doloris. Pas pour le moment tout du moins.

Après une hésitation, il continua.

\- James Potter a fait appel à moi peu avant leur mariage. Lily est tombée malade à cause d'une intoxication aux potions calmantes. Elle en a usé et abusé, parce qu'elle était victime d'une dépression. Cependant, elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison elle allait si mal.

Voldemort le coupa brusquement.

\- En quoi cela me concerne ? Qu'espères-tu Severus à avouer ta trahison à part mourir de ma main ?

\- Je pense que c'est important, Maître. Je pense que nous avons tous été manipulé.

\- Explique-toi.

\- J'ai entendu les mots de Lily. A propos d'une vérité qui devrait être révélée prochainement. Et vous êtes celui qui… Vous l'avez tué et elle ne semblait pas vous en vouloir.

Comme le silence s'éternisait, Severus prit le risque de relever la tête, inquiet de la réaction de Voldemort. Ce dernier était figé, perdu dans ses pensées. Severus s'autorisa à se détendre légèrement.

Finalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la parole, détachant les mots.

\- Et que proposes-tu ?

\- Lily a parlé d'une boîte à musique. Je comptais aller la chercher.

\- Dumbledore est au courant ?

Severus secoua la tête vivement.

\- J'ai conseillé à Harry de rester muet sur ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Il ne sait rien. Uniquement que vous êtes de retour, et que c'est Pettigrew qui a tué le jeune Diggory.

Voldemort plissa ses yeux carmins et hocha sèchement la tête.

\- A la moindre erreur, Severus, je te ferais payer au centuple ta trahison. La seule raison pour laquelle je t'épargne est que je suis curieux de comprendre ce qui se passe. Et que la confiance que semblait te porter Lily Potter au-delà de la mort fait de toi la personne la plus à même de m'aider.

Severus déglutit et hocha la tête, avant de saluer son Maître avec tout le respect dont il était capable une fois encore et de sortir de la pièce, tremblant.

Il espéra de tout cœur qu'il n'avait pas commis une erreur de plus.

Le Maître des potions attendit la nuit pour se rendre à Godric's Hollow. Il s'introduisit comme une ombre dans l'ancienne maison des Potter. Rien n'avait changé. La maison était devenu comme un mausolée, et personne n'avait semblé avoir le courage d'entrer et de piller les lieux.

Alors qu'il fouillait la maison, des images de la nuit terrible où il avait retrouvé le corps sans vie de Lily lui revenaient en mémoire. Finalement, il trouva la boîte à musique, dissimulée dans le placard de la chambre d'enfant de Harry. Il était surprenant de voir que tout était resté intact. Comme si quelque part, les lieux de la dernière attaque de Voldemort étaient devenus un sanctuaire.

Décidé à prouver sa bonne foi, il transplana pour retourner immédiatement auprès de Voldemort. Il allait lui donner la boîte à musique, et espérer qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Si Harry venait à être en danger, il ferait en sorte de le protéger. Comme toujours.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres chassa les autres Mangemorts près de lui d'un geste, et fixa Severus, impassible. Il détailla l'objet mystérieux, écouta la mélodie - une banale berceuse sorcière.

\- Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire souvenir.

En la remettant à Severus cependant, le socle glissa. Fébrilement, le Maître des potions manipula l'objet jusqu'à ce que le fond ne finisse par s'ouvrir.

Un parchemin s'en échappa.

Il n'y avait que trois lignes manuscrites. "Animae damnatorum", suivi de "regressus". La dernière ligne était un nom : Thomas Flaemont Potter.

Severus hoqueta.

\- Lily vous a nommé Thomas, Maître.

D'un air absent, Voldemort hocha la tête.

\- Il me semble qu'il s'agisse d'une malédiction et d'un sort. Tu chercheras ce dont il s'agit. Aide toi de la bibliothèque des Malefoy, Lucius se vante suffisamment de son contenu…

Severus hésita.

\- Puis-je remettre la boîte à musique à Harry ? Il sera ravi d'avoir un souvenir de sa mère.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne répondit pas immédiatement et Severus se crispa, persuadé qu'il avait été trop loin et qu'il allait recevoir un _Doloris_. Cependant, il fut surpris lorsque son Maître donna son accord d'une voix absente.

\- Je n'ai que faire de cet objet, je pense qu'il a déjà révélé ses secrets. Tu peux la lui donner… Oh… Et Severus ? Profites-en pour lui parler de ce parchemin et de ce qui était écrit dessus. Peut être que le gamin aura une idée. Après tout, il a déjà prouvé qu'il était assez débrouillard pour pouvoir me faire face comme il l'a fait.


	38. Renverser le cycle

**PROMPT : Renverser le cycle**

* * *

_1995_

Contrairement à ses craintes, les vacances chez les Malefoy se passaient plutôt bien pour Harry. Il avait été invité à se joindre à Drago pour les révisions d'été ce qui l'avait surpris. Cependant, devoir travailler les cours même pendant les vacances quelques heures par jour ne le gênait pas vraiment.

Pendant des années chez les Dursley il n'avait jamais eu le droit de réviser. Il devait se cacher et attendre la nuit pour faire ses devoirs d'été, ce qui le frustrait énormément.

Cette fois, il était heureux de pouvoir rattraper son retard et approfondir ses connaissances.

Il pensait que lui et Drago travailleraient chacun de leur côté, mais le blondinet le surprit en l'incluant dans ses révisions, et depuis le début des vacances ils avaient pris le rythme de travailler ensemble en parfaite harmonie.

Leur relation s'en trouva changée puisqu'ils devinrent plus proches, et Harry pouvait dire sans hésitation que Drago Malefoy était devenu un véritable ami.

Lucius Malefoy se montrait froidement poli. Il ne lui adressait que rarement la parole, semblant décidé à ignorer au maximum la présence d'un Gryffondor au sein du Manoir Malefoy. La seule fois où Harry l'avait mentionné à Drago, ce dernier avait haussé les épaules en marmonnant que son père s'en remettrait.

Hormis ce fait, Harry n'avait pas à se plaindre : il avait une chambre confortable - bien plus luxueuse que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent - et il était invité à la table familiale. Pour la première année, il était nourri largement à sa faim hors des murs de Poudlard et il découvrait même de nouvelles saveurs - Lucius avait un goût prononcé pour la cuisine exotique.

Narcissa pour sa part était silencieuse, presque effacée. Elle vaquait à ses occupations, et Harry n'entendait que rarement sa voix. Pourtant, elle se montrait attentionnée. Si elle était tendre avec son fils, elle vérifiait discrètement que Harry ne manquait de rien et s'assurait qu'il allait bien.

C'était nouveau pour Harry de découvrir que quelqu'un s'assurait de son bien être et la sensation était réconfortante. Inhabituelle et agréable.

Harry, les premiers jours, avait pensé qu'il s'ennuierait puisqu'il n'aurait aucune corvée. Cependant, il avait accès à la bibliothèque du Manoir librement. Avec Drago, ils profitaient allègrement du soleil dans le parc du Manoir, et le jeune homme avait pris un teint joliment hâlé loin de son teint blafard habituel.

Il ne ressemblait plus au petit garçon rachitique qu'il était à son entrée à Poudlard après juste quelques semaines de bonheur. Il avait suffi de quelques jours seulement pour renverser le cycle et effacer le spectre des mauvais traitements.

Severus passa au Manoir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Harry. Il se doutait que Lucius ne prendrait pas le risque d'aller contre les ordres de Voldemort en s'en prenant au Survivant. Cependant, il avait à cœur le bien être du fils de Lily bien plus qu'il ne le montrait vraiment. Il avait changé complètement de point de vue à son sujet, et cette fois, il était décidé à ne rien laisser fausser son jugement.

En arrivant, il salua Lucius et son vieil ami eut un rictus amusé.

\- Tu viens vérifier que Potter est sain et sauf ?

Le maître des potions grimaça mais ne répondit pas à la provocation claire. Lucius ricana, et le conduisit dans le parc où les deux adolescents paressaient au soleil.

Severus eut un léger sourire.

\- Tout se passe bien ?

\- Étonnement le jeune Potter est agréable à vivre et je n'ai pas à me plaindre de sa présence. Quand à Drago, tu remarqueras par toi même qu'il s'est attaché à lui bien qu'il soit un fichu Gryffondor.

Severus retint un sourire amusé et avança à grands pas vers les garçons. En voyant Harry il eut un instant d'hésitation. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir vu que le gamin était maltraité ; à voir les changements physiques qui s'étaient opérés chez lui, il était évident qu'il avait subi de gros manques par le passé.

Le brun le salua avec joie et le remercia de son aide. Son sourire lumineux réchauffa le cœur de Severus comme jamais. Et pour la première fois depuis que Lily avait été tuée, il se sentait presque en paix.

Il en voulait d'autant plus à Dumbledore de ne rien avoir fait, alors même que c'était soit disant son protégé.

\- Harry. Vous passez un été agréable ?

\- Très Professeur. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier. Vous de m'avoir aidé et les Malefoy de m'avoir accueilli.

Severus retint un ricanement en comprenant que Harry avait hésité à inclure Voldemort dans ses remerciements. Il reprit rapidement son sérieux, cependant.

\- J'ai à vous parler. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Drago et ce dernier eut un sourire, probablement pour signifier qu'il n'avait aucun problème à être tenu à l'écart. Puis, il suivit Severus et ils s'installèrent dans la bibliothèque du Manoir.

\- Vous souvenez vous que votre mère avait parlé d'une boîte à musique ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête, les yeux brillants d'intérêt.

Severus sortit l'objet lentement et le posa devant le garçon. La main tremblante, Harry ouvrit le couvercle et écouta la mélodie, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je crois… Je crois que je connais cet air. Mais…

Severus soupira.

\- C'est possible. Cette boîte à musique était dissimulée dans votre ancienne chambre d'enfant. Il est probable que vos parents vous aient fait écouter la mélodie régulièrement.

\- Pourquoi ma mère aurait voulu que j'ai cette boîte à musique ? C'est juste un souvenir non ?

Silencieusement, Severus sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le déposa sur la table devant Harry.

\- Il y avait cette note cachée à l'intérieur.

Harry passa ses doigts sur l'écriture.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Voldemort est au courant ?

\- Oui il est au courant. J'ai décidé de faire confiance au comportement de votre mère et elle semblait… amicale avec lui malgré les circonstances. Je lui ai donc tout raconté - de ma trahison jusqu'à lui donner cette boîte à musique. Il m'a chargé de rechercher ce que peuvent signifier ces mots.

\- Vous n'allez pas avoir de problèmes ?

Severus ricana.

\- Je vais faire attention à ne plus commettre d'erreurs, ça risquerait de m'être fatal. Mais je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a compris que j'étais déterminé à respecter la promesse que j'avais faite à Lily et que j'allais faire en sorte de vous protéger.

Harry leva la tête et posa un regard empli de gratitude sur son professeur. L'adolescent savait parfaitement que l'homme n'accepterait pas d'effusions sentimentales, aussi il sourit largement.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour faire des recherches ? Je pourrais commencer si vous avez d'autres choses de prévu.

\- Ça serait avec plaisir, Harry.


	39. Tumulte

**PROMPT : tumulte**

* * *

_Été 1995_

Severus avait passé un temps infini à faire des recherches dans des grimoires poussiéreux, espérant trouver quelque chose, même un détail, qui aurait pu lui permettre d'avancer sur le décryptage du mystérieux parchemin. Il était certain de l'importance de ces quelques mots, puisque c'était Lily - son esprit, son fantôme, quelque soit la forme spectrale qui était apparue sous ce dôme doré - qui les avait conduit à la fameuse boîte à musique.

Il allait abandonner quand il mit la main sur un banal livre de sorts dans la réserve de Poudlard. Il le feuilleta d'un air absent, se demandant pourquoi il était mis à l'écart des élèves quand il découvrit le sort qu'il avait désespérément cherché, _Regressus_.

Fébrile, il lut les informations en diagonale, avant d'étudier la page avec attention. C'était un sort assez compliqué, qui demandait une grande maîtrise et beaucoup de puissance. Rien que ses effets prouvaient à quel point il était dangereux et sa présence dans le manuel justifiait à elle seule la mise à l'écart du livre dans la réserve. Essayant d'apaiser le tumulte dans son esprit suite à ses découvertes, il ferma les yeux un instant, plongé dans ses pensées.

Le sort permettait de manipuler le temps, rien que ça, et plusieurs avertissements étaient ajoutés par l'auteur pour mettre en garde le lecteur contre la création de paradoxes - qu'ils soient intentionnels ou non. Le sort avait été interdit par le Ministère de la magie plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant alors qu'un sorcier avait voulu éliminer la lignée d'un de ses adversaires en s'attaquant à ses ancêtres.

Il avait fallu l'intervention du Ministère et des plus doués des Langues-de-Plomb pour enrayer la catastrophe et empêcher la fin du monde causée par ce sort…

Severus hésita face au livre. S'il le sortait de la réserve, s'il l'empruntait, Dumbledore en viendrait à être mis au courant. Madame Pince était particulièrement soigneuse dans la tenue des registres de prêt et il savait que le Directeur l'étudiait avec attention et ce très régulièrement. Son statut de professeur n'empêcherait pas la bibliothécaire revêche d'indiquer avec soin ce qu'il sortirait des lieux… Pour l'instant, il préférait que le Directeur reste dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il cherchait. C'était peut être stupide - Dumbledore était très certainement un manipulateur né mais il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il avait de mauvaises intentions - mais il se méfiait fortement de celui qui lui avait ouvert les portes de Poudlard en échange de son rôle d'espion.

Avec un soupir, et une grimace, il déchira la page décrivant le sort. Il n'aimait pas abîmer - mutiler - les livres ainsi mais c'était un cas d'urgence. Il se jura de ramener la page et d'utiliser un _reparo_ pour effacer son acte une fois que tout serait terminé.

Il dissimula le livre dans les rayonnages, espérant que son acte de vandalisme ne serait pas découvert tout de suite. Puis, la page pliée avec soin dans sa poche, il quitta la réserve à grands pas pressés, prenant un air revêche comme à son habitude.

Fort heureusement il était un habitué des lieux, il n'y avait pas une semaine où il ne consultait pas les ouvrages dits "dangereux" pour les besoins de ses recherches en potions. Sa présence dans la réserve n'était donc pas inhabituelle.

Quand au Directeur, s'il demandait la raison pour laquelle il avait consulté les ouvrages interdits en plein été, il pourrait toujours lui rappeler qu'il faisait des recherches sur la potion tue-loup de Lupin. C'était l'une des choses que Dumbledore exigeait de lui, sans se préoccuper de ses sentiments envers l'ancien Maraudeur et il était certain que le leader de la lumière ne s'embarrasserait pas à demander des précisions.

Dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, Severus quitta Poudlard à grands pas pour rejoindre Voldemort. En arrivant au quartier général, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonna aux Mangemorts présents de quitter les lieux à l'instant où il vit Severus. Puis, il lui fit signe d'approcher d'un geste impatient.

Hésitant, le maître des potions s'approcha et s'inclina.

\- Maître. J'ai trouvé des informations sur le sort _Regressus_.

\- Je t'écoute Severus. Ne me fais pas languir.

\- C'est un sort pour manipuler le temps. Plus exactement, pour envoyer quelqu'un provisoirement dans le passé. Il est assez complexe et demande de la puissance, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Voldemort secoua doucement la tête, l'air perdu. C'était une expression inhabituelle sur le visage du mage noir et Severus se tendit alors qu'il faisait part d'une idée qu'il avait eu.

\- Maître ? Peut-être pourrions-nous utiliser ce sort pour directement aller parler à Lily Potter et lui demander des explications sur ce qu'elle a voulu dire lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée face à vous ?

D'un geste machinal, Voldemort repoussa l'idée avec une grimace.

\- Ce serait stupide de se précipiter. Les Potter ont toujours été connus pour être proches de Dumbledore et il peut s'agir d'un piège. Nous ne savons pas qui a placé ce parchemin dans l'objet, ni depuis combien de temps il est là, à attendre.

\- Si je peux me permettre…

Face à son ton hésitant, le mage noir s'agaça et l'interrompit.

\- Cesse de prendre des précautions et parle franchement. Je ne compte pas te torturer pour ce que tu me diras. Pas tant que nous sommes seuls en tous cas.

Severus se tut une fraction de seconde, puis hocha doucement la tête.

\- J'ai confiance en Lily et elle a dit à son fils de se méfier de Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il a été tenu à l'écart de ce que les Potter cachaient et qu'il n'en sait pas autant que vous. Sans compter que Lily n'ignorait pas mon allégeance pour vous à l'époque et qu'elle m'a contacté moi pour me demander de tenir son fils en sécurité. Elle aurait pu demander à Black mais…

Le maître des potions se tendit, attendant le Doloris. Voldemort n'était pas connu pour sa patience, et il se doutait que son plaidoyer envers Lily - qui avait été la raison de sa trahison - ne pourrait qu'énerver son maître. A sa grande surprise cependant, seul le silence lui répondit. Puis, à mi-voix, le mage noir répondit d'un ton pensif.

\- Peut-être. Il sera toujours temps d'y penser mais je crains un piège de ce vieux fou qui se prend pour le leader du monde magique. Bien qu'il essaie toujours de se montrer sous son meilleur jour, il est coutumier des pires manipulations depuis toujours. Si je m'oppose à lui avec autant de… passion… c'est que j'ai découvert certaines informations à son sujet.

\- Des informations Maître ?

\- Il semblerait qu'il soit à l'origine de mon enfance… difficile à l'orphelinat. Tout comme il est le responsable des maltraitances sur le jeune Potter depuis la mort de ses parents.


	40. Bonbons

**PROMPT : Bonbons**

* * *

_Été 1995_

Harry tournait nerveusement en rond depuis qu'il était levé. Il s'était retranché dans sa chambre du Manoir Malefoy, prétextant un mal de tête pour s'isoler. Les Malefoy n'avaient pas été dupe, mais ils n'avaient pas relevé son mensonge par politesse. Ils avaient probablement pensé qu'il avait eu besoin d'être seul un peu.

Finalement, il souffla longuement et se laissa tomber sur le lit moelleux, les yeux fermés. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux derniers évènements, de tourner et retourner les éléments en tous sens, essayant de comprendre.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait parlé à Hermione, il lui aurait tout raconté, et aurait attendu son avis. Mais il n'envisageait pas de se confier à elle, de peur qu'elle ne laisse échapper certains détails devant Dumbledore. Elle ne penserait pas à mal, mais après tout, elle vouait presque un culte au Directeur de Poudlard, et elle lui ferait confiance malgré tout ce que Harry dirait.

Il n'aimait pas cacher des choses à celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie, et il tentait de se convaincre que dès qu'il le pourrait, il lui dirait tout. Quand il en saurait plus.

A force de se lamenter sur l'absence d'Hermione, il finit par se redresser les yeux écarquillés avant de se traiter d'idiot.

Il ne pouvait pas se confier à Hermione, mais il avait Drago à proximité. Drago était désormais un ami. Ils n'étaient pas les plus proches qui soient, mais Drago n'oserait pas parler à qui que ce soit.

D'abord parce qu'il était un sang-pur et qu'il respecterait la parole donnée de garder ses secrets. C'était quelque chose d'important pour les sorciers, quelque soit son allégeance. A condition cependant de respecter les traditions sang-pur.

Ensuite, Drago saurait que la confidentialité était exigée par Voldemort en personne. Son père étant un Mangemort, il ne prendrait pas le risque de voir la colère du Lord retomber sur sa famille.

Ces éléments faisaient de Drago le meilleur confident qui soit, et il était loin d'être stupide. Soulagé, Harry se leva brusquement et fouilla dans sa valise frénétiquement. Il s'empara d'un petit sachet et sortit de sa chambre à grands pas partant à la recherche du blond.

Drago profitait du parc, installé sous un arbre. Il avait un livre ouvert sur les genoux, mais il rêvassait, les yeux perdus sur l'horizon.

Harry se laissa tomber à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter et lui lança le sachet qu'il avait pris dans sa valise sur les genoux. Drago haussa un sourcil interrogatif en le prenant en main.

\- Des bonbons ?

\- C'est plus agréable pour parler.

\- Parler de quoi Harry ?

Le brun se mordilla les lèvres, perturbé. Il ne savait pas par où commencer alors il soupira et s'obligea à ne pas regarder directement son camarade.

\- Le jour où Cédric est mort… Le trophée du tournoi était un portoloin. Stupidement, j'ai proposé à Cédric de le prendre ensemble, pour partager la victoire, parce que… Je trouvais injuste qu'il ne gagne pas alors que j'étais un imposteur.

Le Serpentard avait été surpris des paroles de Harry, mais il ne put se retenir d'intervenir.

\- Imposteur ? Parce que tu n'as pas mis ton nom dans la coupe ? Pourtant tu as prouvé largement que tu avais le niveau suffisant pour être un champion du tournoi !

Harry ignora l'intervention et continua.

\- Pettigrew était sur place. Il a tué Cédric. C'est… C'était un ami de mes parents mais il les a trahi, c'est à cause de lui qu'ils sont morts et que mon parrain a été jeté à Azkaban. Je n'ai pas eu le temps… de réagir et il m'a stupéfixé et ligoté. Il a fait un rituel étrange, il a pris mon sang et Voldemort est revenu à la vie. Cependant… il y a quelque chose que j'ai caché à tout le monde. Il n'y a que Severus Rogue, Voldemort et moi qui sommes au courant.

Drago fronça les sourcils, mais resta silencieux.

\- Drago. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de garder le secret ?

Comprenant ce qu'Harry s'apprêtait à faire - lui offrir sa confiance - Drago lui répondit d'un ton solennel.

\- Je jure sur ma magie que je ne révélerais jamais tes secrets.

Harry eut un sourire soulagé et il sembla respirer un peu plus librement. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, comme s'il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait relater les faits avant de commencer à parler.

\- Alors que j'étais face à Voldemort, il m'a jeté un sort et j'ai répliqué. Les deux rayons lumineux se sont… heurtés et un dôme doré est apparu. Apparemment nous étions isolés des Mangemorts, ils ne pouvaient ni nous voir, ni nous entendre. Mes parents sont apparus, leurs esprits tout du moins, et ils nous ont parlé. Ils ont dit que la vérité serait un jour révélée et ma mère n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Voldemort Thomas. Ils ont dit que Dumbledore n'était pas digne de confiance. C'était… étrange.

\- Attends une seconde. Ta mère connaissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Visiblement. Elle lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas été abandonné. Et elle nous a dit de ne pas nous attaquer. Et puis Voldemort a accepté une trêve, jusqu'à ce que nous comprenions les raisons de cette étrange conversation. D'ailleurs si je suis chez toi cet été, c'est parce que Rogue a demandé à Voldemort de me protéger de ma famille moldue.

Drago gloussa soudain en secouant la tête , visiblement amusé.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, Harry Potter ! Je suppose que c'est cette situation qui te rend parfois pensif ?

Harry eut une grimace puis haussa les épaules.

\- Sous le dôme, ma mère voulait que je trouve une boîte à musique. Rogue me l'a apporté, et elle contenait un parchemin. La mélodie m'était familière mais je pense que c'était juste… un souvenir d'enfant. Sur le parchemin, il y avait une malédiction et un sort - je n'ai rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque - et un nom : Thomas Fleamont Potter.

\- Thomas ? Tu penses que Voldemort est un Potter ? De ta famille ?

Harry grimaça.

\- Je ne l'avais pas envisagé.

\- Ta mère l'a appelé Thomas non ? Le même prénom. C'est probablement lié ?

\- Ou peut être qu'elle l'a confondu avec un autre ? Ou peut être que ce n'était pas vraiment ma mère ?

\- Tu as peur que Voldemort soit de ta famille ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Il a tué mes parents !

Drago soupira et passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry.

\- Je sais. Mais c'était la guerre et ils appartenaient à des camps opposés. Je suis ami avec toi et pourtant mon père est Mangemort, tu vois ? Parfois les choses sont un peu plus complexes qu'elles ne paraissent.

Harry resta silencieux un long moment. Doucement, Drago continua.

\- Et s'il ne savait pas qui il est ? S'il avait été manipulé tout comme toi ou tes parents ?


	41. Le dernier combat

**PROMPT : Le dernier combat**

* * *

_Été 1995_

Voldemort tournait nerveusement en rond dans la chambre qu'il occupait. C'était une chambre austère, uniquement fonctionnelle : pas de luxe, pas d'objets personnels. Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas un de ces nobles prétentieux friands de confort et de décoration tape-à-l'œil.

Il avait fait en sorte d'éradiquer tout sentiment humain au fil des années. Il ne voulait pas éprouver de compassion, d'amitié ou pire d'amour. Il avait vu ce que l'amour avait fait à la femme qu'il avait cru être sa mère, et il ne voulait pas risquer de finir comme elle. Pour rien au monde.

Pour certain mourir d'amour était peut être romantique, mais il n'y avait rien de beau dans la façon dont Merope Gaunt avait trépassé. Seule et sans abri, malade, frigorifiée, un nouveau né qui n'était même pas le sien dans les bras. Elle avait probablement cru à la fin que le nourrisson était son enfant, celui qu'elle avait perdu à cause de ses mauvaises conditions de vie.

Tout ça, parce qu'un jour elle avait levé les yeux sur un minable moldu et qu'elle avait été subjuguée par son apparence et sa fortune. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Tom Jedusor et celui-ci l'avait poussé vers une mort indigne.

En scindant son âme, meurtre après meurtre, il avait pris soin d'oublier qu'il était un homme avant tout. Il méprisait l'amour, il refusait d'éprouver de la pitié ou de la compassion. Il était le grand et terrible Lord Voldemort, et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis une fois sa décision prise. Il lançait des massacres sans aucune hésitation et discutait de se débarrasser de ses ennemis comme d'autres parleraient de la météo.

Face aux Potter, il avait été déstabilisé par les derniers mots de Lily Potter. Mais il les avait effacé de sa mémoire rapidement. Puis… Il avait croisé le regard émeraude du bébé qui serait amené à le vaincre. Ils s'étaient fixés une fraction de seconde et il s'était obligé à lancer l'Avada sur le bambin sans la moindre pitié.

L'instant d'après, il était arraché de son corps, et il devenait une âme errante.

Lorsque Pettigrew l'avait ramené, obéissant servilement à ses ordres, il avait imaginé qu'il réussirait enfin à tuer le gamin qu'il avait haï toutes ces années. Il lui reprochait ce qui lui était arrivé et il rêvait de l'instant où il se débarrasserait enfin de lui.

Cependant il n'avait pas prévu de voir ses dernières victimes et d'apprendre qu'il y avait une vérité cachée à découvrir. L'insistance de Lily Potter à l'appeler Thomas l'avait bien plus perturbé qu'il ne le pensait. Sans compter qu'il avait conclu une trêve avec le jeune Potter.

Il avait découvert les affres de la curiosité à l'idée de ce mystère évoqué par les parents Potter.

Avant toute cette histoire, si Severus avait avoué sa trahison, il l'aurait tué sans remords. Il était peut être un brillant potionniste mais il n'était pas un Mangemort irremplaçable. D'un coup, il ignorait ses écarts et lui renouvelait sa confiance en le gardant comme seul confident… tout ça parce qu'il était digne de confiance d'après Lily Potter. Son ennemie.

Pire encore, lorsque le Maître des Potions lui avait raconté la vie du gamin Potter, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait ressentir de l'inquiétude pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il avait éprouvé de la colère envers les moldus du garçon, et il avait refusé qu'il puisse être victime de mauvais traitements encore une fois. Pas s'il pouvait l'éviter. Comme si ses propres souvenirs d'enfance étaient encore à vif.

C'était probablement le comble de l'ironie, qu'il prenne soin du gamin qu'il voulait tuer. Il l'avait envoyé au Manoir Malefoy en faisant comprendre à ce cher Lucius qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à accueillir parfaitement leur jeune invité.

Et pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans un sentimentalisme dégoûtant - autant qu'inédit - le voilà qui s'inquiétait pour Harry. Il avait déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises à Lucius des détails sur le jeune homme qu'il hébergeait, et il avait été plutôt surpris des commentaires de l'aristocrate.

Harry Potter était une somme de contradictions à lui tout seul, à la fois fort et fragile, timide et sûr de lui.

Et alors qu'il aurait dû s'en agacer, il s'amusa du fait que Lucius s'était pris d'affection pour le Survivant même s'il le niait farouchement.

Ses pensées furent interrompues pas l'arrivée de Severus qui s'inclina comme à son habitude, le visage impassible. Voldemort - de moins en moins Voldemort et de plus en plus Tom - soupira.

\- Comment va ton protégé, Severus ?

\- Il reprend des forces.

\- Très bien. Tu m'as déjà parlé de ses… lacunes en potions, mais a-t-il d'autres faiblesses ?

L'hésitation de Severus ne passa pas inaperçue et Tom grogna.

\- Oh par pitié ! Je ne vais pas martyriser ce pauvre gosse. Plus le temps passe, plus je pense que le dernier combat aura lieu entre Dumbledore et moi. Quelle gloire y-a-t-il à attaquer un enfant ? Je pense que j'avais perdu l'esprit pour craindre un bébé tout juste né !

Severus hocha la tête. Bien qu'il soit soulagé de voir que son maître ne semblait plus décider à éliminer Harry, il restait méfiant. Aussi, plutôt que de parler une fois de plus du garçon - qui semblait devenir une obsession pour le Lord - il revint sur le parchemin contenu dans la boîte à musique.

\- D'après mes recherches, jamais aucun Thomas Fleamont Potter n'a existé. Il n'y a pas de traces dans les archives ministérielles ou dans le registre des anciennes familles. J'ai eu plus de chances avec la malédiction. _animae damnatorum_ est une ancienne malédiction sang-pur visant à maudire une lignée en touchant le premier né d'une famille.

\- Le premier-né ?

\- La malédiction vise à noircir son cœur et son âme de façon à le transformer en monstre sanguinaire.

\- Juste le premier-né ?

\- Maître, les familles sang-pur sont victimes d'une faible natalité. Il y a généralement un seul héritier, rarement plus. Et maudire l'héritier d'une lignée et la pire chose qui puisse arriver pour une famille attachée aux traditions.

\- Quel rapport avec les Potter ? Visiblement leur fils n'est pas touché, puisqu'il est l'arme choisie par le camp de la lumière. Il est difficile de croire que cet enfant puisse devenir monstrueux quand je vois ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Severus hocha silencieusement la tête, pensif, en dévisageant Voldemort. Il commençait à entrevoir une possibilité dérangeante, et il ne comptait pas en parler, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de certitudes ou de début de piste sur le sujet.

Finalement, Voldemort lui fit signe de partir, et Severus s'inclina rapidement avant de s'en aller. Il avait des recherches à approfondir et un mystère à éclaircir.


	42. Touffes d'herbes

**PROMPT : Touffes d'Herbes**

* * *

_Été 1995_

Dumbledore se pencha devant l'âtre de la cheminée, et envoya une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de prononcer d'une voix distincte "Arabella Figgs". Il dut attendre un petit moment avant que la vieille cracmolle n'apparaisse.

\- Albus ! Quelle surprise !

Le Directeur de Poudlard renifla d'un air agacé et se pencha un peu plus.

\- Comment ça se passe avec le jeune Potter ?

La cracmolle eut l'air confuse. Puis elle laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

\- C'est un test Albus ?

\- Arabella… Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Mais… Cette année le jeune Potter n'est jamais venu ici ! Je croyais que vous l'aviez envoyé chez les Weasley !

\- Comment ça, jamais venu ? Mais il a pris le Poudlard express comme tous les ans !

\- Et bien il a du aller ailleurs dans ce cas mon cher. En tous cas, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds à Privet Drive. Sinon le garçon serait déjà en train d'arracher les touffes d'herbe du jardin de cette pimbêche de Pétunia… comme tous les ans.

Albus sursauta et laissa échapper un juron. Il s'écarta de la cheminée et coupa la communication sans même saluer la vieille femme qui jouait le rôle d'espion depuis qu'il avait laissé le bambin sur le pas de la porte du numéro quatre.

Il n'ignorait rien des conditions de vie misérables du gosse, mais il avait occulté avec soin l'information. Il se moquait bien que Harry Potter soit heureux ou non, il voulait juste qu'il soit vivant et apte à se sacrifier pour le monde magique. En le rendant reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait à Poudlard, il serait prêt à tout pour les aider, y compris à donner sa vie.

Malgré la prophétie, le gosse n'était qu'un pion à ses yeux, un pion pour sa propre gloire. Le plus grand bien de Dumbledore n'était que pour son intérêt, rien de plus.

Ainsi, découvrir que ses plans soigneusement préparés s'effondraient devant ses yeux le rendait ivre de rage. Il tourna en rond quelques instants dans son bureau, marmonnant, puis il soupira et revint devant l'âtre. Il avança en lançant une poignée de poudre de cheminette et annonça distinctement "Le Terrier".

Il débarqua en pleine effervescence : Molly faisait la cuisine, Ron se disputait avec les jumeaux - qui apparemment avaient fait une farce à leur frère, Ginny boudait dans un coin tandis qu'Arthur lisait la Gazette, indifférent au désordre ambiant.

En le voyant, Molly s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et fronça les sourcils.

\- Albus ? Un souci ?

Il eut un sourire bonhomme et la rassura d'un geste de la main.

\- Tout va bien, Molly. Auriez-vous eu des nouvelles du jeune Potter ?

Ron se rembrunit immédiatement et quitta la pièce sous le regard désapprobateur des jumeaux. Ginny quand à elle leva la tête et fit la moue.

\- Il ne répond même pas à mes lettres ! Je croyais qu'il m'aimait !

Immédiatement Molly se pencha vers le directeur.

\- Il y a un problème avec Harry ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, Molly ! Vous me connaissez, je venais aux nouvelles, savoir comment il allait. Mais si vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles…

Dumbledore échangea quelques banalités avec Arthur, salua Molly de nouveau puis quitta les lieux avec un sourire affable. De retour dans son bureau, il saisit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et le lança avec force contre le mur, faisant s'envoler Fumseck. Le Phénix gonfla ses plumes et lâcha une trille indignée avant de disparaître dans une tornade de feu.

Avec un soupir, le Directeur reprit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Il restait un dernier endroit où le fichu gamin fugueur aurait pu se réfugier. Square Grimmaud, près de son repris de justice de parrain. Le fait que Sirius ait en réalité été reconnu innocent lui importait peu. Les témoignages de Remus et de Severus avaient permis la libération de Sirius, mais avec Pettigrew évadé avant l'arrivée des Aurors, il n'y avait pas eu de procès officialisant les choses.

Au square, il adressa une grimace au portrait de Walburga Black qui vociférait et parcourut le couloir sombre à grands pas, l'air sombre. Il se jura que si Sirius avait osé désobéir à ses ordres, il ferait en sorte de le renvoyer à Azkaban, séance tenante, innocent ou non. Il trouverait bien un moyen de s'en occuper sans que personne ne songe à protester. Il avait bien réussi à envoyer ce fichu cabot à Azkaban sans procès et à l'époque, personne n'avait tiqué. Il lui suffirait de souffler dans l'oreille du Ministre que sans Pettigrew entre leurs mains, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment prendre de risques avec lui…

Cependant, Sirius n'avait pas de nouvelles de Harry lui non plus. Il s'était précipité sur Dumbledore en le voyant pour lui demander l'adresse des Dursley pour s'assurer que son filleul allait bien. Le Directeur le rassura d'un ton paternaliste, lui demandant de rester calme et lui rappelant qu'il était libre à condition de rester discret…

Après avoir rassuré l'héritier Black du mieux qu'il pouvait - et s'être assuré qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide - Dumbledore rentra à Poudlard à la fois furieux et désorienté. Harry Potter n'était nulle part.

Il marmonna en faisant des allées et venues, pestant contre les imprévus, contre cet enfant indocile qui semblait toujours attirer les ennuis.

Avec un soupir, il ouvrit un lourd grimoire et chercha le sort qu'il avait en tête. Puis lèvres pincées, il jeta le sort de localisation à plusieurs reprises. Sans pour autant obtenir de résultats.

Il serra les poings, peu habitué à l'échec. C'était incompréhensible : normalement ce sort aurait dû lui dire où était le gamin, où qu'il soit sur la planète. Sauf s'il était dans un endroit protégé et bardé de sorts de magie noire…

Dumbledore écarta la possibilité que Voldemort eut capturé l'adolescent : si le mage noir avait un tel avantage, il ne serait pas resté aussi calme. Il se serait immédiatement vanté de sa victoire pour anéantir le moral de la population sorcière et tenter de gagner une certaine légitimité.

Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

Le vieux sorcier se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés : il allait devoir trouver une solution pour régler ce problème et surtout s'assurer que le jeune homme ne prenne plus de libertés comme il l'avait fait en refusant de se rendre chez les Dursley. Il n'avait aucun doute que Harry reviendrait à la rentrée, en septembre. Et il allait faire en sorte qu'il oublie ses velléités d'indépendance, il allait le ramener sous sa coupe en lui rappelant que ses amis et son parrain comptaient sur lui… Et qu'il serait dommage qu'un accident n'arrive à cause de ses lubies.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Albus Dumbledore prit un bonbon au citron et se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil.


	43. Où-vas-tu ?

**PROMPT : Où-vas-tu ?**

* * *

_Été 1995_

Voldemort avait l'impression de retrouver son humanité. Si les premiers temps la sensation avait été particulièrement déplaisante - il n'était plus habitué à toutes ces émotions, et il se sentait rapidement débordé - il commençait à s'y habituer et à y trouver des avantages. Comme le fait de sortir de sa folie. D'avoir l'esprit plus clair.

L'intérêt qu'il portait au gamin Potter était une épine de plus dans son pied. Il ne savait pas à quel moment exactement il s'était attaché aux grands yeux verts de la seule personne qui puisse le détruire un jour.

Si la nuit de son retour, il avait accepté une trêve avec le gosse dans l'idée de la briser à la première occasion pour s'assurer sa survie, dorénavant, il ne pensait même plus à attaquer le petit brun. C'était peut-être leurs points communs : leur enfance misérable, leur puissance magique exceptionnelle, leur statut de sang-mêlé… Une reconnaissance implicite entre gamins n'ayant pas eu d'enfance…

C'était peut être autre chose, un lien invisible qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre.

Il avait beau se renseigner au sujet de Harry Potter auprès de Severus ou de Lucius, aucun des deux n'était vraiment loquace, comme s'ils en venaient à le protéger. Le Gryffonfor aux yeux d'émeraude semblait avoir le don de s'attacher les loyautés les plus surprenantes… et de façon tout à fait surprenante. Voldemort n'était pas certain qu'il puisse un jour en finir réellement avec le gamin, comme si leur lien était plus… profond qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord.

Il commençait même à se dire que s'il en venait à le tuer, le Gryffondor têtu reviendrait le hanter à jamais.

Sur ce constat, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se montrer un peu plus curieux quand à son soit-disant ennemi, celui qui était né pour le défier et l'anéantir.

C'est dans cette optique qu'il se rendit au Manoir Malefoy, comme en terrain conquis. Lucius portait la marque des Ténèbres et comme tous les autres Mangemorts toutes ses possessions étaient également celles de son Maître.

En arrivant dans le parc du Manoir Malefoy, il tomba nez à nez avec le jeune Potter. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Puis, Harry sembla prendre conscience de la situation puisqu'il commença à reculer lentement, une expression de peur passant rapidement sur son visage. Malgré tout, il ne chercha pas à lever sa baguette ou à attaquer, pas comme lors de leur dernière rencontre à Little Hangleton.

Voldemort resta immobile, le fixant. Ce fut cette absence d'agressivité qui permis à Harry de se calmer et de cesser son mouvement de fuite rapidement avorté. Malgré la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait que c'était son ennemi et qu'il allait avoir des problèmes, il cessa de reculer, bien qu'il restât tendu, prêt à courir.

Finalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la parole, d'un ton légèrement moqueur, mais certainement pas agressif.

\- Harry Potter. Où vas-tu ? Je ne t'attaquerai pas. Notre trêve est toujours d'actualité.

Harry hocha la tête, confus. Il resta silencieux, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement gêné d'être au centre de l'attention. Voldemort profita de ce moment pour le détailler avec attention.

La première chose qu'il nota, fut que Harry avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il avait l'air plus en forme. Moins maigre, moins triste peut-être. Plus serein. Il avait grandi aussi, tout en ayant l'air plus confiant.

Sa puissance magique était indéniable, Voldemort pouvait sentir son aura magique, et il constata avec surprise qu'elle ressemblait énormément à la sienne, la magie noire en moins.

Pris d'un élan de courage soudain - tout gryffondorien - Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le monde magique.

\- Pourquoi vouloir me tuer pour une prophétie qui ne se réalisera peut être jamais ? Je suis un enfant inexpérimenté contrairement à vous. Je n'aurais jamais la puissance pour vous… battre.

\- Pourtant tu l'as déjà fait.

\- Non. Ma mère l'a fait. J'étais juste présent.

Voldemort laissa échapper un léger ricanement.

\- J'ai passé toute mon enfance dans un orphelinat. Ma… mère… Je ne l'ai jamais connue. La directrice de l'orphelinat m'a trouvé sur le pas de la porte dans les bras d'une femme qui est morte quelques heures plus tard.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait des confidences que le mage noir lui faisait. Il resta silencieux, avide d'en savoir plus sur cet homme craint de tous qui avait sacrifié son âme pour le pouvoir.

\- Mon enfance a été… misérable. J'étais l'enfant étrange et solitaire, incapable de se faire des amis. J'étais… Je ne sais pas. Différent, sans comprendre en quoi. Quand je me mettais en colère, mes camarades avaient peur de moi. A force d'être… vu et traité comme un monstre, je crois que j'en suis devenu un. Puisque je n'avais pas ce que les autres avaient, il me suffisait de le prendre, par la force si nécessaire. J'étais le seul à ne jamais être choisi par les adultes venant adopter. Et au fil des années ça me rendait… amer et furieux.

Harry s'était rapproché, fasciné, alors qu'il découvrait un ennemi bien plus humain qu'il n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Ils avaient en commun leur enfance misérable d'ores et déjà.

Voldemort continua, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Puis, j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier. J'ai cru que… une nouvelle vie commençait même si je n'arrivais pas à faire confiance à Dumbledore. J'ai été réparti à Serpentard. Et bien que je sois un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, je n'avais pas d'amis et les sangs-purs me méprisaient parce que je venais du monde moldu. Alors je me suis plongé dans les livres de la réserve, cherchant à accumuler des connaissances et de la puissance. Toujours plus de puissance, toujours plus de connaissances.

Harry l'interrompit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Puisque je ne pouvais pas avoir d'amis, je voulais les dominer. Les écraser et les forcer à me respecter.

\- Je comprends ta haine pour les moldus. Je veux dire, rien qu'avec ma famille moldue… Je crois que si je n'avais pas rencontré d'autres personnes bien plus fréquentables j'aurais eu aussi des à-priori. Mais… Pourquoi vouloir anéantir les nés-de-moldus ? Tu es sang-mếlé comme moi, non ?

Voldemort écarta la question d'un geste.

\- Je me moque bien du destin des nés-de-moldus. C'est juste pour m'attacher les sangs-purs. Ils veulent conserver leur contrôle du monde magique, et sans le savoir, ils me l'offrent sur un plateau.


	44. Tour

**PROMPT : Tour**

* * *

_Été 1995_

Harry, sonné, contemplait son ennemi. Il était sous le choc de l'étrange confession du mage noir.

Depuis la toute première fois où il avait entendu parler de Voldemort, il s'était imaginé un représentant du mal, et il n'avait jamais imaginé à l'homme sous le monstre. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux raisons de cette haine, aux évènements qui avaient conduit Tom Jédusor à tourner aussi mal.

Découvrir ce qui avait provoqué toute cette guerre, la mort de ses parents, était comme une gifle.

Savoir qu'il aurait fallu que quelqu'un tende la main, lui offre de l'amitié ou de la compassion pour changer les choses lui serrait le cœur, et le mettait en colère. Il avait été lui aussi le petit garçon mal aimé et rejeté. Maltraité et martyrisé. S'il n'avait pas eu Ron puis Hermione en première année, qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu ?

Même si Ron s'était détourné de lui, il avait été son meilleur ami, et il l'avait suivi malgré le danger. Il l'avait accompagné dans sa quête de la pierre philosophale, n'hésitant pas à se sacrifier sur l'échiquier géant pour lui permettre de continuer. Il avait été à ses côtés l'année où il s'était retrouvé face au Basilic. Il avait été là lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son parrain.

Sans Ron à ses côtés, il serait peut-être devenu amer et aurait eu rapidement soif de vengeance comme Voldemort. Non. Tom. Le monstre disparaissait pour laisser place à l'homme blessé, à l'adolescent malheureux qu'il avait été. Ça ne pardonnait pas tous les morts, ni toutes les monstruosités qu'il avait commises, loin de là, mais… Harry ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il éprouvait. Il le voyait différemment, le comprenait presque.

Inconscient des pensées de l'adolescent, Voldemort soupira lourdement.

\- Une partie de ma vie, j'ai cru que ma mère était la sorcière qui m'a amené jusqu'à l'orphelinat où j'ai grandi.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Cette femme, Merope Gaunt, m'a laissé une lettre m'avouant que son fils biologique était mort-né. Elle l'a perdu. Elle s'est retrouvée à la rue et les conditions difficiles… ont provoqué la mort de son enfant. Elle a trouvé un nourrisson, tout juste né. Moi.

\- Pourquoi te déposer dans un orphelinat si elle t'avait recueilli ?

Il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

\- Elle se savait mourante. Elle m'a trouvé, elle a écrit sa lettre où elle me disait tout ce qu'elle savait. Puis elle s'est rendu devant cet orphelinat et… je suppose qu'une part d'elle est morte de chagrin le jour où son mari l'a quitté. Elle l'aimait réellement.

\- Oh… Mais… Si elle était une sorcière, pourquoi…

\- Parce que cette femme était presque une cracmolle ! Pour une sang-pur, elle était ridiculement faible. A Poudlard, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle était moldue et que c'était de mon père que je tenais ma magie. Mais… J'ai vite découvert que Merope était issue de la lignée de Serpentard en ligne directe.

\- Alors tu ne sais rien de tes réelles origines ?

Voldemort resta silencieux, et ses yeux carmin flamboyèrent un instant alors qu'il serrait les poings. Puis il secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je ne sais pas d'où je viens. Quelqu'un a jugé bon de laisser en plein hiver un bébé qui venait de naître. A l'époque Godric's Hollow n'était pas aussi peuplé qu'il était amené à le devenir, et il y avait bien peu de chances que je sois… sauvé.

Quelque chose tinta dans l'esprit de Harry. La mention de Godric's Hollow peut être. Là où tout avait commencé pour lui.

Il savait que c'était là que ses parents vivaient, là que Voldemort avait attaqué et tué le couple Potter. C'était à Godric's Hollow que lui, Harry, avait anéanti une première fois le mage noir et avait survécu au sort de la mort.

Ainsi, ils avaient un point commun de plus. Godric's Hollow.

Le jeune homme se souvint brusquement que sa mère avait appelé Voldemort Thomas, à plusieurs reprises. Puis, elle avait dit une phrase étrange. Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas été abandonné.

Les sourcils froncés, il essayait de trouver une autre explication que celle qui lui était instantanément venue à l'esprit, mais rien d'autre ne collait aussi bien aux éléments qu'ils avaient.

\- Ma mère t'a appelé Thomas.

Voldemort, l'air indifférent, haussa les épaules.

\- Merope m'a baptisé Tom.

\- Oui. Tom. Pas Thomas. Thomas Fleamont Potter.

Harry, excité, fit un pas sans se rendre compte que c'était Voldemort - celui qui voulait le tuer - qui était face à lui. Il sourit largement.

\- D'abord Godric's Hollow. Là où mes parents vivaient. Ensuite, Thomas. Et puis ce sort mystérieux, _regressus_.

Voldemort eut un geste agacé.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Drago a émis l'hypothèse que tu pourrais être de ma famille, mais que tu ne serais pas au courant. Ton histoire semble confirmer ce fait et… je commence à me demander si mes parents n'ont pas utilisé le sort _regressus_ pour t'envoyer dans le passé après ta… naissance. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ma mère a dit que tu n'avais pas été abandonné.

\- Et par un étrange tour du destin nous nous retrouvons ennemis ? C'est une jolie histoire, Harry, mais c'est un peu trop…

\- Trop évident ? Qui pourrait soupçonner un tel lien entre nous ? Que nous puissions peut être être… frères ?

Voldemort dévisagea le garçon face à lui. Il avait parfaitement entendu la note d'espoir dans la voix du plus jeune. Bien sûr ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Orphelins, fourchelang, puissants, sang-mêlés, élevés chez les moldus, maltraités.

Sauf qu'il avait tué les parents de Harry Potter. S'il avait été à la place de l'adolescent, il serait incapable de pardonner. Il aurait été horrifié de pouvoir avoir un lien avec le responsable de ses malheurs. Au lieu de quoi, le jeune homme proposait cette idée avec une sérénité qui forçait l'admiration.

\- Si c'était le cas, tu devrais me détester encore plus Harry. Avoir envie de me détruire. Je les ai tué.

Harry eut un sourire triste, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Peut être. Mais… Maman n'avait pas l'air de t'en vouloir. Papa non plus. Tu m'as… aidé malgré tout. Au bon moment. Le meilleur été de ma vie, je te le dois, en étant ici, chez les Malefoy. Sans compter que si tu es réellement mon… frère… tu es ma dernière famille par le sang. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste.


	45. Petite ville

**PROMPT : Petite ville**

* * *

_Septembre 1995_

Toute bonne chose ayant une fin, il fut rapidement temps de reprendre le chemin de Poudlard. Harry avait passé un très bon été, et il avait eu la surprise d'avoir droit à une fête d'anniversaire surprise. Severus avait été invité, et Harry avait reçu des cadeaux des Malefoy, de son maître des potions et de façon beaucoup plus surprenante de Voldemort lui-même.

Ce dernier lui avait fait parvenir un grimoire traitant du Fourchelang et Harry en avait été bêtement touché… Il n'était pas le seul à avoir été surpris, il avait noté le regard étonné de son professeur.

Ils avaient fait leurs achats pour la rentrée sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry se tenant légèrement à l'écart des Malefoy. Il aurait préféré rester avec ses hôtes, mais il avait peur de leur attirer des problèmes si Dumbledore venait à le savoir. Ils s'étaient donc contentés de se "croiser" de très nombreuses fois, et Drago avait poussé malicieusement Harry à s'acheter des vêtements plus en adéquation avec son futur rôle de Lord. Ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme avait des vêtements neufs et à sa taille.

C'est donc un Harry plus épanoui que jamais et souriant qui arriva à la gare, sur le quai 9 3/4. Il croisa le regard de Drago et lui sourit, saluant presque imperceptiblement les Malefoy.

Il choisit un compartiment libre et s'y glissa. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver au milieu de la foule de ses camarades tout de suite. Depuis de la mort de Cédric, beaucoup voulaient lui parler, pour avoir des détails morbides.

Harry se serait passé de ce regain de célébrité, et las de répéter qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, il préférait éviter un maximum ses camarades. C'étaient après tout ses derniers moments de solitude avant de retrouver la routine de Poudlard.

Installé contre la fenêtre, Harry soupira en regardant l'agitation sur le quai. Il vit la famille Weasley sur le quai et eut un sourire triste. Il semblait que son amitié avec Ron n'ait pas survécu au tournoi des trois sorciers. Il n'avait toujours pas eu d'explications sur le soudain éloignement du rouquin, et il n'était pas pressé de faire face à leur confrontation. Avec un soupir, Harry s'installa confortablement et sortit un livre - celui offert par Voldemort.

Il se plongea dans la lecture, ignorant ses camarades qui allaient et venaient. Puisqu'il était concentré, personne n'osa le déranger. En levant la tête, il se rendit compte que Luna Lovegood s'était installée face à lui, et lisait tranquillement un numéro du Chicaneur. Il lui sourit et la salua, avant d'enfiler son uniforme rapidement pour pouvoir reprendre sa lecture.

Hermione le rejoignit à la sortie du train et le salua. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Hermione ne lui demandant pas comment s'était passé l'été comme à son habitude. Elle savait que les choses étaient compliquées pour lui et ne comptait pas le rendre morose dès leur première soirée. La jeune fille constata avec tristesse que Ron se tenait à l'écart, refusant visiblement de changer de comportement. Il avait été jaloux que Harry soit une fois de plus au centre de toute l'attention, qu'il soit le vainqueur du tournoi des trois sorciers. Que son nom soit une fois de plus en une de la Gazette, alors que ce pauvre Cédric n'avait droit qu'à la seconde place en y ayant laissé la vie.

Durant toute la répartition et le repas, Harry sentit sur lui le regard pesant de Dumbledore. Il se doutait que le vieux sorcier serait furieux, mais il avait pensé qu'il aurait droit à un léger répit avant de rendre des comptes.

En jetant un œil du côté de la table des professeurs, il croisa le regard soucieux de Severus, et il se sentit plus calme, heureux d'avoir un allié. Un véritable allié et pas seulement quelqu'un qui voudrait préserver l'arme de Dumbledore.

A peine le repas terminé, Dumbledore le retint avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre son dortoir. Silencieux et obéissant, Harry le suivit jusqu'à son bureau, conscient qu'il n'échapperait pas à un interrogatoire en règle.

Il refusa l'habituel thé ou bonbon au citron, et attendit la première salve de questions.

\- Bien mon garçon. Comment s'est passé ton été ?

\- Comme toujours Monsieur.

\- Vraiment ? Rien d'inhabituel ?

\- Non rien.

Dumbledore serra les poings discrètement et ses yeux se durcirent face à l'entêtement du Gryffondor face à lui. Il savait le gamin têtu, mais il avait espéré qu'il avouerait où il avait passé ses vacances.

Cependant, le Directeur savait être patient et malin : il finirait par le faire craquer.

Avec un faux sourire paternel, il se pencha en avant.

\- Puisque tu es ici, autant te tenir au courant de ce que j'ai prévu pour ta protection. J'ai bien peur que tu doives prendre des cours supplémentaires d'occlumentie avec le professeur Rogue. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie guère, mais tu devras faire un effort.

Harry grimaça. Pas pour la compagnie de Severus - ils s'entendaient bien désormais après tout - mais pour la manœuvre de Dumbledore qui espérait visiblement le faire craquer. Cependant, il hocha la tête sagement, ignorant le sourire de contentement de Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme croisa les mains sur son bureau et soupira, d'un faux air désolé.

\- De plus, je suis désolé mon garçon. Mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne pourras pas profiter de Pré-au-Lard avec tes camarades cette année. C'est une petite ville, et le risque serait bien trop grand de t'exposer ainsi.

Harry baissa la tête et s'empêcha de crier d'indignation. Il aurait du se douter qu'il serait privé des privilèges que les autres élèves auraient. Cependant, l'adolescent préféra ne pas protester. Il craignait bien trop que Dumbledore ne le prive de Quidditch ou ne lui ôte tout temps libre sous prétexte de le protéger…

Le jeune homme eut l'impression de devenir plus lucide d'un coup. Il avait admiré Dumbledore, il avait eu aveuglément confiance en lui. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à douter, il avait cru qu'il était un peu trop méfiant à cause de tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Sauf qu'en cet instant, il comprenait bien mieux l'avertissement de ses parents. Il se résolut à ne plus faire confiance au Directeur, et à ne pas lui montrer ses doutes.

Il releva la tête et demanda d'un ton monocorde :

\- Avez-vous encore besoin de moi, Monsieur ?

Dumbledore sourit, satisfait. Il se pencha vers Harry et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je suis désolé mon garçon, mais tu dois comprendre qu'il est mieux de procéder ainsi… Pour le plus grand bien.

Harry hocha la tête tristement. Pour la toute première année, il regrettait l'été, se languissant des vacances. Il y avait hélas bien peu de chances qu'il puisse aller au Manoir Malefoy pour Noël, Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas...

Tête basse, Harry sortit du bureau du Directeur, ne manquant pas son regard insupportablement satisfait.


	46. seau

**PROMPT : seau**

* * *

_1995_

Dans la classe de potions, Harry se tenait face à Severus, lui jetant un regard suppliant, tout en essayant de le convaincre.

\- Je vous assure professeur ! C'est la meilleure solution !

\- Harry. Je ne compte pas faire venir ici ce sale cabot. Déjà parce que je ne l'aime pas du tout. Mais surtout parce qu'à l'instant où il me verra il refusera de parler.

\- Je ne compte pas entrer dans les détails. Je sais qu'il serait furieux et pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Mais… il pourrait répondre à certaines questions au moins ! Il est celui qui a connu le mieux mes parents !

Severus grogna et détourna la tête.

\- Filez ou vous allez être en retard pour votre prochain cours.

Avec un soupir exagéré, Harry quitta la classe à toute vitesse. Severus l'observa s'en aller en secouant doucement la tête, conscient que le gosse avait raison et qu'il allait devoir collaborer avec le sale cabot qui l'avait persécuté dans son adolescence.

Lorsque Harry croisa Severus dans le couloir et que celui-ci lui donna une retenue totalement injustifiée, il masqua son sourire ravi. A l'heure de la retenue, il se précipita, et entra avec un large sourire dans les cachots, sous le regard narquois de son professeur.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Venez Harry. Il est temps de tirer les vers du nez de ce fichu cabot. Ne venez pas vous plaindre s'il termine dans un de mes chaudrons, c'est votre idée.

Harry gloussa les yeux brillants, heureux de revoir son parrain, espérant qu'il se montrerait raisonnable et serait correct avec Severus. Il avait du se retenir de ne pas prendre son professeur dans ses bras pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance, pensant à juste titre que la terreur des cachots n'apprécierait pas le geste d'affection de sa part.

Avec un soupir, le maître des potions lui fit signe de passer dans ses appartements, un salon sobre et confortable. Il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et y envoya un parchemin.

Quelques instants plus tard, les flammes passaient au vert, et Sirius en sortait, souriant.

Son sourire se fana cependant en voyant Severus.

\- Snivellus ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

\- Sirius ! T'es pas obligé d'être désagréable !

Son parrain ne releva pas, et l'enlaça, visiblement heureux de le revoir. Harry se prêta de bon cœur à l'étreinte, se nichant contre l'épaule de l'un de ses derniers lien avec son père.

\- Il y a un problème ? Où est Albus ?

Harry soupira tandis que Severus marmonnait d'un air mécontent.

\- Ton filleul a des questions à te poser, Black.

Sirius se rembrunit en fusillant Severus du regard, et Harry s'écarta de lui, prêt à tenter de calmer les choses. Cependant, ce fut le professeur de potion qui fut le plus rapide pour avoir le dernier mot.

\- A la moindre protestation Black, tu prendras un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, ça te calmera.

Harry gloussa doucement, tandis que Sirius ouvrait et refermait la bouche, outré. L'adolescent fit les yeux doux à son parrain, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

\- S'il te plaît Sirius !

Il grogna sourdement puis abdiqua.

\- Quelle est la question ?

Harry se tourna vers Severus, hésitant sur la façon de questionner l'animagus. Le Maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant le sale gosse si manipulateur qui en arrivait exactement là où il l'avait prévu… Puis il soupira doucement et commença d'une voix douce, inhabituelle chez lui. Ce fut probablement son ton qui obligea Sirius à se tenir tranquille et à écouter attentivement.

\- Peu avant son mariage, Potter m'a appelé. Il avait besoin de mon aide parce que Lily était malade.

Sirius eut une exclamation de stupeur étouffée, mais Severus l'ignora, perdu dans ses pensées, et il continua.

\- Quand je suis arrivé, elle souffrait d'une intoxication aux potions calmantes. Je suppose qu'elle a fait une dépression. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait juste… triste, et elle ne savait pas exactement pour quelle raison.

Sirius se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux en détournant le regard.

\- Quelle importance ? C'est fini depuis des années ! Ils sont morts tous les deux.

Harry intervint, regardant son parrain d'un air suppliant.

\- S'il te plaît, Sirius ! J'ai besoin de savoir…

L'animagus soupira et secoua la tête avant de répondre, visiblement à contrecœur.

\- Je ne suis certain de rien. James et Lily ont toujours dit que tout allait bien mais… Ils étaient moins présents durant une période, et… Je pensais qu'ils allaient nous annoncer un heureux évènement. Et puis, un jour, je suis arrivé et ils avaient l'air… Dévastés. Au début, Lily a dit qu'elle était épuisée, et James semblait… perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, elle a échappé une tasse et elle s'est mise à pleurer en voyant la porcelaine brisée au sol, comme si c'était… Comme si c'était un drame. Elle était inconsolable.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Une tasse ?

Sirius eut un sourire triste.

\- Je pense surtout que… A l'époque, j'étais persuadé que Lily avait fait une fausse couche. Elle avait pris du poids avant ça, et puis d'un coup, elle était déprimée. Je ne sais pas c'est juste une hypothèse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sirius ne se rendit pas compte de la réaction de Harry. Le jeune homme était stupéfait, et chancelait sous le choc. Jusqu'à présent, l'idée même que ses parents puissent avoir eu un autre enfant n'était qu'une vague possibilité. Une hypothèse qu'il ne pouvait pas étayer.

D'un coup, avec le témoignage de Sirius, tout devenait d'un coup plus réel.

Désormais, il était presque certain que Voldemort était son frère aîné. Il n'avait pas vraiment de preuve concrète, mais c'était à ses yeux évident. Il avait l'impression de le sentir, dans chacune des fibres de son être.

Et d'après ce qu'il savait de ses parents, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils aient pu abandonner un enfant sciemment. Il était persuadé que quelque chose s'était passé. Un évènement imprévu qui avait eu pour conséquence l'abandon de Thomas Fleamont Potter en 1926, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trouvé par Merope Gaunt et qu'il ne devienne Tom Elvis Jedusor l'orphelin.

Harry prit la parole, presque malgré lui, sa voix lui semblant venir de très loin.  
\- Sirius ? Pourquoi mes parents auraient caché… que ma mère était enceinte ?

Severus se pencha, intéressé lui aussi par la réponse. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelle importance ?

Il croisa le regard de Harry puis soupira et secoua la tête avant de capituler une fois encore.

\- James a reçu une lettre de son père pendant notre dernière année à Poudlard. C'était juste après son décès il me semble, un genre de courrier posthume. Il n'a jamais parlé de ce que contenait cette lettre, mais il a eu l'air… choqué ? Paniqué ? En tous cas, il l'a lue, et il est parti en courant à la recherche de Lily.

Harry se rapprocha de Sirius et se laissa aller contre le torse de son parrain, perturbé, des questions plein la tête. Sirius l'enlaça et fusilla Severus du regard.

\- Et maintenant, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Avec un temps d'hésitation, Harry répondit, sa voix étouffée contre Sirius.

\- J'aimerai mieux les connaître. Mes parents.

Pas vraiment convaincu, Sirius grogna et serra Harry contre lui un peu plus.

\- Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prêt, mais ne me ment pas jeune homme.


	47. Un sourire mauvais

**PROMPT : Un sourire mauvais**

* * *

_1995 - 1996_

Voldemort était troublé. Voire plus que troublé. Et c'était inhabituel pour lui.

Il avait l'impression que sa vie - s'il pouvait appeler son état actuel une vie - lui échappait. Lui qui se vantait de son insensibilité, lui qui avait écarté les sentiments humains depuis bien longtemps, se retrouvait plongé dans un monde d'incertitudes.

Cependant, depuis qu'il avait été ramené à la vie par ce satané Pettigrew, et qu'il s'était retrouvé face aux Potter, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait plus aucune maîtrise sur son destin, ni même sur ses réactions.

Il avait accepté une trêve, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Il n'avait pas cherché à discuter. Il aurait pu ignorer la demande de l'esprit de Lily Potter, et se débarrasser de l'épine dans son pied qu'était Harry depuis qu'il était né. Cependant, son instinct l'avait retenu, pressentant qu'il devait éclaircir les choses avant d'agir. Il y avait quelque chose d'important dissimulé dans leur histoire commune, il en était persuadé.

Pour être honnête, en premier lieu, Voldemort avait imaginé une énième manigance du vieux fou Directeur de Poudlard. Il avait accepté la trêve proposée par un fantôme - quelles que soient les formes prises par les époux Potter - pour démasquer Dumbledore aux yeux du monde sorcier et le mettre enfin à terre.

Il avait déjà eu un aperçu de la vie de Harry Potter lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés face à face, quand il tentait de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. Il avait ressenti de la compassion, mais il s'était efforcé de ne jamais y penser : il était loin d'être un poufsouffle sentimental.

Pourtant, il se sentait étrangement proche du garçon, peut être parce qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux des enfances compliquées. L'un était les ténèbres, l'autre la lumière… bien qu'ils soient semblables. Deux faces d'une même pièce.

Lorsque Rogue lui avait avoué sa trahison, il aurait pu le tuer - il avait tué pour moins que ça par le passé. Cependant il n'avait pas voulu perdre le maître des potions, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. L'homme acariâtre avait cette façon de le défier en permanence, ne faisant au final que ce qu'il voulait.

Et puis, il avait la confiance du jeune Potter. Il était le lien parfait entre eux… Rogue l'avait immédiatement informé des maltraitances que le gamin subissait, alors que Dumbledore l'obligeait à y retourner encore et encore malgré les marques visibles de son mal-être et les traces des coups qu'il recevait. Rogue savait lui aussi ce que c'était d'être un enfant sans défense dans le monde moldu.

Voldemort avait sur un coup de tête décidé de protéger le gamin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi - habituellement, il n'était pas aussi… humain. Plus depuis longtemps. Il l'avait envoyé chez les Malefoy, bien décidé à le mettre à l'abri, en faisant comprendre à Lucius qu'il avait intérêt à en prendre soin. Comme s'il était précieux.

Il avait commencé à prendre des nouvelles de l'adolescent, en essayant de se convaincre que c'était pour vérifier que ses ordres avaient été respectés. Ou qu'il cherchait à mieux connaître son ennemi.

Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant. Le garçon l'intriguait, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il s'était déplacé en personne au Manoir Malefoy, faisant fi de tous les risques. Peu importait qu'il puisse mettre en danger la famille Malefoy, que les Aurors puissent attaquer et chercher à l'arrêter. Il avait besoin de le voir, pour essayer de comprendre cette étrange fascination.

En elle-même, leur conversation avait été banale. Ils étaient méfiants l'un envers l'autre, comme pourraient l'être deux ennemis.

Et puis, Harry avait émis une proposition impossible. Qu'ils soient liés bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Qu'ils soient frères.

Tout chez Voldemort - de moins en moins Voldemort, de plus en plus Tom - s'était révolté à cette idée. Parce que si c'était le cas, alors il aurait tué ses parents et cherché à se débarrasser de son petit frère. Parce qu'il aurait alors perdu son dernier lien avec la vérité, parce qu'il ne saurait jamais pourquoi il avait été envoyé dans le passé, en plein hiver, et pourquoi personne ne l'avait jamais récupéré.

Même avant d'emprunter le chemin menant vers les ténèbres, Tom n'avait jamais espéré autant. Une famille, un frère. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il resterait seul, que jamais personne ne voudrait de lui.

A l'orphelinat, les familles venaient, mais ne lui jetaient jamais le moindre regard, comme s'il était invisible, comme s'il ne valait pas la peine. C'était à partir de cet instant qu'il avait décidé de prendre par la force ce qui lui était refusé. Ça avait été le début de son long chemin vers les ténèbres.

Il s'était attendu à voir la colère, le dégoût ou une autre émotion négative sur le visage de Harry. Mais il y avait juste eu de la curiosité. Et Voldemort avait compris que Harry était comme lui, avide de trouver ses racines, avide d'avoir une famille, quelle qu'elle soit. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il supportait les moldus sans se rebeller bien qu'il soit puissant.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres prit deux décisions immédiates. La première, il allait continuer la trêve avec Harry Potter. Mieux même, il allait s'assurer de son bien être autant que possible, n'en déplaise au vieux fou qui manipulait son monde à Poudlard. Il s'était montré stupide de craindre un enfant au lieu de chercher à s'en faire un allié.

Il allait commencer par veiller à ce qu'il ne soit plus jamais maltraité, et à ce qu'aucun de ses Mangemorts ne s'en prenne jamais à lui.

Quand à la seconde… Avec un sourire mauvais, il décida qu'il allait se rendre dans le monde moldu, pour avoir une petite conversation sérieuse avec la famille moldue de Harry. Sa famille également peut-être, par extension. Il n'allait pas les tuer - ce serait offrir à Dumbledore la possibilité d'envoyer Harry ailleurs - mais il allait les convaincre de se montrer… raisonnables. Il était certain qu'après un ou deux _doloris_, ils accepteraient avec plaisir que Harry ne vienne plus chez eux…

Ce serait un véritable plaisir que de leur apprendre qu'un enfant magique ne devait pas être traité ainsi. En attendant ce moment, il convoqua Rogue, déterminé à prendre des nouvelles du petit brun aux yeux verts.

Il se souvint de la prophétie et se demanda si Harry Potter n'était pas destiné à le sauver de lui-même plutôt que de le tuer comme tout le monde l'avait interprété. Le ramener des ténèbres, lui rendre son humanité. Lui offrir la rédemption qu'il n'avait jamais demandé. Qu'il n'avait jamais voulue.

Il secoua la tête avec dérision, conscient que son obsession pour ses origines et pour le jeune Potter devenait ridicule.


	48. Moisissures

**PROMPT : moisissures**

* * *

_1995 - 1996_

Une fois l'agitation de la rentrée calmée, Hermione avait eu l'occasion d'observer discrètement son ami. Elle avait immédiatement remarqué que Harry était en meilleure forme. Il n'avait pas parlé de son été comme à son habitude, mais il était moins sombre, et surtout bien moins maigre.

Il était plus détendu également. Et plus souriant définitivement.

Les autres années, il sursautait aux éclats de voix ce qui lui avait fait suspecter qu'il était victime d'abus dans sa famille moldue. Mais les choses semblaient avoir changé d'un coup.

Elle avait également remarqué l'air mécontent de Dumbledore. Et dès le premier soir, le Directeur s'était montré terriblement dur avec Harry, l'obligeant à des cours supplémentaire avec le professeur Rogue - alors qu'il était évident pour tout Poudlard qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas - et le privant de sorties à Pré-au-Lard alors même qu'aucun danger spécifique ne semblait peser sur le jeune homme. Moins que les autres années en tous cas.

Harry n'avait pas protesté, bien qu'il ait semblé furieux.

Hermione était parfaitement consciente que le Directeur se montrait particulièrement injuste . Harry n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce genre de choses, et elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider. Sauf qu'au lieu de se précipiter pour se plaindre immédiatement, elle avait décidé d'observer soigneusement ce qui se passait. L'expérience de l'année précédente avec le Mangemort qui avait pris la place d'un de leurs professeurs l'avait marqué et lui avait appris à réfléchir soigneusement et à bien observer avant de prendre la moindre décision.

La première semaine de cours, elle remarqua que Harry était beaucoup plus assidu en cours. Puisque Ron lui faisait la tête - ce dernier n'avait pas accepté que Harry soit sous les feux des projecteurs après le tournoi des trois sorciers et ne digérait pas de n'avoir reçu aucunes nouvelles du Survivant pendant l'été - Harry s'était installé seul à une table et il écoutait les cours avec un sérieux qu'elle n'avait jamais connu chez lui. De plus il était arrivé avec tous ses devoirs d'été faits correctement.

Pour la première fois, il levait la main et répondait aux questions avec sérieux. Le premier cours avec MacGonagall, la sévère professeure de métamorphose était restée silencieuse quelques secondes, un sourcil levé en signe de surprise, avant de reprendre son cours. Cependant, elle avait passé le reste du temps à jeter des coups d'œils inquiets en direction de Harry, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi penser du nouveau comportement du Gryffondor.

Pendant leurs heures de libre, Harry allait à la bibliothèque. Il rendait tous ses devoirs en temps et en heure. Aux yeux d'Hermione, son changement était spectaculaire et incompréhensible. Avant cette rentrée il n'était pas un cancre non plus, plutôt un élève moyen mais il se laissait plutôt vivre. Le pire aux yeux de la jeune fille était qu'elle ne pouvait en parler avec personne. Ron n'écouterait rien, et elle ne voulait certainement pas étaler la vie privée de Harry dans leur salle commune puisqu'elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il détestait ça.

Hermione conclut finalement que Harry avait changé lors du premier cours de potions. C'était une matière qu'il ne s'était jamais caché de ne pas aimer, autant que le professeur.

En arrivant dans les cachots, il entra silencieusement et salua poliment le professeur Rogue. Bien que surprise, la jeune fille pensa qu'il tentait d'amadouer la terreur des cachots, puisqu'il aurait un nombre non négligeable de cours particuliers en sa compagnie.

Harry avait copié les instructions avec un soin inhabituel. Penché sur son parchemin, il n'avait pas levé une seul fois le nez, sa plume courant sur le vélin. Puis, lorsque le professeur Rogue l'avait demandé, il avait sorti calmement son chaudron.

Entre le professeur et l'élève, aucune remarque, aucun affrontement. Alors que Harry ajoutait d'un geste assuré les moisissures dans le chaudron, observant le doux bouillonnement de sa potion, Rogue se fendit même d'un signe de tête approbateur.

Lèvres pincées en signe d'intense réflexion, Hermione réalisa sa potion, tout en gardant dans un coin de son esprit ce qu'elle avait pu observer jusqu'à présent.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Harry déposa une fiole de sa potion sur le bureau de Rogue. Hermione constata que son travail n'était pas parfait, mais que c'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait réussi à atteindre jusqu'à présent.

Elle le rattrapa à la sortie et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, un grand sourire sur le visage. Contrairement aux autres années, il ne sursauta pas, se contentant de se retourner et de lui sourire à son tour. Comme tout enfant normal.

\- Hermione ?

Son ton interrogatif la fit se sentir honteuse. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait un peu négligé, et le jeune homme avait du penser qu'elle lui faisait la tête comme Ron.

\- Harry ! Avec la rentrée et tout, je me rend compte que je ne suis pas venue une seule fois te demander comment tu allais.

Il lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais bien ! Merci de demander.

\- Je suis fière de toi ! J'ai vu que tu mettais bien plus de sérieux dans tes études !

Harry détourna le regard un bref instant, avant de soupirer et d'expliquer doucement.

\- Et bien je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais bien les cours que nous avions et… et puis avec les cours supplémentaires imposés par Dumbledore je ne veux pas prendre de retard.

\- C'est une excellente résolution. Et c'est tout à ton honneur de te montrer aussi sérieux.

Gêné de tant de compliments, Harry s'empourpra et dévia la conversation sur des banalités. Cependant, Hermione nota qu'il évitait soigneusement l'été, et elle accepta de ne lui poser aucune question sur le sujet, comprenant qu'il avait probablement besoin d'avoir son jardin secret.

Les jours suivants, Harry constata avec plaisir que Hermione se rapprochait de lui, et qu'ils retrouvaient leur complicité. Il manquait Ron à leur trio, mais avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie et sa confidente lui remontait le moral.

Il l'accompagnait à la bibliothèque, et ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, discutant parfois de choses et d'autres. Malgré tout, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler de son été chez les Malefoy, de sa trêve avec Voldemort ou du mystère entourant ses parents.

Hermione était une sorcière à l'intelligence redoutable mais elle avait une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore. Là encore, alors même qu'elle avait grimacé à plusieurs reprises sur les cours supplémentaires imposés par le Directeur, elle avait conclu avec philosophie que le vieil homme devait avoir une bonne raison, et que tout serait expliqué en temps voulu.

Harry avait appris à dominer son caractère un peu trop Gryffondor, et au lieu de s'emporter et de protester vivement, il était resté silencieux, dévisageant Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tortille sur son siège et ne change de sujet, visiblement mal à l'aise.

L'un comme l'autre avaient repris leur travail, têtes penchées sur leurs parchemins respectifs sans se rendre compte qu'un peu à l'écart Drago Malefoy surveillait son nouvel ami attentivement.


	49. Spoilers

**PROMPT : Spoilers**

* * *

_1995 - 1996_

Alors qu'il était seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard - il revenait des cachots et d'une leçon d'occlumentie - Harry croisa Drago. Ils n'avaient pas pu se parler depuis la rentrée, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais été seuls tous les deux.

Aussi, Harry, sur un coup de tête, profita de l'occasion et l'attrapa par le poignet avant de le traîner à sa suite jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Sans un mot, ignorant les protestations du Serpentard, il le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui avec un large sourire satisfait.

Drago croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un faux air sévère et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, il soupira et grogna légèrement.

\- Harry... Comment se passe ton début d'année ?

Le Gryffondor gloussa doucement.

\- Mis à part que je suis privé de sorties à Pré-au-Lard et sans compter les cours supplémentaires, tout se passe plutôt bien, je dois avouer.

\- La belette ne te parle toujours pas ?

Harry détourna les yeux.

\- Il semblerait qu'il soit jaloux que… j'ai fait la une des journaux en assistant à la mort de Cédric.

Drago se crispa, pestant intérieurement contre le rouquin et se jurant de lui en faire baver un peu plus juste pour être aussi stupide. Il resta silencieux, devinant que le brun refuserait d'en parler plus. Cependant, s'il l'avait entraîné dans cette pièce, c'était qu'il devait avoir des choses à lui raconter. Aussi il soupira.

\- Severus te fait des misères ?

\- Des misères ?

\- Pendant les cours supplémentaires ?

\- Oh ! Non. Ça se passe plutôt bien. Severus est… - Harry grimaça, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas décemment affirmer que son professeur était sympathique, mais il devait reconnaître que les moments passés avec l'homme étaient agréables - Et bien je suis surpris d'apprécier passer du temps avec lui.

Son expression perplexe fit ricaner Drago qui secoua la tête.

\- Ne sois pas si surpris. Severus est un excellent parrain. Je ne doute pas qu'il se conduise bien avec toi maintenant que tu es sous la protection du Maître.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est plus que ça. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus un père pour moi que Sirius ne pourra jamais l'être.

\- Si je peux me permettre, ne lui dis pas ça, ou il sera insupportable.

Les deux garçons gloussèrent stupidement en échangeant un regard amusé. Puis Drago reprit son sérieux et dévisagea Harry avec attention.

\- Donc. Si le problème n'est pas la belette, ou les cours avec Severus… Quel est le souci ? Il me semble pourtant que Miss Je-sais-tout a l'air amicale avec toi.

Harry écarta la réflexion de Drago concernant Hermione d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu te souviens notre conversation sur ce qui s'est passé quand… enfin… Le jour où Voldemort a proposé cette trêve ?

Drago hocha doucement la tête, se rendant compte que Harry se rendait toujours malade au sujet de la mort de Diggory alors qu'il n'aurait rien pu y faire. Il nota mentalement d'en parler à son père, puisqu'il devait veiller au bien être de Potter discrètement…

Harry soupira et continua.

\- Tu te souviens que Voldemort était venu me voir chez toi, au Manoir ?

Le Serpentard hocha une fois de plus la tête, les sourcils froncés.

Harry fit quelques allées et venues nerveuses puis se planta devant Drago et baissa les yeux, étrangement gêné.

\- Alors attention spoilers : il est possible que Voldemort soit mon frère. Mon grand frère.

Le premier réflexe de Drago fut d'éclater de rire, mais son amusement resta bloqué dans sa gorge en voyant que le garçon face à lui avait l'air terriblement sérieux. Et visiblement perturbé.

\- Que… Mais… Tes parents sont plus jeunes que lui !

Harry laissa échapper un rire un peu triste.

\- Apparemment il est né juste un an avant moi. Mais pour une raison inconnue, mes parents l'ont envoyé dans le passé à l'aide d'un sort. Peut être pour le protéger, enfin, c'est ce que j'espère. Et pour une autre raison inconnue, ils… Ils ne l'ont pas récupéré. Il a été trouvé par Merope Gaunt, celle qu'il croyait être sa mère, qui est morte en l'amenant dans un orphelinat.

Drago, yeux écarquillés sur le choc resta un instant silencieux puis secoua la tête.

\- C'est une blague non ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Potter… tu es le pire aimant à problèmes que je connaisse. Comment… Le Maître est ton frère ? Mais… Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Vous aller vous entre-tuer ?

\- Non !

Le cri de Harry avait été immédiat et il s'empourpra immédiatement.

\- Je veux dire que c'est ma famille, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! Mais… depuis que je connais le monde magique tout le monde me dit qu'il est mon ennemi. Je suis totalement perdu.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules.

\- Retire toi de la guerre. Personne ne peux t'obliger à te battre. Surtout avec la trêve entre lui et toi, tu ne risques plus ta vie. Et à mon avis, le Maître te fera protéger. Il a tendance à… être assez possessif d'après mon père. Et visiblement il t'aime bien.

\- Dumbledore ne me laissera jamais faire. Et je voudrais trouver pourquoi mes parents ont fait ça. Pourquoi ils l'ont envoyé dans le passé au risque qu'il ne soit tué, et pourquoi ils n'ont jamais tenté de le récupérer. Ils ont eu un autre enfant, et… Je sais pas s'ils n'étaient pas morts, ils auraient pu faire pareil avec moi ?

\- Plutôt que de faire des suppositions qui vont juste te rendre malade, attends de trouver la vérité. En attendant, et bien… profite de cette trêve.

Harry soupira et eut un léger sourire.

\- Tu as probablement raison oui.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. D'ailleurs… Ma mère m'a chargé de t'informer que tu es cordialement invité à passer les fêtes de Noël au Manoir en notre compagnie.

Harry eut un sourire lumineux, vite terni.

\- Ça serait avec plaisir, mais Dumbledore n'acceptera jamais que je parte de Poudlard pendant les vacances.

Drago acquiesça, sans répliquer. Cependant, il décida d'en parler à son parrain. Il était certain que Severus réussirait à trouver une solution pour que Harry puisse venir au Manoir Malefoy.

Après tout, ils étaient devenus amis, et Drago appréciait de plus en plus la présence du brun. Quand à ses parents, ils appréciaient le Gryffondor réellement même s'ils ne se montraient pas démonstratifs. Et pour une fois où il avait un vrai ami sincère qui ne se préoccupait pas de son titre ou de sa fortune, il refusait de laisser Harry s'éloigner à cause du Directeur.


	50. Effacer

**PROMPT : Effacer**

* * *

_1995_

Severus quitta Poudlard à la nuit tombée, sans prendre la peine d'en informer Albus comme il l'aurait fait auparavant. Il doutait déjà de l'homme, mais suite à la mise en garde de Lily, il se méfiait de lui comme de la peste.

Il n'était pas spécialement ravi de jouer les messagers auprès de Voldemort, mais suite au pardon de son Maître, il s'était engagé à prouver sa bonne foi et sa loyauté. Il devait avouer que la réaction du Mage Noir - surprenante il devait l'avouer - face à Harry l'avait agréablement surpris et était probablement la raison pour laquelle il était revenu de son côté.

En arrivant face à Voldemort, il baissa la tête, décidé à attendre patiemment être appelé auprès du Maître pour faire son rapport, comme tous les autres Mangemorts avaient pour habitude de faire. Cependant, à l'instant où le regard carmin passa sur lui, le mage noir s'immobilisa et fit sortir tout le monde, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Severus s'inclina respectueusement, mais son maître l'interrompit d'un geste agacé de la main.

\- Pas de salamalecs Severus. Parle.

\- Maître. Harry a demandé à voir son parrain Sirius Black.

\- Black ? Pour quelle raison ?

Severus retint un instant sa respiration, avant d'expliquer doucement.

\- C'était le meilleur ami de James Potter. Il était très proche du couple.

En voyant le mage noir acquiescer d'un air songeur, il continua.

\- Après Poudlard, après leurs fiançailles, il y a eu… le couple Potter s'est isolé, visiblement. Ils ne voyaient plus personne. C'est à la même époque où Lily a fait une intoxication aux potions calmantes suite à une dépression apparemment sans raison identifiable. Black a apporté un nouvel… élément puisqu'il a avoué qu'il pensait que Lily était enceinte et qu'elle se remettait d'une fausse couche.

Voldemort sursauta brusquement et fixa Severus avec attention.

\- Une fausse couche ?

\- Selon Black, Lily avait pris du poids. Puis, quand il l'a revu elle était déprimée. Dévastée selon ses mots. C'est ce qu'il a pensé. Elle aurait caché sa grossesse à cause d'une mystérieuse lettre reçue à la mort du père de Potter, mais il n'en sait pas plus.

Le Mage Noir souffla avant de prendre un air impassible, mais la tension dans ses épaules ne cachait pas ses sentiments.

\- Quel intérêt ?

\- Harry pense que sa mère a eu un enfant, et qu'elle a utilisé le sort _regressus_ pour une raison. Probablement pour cacher l'enfant. Le cacher dans le passé, en 1926 plus précisément.

Comme Voldemort restait silencieux, Severus insista doucement.

\- Vous, Maître. Harry pense que vous êtes son frère. Il reste encore des zones d'ombre mais son hypothèse semble… correcte.

Il y eut un long silence, et Severus se raidit, craignant la réaction du seigneur des ténèbres. A la place du Doloris auquel il s'attendait, il entendit un grognement agacé.

\- Quelle importance ? Harry a déjà évoqué cette possibilité mais ça ne change pas grand-chose.

Oubliant toute prudence, Severus leva brusquement la tête pour dévisager l'homme, interloqué. Voldemort laissa échapper un ricanement amer.

\- Que crois-tu Severus ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai tué mes propres parents. J'ai tué les parents de Harry sous ses yeux, j'ai tenté de le tuer. Par ma faute, il a été placé chez des moldus abusifs qui lui ont offert une enfance misérable, et il a été traîné dans la boue puisqu'il est devenu la petite arme de Dumbledore. Il doit me haïr et il a bien raison ! Mes actes ne peuvent pas être effacés…

Severus resta abasourdi par la réaction du Seigneur des ténèbres. Lui qui habituellement se moquait bien de l'opinion des autres sur sa façon d'agir, voilà qu'il regrettait ses actes. A une autre époque, il aurait ri de la souffrance du jeune Potter, il aurait ignoré leurs possibles liens familiaux voire aurait envoyé ses Mangemorts le tuer.

C'était un homme bien différent du monstre assoiffé de pouvoir, pourri par la Magie Noire qu'il avait face à lui. C'était comme si son face à face avec Harry avait ramené une parcelle d'humanité en lui. En plus d'avoir été l'instrument de son retour à la vie, il lui avait rendu quelque chose en plus. C'était encore ténu, presque indécelable, mais le maître des potions eut l'impression que son cœur s'emplissait d'espoir.

Peut être était-ce ça le pouvoir inconnu du Sauveur dont parler la prophétie, la possibilité de changer les choses, de rendre la raison à celui que la folie avait transformé en monstre sanguinaire. Prudemment, il répondit à la tirade amère de Voldemort.

\- Vous pourriez être surpris par ce gosse, Maître. C'est un jeune homme surprenant, capable de pardonner le pire. Je l'ai… détesté de ressembler à son père lorsque je l'ai rencontré, mais il m'a offert sa confiance sans aucune hésitation quand j'ai pris conscience de mes erreurs.

\- Ne te fatigue pas à me donner un espoir inutile, Severus. Tiens moi au courant s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Conscient qu'il venait d'être congédié, Severus inclina la tête, mais il se rendit compte avec satisfaction que Voldemort avait un air songeur. Il devait probablement réfléchir à ses paroles, à la possibilité d'avoir un frère qui puisse lui offrir le pardon.

Severus ne s'était pas vraiment avancé en parlant de Harry ainsi. L'adolescent n'était pas vraiment conscient de sa valeur, et il ne doutait pas qu'il en viendrait à pardonner l'assassin de ses parents lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'il avait été noyé dans sa folie. Surtout si l'homme en question était son frère aîné, perdu des années auparavant.

Précipitamment il retourna à Poudlard, bien décidé à éclaircir le mystère de la famille Potter, bien décidé à comprendre les mots présents sur le parchemin dissimulé dans la boîte à musique. Il avait l'intuition que c'était la clé de tout, de la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort jusqu'à la mort des Potter. Sans oublier l'enfance misérable de Harry et les incidents qui le suivaient à Poudlard, visiblement malgré lui.

Plus le temps passait, plus les éléments qu'il trouvait pointaient tous dans une même direction, vers une histoire commune. Et il était persuadé que c'était Dumbledore qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre, menant tout son petit monde dans un but connu de lui seul. Il avait appris à connaître le sorcier et il le savait manipulateur né, aimant le contrôle. « Pour le plus grand bien » comme il répétait en boucle.

Sans prendre le temps de repasser par ses appartements, il se rendit à pas pressés dans la bibliothèque, saluant à peine Madame Pince. Il s'engouffra dans la réserve, et se prépara à une longue nuit de recherche dans les grimoires poussiéreux.


	51. Le coeur et l'âme

**PROMPT : Le coeur et l'âme**

* * *

_1995_

Severus avait le teint plus pâle qu'à son habitude et de grands cernes sombres lui mangeaient le visage. Cependant, malgré sa fatigue, il continuait ses recherches dans les livres interdits de la réserve qu'il n'avait pas encore explorés. Ses yeux le brûlant alors qu'il déchiffrait les parchemins à la lueur faible d'une lanterne. La flamme vacillante de la bougie n'aidait pas à combattre la fatigue et une migraine commençait à marteler ses tempes.

Alors qu'il allait abandonner, histoire de prendre quelques heures de sommeil avant de se retrouver devant un groupe de cornichons ignares, il se figea, le doigt sur une page. Il relut avec attention le paragraphe et se redressa. Bouche bée.

Un sentiment d'excitation l'envahit, comme toujours lorsqu'il faisait une découverte quelconque ou lorsqu'il modifiait avec succès une potion.

Après des nuits de recherches, il venait enfin de trouver la réponse à ses questions. Il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage et soupira. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, grimaçant sous la brûlure due à trop d'heures de lectures puis se pencha sur le grimoire pour lire le passage qui avait attiré son attention.

_Animae damnatorum_ était une malédiction ancienne sans aucune surprise. Elle était aussi ancienne que le monde magique, et visait à atteindre la descendance de la personne maudite. L'effet était de noircir le cœur et l'âme du premier né. Il y avait pourtant une possibilité de sauver l'enfant, à condition de l'entourer d'amour. C'était si simple que ça en semblait stupide. Mais le paragraphe révélait que bien souvent, les familles touchées mettaient l'enfant de côté par crainte et provoquaient eux même les effets néfastes.

Severus secoua doucement la tête, se demandant si cette malédiction avait réellement été jetée aux Potter. Si c'était le cas, et que l'hypothèse de Harry était la bonne, alors il tenait là l'explication de la lente folie dans laquelle s'était enfoncé Voldemort.

Peut être que le mage noir n'avait pas été si mauvais initialement. Ses actions avaient peut-être été influencées depuis le début par cette malédiction, et son enfance malheureuse n'avait fait que précipiter sa chute.

Severus tenta de sortir de son esprit les implications d'une telle découverte. Il ne pouvait pas refaire le monde avec des hypothèses, et il aurait tout le temps de s'attarder sur ce que cette malédiction avait fait. Il soupira et se replongea dans sa lecture, essayant de voir s'il était possible de la briser aussi tardivement, de libérer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il lui fallut lire quelques pages de plus avant de trouver une information intéressante. Un sorcier touché par cette malédiction avait pu être sauvé par son épouse. Ils avaient eu un lien affectif fort avant que les effets ne se déclenchent complètement, et la femme avait réussi à toucher le cœur corrompu de son mari. L'homme avait pu combattre la malédiction et en avait été libéré.

Le seul problème était que Voldemort, anciennement Tom Jedusor, ne s'était jamais marié. Il n'avait jamais affiché de relation romantique à dire vrai. Il avait fait de la conquête du monde sorcier son unique but. Son unique amour.

Severus se tapota les lèvres de ses doigts, perdu dans ses pensées. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux en se traitant d'idiot.

Bien sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait aucune relation romantique connue. Voire même cachée - et si c'était le cas, il ne tenait pas à le savoir.

Cependant, il y avait bien quelque chose qui touchait le cœur glacé du Serpent. Une chose qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie, et dont il avait probablement rêvé encore et encore alors qu'il était un petit garçon à l'orphelinat.

Une famille. Plus exactement, sa famille. La famille qui lui avait été arraché.

Si le couple Potter avait été en vie, ils auraient probablement pu l'aider. Lily aurait juste eu à le prendre dans ses bras et à lui parler avec la voix douce qu'elle pouvait avoir pour le faire fondre et le ramener hors des ténèbres. Mais Lily était morte, et Voldemort devait probablement s'enfoncer encore plus dans le mal lorsqu'il disait qu'il avait tué ses propres parents.

Il restait Harry. Harry qui avait déjà obtenu une trêve d'un mage noir sanguinaire. Harry qui avait réussi à suffisamment intriguer le monstre en Voldemort pour qu'il s'intéresse à lui et ne se décide à le mettre en sûreté pendant l'été.

Harry et ses fichus yeux verts, abonné aux miracles et aux causes désespérées. Le petit frère de Tom, celui qui avait été désigné dans une prophétie pour détruire Voldemort.

D'un seul coup, Severus voyait les choses autrement. Voldemort était le nom qu'avait pris Tom lorsqu'il avait plongé dans la Magie la plus Noire et qu'il avait corrompu son âme en tuant.

Peut être que la prophétie était vraie après tout. Harry allait devoir détruire Voldemort pour ramener son grand frère, en le libérant de la malédiction qui l'avait poussé vers le mal. Il n'y avait Dumbledore que pour imaginer confier à un enfant la mission de tuer physiquement un homme. Et le maître des potions - pour avoir dû tuer au cours de sa vie - préférait que la mort de Voldemort ne soit que symbolique. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'un tel crime laissait des traces dans l'esprit d'un sorcier. Et il frémit en pensant à Harry, ce gamin si naïf et innocent, devoir se couvrir les mains de sang sous les ordres du vieux directeur.

En refermant le grimoire après avoir soigneusement mémorisé les informations qu'il contenait, Severus fronça les sourcils, pensif.

Il se demanda qui avait bien pu mettre en place tous les éléments de cette tragédie. Pousser Tom vers les ténèbres, faire des Potter une cible, et faire de Harry Potter l'espoir de toute une nation. La coïncidence que tous les membres d'une même famille soient pris dans la même histoire était bien trop grosse pour ne pas avoir été sciemment provoquée.

Et un seul nom venait à l'esprit du professeur de potions : Albus Dumbledore.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le sorcier ne se lance dans une telle entreprise. Il était déjà Grand Manitou suprême, et chef du Magenmagot. Il était décrit comme le sorcier le plus puissant depuis Merlin et était respecté et adulé par la population sorcière.

Il était connu de tous, et avait été le plus jeune Directeur de Poudlard à être nommé.

De l'avis de Severus, il n'avait aucune raison de détruire la vie des Potter de cette façon... Mais son intuition ne le trompait que rarement, et l'homme décida de creuser un peu en se méfiant pour découvrir le fond des choses.


	52. L'odeur du corps

**PROMPT : L'odeur du corps**

* * *

_1995_

Harry entra à la suite de ses camarades dans la classe de potions, et échangea un bref regard avec Severus. Il inclina doucement et discrètement la tête en signe de salut, et prit place à sa table, sortant ses affaires en silence. En le voyant seul à sa table, Hermione pinça les lèvres et hésita à le rejoindre. Mais un sourire rassurant de Harry la fit rester à sa place, avec Ron.

Dès le moment où Rogue prit la parole, le silence fut total : tout le monde savait qu'il ne tolérait pas le moindre chuchotement et il inspirait suffisamment de crainte à ses élèves pour être obéi aveuglément.

Harry pour sa part ne craignait plus vraiment le sombre professeur - s'il l'avait craint un jour. Cependant, il respectait l'homme et ne comptait pas perturber son cours.

Très vite, chaque élève fut concentré sur son chaudron, coupant, éminçant, réduisant en poudre les ingrédients avant de les incorporer avec prudence. Le silence de la classe n'était troublé que par le doux bouillonnement des potions en cours de brassage.

Avec satisfaction, Harry se rendit compte que pour une fois, sa potion avait la teinte attendue. Les révisions qu'il avait pu faire au Manoir Malefoy lui avaient été profitables, et il commençait à voir sa progression. De temps en temps, il croisait le regard gris de Drago lorsqu'il levait la tête, et les hochements approbateurs de son nouvel ami le remplissaient de joie.

L'adolescent était en train de réduire en poudre fine de la corne de bicorne, s'appliquant pour obtenir quelque chose de fin et de régulier comme la recette l'exigeait. Absorbé par sa tâche, il ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait lorsque soudain il sentit un choc qui lui fit lâcher ce qu'il tenait. Il ne réussit à rattraper son mortier contenant le précieux ingrédient que par un heureux coup de chance et grâce à ses talents d'attrapeur.

Les joues rouges d'indignation, il leva brusquement la tête, pour identifier la personne qui l'avait ainsi bousculé violemment - et volontairement.

Il se figea en tombant nez à nez avec Ron. Un Ron rouge et furieux, qui avait visiblement décidé de laisser exploser sa colère et sa rancœur pendant le cours de potions, sous le nez de Rogue…

Harry soupira et se força à garder son calme. Il était sur le point d'exploser et de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, mais il se contint à grand peine. Il murmura, les dents serrées.

\- Tu peux te pousser, je suis en train de travailler.

Ron grimaça, comme s'il venait de croquer dans un citron entier.

\- J'oubliais que le Grand Potter jouait au parfait surdoué depuis qu'il faisait la une des journaux…

Harry recula comme s'il avait pris un coup, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait de la réaction de Ron. Il savait qu'il était jaloux, mais… Il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point il en était venu à lui en vouloir.

Pour cacher son malaise, le petit brun se détourna, et reprit son brassage, un peu moins attentif cependant, puisque celui qu'il avait considéré comme un frère venait de le blesser profondément et irrémédiablement. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas pardonner à Ron sa petite crise de jalousie.

Sa volonté de ne pas déclencher de dispute en plein cours eut l'effet inverse. Ron, trop englué dans sa colère, ne se préoccupa pas de Severus Rogue. Il comprit juste que Harry l'ignorait et lui tournait le dos. Et sans son esprit jaloux, c'était parce que ce fichu Survivant se pensait mieux que lui.

Ron explosa de colère sous le regard abasourdi de la classe entière - Gryffondor comme Serpentard. Il bouscula Harry de nouveau, en l'insultant puis volontairement, avec un sourire cruel, il renversa son chaudron, anéantissant ainsi son travail.

Le silence de mort qui suivit lui fit reprendre légèrement ses esprits et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il déglutit en croisant le regard furieux de Severus Rogue et battit en retraite, pour reprendre sa place aux côtés d'Hermione. La jeune fille le regardait avec colère, les mains sur les hanches, visiblement furieuse de son coup d'éclat.

D'une voix glaciale, Severus lui retira cinquante points et le colla en retenue jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Et puisque le cours arrivait à son terme, il demanda aux élèves de mettre leurs chaudrons en sécurité jusqu'au prochain cours, et de sortir dans la seconde.

Personne ne songea à protester. Chaque élève obéit avec précipitation, sauf Harry qui resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le gâchis de sa paillasse. Hermione et Drago furent les derniers à quitter la salle, jetant un regard inquiet au Gryffondor.

Une fois seul dans la classe avec Severus, Harry, toujours muet, commença à nettoyer le carnage. Severus soupira et s'approcha.

\- Harry ?

L'adolescent resta muet, mais il s'immobilisa, signe qu'il était attentif. Le professeur continua, un peu de lassitude dans la voix.

\- Ne te soucies pas de cet incident. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Et crois-moi, j'ai bien remarqué tes efforts. Je peux te dire que ta préparation était très bien réalisée.

Le brun soupira et haussa les épaules. Il s'obstinait à garder la tête baissée et murmura quelques mots, que Severus ne peina pas à comprendre.

\- Je croyais qu'il était mon meilleur ami.

Severus pinça les lèvres et maudit le dernier fils Weasley. Il renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Ronald Weasley est un jeune garçon maladivement jaloux et particulièrement paresseux. Tu ne devrais pas prendre à cœur ses faiblesses et tu devrais oublier ses mauvais coups. Crois-moi, il rampera vite devant toi, pour profiter de ta notoriété, s'il pense que ça peut lui apporter quelque chose.

Harry n'avait rien à répondre. Ron était indéfendable, après tout. Il avait été son tout premier ami, mais il semblait que ce temps soit dépassé maintenant. Sauf que ce changement serrait le cœur de Harry et qu'il devait lutter pour retenir ses larmes.

Voyant le chagrin du garçon, Severus grommela, se jurant de faire vivre l'enfer au rouquin, et attira Harry contre lui, l'enlaçant fermement. Dans un premier temps, le petit brun se raidit, peu habitué aux marques de tendresses et encore plus venant de son professeur de potions. Puis il se laissa aller. Étrangement, l'odeur du corps du Maître des Potions - un mélange d'herbes et d'ingrédients de potions - le rassura et lui permis de se détendre. Il se sentait rassuré et protégé.

Profitant de ce câlin surprenant, Harry pensa qu'il aurait certainement ressenti les mêmes sentiments si c'était son père qui l'avait consolé ainsi. Et depuis qu'il était né, Severus était probablement la première figure paternelle qu'il découvrait.


	53. Sérénité et calme

**PROMPT : Sérénité et calme**

* * *

_Noël 1995_

Alors que Harry imaginait être bloqué à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël et se préparait à des fêtes de fin d'année mornes et tristes, seul à Poudlard, il eut la surprise d'être appelé dans le bureau de son professeur de potions peu avant le départ des élèves pour les congés d'hiver.

Severus était installé à son bureau et corrigeait des copies, raturant à grands coups de plume rageurs les parchemins. À l'arrivée de Harry, il se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, le visage impassible, une lueur amusée dans son regard d'onyx.

\- Professeur ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Qu'avez vous prévu pour les vacances de Noël, Harry ?

L'adolescent se rembrunit.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Le Professeur Dumbledore a refusé que je parte pour les vacances étant donné que je suis en froid avec Ron. Donc… je dois rester à Poudlard.

\- Je ne vous demande pas ce que le Directeur a décidé pour vous. Je vous demande ce que vous vous voulez.

Harry hésita un bref instant, et haussa les épaules, avec un léger sourire.

\- Drago m'a invité au Manoir Malefoy.

\- Et vous voulez y aller ?

\- J'ai passé les meilleures vacances d'été de ma vie. Bien sûr que j'aimerais y aller pour Noël !

Severus eut un léger sourire et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Vous avez dix minutes pour faire votre malle. Il va bientôt être l'heure de partir pour la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Les yeux brillants, Harry se redressa, mais un air inquiet passa sur son visage.

\- Mais Dumbledore…

\- Il se trouve que le Directeur est… absent pour quelques jours. Et cette pauvre Minerva avait besoin d'une aide pour gérer les départs en vacances. Votre dossier s'est accidentellement retrouvé sous ma responsabilité, j'ai donc toute autorité pour vous permettre de quitter l'école… si j'en ai l'envie. Après tout, votre parrain vous a signé une autorisation de sortie tout à fait valable.

Après avoir hurlé un "merci" joyeux, un large sourire aux lèvres, Harry avait détalé pour aller faire sa malle. La réaction du gamin fit sourire le maître des potions, qui se promit d'en extraire le souvenir pour le montrer à Lucius. Son ami avait déjà avoué à demi-mot qu'il appréciait le Gryffondor et Severus n'avait aucun doute que Harry serait entre de bonnes mains… D'autant plus que Voldemort avait ordonné à ses Mangemorts de ne rien tenter contre le garçon, les encourageant même à le protéger. Ceux qui avaient protesté avaient eu droit à quelques doloris qui leur avait fait comprendre que le Maître ne tolérerait aucune attaque envers le Sauveur du monde magique.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry sortait du Poudlard Express en compagnie de Drago et les deux garçons avançaient calmement vers le couple Malefoy. Cependant, les yeux de Harry brillaient comme des émeraudes, visiblement ravi d'être à cet endroit. L'instant d'après, Lucius transplana avec Drago tandis que Narcissa se chargeait de Harry après l'avoir enlacé maternellement.

Harry retrouva vite le rythme qu'il avait connu pendant les vacances d'été. Il travaillait ses cours avec plaisir, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa n'arrive avec un thé et des petits gâteaux. Ils prenaient une collation ensemble, puis les garçons avaient du temps libre pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Quand le temps le permettait, ils allaient voler dans le parc du Manoir, bravant le froid hivernal. Sinon, ils lisaient ou Drago essayait d'initier Harry aux échecs sans beaucoup de succès. Il n'était définitivement pas doué pour cette discipline.

Jamais le petit brun n'avait été aussi souriant ni détendu.

Très vite, le réveillon de Noël arriva. Les deux garçons furent invité à rester à l'écart pendant que Narcissa donnait des ordres à une armée d'elfes pour préparer la soirée. Ce devait être un repas en petit comité, mais Drago avait rapidement levé les yeux au ciel en expliquant que même sans aucun invité, sa mère aurait quand même tenu à faire les choses en grand. Question de tradition. Mieux valait donc rester hors du chemin de Narcissa pour éviter une crise diplomatique d'envergure.

Lorsqu'ils prirent place à table, ils saluèrent Severus - le seul invité en dehors de Harry - et le repas commença. Harry découvrit un repas délicieux, goûtant chaque plat avec délices. Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir, et Narcissa ne cachait même plus son sourire lorsqu'elle le regardait.

Drago se laissait gagner par la joie qui régnait et riait aux éclats avec Harry.

A la fin du repas, Severus et Lucius se retirèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier pour prendre un digestif. Harry demanda s'il pouvait aller faire quelques pas dans le parc, pour digérer un peu. Il avait surtout besoin d'être seul. Il n'avait pas été habitué à des soirées aussi riches en émotions comme celle qu'il venait de vivre, et il ressentait le besoin de se calmer un peu.

Il marchait depuis quelques minutes dans le parc, savourant l'air froid qui rougissait ses joues, lorsqu'il sursauta brusquement en se retrouvant face à Voldemort.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, en silence.

Tom retint un sourire en dévisageant le garçon devant lui. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouges et les yeux brillant, il semblait l'image même du bonheur. Peut être aurait-il dû être en colère que son peut-être jeune frère ait droit à ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais au contact de l'adolescent, il ne ressentait que sérénité et calme, bien loin du chaos habituel de sa vie.

\- Harry Potter.

\- Joyeux Noël Tom !

Le Mage noir se figea un instant aux mots du plus jeune, avant de sourire d'un air crispé. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il inclina la tête.

\- Je suis venu pour te dire qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de trêve.

Il entendit Harry inspirer brusquement, visiblement surpris.

\- Oh.

Inconscient du trouble du Gryffondor, il soupira et expliqua lentement.

\- J'ai décidé que cette prophétie était probablement stupide. Severus me parle suffisamment de l'incompétence et de manque de talent de cette Trewlanney. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'acharner à te tuer, d'autant plus que nous pourrions être… apparentés.

Harry laissa échapper un rire soulagé.

\- Je… Ok.

\- Si combat il y a, tu en seras tenu à l'écart. C'est entre Dumbledore et moi. Je ne veux pas te voir en danger…

\- Mais il voudra m'obliger à te faire face.

\- Quoi que tu choisisses Harry, je ne t'attaquerai pas. Je te laisse décider par toi même ce que tu feras.

Ils firent quelques pas, côte à côte. Voldemort était silencieux, alors que Harry réfléchissait, visiblement troublé.

\- Tu veux dire que je n'ai plus à me battre ?

\- Pas si tu ne le veux pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu être le Survivant ou prendre part à cette guerre. Je veux juste… vivre normalement. Sans faire la une de la Gazette à chaque pas que je fais.

\- Disons alors que c'est mon cadeau de Noël. Mes Mangemorts ont déjà pour ordre de ne pas t'approcher, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Et s'ils te voient en danger, ils ont pour consigne de te porter secours.

Au sourire soulagé et à l'expression de reconnaissance sur le visage du garçon qu'il poursuivait depuis ses un an, Voldemort sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.


	54. Piédestal

**PROMPT : Piédestal**

* * *

_Noël 1995_

En rentrant à Poudlard après avoir été retenu des heures au Ministère de la Magie, Dumbledore était déjà de mauvaise humeur. Cet incompétent de Fudge lui faisait perdre son temps, en refusant de reconnaître le retour de Voldemort. Il avait longuement bataillé, pour finalement en revenir au même point : le Ministère refusait d'apporter une reconnaissance officielle à l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour l'instant, ils restaient une organisation non officielle, œuvrant dans l'ombre.

Une fois dans son bureau, le Directeur prit un bonbon au citron en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil. Notant une liasse de parchemin posée devant lui, - la liste des élèves présents à Poudlard pour Noël - il grogna, peu désireux de faire de l'administratif. Cependant, il lut la liste rapidement d'un œil distrait.

Une fois arrivé au bout, cependant, il se redressa les sourcils froncés pour recommencer, soudainement inquiet.

Il s'attendait à y trouver le nom de Harry Potter - puisqu'il avait décidé de le garder isolé à Poudlard - mais étrangement il n'était pas présent. Or, il était certain qu'il n'était pas chez les Weasley : Ronald étant fâché avec lui, il ne l'aurait certainement pas invité, quoi que puisse en dire Molly. Quand à Hermione, ses parents moldus n'étaient pas habilités à recevoir le Survivant, faute de pouvoir lui apporter la protection nécessaire.

Sirius étant toujours un fugitif officiellement, il était hors de question que Harry ne puisse se rendre au Square Grimmaud pour le voir.

Avec un grognement agacé, Dumbledore fit appeler Minerva. En l'attendant, il relut la liste, espérant presque avoir fait une erreur. Cependant, lorsque la professeur de Métamorphose entra, il était désormais certain que Harry n'était pas sur la liste des élèves présents à Poudlard.

\- Ah ! Minerva ! Où est le jeune Potter ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Harry Potter. Il ne semble pas présent à l'école. Où est-il ?

\- Et bien… en vacances, dans sa famille je suppose.

\- Impossible !

Le froncement de sourcils de l'animagus s'intensifia.

\- Comment ça ? S'il voulait voir sa famille…

\- Il n'irait jamais de son plein gré là-bas.

Cette fois, Minerva se rembrunit et mit les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Albus ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous aviez dit qu'il était heureux là-bas ! Ses amis sont absents, c'est normal que Harry veuille retrouver sa famille plutôt que rester seul à Poudlard ! Il a une autorisation de sortie parfaitement valide !

Le Directeur grimaça et dût abandonner la conversation, de peur que Minerva ne finisse par comprendre que son précieux petit lion était un enfant maltraité. Elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas, surtout qu'il lui avait assuré qu'il était parfaitement heureux à chaque fois qu'elle le lui demandait.

Il marmonna une vague explication, invoquant un oubli de sa part et congédiant Minerva d'un vague geste de la main. Il prétexta une montagne de paperasse, se plongeant une fois de plus dans la fameuse liste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était occupé.

Minerva l'observa un moment les yeux plissés, puis renifla avant de sortir du bureau à grands pas. Sa sortie fit grimacer Dumbledore, conscient qu'elle avait des doutes à son sujet et qu'elle risquait de lui poser problèmes désormais. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'irait pas s'aventurer à interroger Harry en détail sur son enfance.

Avec un soupir agacé, Dumbledore lança son sort de localisation, et découvrit une fois de plus que ce fichu gosse était hors de ses radars. Impossible à localiser.

Il n'aimait pas voir sa petite arme lui échapper, et il avait bien l'intention de remédier à ce fait très rapidement.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas possibilité de le contacter, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le récupérer étant donné qu'il ignorait où il se terrait, il allait devoir procéder autrement. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait observé le garçon, essayant de déterminer ses faiblesses.

Et il avait rapidement découvert que Harry était sensible à l'opinion des autres. Il avait bien noté ses baisses de moral à chaque fois que la Gazette se montrait médisante envers lui. Avec un sourire cruel, bien loin de son air habituellement affable, Dumbledore se jura de faire chuter l'insupportable gosse de son piédestal pour lui apprendre l'obéissance.

Un rapide _tempus_ lui apprit qu'il avait largement le temps de retourner au Ministère. Il avait vu Rita Skeeter un peu plus tôt qui se promenait, à l'écoute d'éventuels ragots. Il allait donc lui offrir l'exclusivité, tout à fait par hasard. Il trouverait bien quelqu'un avec qui converser, et lorsqu'il verrait la journaliste, il improviserait… Il excellait dans ce style d'exercice après tout.

En arrivant au Ministère, Dumbledore s'estima béni de Merlin. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas, qu'il repéra Maugrey. Et juste à portée d'oreille de ce cher paranoïaque, Rita Skeeter allait et venait, le nez en l'air, visiblement attentive à ce qui se passait dans le hall du Ministère, attendant un scoop bien croustillant.

\- Maugrey ! Mon cher ami !

\- Albus ! Déjà de retour ?

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

\- Que veux tu, il semblerait que ma mémoire ne soit plus aussi performante qu'autrefois. J'ai oublié d'entretenir le Ministre d'un sujet important, et j'espère qu'il sera disponible une fois de plus.

\- Comment vont les choses à Poudlard ?

Albus soupira lourdement, prenant un air triste. Il s'applaudit mentalement pour sa performance d'acteur. Il se pencha légèrement vers Maugrey, comme s'il voulait lui confier un des secrets les plus gardés du monde magique.

\- Le petit Potter me cause bien des soucis.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant il semblait plein de bonne volonté. Un peu frondeur mais…

\- Il a bien changé malheureusement. Peut être est-ce l'adolescence… ou de mauvaise fréquentations qui sait ?

\- Comment ça ?

Albus haussa les épaules en détournant le regard - plus pour cacher sa satisfaction de voir Rita écrire à toute vitesse sur son petit carnet que pour autre chose - et soupira, prenant un air fatigué.

\- Il semble ne pas vraiment avoir à cœur les intérêts du monde magique.

Maugrey grogna et secoua la tête en marmonnant. Le vieil Auror semblait scandalisé des paroles d'Albus. Ce dernier eut un geste d'impuissance.

\- Que veux-tu mon ami. Il préfère s'amuser et prendre du bon temps plutôt que de de s'entraîner sérieusement à combattre. J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons aucune chance si une attaque venait à survenir dans un futur proche. Je ferais au mieux bien sûr mais… tu sais comme il est têtu !

Après quelques banalités, Albus repartit tranquillement, décidant de ne pas rendre visite à Fudge de nouveau. Autant rentrer à Poudlard... surtout qu'il devait se retenir de ne pas sourire largement après qu'il ait vu Rita Skeeter filer ventre à terre, un air satisfait sur le visage. La journaliste devait être persuadée de tenir le scoop du siècle, sans se douter qu'elle avait été utilisée pour servir les intérêts du _plus grand bien_.


	55. Il reste plusieurs possibilités

**PROMPT : Il reste plusieurs possibilités**

* * *

_Noël 1995_

Au lendemain de Noël, Harry était le premier levé. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir, surpris par les mots de Voldemort. De Tom plutôt. Dans son esprit, il était désormais clair qu'il était son frère, et il ne pouvait plus vraiment le considérer comme le monstre qui mettait le monde sorcier à feu et à sang.

Il s'était longuement demandé s'il allait au devant de désillusions, ou si les choses allaient vraiment changer pour lui. Après tout, il avait été si souvent déçu qu'il s'attendait à voir ses espoirs voler en éclats. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer retrouver un semblant de normalité, avec une vraie famille. Rien que de penser à "son frère" faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite, et un sourire timide et plein d'espoir naissait sur son visage.

Après le réveillon de la veille, il était le premier debout. Il s'installa donc face à la cheminée, dans un fauteuil, savourant une tasse de thé servie par un des elfes du Manoir. Lorsque le hibou livrant la Gazette arriva, il prit le journal d'un air absent avant de commencer à le lire, plus pour s'occuper que par réel intérêt.

Bien vite cependant, il laissa tomber la tasse au sol et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise horrifiée.

Une fois de plus, il faisait les gros titres. Une vieille photo de lui, datant du tournoi des trois sorciers, à un moment où il se disputait avec Ron visiblement illustrait l'article, lui donnant un air revêche. Le journal titrait en gras "L'abandon du Sauveur". L'article n'était qu'une succession de critiques à son encontre. Toute sa vie y était décortiquée, et chaque incident lié à son nom était détourné jusqu'à le faire passer pour un presque délinquant… Skeeter avait même évoqué que sa famille moldue souhaitait l'envoyer au pensionnat Saint-Brutus pour enfants difficiles !

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta les yeux fixés sur le journal, retenant ses larmes, silencieux et immobile, le cœur déchiré par ce qu'il venait de lire, quand Lucius arriva. La salutation joyeuse du maître de maison mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit l'état de son invité, et lèvres pincées, l'aristocrate s'empara de la Gazette d'un geste sec tout en claquant des doigts pour qu'un elfe ne s'occupe de ramasser les morceaux de tasse au sol.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre qui était derrière cet article au vitriol, et il maudit Dumbledore, se jurant de lui faire avaler sa barbe. Il laissa échapper un juron particulièrement coloré et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

\- Ne prêtes pas attention à ce torchon. Tu devrais savoir que cette Skeeter est plus une colporteuse de ragots qu'une vraie journaliste. J'ai souvent utilisé sa manie de tout publier sans vérifier ses sources.

Harry renifla.

\- C'est juste… l'article aurait pu être écrit par mon oncle. C'est… ce qu'il dit de moi. Qu'en plus d'être un monstre anormal je suis un délinquant… Il a même fait croire à tout le voisinage que je suis dans une maison de redressement moldue, pour qu'ils n'aient pas envie de m'aider au cas où…

Lucius se raidit, furieux, et posa une main qu'il espéra rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Tu as conscience que personne ne fait réellement confiance à ce torchon ? Ignore le, jeune homme.

Harry hocha la tête, mais resta le regard perdu dans le vague, à fixer la cheminée. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Lucius, il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa tête les mots qu'il avait lu, où on l'accusait d'être un gosse trop gâté, égoïste et indifférent au sort du monde sorcier. Skeeter allait jusqu'à déplorer le sacrifice inutile de Lily Potter, sous entendant que la courageuse jeune femme aurait été certainement plus utile que son délinquant de fils…

Lucius sursauta lorsqu'un elfe vint lui annoncer un visiteur. La seconde suivante, son maître se tenait devant lui, visiblement furieux. L'aristocrate s'inclina mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer la moindre parole, Voldemort l'avait congédié, un peu sèchement, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

\- Laisse-nous. Immédiatement.

Lucius obéit après un dernier regard inquiet à l'adolescent, et non sans lui avoir pressé l'épaule en réconfort muet. Seul avec Harry, le mage noir s'approcha et s'installa face à lui. Quelque part, le visage bouleversé du jeune homme le touchait, comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Harry leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui, et grimaça un vague sourire.

\- Tom. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

Voldemort soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

\- J'ai lu le journal.

Harry se raidit, s'attendant visiblement à des reproches, ou peut être à des moqueries. Au lieu de quoi, son vis à vis se pencha un peu en avant et reprit.

\- Ce fichu Dumbledore paiera pour ce petit coup d'éclat. Je te le promet.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

\- Je sais que je devrais avoir l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Harry. Il reste plusieurs possibilités pour réagir à ce… torchon.

Harry leva un sourcil surpris et se redressa, intrigué. Voldemort eut un léger sourire amusé, assorti d'un clin d'œil un peu maladroit - après tout un mage noir ne clignait pas de l'œil - et continua.

\- Soit tu plies, et tu retournes sagement à Poudlard pour redevenir le bon petit pantin de Dumbledore, ce que visiblement le monde magique espère.

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul, visiblement peu désireux de redevenir l'arme apprivoisée du Directeur de Poudlard. Ce constat eut le mérite de remplir le mage noir de satisfaction. Il continua, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le mouvement de recul de Harry.

\- Soit tu retournes à Poudlard à la rentrée, comme si de rien n'était. Tu t'y présentes, et tu serres les dents pour ignorer les réflexions de certains idiots et de ce fichu manipulateur. Severus t'aidera à rester à l'écart de Dumbledore, évidemment, avec les risques que cela comporte.

Harry baissa la tête, visiblement déchiré. Le Seigneur des ténèbres continua.

\- Ou alors, tu ne retournes pas à Poudlard. Tu restes à l'abri, soit ici ou près de moi. Tu pourras passer tes examens en candidat libre, Severus pourra te donner des cours pour t'aider dans tes apprentissages par exemple. Ce n'est pas une solution parfaite puisque tu ne verrais plus tes amis, mais au moins tu serais libre, et tu n'aurais plus à supporter ce genre de choses.

Il y eut un long silence, alors que Harry réfléchissait. Voldemort attendait patiemment, sans bouger.

Dans l'esprit de Harry, c'était le chaos. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, on lui offrait le choix. Il pouvait décider de ce qu'il ferait, sans que personne n'essaie de le manipuler. Même si Voldemort était celui qui essayait de le tuer depuis qu'il était bébé, il savait que quelque soit sa décision, rien ne lui serait reproché.

Il songeait que Poudlard allait lui manquer. L'école avait été son premier vrai foyer dont il puisse se souvenir. C'était le premier endroit où il s'était senti heureux et en sécurité, après les années difficiles chez son oncle et sa tante. Il y avait connu ses premiers amis, il avait découvert son passé, et y avait eu des souvenirs de ses parents.

Cependant… Les choses avaient changé. Comme il l'avait dit à Tom, il ne voulait plus de cette guerre. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et il voulait juste pouvoir grandir comme tous les autres, sans qu'il ait à s'entraîner pour tuer quelqu'un - quelqu'un qui était son frère.

Après un soupir, Harry releva la tête et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux carmins du mage noir qui attendait sa réponse.

\- Je resterai près de toi.


	56. Ce moment où tout bacule

**PROMPT : Ce moment où tout bascule**

* * *

_Fin 1995_

Si Harry avait pris sa décision, pour l'instant, personne n'était au courant hormis Voldemort - Tom. Le jeune homme estima donc pouvoir aller sur le chemin de Traverse faire quelques achats en toute sécurité.

En partant tranquillement du Manoir, il ne savait pas que Lucius avait aussitôt fait prévenir son Maître. Ce dernier avait remercié l'aristocrate de prendre au sérieux la sécurité du Gryffondor, et avait envoyé un groupe de ses Mangemorts veiller sur lui discrètement.

Inconscient de cette protection invisible mais bienveillante, Harry se baladait tranquillement, bénissant l'air froid qui lui permettait de se dissimuler sous la capuche de sa cape et de ne pas être reconnu. Il avait retiré un peu d'or à Gringotts puis avait décidé d'acheter des vêtements neufs - il avait grandi et ses pantalons étaient trop courts désormais. Sa commande passée, il entra chez Fleury et Bott.

Il flâna un long moment, caressant les couvertures des grimoires, cherchant des titres qui pourraient l'intéresser. Et puis, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour trouver un cadeau pour Hermione.

Totalement détendu, il sortit de la boutique sans se méfier, rabattant sa cape un peu plus sur son visage, avant de se figer d'un coup.

Face à lui, Dumbledore l'attendait, un sourire froid sur les lèvres.

\- Harry mon garçon. Tu me déçois énormément vois-tu.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière. Dumbledore continua, toujours aussi calme, dominant l'adolescent.

\- Tu vas rentrer avec moi à Poudlard. Et j'ai bien peur que tu ne perdes tout privilège désormais. Il est temps de te concentrer sur ta mission mon garçon.

Harry secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés, déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire.

\- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger.

Dumbledore ricana.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il suffit que je dise que tu es sous l'influence de Voldemort pour que n'importe quel sorcier de cette rue ne vienne m'aider à te maîtriser. Chaque sorcier sait qui je suis et me confierait sa vie. Toi ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin immature qui veut échapper à ses responsabilités. Tu aurais du lire la Gazette jeune homme.

Harry grimaça et essaya de s'éloigner. Le jeune homme était au bord de la panique, alors qu'il se voyait prisonnier de son Directeur. Il avait été plein d'espoir quand Tom lui avait offert la liberté, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à son point de départ. Il avait autrefois fait confiance à Dumbledore avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était qu'un outil entre ses mains de manipulateur.

L'arrivée soudaine de Voldemort le soulagea et il se détendit soudainement, faisant inconsciemment un pas vers le mage noir pour rechercher sa protection. Dumbledore comprit immédiatement que son élève avait changé d'allégeance, et il serra les mâchoires, furieux.

Voldemort ricana.

\- Ce moment où tout bascule et où tu vois que tu as perdu, vieux fou.

Harry profita que l'attention de Dumbledore était fixée sur le Mage Noir pour se placer aux côtés de son frère, ne laissant plus aucun doute au Directeur sur ses intentions.

Les deux adultes levaient leurs baguettes, l'un face à l'autre, tandis que Harry agrippait la sienne, regardant autour de lui, inquiet. Personne sur le chemin de Traverse ne semblait faire attention à l'étrange tableau qu'ils offraient.

Dumbledore lança soudain un sort et par réflexe, Harry matérialisa un bouclier pour Voldemort et lui. Comme dans le cimetière, un dôme apparut et les trois sorciers se trouvèrent isolés du reste du monde. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, perplexe, alors que Harry et Tom échangeaient un rapide coup d'œil complice.

Quelques secondes plus tard, James et Lily Potter apparaissaient, sous la même forme éthérée que la dernière fois.

Lily se tourna vers Dumbledore, visiblement folle de rage. Elle le pointa du doigt.

\- Vieux fou ! Vous nous avez effacé la mémoire ! C'est de votre faute tout ça !

Harry laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.

\- C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas été le chercher !

James grogna tandis que Dumbledore semblait perplexe ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Lily continua ses explications à destination de ses enfants.

\- Le père de James nous a averti qu'il y avait une malédiction sur la famille Potter. Une malédiction qui toucherait le premier né et qui le ferait sombrer dans les ténèbres. Nous voulions… juste trouver un moyen de lever cette fichue épée de Damoclès, et nous avons eu l'idiotie de faire confiance à Albus Dumbledore. Il devait nous aider au lieu de quoi… il a suspecté que nous lui cachions quelque chose. Alors il nous a effacé la mémoire. Il compter se servir de notre premier né pour sa propre gloire !

James se tourna vers ses fils.

\- La boîte à musique… C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle aurait dû être dans le coffre des Potter et non pas chez nous. C'est un cadeau qu'on offre au premier enfant, traditionnellement. Mais de notre vivant, nous n'avons jamais pu trouver les réponses, parce que sa vue nous était trop douloureuse. Il a fallu que la mort nous délivre de ce sortilège d'oubli pour que nous comprenions à quel point nous avions été abusés !

Dumbledore jeta un nouveau sort, visiblement agacé de voir ses petits secrets refaire surface, surtout devant les principaux pions de son plan pour gagner en popularité et en pouvoir. Sauf qu'au centre du dôme doré, il ne se passa rien. Sa magie semblait avoir été annihilée par le couple Potter.

Harry laissa échapper un sanglot.

\- Alors la prophétie qui a détruit ma vie était fausse ! C'est vous qui avez tout inventé !

Le Directeur renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, la prophétie est tout à fait authentique. C'est bien la seule utilité qu'a eu cette vieille folle de Trewlanney… Mais il y a tellement d'interprétations possible qu'il est difficile de comprendre ce qui est en jeu.

Les yeux de Voldemort devinrent un peu plus rouge, alors qu'il se laissait aller à la colère.

\- J'ai donc été manipulé ! Depuis quand vieil homme ?

Dumbledore sourit.

\- Ah… Tom… Pauvre orphelin, si seul. Toujours ignoré, toujours oublié. Mais si puissant. Je t'ai eu à l'œil, pour veiller à ce que tu restes dans cet orphelinat, et je dois avouer que tu ne m'as pas déçu. Tu as plongé tête la première vers ton destin. Délicieusement prévisible, il suffisait de te pousser juste un peu pour que tu te tournes vers la Magie Noire. Te voir aujourd'hui permet de comprendre ce que tu es devenu, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sentant la magie de Voldemort s'agiter autour d'eux, Harry tendit le bras et lui prit la main. C'était un petit geste, totalement insignifiant. Un détail.

Pourtant, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait la main de Tom comme ça, avec confiance, juste pour le soutenir. Il retrouva sa lucidité et comprit que Dumbledore cherchait à lui faire perdre les pédales pour provoquer un carnage. Comme ça lui était arrivé par le passé.


	57. Un vent glacial caressait son corps

**PROMPT : Un vent glacial caressait son corps sans vie**

* * *

_Fin 1995_

Les deux frères Potter faisaient face à Dumbledore, se tenant la main pour se soutenir mutuellement, alors qu'ils comprenaient que le vieux manipulateur était la cause de leurs malheurs. Ils avaient été malheureux d'aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent. Leurs enfances avaient été misérables. Ils avaient connu la peur, le rejet, la faim et les coups. L'un avait plongé dans les ténèbres, alors que l'autre était resté fixé dans la lumière.

Ils étaient liés depuis le début, par le sang d'abord, par la prophétie de Trewlanney ensuite. Les similitudes ne s'arrêtaient pas là, ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils n'auraient pu le penser. Qu'ils puissent se retrouver ainsi tenait donc du miracle.

Si Harry avait encore eu quelques inquiétudes au sujet de ce frère qui tombait du ciel - et qui se retrouvait être par la pire des coïncidences celui qui voulait sa mort depuis sa naissance - les mots de Lily avaient effacé tout ressentiment qu'il aurait pu garder à son encontre. Tom avait peut-être tué leurs parents, mais il était depuis toujours sous le coup d'une malédiction. Elle n'avait jamais été levée par la faute de Dumbledore.

En parlant du Directeur de Poudlard, Harry avait rapidement compris qu'il ignorait qui était réellement Tom. Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, probablement parce que le destin avait fait fort cette fois-ci. C'était tellement… incroyable que ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague cosmique.

Le pire pour eux était probablement de se rendre compte que Dumbledore ne semblait avoir aucuns regrets. Il estimait qu'il avait fait le nécessaire pour atteindre ses objectifs, pour le plus grand bien et pour sa réussite personnelle. Qu'il ait détruit la vie de deux enfants au moins n'était qu'un détail insignifiant.

Aux yeux de Dumbledore, l'intervention étrange des esprits des Potter était un fâcheux contretemps. Il allait être compliqué après ça de reprendre l'ascendant sur le jeune Harry, et il avait encore besoin de lui pour ses projets.

Il avait compté sur lui pour détruire Voldemort et il avait espéré que la malédiction prenne ensuite le relais pour lui offrir sur un plateau un nouveau mage noir en la personne du pauvre Sauveur. Il se lamenterait de la perte de son petit protégé, ce gamin qu'il voyait comme son propre petit-fils. Il le réduirait à néant en prétendant que ça lui arrachait le cœur et il trouverait bien une explication - corrompu par la Magie Noire de Voldemort serait une bonne idée.

Harry était certes puissant, mais le vieil homme avait veillé à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais atteindre son plein potentiel. Les privations et les maltraitances l'avaient rendu faible et craintif, suffisamment pour que Dumbledore n'ait rien à craindre lorsque viendrait le moment de l'éliminer.

Le Directeur de Poudlard regretta un instant de ne pas avoir quelques un de ses éternels bonbons au citron pour se réjouir de ce plan parfait. Puis, il agrippa fermement sa baguette, bien décidé à reprendre le contrôle. En premier lieu, en finir avec Voldemort. Il avait fait son temps pour maintenir le monde sorcier sous sa coupe, suffisamment effrayé pour ne pas remettre en question ses conseils. Ensuite, il allait devoir forcer ce petit démon de Gryffondor à plier, même s'il devait pour ça lui lancer l'Imperium.

D'un geste ample, il leva sa baguette et eut un rire mauvais. Enfin le moment était venu de mettre un point final à son plan commencé des années auparavant.

Puis, sans la moindre hésitation, il lança l'Avada à pleine puissance, pour contrer les effets de ce dôme mystérieux.

Le rayon vert fusa, et immédiatement Harry réagit. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun bouclier permettant d'arrêter ce sort, quelque soit la puissance magique du lanceur. Il l'avait suffisamment entendu depuis qu'il connaissait le monde magique.

Il avait fait également quelques recherches, pour savoir pourquoi il avait survécu, lui et pas sa mère. Il savait donc qu'il était un cas unique, et que son cas ne s'était jamais produit dans l'histoire du monde magique.

Aussi, il n'eut pas la moindre hésitation, pas le moindre doute. Il venait de retrouver son grand frère, et il voulait lui donner une seconde chance. La possibilité de redevenir Thomas Potter, celui qu'il aurait dû toujours être, en espérant qu'il soit heureux. Tom n'avait jamais eu droit au bonheur après tout...

Il se précipita devant lui, faisant écran de son corps.

La scène fut si rapide que personne ne put réagir. Le rayon toucha Harry en plein mouvement, et le petit brun s'écroula sur le sol comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

Un vent glacial caressait son corps sans vie et soulevait paresseusement ses épais cheveux noirs, exposant la cicatrice qui l'avait rendu tellement célèbre.

Voldemort resta figé par la surprise, ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qui venait de se passer. Il regardait le corps de son ancien ennemi, de son petit frère tombé du ciel, étendu sur le sol, celui qui lui avait permis de retrouver sa raison, celui qui avait réveillé un cœur qu'il pensait mort. Il s'était pris d'affection pour lui, parce que ce fichu gosse était imprévisible. Harry l'avait pardonné, il l'avait rejoint, et il l'avait accepté sans sourciller. Et il venait de se sacrifier pour lui sauver la vie, comme s'il en valait la peine.

Les poings serrés, Voldemort sentit la rage monter en lui. Harry aurait mérité de vivre heureux, et libre. Pas de se retrouver à terre, tué par Dumbledore. Il n'aurait jamais dû mourir en le sauvant lui, le monstre sanguinaire.

Face à lui, Dumbledore baissa le bras, stupéfait.

Son plan si parfait venait de s'effondrer à cause de l'impulsivité incompréhensible de son écervelé d'élève. S'il avait eu l'espoir de ramener Harry sous sa coupe, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien face à Voldemort. Son ancien élève était perdu depuis trop de temps pour espérer en tirer quelque chose.

Pire encore, en se sacrifiant volontairement pour sauver le Mage Noir, Harry venait de lui offrir une protection magique aussi forte que celle de Lily Potter. Comment Harry avait il pu changer de camp aussi vite et aussi radicalement ? Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu louper pour en arriver à ce résultat.

Rejoindre les Mangemorts était une chose. Se sacrifier pour son Maître en était une autre que très peu de Mangemorts auraient fait.

Les yeux fixés sur le corps inerte de l'adolescent, Dumbledore ignora les esprits de Lily et James qui semblaient dévastés. Et bien qu'ils n'aient aucunes prises sur le monde réel, matériel, ils sentaient tous les deux la magie de Thomas s'agiter violemment, grossissant sous sa colère, prête à dévaster tout sur son passage.

Sans Harry pour le calmer, il était fort probable que le mage noir ne détruise tout sur son passage, causant un carnage sans précédent…


	58. Ma vie a commencé par un combat

**PROMPT : Ma vie a commencé par un combat**

* * *

_Fin 1995_

Lorsque Harry avait compris que Dumbledore voulait tuer son frère avant de le capturer lui, il n'avait pas eu la moindre hésitation. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas alors qu'il venait de le retrouver.

Et puis, sans Tom, il serait certainement renvoyé chez les Dursley et toute l'influence des Malefoy ne pourrait rien pour lui. Il redeviendrait l'esclave de sa famille moldue, affamé et frappé, et serait sous le contrôle de Dumbledore et de son ordre. C'était au-delà de ses forces que de subir de nouveau sa vie d'avant. Il n'aurait pas le courage de se battre de nouveau.

Sirius lui-même serait incapable d'intervenir, puisqu'il avait confiance en Dumbledore. Son parrain lui tournerait probablement le dos, déçu qu'il ait pactisé avec Voldemort.

Ainsi, son corps avait réagi avant même que son esprit ait compris ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'était jeté devant Tom pour le protéger et avait immédiatement été percuté par le rayon mortel, avec une seule pensée en tête : "Pas lui".

Il avait ouvert les yeux dans un monde de blancheur. Après avoir papillonné un instant des yeux, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était dans un salon qui ressemblait singulièrement à celui de ses parents sur les photos qu'il avait pu voir de leur petite maison de Godric's Hollow. Il se releva en grimaçant, ayant l'impression d'être engourdi. Il regarda autour de lui, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus seul. Ses parents étaient là, et ils avaient l'air terriblement réels, presque palpables.

Sans même s'interroger sur cet étrange phénomène, l'adolescent s'était jeté sur eux, se nichant dans leurs bras. Il savoura l'étreinte, définitivement physique. Terriblement réelle. Sans quitter le cocon protecteur de leurs bras, il soupira.

\- Maman, Papa... Où sommes-nous ?

Lily le serra un peu plus fort et ce fut James qui répondit, la voix un peu rauque.

\- Tu t'es jeté devant l'Avada destiné à Thomas.

Harry se laissa un peu plus aller contre sa mère.

\- Je suis mort alors. Ma vie a commencé par un combat et s'est terminée par un combat. C'est logique après tout.

Après un long moment de silence, Lily lui passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux en bataille et objecta doucement.

\- Pas tout à fait mon chéri.

Surpris, Harry s'écarta, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ? Mais… ici…

\- Tu es entre deux mondes. Entre celui des vivants et des morts. Nous sommes venus pour te laisser le choix.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne pas succomber à ce fichu sort ?

Lily laissa échapper un gloussement amusé, mais reprit rapidement son sérieux pour lui expliquer.

\- Lorsque tu étais bébé, mon sacrifice pour te sauver t'a protégé. C'est mon amour, et le fait que je me sois interposée sans hésiter qui t'a donné la possibilité de survivre. Aujourd'hui cependant, les choses sont différentes. Lorsque… Lorsque Voldemort a été anéanti, un morceau de son âme s'est logé en toi, et c'est cette partie étrangère que l'Avada a touché, te laissant ici entre la vie et la mort. Cependant, si tu le décides, tu peux y retourner.

Harry se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, un peu perturbé. Il souffla doucement.

\- Mais… Vous étiez avec nous sur le chemin de Traverse, vous avez laissé Tom ?  
James secoua la tête.

\- Non. Sur le chemin de Traverse, c'est une manifestation de notre magie. C'est ce que nous avons laissé dans le monde physique si tu préfères, pour vous protéger toi et ton frère. C'était notre dernière volonté que de rester près de vous... Ici, ce sont nos âmes tout simplement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?  
Lily attira de nouveau son fils dans ses bras, en caressant tendrement son dos.

\- Tu es le seul à pouvoir ramener ton frère à la raison. Son abandon dans le passé et son enfance si dure… Merlin… ça l'a empli de haine à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Et la malédiction a fini de corrompre son cœur et son esprit. Il a passé toutes ces années à espérer une vengeance contre un ennemi invisible sans se rendre compte que tout était de la faute de Dumbledore. Il n'avait aucune chance.

\- Le ramener… tu veux dire le sauver ?

\- Oui. Le sauver. Le sauver de lui-même et de Dumbledore. Je regrette tellement de n'avoir pas été plus prudente ! Nous aurions du nous douter que ce fichu Dumbledore tenterait quelque chose de stupide… Je regrette tellement… Nous voulions le protéger et nous l'avons perdu.

Harry hésita un bref instant. Il était tiraillé entre son frère et ses parents.

\- Mais… Et vous ?  
James gloussa.

\- Oh nous sommes pressés de te retrouver mon grand. Mais… le plus tard possible sera le mieux. Nous te souhaitons une longue vie heureuse, tu sais. A toi, comme à Thomas.  
D'une petite voix, Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Vous ne lui en voulez pas ? De vous avoir… tué ? Ni à moi de l'avoir pardonné si vite ?  
Lily secoua vivement la tête, horrifiée.

\- Oh non mon chéri ! Bien sûr que non ! Nous savons que ton frère n'est pas lui-même et qu'il a été… manipulé. Dumbledore a placé une cible sur notre dos et la malédiction a fait le reste. Quand à toi… comment pourrions nous t'en vouloir ? Tu es… Mon ange, tu ramènes peu à peu la lumière dans le cœur de Thomas. Nous sommes si fiers de toi !

L'adolescent se détendit, visiblement soulagé des paroles de ses parents. Il hocha doucement la tête, en se mordillant la lèvre avant d'annoncer la décision qu'il avait prise.

\- Maman, papa, j'aimerais vraiment rester avec vous. Mais… Mais je ne peux pas laisser Tom. Il doit être furieux et Dumbledore va en profiter.  
Harry savait que son frère était largement assez puissant pour résister au Directeur de Poudlard, magiquement parlant. Dans un duel l'un contre l'autre, il serait difficile de parier sur le vainqueur, ils étaient aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre.  
Cependant, il redoutait ce que Dumbledore pourrait bien dire. D'expérience avec sa chère famille moldue, il savait que les mots étaient plus douloureux que les coups. Les blessures morales touchaient plus profondément et laissaient plus de traces - sans compter qu'il était difficile d'en guérir.

James le serra contre lui et lui embrassa le front.

\- Soyez prudents tous les deux. Je vous aime tous les deux.  
Lily l'attira ensuite contre elle, dans une étreinte puissante. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et lui passa une main tendre dans les cheveux.

\- Harry… Je suis si fière de toi. Ne doute jamais que tu es quelqu'un de bien quoi que l'on puisse te dire. Et je vous aime, toi et ton frère. Dis le lui de ma part, s'il te plaît.

Ému, le jeune homme s'écarta doucement, à regrets. Mais il était temps de retrouver son frère. Sa mère le rappela alors qu'il se sentait attiré ailleurs.

\- Dis à Severus qu'il a toujours été mon ami, et que ça ne changera jamais ! Il ne m'a jamais déçue quoi qu'il en pense !


	59. L'amitié de toute une vie

**PROMPT : L'amitié de toute une vie**

* * *

_fin 1995_

Alertés par Voldemort que Harry avait des problèmes, Lucius et Severus avaient transplané rapidement sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de localiser Dumbledore et s'étaient regardés, inquiets pour leur jeune protégé.

En voyant leur Maître arriver, Severus grimaça et se dépêcha de lancer un sort "_Ne me remarquez pas_". Aucun sorcier - excepté les principaux protagonistes de ce joyeux foutoir et les Mangemorts - ne pourrait voir ce qui se jouait en plein milieu de la rue la plus peuplée du monde magique anglais.

Lorsque Dumbledore attaqua, Severus grogna et s'apprêta à s'élancer mais Lucius le retint en lui faisant signe de rester discret. Ils étaient les renforts, et en tant que tels, ils devaient attendre le moment parfait. Agir trop tôt ne pourrait que précipiter un drame. Si le jeune Potter se faisait prendre, Severus devrait garder la confiance de Dumbledore pour espérer pouvoir le tirer de ses griffes.

Le Maître des potions soupira en voyant Harry matérialiser un bouclier devant Voldemort. Le Gryffondor était plein de surprises… Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry puisse intervenir aussi franchement de cette façon. Quelque chose lui disait que son maître et Harry s'étaient rapprochés discrètement à leur insu.

Le dôme doré apparut et les deux amis échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Lucius grinça presque des dents.

\- Encore ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !

Severus laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de Potter.

D'où ils étaient, les deux mangemorts pouvaient vaguement voir ce qui se passait sous le dôme. Cependant, les sons ne filtraient pas et ils ne pouvaient pas détecter la présence du couple Potter.

Lucius hoqueta en voyant Harry attraper la main du Mage noir pour faire face au Directeur de Poudlard et l'aristocrate grogna en secouant la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce…

Severus se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage.

\- Dumbledore est devenu fou. C'est pas possible ! Il faut intervenir…

Cependant, avant qu'ils ne puissent approcher pour tenter d'intervenir, un nouveau sort fusa de la baguette de Dumbledore. Un sort à la couleur caractéristique, qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement tous les deux. Vert. Vert comme l'Avada, comme le sort de mort.

Impensable venant du leader de la lumière, celui qui se prétendait le seul rempart contre les ténèbres.

Au même instant, horrifiés, ils virent Harry se jeter face au rayon lumineux, protégeant le Mage Noir de son corps. L'adolescent s'écroula immédiatement.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux et chancela, choqué. Il s'était attaché à ce fichu Gryffondor que son Maître lui avait imposé, et le voir s'écrouler ainsi lui déchira le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à son propre fils, du même âge.

Incapable d'y croire, il se tourna légèrement vers Severus, essayant de savoir s'il avait bien vu le drame qui venait de se jouer.

Le Maître des potions avait l'air apparemment impassible, les yeux fixés sur le dôme doré. Il fallait l'amitié de toute une vie pour percer à jour la carapace du sombre potionniste. Et Lucius avait vu une seule autre fois Severus dans cet état de choc : la nuit où Lily Potter était morte.

Rapidement, les deux sorciers sentirent les vagues de magie de Voldemort s'étendre. Ils pouvaient percevoir sa colère et la marque sur leur bras les brûlait comme si elle chauffait à blanc.

Comme Severus était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Lucius lui attrapa le poignet, et le tira en avant, en direction de leur maître. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient le ramener à la raison avant qu'il ne détruise tout le chemin de Traverse.

Jamais Voldemort n'avait été aussi enragé, aussi prêt de perdre le contrôle… Il ne bougeait pas, ignorant Dumbledore, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

Le Directeur de Poudlard en profita pour lancer quelques sorts, qui ne semblèrent avoir aucun effet, comme si rien ne pouvait plus atteindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Constatant son impuissance, le vieux fou transplana, fuyant la scène et le drame qui se préparait, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il avait déclenché.

Le dôme s'évanouit immédiatement et Severus sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il se précipita sur Harry pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés, alors que Lucius essayait d'attirer l'attention de son Maître.

\- Maître ? Vous devez reprendre le contrôle ! Vous allez tous nous tuer !

S'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet, Lucius se serait rendu compte de ce qu'il disait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour tenter de raisonner son Maître pour éviter un massacre. Mais le mage noir était devenu moins belliqueux, moins fou.

Avec un léger choc, Lucius prit conscience que c'était depuis l'arrivée du jeune Potter dans l'entourage du Lord. Comme si le frêle Gryffondor avait un effet apaisant malgré lui.

Inquiet, il jeta un regard sur le corps de l'adolescent au sol. Il avait l'air encore plus jeune qu'il n'était, étendu comme ça, sa cape déployée autour de lui. C'était un enfant encore, que Dumbledore avait tué sans la moindre hésitation.

Severus passa une main tremblante sur le front du Gryffondor. D'un coup, les paupières du jeune homme frémirent doucement. Puis elles s'ouvrirent sur les yeux verts si célèbres du garçon.

Le Maître des potions laissa échapper un juron et lui lança immédiatement un sort de diagnostic pour vérifier son état de santé. Le Gryffondor restait silencieux, comme groggy, ses yeux papillonnant.

Lucius relâcha le souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu et ne put retenir un gloussement.

\- Fichu gosse imprévisible !

Harry sembla l'entendre et reprendre ses esprits, puisqu'il eut un léger sourire. Il eut un rire bref qui se mua en quinte de toux et Severus l'aida à se redresser avec précaution.

Au son du rire de Harry, la Magie de Voldemort autour d'eux qui se faisait oppressante disparut presque instantanément, faisant frissonner Lucius. L'aristocrate leva les yeux sur son Maître, plein de crainte. Cependant, les yeux carmins du Lord étaient fixés sur le garçon qui venait de survivre une seconde fois à l'Avada et il ne prêtait absolument pas attention au reste.

Le Gryffondor tenta de se relever, mais il eut un vertige et Severus le rattrapa d'une poigne de fer, pestant contre son impulsivité et son manque de jugeote. Sans un mot, Voldemort fit le pas qui le séparait du jeune homme et il se baissa avant de le prendre dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

Harry ne chercha pas à lui échapper, se nichant contre lui . Lucius se pinça discrètement en se rendant compte que le Survivant avait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et un léger sourire avait étiré les lèvres minces du mage noir.

D'un coup, Harry posa un main sur l'épaule de Voldemort pour le faire s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers Severus, les yeux brillants de malice.

\- J'ai un message pour vous, Professeur. Ma mère m'a chargé de vous dire qu'elle avait toujours été votre amie et qu'elle avait toujours eu confiance en vous.

Laissant un professeur de potions en état de choc, Harry et le mage noir transplanèrent, disparaissant du Chemin de Traverse, laissant à Lucius la charge de son vieil ami statufié.


	60. La vie en rose

**PROMPT : La vie en rose**

* * *

_fin 1995_

Harry apprécia d'être blotti dans les bras de Tom, le temps qu'ils ne reviennent au Manoir Malefoy. Il s'y sentait protégé comme jamais auparavant.

Il n'avait plus peur de son apparence reptilienne, mais il espérait qu'il puisse un jour retrouver une apparence humaine. Il savait que Severus Rogue cherchait une potion qui pourrait aider et pour sa part, il cherchait discrètement dans la bibliothèque Malefoy un sort pour offrir à son frère une nouvelle apparence. Pour qu'il retrouve celui qu'il avait été autrefois.

En arrivant sur place, Voldemort ignora Narcissa et Drago, visiblement ébahis de les voir passer ainsi, et s'engagea à grands pas dans les escaliers, prenant la direction de la chambre attribuée à Harry. Ce dernier fit un rapide geste rassurant à Drago au passage, mais il resta silencieux, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour s'expliquer. Il tremblait encore du choc d'avoir survécu une fois de plus à l'Avada.

Harry fut déposé sur le lit avec une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu deviner chez le Mage noir, et ce dernier lui jeta un sort pour s'assurer de sa santé.

L'adolescent soupira et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu viens de prendre un Avada.

Harry gloussa nerveusement.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se raidit et s'écarta d'un pas. Harry, conscient de s'être montré maladroit, le retint par le poignet.

\- Excuse moi, c'était stupide de dire ça. Habituellement je réfléchis un peu plus avant de parler.

Tom resta de marbre, mais Harry le sentit se détendre légèrement. Puis, il interrogea le jeune homme sur ce qui s'était passé sur le chemin de Traverse. Harry grogna légèrement.

\- Je suppose qu'il a un moyen de me surveiller parce que Dumbledore m'attendait lorsque je suis sorti de chez Fleury et Bott. Il voulait me ramener de force à Poudlard, pour y reprendre mon rôle selon lui.

\- Fichu vieillard sénile et manipulateur ! Il existe un sort pour localiser quelqu'un dans le monde magique, mais il s'agit de Magie Noire. Heureusement pour nous, le Manoir Malefoy est protégé de ce genre de choses, et tu es donc… indétectable tant que tu es ici.

Harry hocha la tête et continua.

\- Heureusement que tu es arrivé rapidement parce que je pense qu'il voulait m'emmener de force. Il était prêt à faire croire que j'étais perturbé, et il disait que les sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse n'hésiteraient pas à l'aider.

\- Malheureusement, entre Dumbledore et la Gazette, le monde Magique imagine que tu es à leur service. Ils ne se rendent même pas compte de ce qu'ils demandent à un enfant !

Harry détourna les yeux, ne souhaitant pas épiloguer sur le sujet. A la place, il préféra interroger son frère sur la rapidité de son intervention.

\- J'ai envoyé des Mangemorts te suivre discrètement pour s'assurer que tu n'aurais pas de soucis.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il n'allait pas lui reprocher la surveillance dont il avait fait l'objet alors que ça lui avait éviter de retomber entre les griffes du Directeur de Poudlard.

Les yeux carmin de Tom étincelèrent de colère.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Harry ? Te jeter devant son sort… Tu aurais pu mourir !

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser te tuer ! Je viens de te retrouver, et avec Sirius, tu es la seule famille qui me reste et je refuse de te perdre avant qu'on ait fait connaissance correctement et qu'on ait découvert la vérité !

\- Stupide Gryffondor…

Harry gloussa.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça. Mais tout va bien. Nous allons bien tous les deux et…

\- Et ça aurait pu tourner au drame ! J'étais si proche de perdre le contrôle. J'aurais pu détruire le Chemin de Traverse… Tous ces dommages auraient donné raison à ce vieux fou !

\- Mais rien ne s'est passé. Et, si tu m'avais laissé terminer ma phrase, tu aurais du que j'avais appris certaines choses.

\- Explique-toi.

Le ton de Voldemort était sans appel, et Harry s'exécuta de bonne grâce, avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu as entendu comme moi que tu n'avais pas été abandonné. Si tu t'es retrouvé dans cet orphelinat, c'est parce que Dumbledore a effacé la mémoire de nos parents.

\- Et il paiera pour ça !

Harry hocha la tête et continua.

\- Le sort était un moyen de te protéger de la malédiction, mais visiblement, ça a échoué : tu as été perdu dans le passé, et selon nos parents, la malédiction t'a atteint. Le temps où j'étais… inconscient…

\- Mort. Tu étais mort, Harry. J'ai suffisamment tué pour le savoir !

Le jeune homme grimaça et haussa les épaules.

\- Entre les deux. J'ai rencontré l'âme de nos parents. Quand… La première fois où j'ai reçu l'Avada, et que ton corps a été détruit un fragment de ton âme s'est logé en moi et c'est…

\- Tu étais un horcruxe !

Face à l'air effaré de son frère, Harry haussa les épaules. Il était gêné d'aborder un sujet aussi douloureux pour eux, sachant que ça ne faisait que raviver la culpabilité de Tom. Il continua, préférant ne pas demander d'explications sur ce qu'était un horcruxe. Il verrait avec Severus plus tard.

\- Donc ce truc a été détruit et c'est ce qui m'a permis de… pouvoir revenir.

\- Je vois.

\- Maman tenait à te dire qu'elle ne t'en voulait pas. Elle sait que c'est à cause de la malédiction.

Tom laissa échapper un ricanement amer.

\- Bien sûr ! Chantons la vie en rose, pendant que tu y es ! Comment pourraient ils ne pas m'en vouloir alors que je les ai tués ?

\- Maman m'a dit que j'étais le seul à pouvoir te sauver. C'est ce qu'il fallait comprendre de cette fichue prophétie. Et nos parents ne t'en veulent réellement pas. Si tu en doutes, utilise la _légilimentie_ !

Harry fixait Tom avec défi, et ce dernier grogna et secoua la tête.

\- Tu me surestimes. Je ne suis pas un saint. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais Harry. J'ai tué, pour mes propres intérêts. Même si j'ai retrouvé la raison, et que je ne compte plus faire de massacres stupides comme à une époque, il m'arrivera encore de tuer si quelqu'un se dresse sur mon chemin. J'ai toujours l'intention de prendre le pouvoir pour changer le monde magique. Je suis sans pitié, tu le sais.

L'adolescent le fixa un long moment.

\- Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire Tom ? Que je n'aurais pas du te rejoindre ? Ou que tu comptes tuer mes amis ?

\- Tes amis ne risquent rien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je te met juste en garde, j'ai l'impression que tu imagines que je vais devenir… quelqu'un d'autre. Un gentil. Rien ne pourra effacer ce que j'ai fait. Ni ce que je ferais.

\- Je sais. Mais nous t'avons pardonné. Il te reste à te pardonner, toi. Tout simplement.


	61. Opera

**PROMPT : Opéra**

* * *

_Fin 1995_

Dumbledore arriva au Royal Opera House d'un pas conquérant. Le Ministère organisait une réception en l'honneur de la célèbre Célestina Moldubec, pour l'ensemble de sa carrière. Fudge n'était pas peu fier et il avait fait en sorte de réserver le célèbre opéra londonien pour la cérémonie.

Le Directeur de Poudlard avait été invité en tant que membre éminent du Magenmagot, et il ne s'était pas privé d'y aller. Ce genre d'évènement était une aubaine pour lui, pour plaider sa cause et tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre.

Il avait remarqué qu'il lui suffisait de quelques suggestions murmurées dans les bonnes oreilles, pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Comme toujours.

Il fit le tour de la salle, souriant avec bonhommie, saluant tout le monde, échangeant quelques mots à l'occasion. Il se gorgeait de l'attention qui lui était donnée, du respect qu'il inspirait. Dumbledore savait que c'était les efforts de toute une vie qui payaient enfin, et il était soulagé que le jeune Potter soit finalement tombé sous sa baguette. Le gamin avait toujours été un électron libre, mettant son nez partout, impossible à canaliser.

Ce n'était pas parce que ses plans étaient remis en question qu'il allait abandonner. Au contraire, le sorcier tirerait parti de la nouvelle situation. Il se vantait de pouvoir rebondir dans n'importe quelle situation. Sa petite arme était morte ? Qu'importe ! Il en profiterait pour attiser la haine à l'encontre de ce cher Tom. Tom si prévisible, qui en prenant l'identité de Voldemort l'avait aidé plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le soupçonner. Autant que Gellert autrefois qui avait naïvement cru qu'ils étaient une équipe.

Harry mort, Voldemort devenait une menace encore plus présente, et il espérait que ce serait le déclic pour que le monde magique se tourne vers lui et ne lui demande d'agir. Il attendrait d'être appelé, pour arriver en conquérant. Ce serait l'occasion tant attendue d'avoir enfin un rôle de premier plan.

Finalement, il termina son petit tour auprès du Ministre.

Comme à son habitude, Fudge l'accueillit avec l'obséquiosité qui le caractérisait. Il multiplia les courbettes et les sourires, agissant comme s'ils étaient amis proches, s'assurant que tous les sorciers présents puissent noter leur proximité et leur pseudo-complicité.

Puisqu'il avait besoin de sa coopération, Dumbledore le laissa faire, même si les simagrées de l'homme l'agaçaient prodigieusement. Lorsqu'il commença à en avoir marre, il prit une mine lugubre, et adopta un ton grave, annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Fudge réagit immédiatement : il vérifia d'un regard que personne n'avait surpris le changement de posture du Directeur de Poudlard puis l'entraîna à sa suite à l'écart, empressé. Il fit signe à un de ses assistants en lui demandant de faire patienter les invités quelques minutes, pour une affaire urgente qui requérait son intervention.

Dumbledore se laissa entraîner dans une petite pièce un peu à l'écart et attendit que Fudge eut fermé la porte et lancé un sort de silence.

Le Ministre fronça les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Dumbledore soupira et prit le temps d'ôter ses lunettes et de les essuyer avant de répondre.

\- J'ai bien peut d'avoir de terribles nouvelles, mon cher ami.

\- Quoi ?

Le ton du Ministre devenait agressif, son inquiétude était presque palpable. Le vieux sorcier lissa sa barbe, et regarda dans le vague, prenant un air qu'il espérait dévasté.

\- Le jeune Potter… j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait eu un accident.

\- Un accident de quel ordre ? Il est blessé ?

Dumbledore se tourna avant de répondre, comme pour cacher une émotion qu'il ne pourrait pas maîtriser.

\- Il est mort.

Il retint difficilement un sourire en entendant le couinement paniqué du Ministre, et il attendit d'avoir repris le contrôle de son expression pour lui faire face de nouveau.

\- Malheureusement vous n'ignorez pas que le jeune garçon avait un problème manifeste avec le règlement et l'autorité. Il avait pour ordre de rester en sécurité à Poudlard durant les vacances scolaires, mais… il a profité de mon absence momentanée de l'école pour se faufiler à l'extérieur.

Le Directeur de Poudlard s'interrompit un bref instant pour sortir un mouchoir bleu électrique de sa poche et le passer sous ses yeux pour essuyer des larmes inexistantes. Puis il continua sa petite histoire, alors que Fudge était muet d'horreur, pendu à ses lèvres.

\- En découvrant son absence, j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour le retrouver… Mais malheureusement je n'ai pu le localiser qu'aujourd'hui même, sur le chemin de Traverse. Je m'y suis aussitôt rendu pour ramener le pauvre enfant…

Nouvelle pause dramatique. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent un bref instant en voyant le Ministre pendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite.

\- Malheureusement, Voldemort est arrivé juste après moi. Pour une raison que j'ignore il a fait en sorte de ne pas être vu de la population, ce qui au moins a évité un massacre terrible et un mouvement de panique qui aurait pu être tragique.

Fudge laissa échapper un couinement misérable à l'idée d'avoir échappé à un tel drame, tout en frissonnant au nom du Mage noir. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'une telle catastrophe aurait poussé le monde magique à lui demander des comptes…

Dumbledore soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Il me semble que je vous avais parlé des… difficultés qu'avait le pauvre Potter pour maîtriser l'occlumentie. Et cette défaillance lui a été fatale. Il semblerait que Vous-savez-qui en ait profité pour le détourner de la lumière et contrôler son esprit. J'ai tout tenté… vraiment tout pour le ramener…

Le vieux sorcier passa de nouveau son mouchoir sous ses yeux, et souffla.

\- Je pensais avoir réussi mais Vous-savez-qui lui a jeté le sort de mort, probablement pour s'assurer que nous ne puissions pas récupérer notre Sauveur.

Fudge réagit immédiatement, visiblement catastrophé.

\- Par Merlin ! C'est une catastrophe ! Comment allons-nous faire ?

\- Sachez que je me battrais jusqu'au bout, Cornélius.

Le Ministre sembla se calmer légèrement et hocha la tête gravement.

\- Le monde magique vous en sera éternellement reconnaissant, Albus. En attendant, je vous laisse carte blanche pour trouver une façon de vaincre et de libérer le monde magique de cette menace ! Il ne faut surtout pas que la population sorcière ne découvre à quel point la situation est sérieuse, ou ça sera la panique.

Dumbledore resta silencieux, affichant juste un léger sourire satisfait. Il allait mener son plan tranquillement, sans se préoccuper des désirs de cet incapable de Fudge.

Ce dernier redressa les épaules et ouvrit la porte d'un grand geste, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Allons. Ne faisons pas attendre nos invités ! Miss Moldubec doit être impatiente de nous offrir un échantillon de son talent !


	62. Cracher

**PROMPT : Cracher**

* * *

_Fin 1995_

Après l'incident du Chemin de Traverse, Tom s'était installé au Manoir Malefoy. Il avait décidé que Harry avait besoin de compagnie, et quoi de mieux qu'une maison où il y avait un garçon de son âge avec qui il s'entendait bien ?

L'adolescent n'avait pas protesté, même s'il avait été légèrement gêné de s'imposer ainsi. Cependant, les Malefoy l'avaient rapidement rassuré, lui assurant qu'ils étaient ravi de le compter parmi eux. De les compter, même si la présence de Tom semblait stresser toute la famille.

Le lendemain de l'attaque, Lucius s'était rendu au Ministère de bonne heure. Il avait plusieurs rendez-vous d'affaire, et il voulait en profiter pour s'assurer de la docilité de Fudge comme à son habitude. Il n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que l'homme était tellement faible qu'il se laissait manipuler de toutes parts, écoutant aussi bien les conseils venant des Mangemorts que de Dumbledore.

Cependant, la richesse et la puissance affichée par Lucius faisait régulièrement pencher la balance en sa faveur : son poids politique était suffisant pour permettre à cet avorton de rester au pouvoir, même s'il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune envergure.

Il détestait l'homme mais il savait que c'était un mal nécessaire. Il aimait la sensation d'être aux commandes du monde magique dans l'ombre, juste en chuchotant à l'oreille d'un sorcier trop stupide pour se rendre compte qu'il était manipulé.

Narcissa ne l'attendait pas avant le repas de midi. Elle connaissait parfaitement les habitudes de son mari, et son agenda était plein. Aussi, lorsque la cheminée s'illumina et qu'une silhouette en sortit, elle sursauta violemment, une main sur le cœur.

Néanmoins, Narcissa était une Black et une ancienne Serpentard : malgré la frayeur qu'elle avait eu, elle brandissait sa baguette de sa main libre, un impardonnable sur le bout des lèvres, à l'instant où la silhouette inconnue apparaissait.

En reconnaissant son mari, juste avant de lancer son sort, elle fronça les sourcils. Et en le voyant presque enragé, elle comprit que quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose de grave.

Habituellement, sang-pur oblige, Lucius était capable de garder son calme en toute circonstances. Quelque soit son humeur, il offrait au monde un visage impassible et rien ne pouvait le détourner de sa routine. C'était une façon de prouver sa supériorité de son propre aveu : montrer au petit peuple que les considérations bassement matérielles ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre.

Par un malencontreux hasard, ce fut à cet instant que Harry et le Lord descendirent de leurs chambres respectives ce matin-là. Si Harry resta en retrait, Voldemort pour sa part s'avança face à son Mangemort, les sourcils froncés.

\- Lucius ? Un problème ?

Le Lord reprit contenance bien que son regard gris ne cachait rien de sa colère et de son agitation. Il grogna avant de commencer à s'expliquer.

\- Maître. Je rentre du Ministère, j'y ai croisé Fudge. Et cet imbécile à cru bon de me faire quelques confidences au nom de notre amitié de longue date.

Harry leva les yeux vers Lucius, une lueur de curiosité passant dans son regard vert. L'aristocrate soupira et secoua la tête. Lucius pensa vaguement qu'il aurait préféré que Harry ne soit pas présent puisque l'information était à son sujet. Il estimait que le gamin en supportait assez pour ne pas lui ajouter en plus l'annonce des nouvelles qu'il avait appris.

\- Il y avait une soirée en l'honneur de cette chanteuse, Célestina Moldubec…

Tom ricana, amusé.

\- Cette vieille pie est encore en vie ? Elle chantait déjà quand je suis né !

Un bref sourire passa sur les lèvres de Lucius,qui était parfaitement conscient de la longévité de la chanteuse, et il continua, un peu plus calme, même si son esprit était toujours autant agité.

\- Bref, Fudge y paradait, et Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, était présent. Il a annoncé à notre cher Ministre que le jeune Potter était mort. Pire encore, selon sa version, Harry a désobéi, s'est rendu au chemin de Traverse, a trahi le monde magique et a été tué par… par vous Maître… juste avant qu'il ne puisse le ramener à la Lumière.

Tom gronda, sa magie s'agitant déjà. Harry renifla et haussa les épaules.

\- Et c'est tout ?

La colère des deux hommes retomba brusquement alors qu'ils dévisageaient l'adolescent, stupéfaits. Lucius se reprit assez rapidement.

\- Quoi ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- J'ai déjà compris que Dumbledore était un menteur. Et puis… pour lui je suis réellement mort, il ne m'a pas vu ouvrir les yeux.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu apparais en public pour le ridiculiser ? Après ça, il ne pourra plus vraiment cracher de venin…

Tom ne sembla pas apprécier la suggestion de Lucius, et s'apprêtait à protester, mais Harry fut plus rapide une fois encore.

\- Je dois avouer que ça me plaît assez que tout le monde pense que je suis mort. Je veux dire… ils ne me chercheront plus, et ça me permet de ne pas avoir à prendre part à tout ce bazar. Sans ça, Dumbledore ne cesserait d'essayer de me contrôler à nouveau.

Narcissa eut un léger rire.

\- Vu l'expression de mon cher époux, Harry, tu es doué pour te montrer surprenant. Je dois avouer que tu prends plutôt bien la situation…

Le jeune homme gloussa, les yeux pétillants, avant de retrouver son sérieux. Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre, toute joie envolée.

\- Le seul problème qu'il y a c'est que mes amis vont en souffrir. Hermione, mon parrain…

Tom lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Un peu mal à l'aise de consoler Harry devant les Malefoy, il essaya cependant de le rassurer comme il le pouvait.

\- Pour ton amie Hermione, je suppose que Severus pourra veiller sur elle. Et puis, si tu as confiance en elle, rien ne t'interdit de lui écrire.

Harry secoua la tête vivement.

\- Hors de question ! J'ai toute confiance en Hermione, mais je refuse de la mettre en danger !

Narcissa fronça les sourcils soudainement.

\- Ton parrain… Il s'agit de mon cousin Sirius, n'est-ce-pas ? Quel est le problème avec lui ? C'est un Black, il est fort. Il ne va pas s'effondrer !

Harry grimaça.

\- Azkaban a laissé des traces. J'ai peur qu'il… Qu'il ne perde la raison en apprenant ma mort, et qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Il ne survivra pas à un autre passage en prison.

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Drago, venant visiblement de se lever. Le regard encore embrumé, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et regarda chaque personne présente d'un air surpris.

Il grogna.

\- Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ? Vous en faites des têtes !

Ses parents et Tom restèrent bouche bée, tandis que Harry partait dans un mémorable fou rire sous le regard stupéfait du blondinet.


	63. Trahison

**PROMPT : Trahison**

* * *

_Fin 1995_

Tom n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire lors de la conversation, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'écouter Harry et de réfléchir à ses mots. Il avait parfaitement compris que le jeune homme s'inquiétait fortement pour son parrain.

Sirius Black n'était pas un de ses partisans, malgré son ascendance et son sang-pur. Il s'était opposé à lui et était du côté de Dumbledore depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Cependant, l'homme était précieux aux yeux de Harry. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Sirius avait été présent pour le jeune homme et avait prévu de le sortir de l'enfer qu'il vivait chez ses moldus. Jusqu'à présent, Dumbledore lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues prenant l'excuse de son évasion pour l'écarter de Harry.

Ainsi, l'arrivée de Drago avait apporté une diversion bienvenue, et le sujet avait changé radicalement. Pendant que Harry et Drago discutaient ensemble, Tom avait fait signe à Lucius, et ils s'étaient retranchés dans le bureau de l'aristocrate.

\- Maître, vous vouliez me parler ?

Tom soupira, ne sachant pas comment présenter les choses. Puis, il grogna légèrement.

\- Pourquoi Black continue de se cacher si son innocence a été reconnue ?

Lucius sembla surpris un bref instant, mais il se reprit rapidement, reprenant un visage impassible.

\- Il est toléré en liberté parce que Dumbledore l'a exigé auprès de Fudge. Cependant, il a été envoyé à Azkaban sans le moindre procès, et officiellement, il est toujours considéré comme fugitif.

Tom fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de demander un procès pour le faire innocenter ?

\- Effectivement Maître. C'est ce que nous pensions que Dumbledore ferait. Cependant…

\- Cependant ?

Lucius grimaça brièvement et espéra silencieusement qu'il n'aurait pas droit à un Doloris pour sa franchise.

\- Cependant, je pense que Dumbledore voulait le garder sous sa coupe et l'empêcher de récupérer ses droits sur Harry. Les Potter l'avaient nommé parrain et tuteur.

Tom gronda, comprenant ce que Lucius disait. Dumbledore avait œuvré pour que Harry continue d'être maltraité l'été. Sa Magie s'agita et Lucius eut un léger mouvement de recul.

D'une voix basse, Tom finit par poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

\- Comment faire pour contrer ce vieux fou ?

\- Maître ? Je ne… comprends pas.

\- Réhabiliter Black.

\- La seule preuve de son innocence est Pettigrew.

Tom resta un long moment silencieux, puis renifla.

\- Bien.

Lucius se retint de demander des précisions, préférant attendre les explications en silence. Finalement, Tom parla, et l'aristocrate eut besoin de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas afficher sa stupeur. Il avait beau savoir que son Maître avait changé au contact du jeune Potter, il ne s'attendait pas à un geste aussi… altruiste.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Tom eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Ne te leurres pas Lucius. Je ne fais pas ça par charité. Harry m'est précieux, et je sais que ça le rendra heureux. Mieux encore, ça sert mes objectifs : affaiblir Dumbledore. Livre ce rat de Pettigrew au Ministère, en veillant à ce que ma Marque soit parfaitement visible à tous pour éviter qu'ils n'essaient de dissimuler sa capture afin de garder Black sous contrôle.

Lucius hocha la tête avec déférence.

\- Ce sera fait, Maître.

Deux jours plus tard, le monde sorcier trembla sur son axe lorsque les Aurors trouvèrent un matin Peter Pettigrew ligoté et stupéfixé, le bras tendu, sa marque des Ténèbres exposée, devant le Ministère. Fudge aurait aimé garder cette affaire secrète - ça ne l'arrangeait pas que le monde sorcier apprenne qu'une monstrueuse erreur judiciaire avait été commise des années auparavant. Cependant à son grand dam, une source anonyme avait prévenu Barnabas Cuffe - le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette - et Rita Skeeter et son photographe étaient présents au moment de l'arrivée des Aurors. Ils furent aux premières loges de l'arrestation de celui qui passait pour mort depuis de nombreuses années et qui avait envoyé Sirius Black en prison.

Avec un large sourire, Rita avait interpellé le Ministre de la Magie pour lui demander quand serait officiellement blanchi et réhabilité Sirius Black, puisque la présence de Pettigrew vivant et la preuve qu'il était un Mangemort devant le Ministère prouvait assurément qu'il avait été piégé.

En arrêtant l'animagus, Shakelbot s'interrogeait sur les raisons de sa présence sur le parvis du Ministère. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un cadeau de l'Ordre du Phénix pour aider Sirius : Dumbledore avait fait comprendre à mi-mots qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire plus pour l'instant. L'homme était libre et caché Square Grimmaud, pas la peine de se fatiguer davantage.

L'Auror avait trouvé la réaction de Dumbledore étrange, mais il avait pensé que le leader de la lumière avait une bonne raison. A aucun moment Shakelbot n'avait pensé que les motifs du Directeur de Poudlard puissent être plus sombres que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Si ce n'était pas l'Ordre qui avait agi, alors c'était une action des Mangemorts. Et cette pensée inquiétait fortement Kingsley. Depuis le temps qu'il luttait contre Voldemort et ses actions, il savait parfaitement que chaque action des sbires du serpent avaient une raison précise.

Il n'avait jamais eu à douter de Sirius depuis qu'il le connaissait, et c'était bien ce qui inquiétait l'Auror…

Fudge claqua la porte de son bureau avec humeur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Pettigrew avait été livré et exposé sur le devant du Ministère à la vue de tous. Pire encore, cette peste de Rita était présente, et bien évidemment elle avait compris que Black avait été victime d'une erreur judiciaire grave. Elle allait à coup sûr accuser le Ministère de complot et d'incompétence. Au mieux.

Le Ministre maudit Dumbledore. C'était lui à l'époque qui lui avait dit d'enfermer Sirius Black le traître sans procès, qu'il avait toutes les preuves de ses trahisons. Sur le moment, l'homme politique avait pensé que c'était la douleur de la perte de la famille Potter - des membres actifs de son organisation - qui avait causé cette hâte à se débarrasser du meurtrier fou. Cependant, maintenant que l'innocence de Sirius était avérée, Fudge commençait à se poser des questions sur la fiabilité de Dumbledore.

L'article de la Gazette du lendemain matin fut comme un coup de tonnerre dans le monde magique. La noble famille des Black avait été illustre et respectée, et longtemps Sirius avait été considéré comme le mouton noir de la famille. La honte de Wallburga. Qu'il soit innocent, qu'il ait été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès par erreur, fit gronder le vent de la révolte pour beaucoup de familles anciennes.

De nombreuses voix s'élevaient pour suggérer que quelqu'un avait essayé de faire disparaître une des plus vieilles familles magiques en se débarrassant de son dernier héritier…


	64. Écharde

**PROMPT : Écharde**

* * *

_Fin 1995_

En transplanant Square Grimmaud, Shakelbot avait le sourire. Pour une fois, il arrivait avec une excellente nouvelle.

C'était extrêmement rare : en temps de guerre il était plus courant d'annoncer des morts ou des drames que des choses positives. Et de l'avis de l'Auror, la libération de Sirius Black, membre de l'Ordre et ancien Auror était une excellente nouvelle. Un peu d'espoir au milieu de la noirceur.

Il attendit que tout le monde soit rassemblé dans la cuisine, pour se lever et regarder Sirius avec un regard malicieux.

\- Cher Sirius, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi !

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent d'être pris par surprise. Maugrey ricana, parfaitement au courant de la grande annonce.

L'ancien Maraudeur faisait peine à voir pour tout ceux qui l'avaient connu. Il était bien loin du sang-pur arrogant à qui tout souriait qu'il avait été durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Amaigri, les cheveux aussi gras que ceux de Rogue, il avait une ombre dans son regard gris et semblait en permanence sur le qui-vive. La conséquence des années de souffrance à Azkaban probablement.

Parfois, il avait un éclat de folie semblable à ceux de sa cousine Bellatrix même s'il parvenait à se contrôler de façon plus efficace. Cependant, il avait définitivement perdu l'insouciance et la joie de vivre de sa jeunesse dorée.

Là où il aurait plaisanté ou questionné l'Auror, il se pencha légèrement en avant, un sourcil levé, attendant la grande nouvelle qui devait selon Shakelbot changer sa vie. Le grand noir se pencha en avant à son tour avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu es réhabilité. Pettigrew a été livré comme un paquet cadeau et le Ministre a ordonné immédiatement que ton cas soit révisé.

Il y eut un silence lourd dans la cuisine du square, comme si personne n'avait compris les paroles de l'Auror. Puis un large sourire s'étira sur le visage émacié de Sirius, et une étincelle de joie brilla brièvement dans ses yeux.

\- Vraiment ?

Comme Shakelbot le confirmait d'un hochement de tête, Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et fit quelques allées et venues.

\- Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir sortir Harry de cet endroit horrible ! L'amener en sécurité ou même acheter une maison totalement sûre ! On aura enfin tout le temps de se connaître et je pourrais lui apporter tout ce qu'il a manqué avec ces enflures de moldus !

Shakelbot fronça brièvement les sourcils se demandant de quoi parlait Sirius, mais avant de pouvoir demander des précisions, Dumbledore s'était levé, l'air sombre.

Tout les membres de l'ordre tournèrent la tête vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible.

Sirius grogna, et un instant tous eurent l'impression d'entendre sa forme animagus plutôt que l'homme.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Vous savez parfaitement que James et Lily…

Dumbledore leva une main en l'air, le faisant taire. Le vieil homme se lissa la barbe et soupira.

\- Il y a eu un incident.

Une vague de murmure explosa dans la pièce. Sirius s'était placé devant la table et serrait le plateau de bois si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Kingsley pensa vaguement qu'il risquait de prendre une écharde s'il continuait ainsi… C'était une réflexion stupide, mais c'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit alors qu'il pressentait que ce que Dumbledore allait annoncer n'allait pas être plaisant. Vraiment pas.

Et l'Auror ne pouvait pas être plus proche de la vérité.

Le vieux sorcier se redressa et détourna le regard.

\- Vous connaissez tous Harry… Ce gosse a pour passion d'enfreindre le règlement encore et encore. Incapable d'obéir, incapable de suivre les consignes.

Molly hoqueta tandis que les yeux de Sirius se plissaient en signe de colère.

\- Bref. Cet idiot a décidé pour une raison obscure de quitter Poudlard pendant mon absence. Il a probablement profité d'une inattention d'un professeur pour aller se promener sur le chemin de Traverse. Et malheureusement pour l'Ordre, il s'est trouvé face à Qui-vous-savez pendant ses petites emplettes.

Molly pleurait silencieusement, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Tout le monde semblait statufié sous la stupeur. Aussi bien des paroles dures choisies par leur leader que par le récit invraisemblable qu'il était en train de leur faire.

Sirius grinça presque des dents et lui jeta un regard plein de haine.

\- Où est mon filleul Dumbledore ? Où est Harry ?

\- Il nous a trahi ! Il était en train de se joindre à Vous-savez-qui ! Probablement l'attrait de la puissance ou je ne sais quoi. Toujours est-il que je suis arrivé à temps avant qu'il ne devienne allié avec ce monstre.

Sirius laissa échapper un cri de rage, n'écoutant même pas les paroles du vieil homme.

\- Où est Harry ?

Il y eut une décharge de Magie et Tonks hoqueta, stupéfaite. Shakelbot, figé, ne savait plus comment réagir, inquiet de savoir ce que Dumbledore était en train de leur avouer.

Toujours aussi calme, le Directeur de Poudlard continua de parler, sans se préoccuper des réactions des personnes autour de lui.

\- J'ai tenté de le ramener, vraiment. Mais il faut croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait pas laisser échapper son nouveau petit jouet et il l'a tué. Un avada dans le dos.

Sirius poussa un hurlement de bête blessée, tandis que Molly s'effondrait dans les bras de son mari. Shakelbot, sonné, regarda les personnes autour de la table, ceux avec qui il se battait depuis des années pour que le monde magique devienne meilleur et sécurisé. Ils avaient tous espéré de Harry qu'il soit la solution à la fin de la guerre, ils avaient tous idéalisé un petit garçon parce qu'il avait survécu au monstre qu'ils pourchassaient une fois.

Et l'annonce froide de Dumbledore les avait tous anéanti.

Sirius fixa Dumbledore avec un regard plein de haine, et le vieux sorcier prit sa baguette, un air incertain sur le visage.

\- Sortez de chez moi vieux fou ! Hors de ma maison !

Puisque Sirius était le Maître de maison, la Magie prit en compte son ordre, et Dumbledore grimaça avant de quitter la pièce, mécontent.

L'ancien Maraudeur regarda autour de lui, détaillant chaque personne, les mettant au défi de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Mais tout le monde était perdu dans le choc de l'annonce de la mort du Sauveur, de l'Élu. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux sombres de son ancien ennemi, Severus Rogue, il y trouva la même colère qu'il ressentit. Une vague reconnaissance passa entre les deux hommes, puis le moment passa.

L'instant d'après, Sirius soupira.

\- Laissez moi seul, s'il vous plaît.

Chaque personne quitta la pièce en silence obéissant à la voix brisée de leur camarade, certains posant une main réconfortante sur l'homme qui pleurait le dernier membre de sa famille. Étrangement Rogue fut le dernier à partir, après une brève hésitation et un regard pour une fois expressif, plein de tristesse.


	65. Moule à gateau

**PROMPT : moule à gâteau**

* * *

Fin 1995

Même si elle était en froid avec Ron, Hermione avait été invitée au Terrier malgré tout pour terminer les vacances de Noël. Après tout, Ginny restait une amie même si elle était plus jeune et elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec les jumeaux. Et quand ses parents avaient reçu une invitation de Molly, ils avaient accepté immédiatement : les Weasley étaient la seule famille magique qu'ils connaissaient et ils avaient pleinement confiance en eux pour leur confier leur fille unique.

Depuis son arrivée, elle avait fait en sorte d'éviter Ron et ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué : il lui suffisait de travailler les devoirs de vacances ou tout simplement de prendre un livre comme l'histoire de Poudlard. Après tout c'était un classique même si elle le connaissait presque par cœur.

Lorsque Molly et Arthur avaient quitté le domicile pour aller à une réunion de l'ordre, les laissant seuls, Ginny avait entraîné Hermione vers la cuisine avec la ferme intention de lui apprendre à confectionner un gâteau et bien qu'elle soit moins enthousiaste que la rouquine, la brunette s'était laissé convaincre.

Le Terrier résonnait donc de rires et de gloussements provenant de la cuisine, alors que Fred et George s'étaient mis en tête de chahuter Ron. Lorsque Molly et Arthur revinrent chez eux, ce fut George qui les repéra en premier. Il hoqueta et se précipita vers sa mère, puisqu'elle était apparemment inconsolable, les yeux rouges.

\- Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Charlie ? Bill ?

Elle secoua la tête doucement et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer les yeux d'un geste vif.

\- Tes frères vont bien.

L'exclamation de George avait attiré les deux filles, Hermione tenant encore le moule contenant la pâte à gâteau, prêt à être posé au four. Ginny fronça les sourcils et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, inquiète.

En voyant les enfants autour d'eux, inquiets et silencieux, Molly hoqueta et renifla misérablement.

\- Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée les enfants.

Fred s'approcha, aussi inquiet que son jumeau. Pour une fois, les deux garçons ne pensaient pas à plaisanter.

La mère de famille s'accrocha au bras de son époux, et échangea un long regard avec lui. Puis elle redressa les épaules.

\- Harry a été tué par Vous-savez-qui.

Le silence assourdissant qui suivit fut brisé par le bruit du moule à gâteau qui tomba au sol, alors qu'Hermione restait figée, statufiée, les bras ballants. George secoua la tête, perplexe.

\- Quoi ?

La matrone Weasley se passa une main tremblante sur le front et c'est Arthur qui prit le relais.

\- Dumbledore nous as appris qu'il… avait désobéi et il s'est rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Selon lui, Harry voulait… rejoindre Vous-savez-qui, mais il a été tué alors que…

\- Conneries.

La remarque de Fred avait fusé, furieuse. L'air désemparé, Molly renifla.

\- Je n'y croyais pas non plus. Mais… Mais Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il était témoin alors…

Hermione sortit de son immobilisme pour partir en courant, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Ginny sanglotait ouvertement, perdue. Les jumeaux échangèrent un long regard plein de douleur, comme s'ils communiquaient entre eux silencieusement - et c'était probablement le cas. Puis, les deux garçons jetèrent un regard noir à leur frère cadet qui ne semblait pas plus touché que ça par la mort de son ancien meilleur ami - Ron avait juste haussé les épaules indifférent avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé - avant de quitter la pièce rapidement.

Molly nettoya les restes du gâteau au sol d'un coup de baguette avant de s'approcher pour enlacer sa seule fille et la consoler.

En partant en courant, les jumeaux n'avaient pas eu besoin d'échanger de mots pour se comprendre parfaitement. Le "Conneries" de Fred résumait ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux.

Ils ne voyaient pas Harry, le petit Harry, trahir tout le monde pour rejoindre Voldemort. Tout du moins pas sans une très bonne raison. Pas sans une raison valable.

L'un comme l'autre avait ignoré Ron. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'il était brouillé avec Harry à cause de sa jalousie chronique - et les deux frères le lui faisaient payer d'ailleurs - donc, ils ne tenaient pas à ce qu'il soit au courant de leurs doutes.

Par contre, Hermione… C'était une autre histoire. La jeune fille était proche de Harry et ils avaient besoin d'en parler avec elle avant de décider ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Ils la trouvèrent dans sa chambre, sanglotant, et ils n'eurent même pas une hésitation avant de s'installer de chaque côté d'elle, l'enlaçant pour la consoler.

Elle leva ses yeux chocolat vers eux avant de renifler, le cœur visiblement brisé.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que Harry soit…

\- Nous non plus.

La jeune fille arrondit les yeux, bouche bée, attendant plus de détails. George continua.

\- Nous ne pensons pas que Harry ait voulu… trahir.

Hermione plaqua ses paumes sur ses yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Harry avait changé depuis la rentrée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Habituellement, à la rentrée il a l'air… misérable. Maigre à faire peur, mal habillé - ces horribles vêtements qui viennent de son cousin moldu - et surtout, les yeux si éteint que…

Fred se pencha vers Hermione, pleinement attentif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Hermione ?

\- Je pense que Harry était maltraité. Plus que tout ce que nous pouvions imaginer. Il n'en parlait jamais - il refusait d'en parler mais… Dans mon ancienne école moldue, l'institutrice faisait tous les ans une sensibilisation pour qu'on puisse reconnaître les enfants battus pour les protéger.

Les jumeaux se raidirent, et leurs yeux flamboyèrent un instant.

\- Qui le savait ?

\- Harry refusait de parler. J'essayais de l'aider mais… Par contre, il a demandé – non - Il a supplié Dumbledore de ne pas le renvoyer là-bas.

George grogna mais Hermione renifla et continua.

\- Donc à la rentrée, il avait l'air… bien. Bien habillé, et en pleine santé. De bonne humeur aussi.

Fred sursauta.

\- Dumbledore a débarqué cet été un jour au Terrier pour demander si nous avions des nouvelles de Harry ! Il croyait qu'il était venu ici mais…

George ricana.

\- Notre petit Harry a trouvé un moyen d'échapper au Directeur alors !

Hermione se frotta les yeux et hésita avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres d'une petite voix.

\- Vous… vous pensez qu'il est vivant ?

Face à la lueur d'espoir que les jumeaux venaient de lui apporter, elle se mordilla la lèvre et ajouta le dernier élément qu'elle avait remarqué - et gardé secret jusqu'à présent.

\- Même s'ils étaient discrets… Harry était devenu plutôt bon ami avec Malefoy. Ils faisaient semblant parfois de se disputer mais ils avaient l'air trop joyeux tous les deux.


	66. Lever un sourcil interrogatif

**PROMPT : lever un sourcil interrogatif**

* * *

_Fin 1995_

Lorsque son elfe vint le prévenir qu'il avait de la visite et que trois adolescents étaient à la porte du Manoir, Lucius avait froncé les sourcils. Il avait brièvement pensé aux amis de son fils, mais ils étaient des sangs-purs respectables et ils ne se seraient pas invités sans avoir prévenu avant. De plus, ils arrivaient habituellement par Cheminette pour plus de sûreté.

Un bref instant, Lucius pensa à Blaise Zabini - le moins respectable des amis de Drago - qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de se montrer aussi libre que sa croqueuse d'hommes de mère.

Avec un grognement agacé, il demanda à son elfe de faire entrer les visiteurs et se leva pour se placer stratégiquement devant la cheminée, mains jointes dans le dos, dominant ainsi la pièce et les nouveaux arrivants.

Il resta stoïque en apparence, cependant, intérieurement, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était surpris. Plus que surpris. Stupéfait.

Il avait vu beaucoup de choses au cours de sa vie. Il avait été surpris à l'occasion, quelques fois. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour voir débarquer dans le manoir familial deux Weasley et une sang-de-bourbe. La sang-de-bourbe de Harry.

Il leva un sourcil interrogatif à l'attention des deux copies conformes Weasley et attendit en silence.

Cependant, avant que l'un des gamins en visite ne prenne la parole, il entendit un bruit de cavalcade incongru dans son Manoir, et se raidit en sachant immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. L'instant d'après, Harry et Drago débarquaient en riant, ne se rendant même pas compte que le salon était occupé.

S'il avait été un homme expressif, Lucius aurait probablement grimacé. Ou se serait frappé le front de la paume de la main en pestant contre le moment très mal choisi des deux adolescents de se comporter comme… des adolescents.

Les deux Weasley étaient bouche ouverte, figés et silencieux - pour une fois. Quand à Miss Granger, elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues.

Harry se rendit soudain compte de leur présence, et il s'immobilisa, rougissant et se passant une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse ébouriffée. Drago reprit rapidement une contenance, et leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Il parut gêné en croisant le regard de son père mais il reporta toute son attention sur la scène qui se jouait en cet instant dans le salon Malefoy entre quatre Gryffondor.

Hermione glapit soudain.

\- Harry ! Tu es vivant !

Lucius grimaça sous le volume sonore et renifla en secouant la tête. Cependant, il resta immobile à observer la scène, son instinct lui disant que Dumbledore avait une fois de plus donné sa version des faits.

La brune se jeta sur son ami et le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Harry resta immobile quelques secondes, se laissant à moitié étouffer avant de glousser et de lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle le lâcha brusquement et le bouscula, passant des larmes de joie à la fureur, ses yeux chocolat lançant des éclairs.

\- Harry Potter ! Tu n'imagines même pas l'inquiétude que tu nous as causé ! Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

Les jumeaux Weasley soupirèrent et attrapèrent chacun un bras d'Hermione avant de la forcer à reculer un peu pour permettre à Harry de reprendre ses esprits. La jeune fille s'effondra en pleurs silencieux.

Curieux quand au drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Drago fit un pas pour se trouver aux côtés de Harry, et ils échangèrent un regard perplexe.

George soupira et prit la parole tandis que Fred frottait le dos d'Hermione gentiment pour l'aider à se calmer.

\- Hier Maman nous a annoncé que tu étais mort. Dumbledore a annoncé à l'ordre que tu avais trahi le monde magique et que Tu-sais-qui t'avait tué d'un Avada.

Harry secoua la tête sonné, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas parler de Tom, pas pour l'instant en tous cas.

Lucius, voyant son invité en difficulté, soupira et s'avança avant de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient alliés au minimum.

\- Monsieur Potter a effectivement reçu le sort de mort et est resté… inconscient quelques minutes. Cependant, c'est Dumbledore en personne qui l'avait lancé.

Harry se raidit, s'attendant à des protestations : Dumbledore était après tout considéré comme un grand sorcier, leader de la lumière. Mais Fred serra les poings et grogna. Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, mais elle ne chercha pas à défendre le Directeur de Poudlard. Au contraire, elle semblait furieuse du tissu de mensonges qu'il avait osé raconter.

\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas un traître Harry !

Le jeune homme hésita et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de baisser les yeux.

\- En fait, j'ai… Je ne voulais plus prendre part à la guerre. Je ne supporte plus d'être maltraité chez les moldus, et que la Gazette soit toujours après moi. Je… voulais juste une vie ordinaire.

Hermione soupira.

\- Oh Harry !

Elle le rejoignit, sans se préoccuper des deux Malefoy qui l'entouraient et elle l'enlaça fermement.

\- Je comprends Harry. Si c'est ton choix, il suffit de l'annoncer et…

Mais Harry se dégagea et paniqua légèrement, criant un "non" brusque qui fit sursauter Hermione. Il rougit sous son regard perçant.

\- Non je… Autant laisser tout le monde croire à ma mort, au moins je suis tranquille ! Pour l'instant au moins.

\- Mais Harry … Et Poudlard ?

Le brun se raidit.

\- Je n'y retournerai pas.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers ses trois amis, il rencontra leurs regards pleins de questions et il soupira avant de s'expliquer.

\- Je veux juste rester un peu caché et en dehors de tout ça. Si… Si j'y retourne, Dumbledore ne me laissera pas en paix. Il sera en permanence après moi pour essayer de m'obliger à reprendre le rôle qu'il a décidé pour moi. Il a été jusqu'à me lancer un impardonnable.

\- Mais…

\- C'est ce qu'il a fait Hermione ! Pendant les vacances, j'ai quitté Poudlard pour passer mes vacances ici, et le jour où je suis allé sur le chemin de Traverse, il est arrivé comme s'il me surveillait et a tenté de m'emmener de force ! Il était prêt à dire que j'étais un traître pour me capturer… Sans…

\- Sans qui ?

Lucius intervint.

\- Sans mon intervention Miss Granger. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, Monsieur Potter pourra se cacher aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite ici. En toute sécurité comme vous pouvez le constater.

Le sourire soulagé et amical de Harry à l'attention de l'aristocrate blond suffit à convaincre ses amis de garder son secret et de le laisser gérer la situation comme il l'entendait. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient plus d'informations au moins.


	67. gland

**PROMPT : gland**

* * *

_Janvier 1996_

La rentrée était arrivée rapidement, et il fallut peu de temps aux élèves pour noter l'absence de Harry Potter. La rumeur allait déjà bon train, et Drago observait en se délectant de la situation. Il devait avouer qu'il avait un petit faible pour le chaos, surtout quand il se produisait à Poudlard.

A la table Gryffondor, tout le monde parlait en même temps, formulant des hypothèses, s'interrogeant. Ron restait silencieux un léger sourire supérieur aux lèvres, le sourire qui affichait qu'il se considérait dans le secret des dieux. Ginny était renfrognée et mangeait à peine, déplaçant la nourriture dans son assiette d'un air triste, ne répondant à personne.

Hermione et les jumeaux mangeaient en silence, impassible. Ils n'avaient l'air ni joyeux ni triste. Juste… imperméables à l'excitation ambiante. Indifférents.

Au milieu de tout ce fatras, la table des professeurs était singulièrement calme. Ils mangeaient en silence, surveillant d'un œil distrait les élèves.

Alors que les desserts apparaissaient sur les tables, Dumbledore se leva brusquement surprenant les élèves. Un silence parfait prit place alors, tout le monde dans l'attente de… quelque chose. De la grande révélation qu'ils pressentaient tous.

Le Directeur se lissa sa barbe comme il en avait l'habitude et ôta ses lunettes en demi-lune pour les astiquer d'un mouchoir orange vif qu'il sortit de la poche de sa robe de sorcier bleu électrique. Puis, il s'éclaircit la voix en prenant son temps, aimant cette sensation d'être au centre de l'attention.

\- Mes chers élèves.

Il ménagea une longue pause, regardant chaque table avec attention. Puis il soupira bruyamment, et sa façon de se comporter provoqua un murmure interrogatif qui se propagea dans la Grande Salle.

Drago le fixait d'un air colérique, les poings serrés. Il avait compris ce que le Directeur tentait de faire, et il ne pouvait que le détester que de se servir une fois de plus de Harry pour ses projets mégalomaniaques.

\- Il est arrivé un drame pendant ces vacances.

Quelques cris étouffés retentirent. Dumbledore secoua la tête doucement, comme s'il cherchait à chasser une éventuelle tristesse avant de continuer.

\- Vous savez tous que la guerre est à nos portes. Vous-savez-qui est hélas revenu. Votre camarade, Harry Potter, l'avait annoncé, mais bien peu l'ont cru à mon grand regret. Probablement poussé par son impulsivité, il a cru qu'il pourrait le combattre seul et il s'est précipité dans un terrible piège. Malheureusement… il n'a pas survécu.

La plupart des élèves avaient l'air effarés. Tous se regardaient les yeux écarquillés, essayant de déterminer s'ils avaient bien entendu. Harry Potter, l'espoir du monde magique, mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres de retour.

Certains des plus jeunes pleuraient doucement, visiblement effrayés et perdus.

Dumbledore reprit la parole d'une voix forte, faisant taire tout le monde.

\- Vous entendrez bien des choses dans les prochains jours. Dans les prochaines semaines. On dira beaucoup sur votre camarade, votre ami. Y compris qu'il… Qu'il était un traître.

La table entière des Gryffondor - à l'exception notable de Ron qui semblait indifférent - afficha de la colère, soutenant en bloc uni leur camarade absent. Dumbledore passa une main sur sa barbe et haussa les épaules.

\- Soyez indulgents. Harry était un jeune garçon qui avait la vie devant lui. Et face à la mort, il avait effectivement prévu de rejoindre les rangs de Vous-savez-qui. Mais… il a été trompé et… il en est mort.

Dumbledore se rassit, alors que tous les élèves silencieux le dévisageaient. Puis, il attrapa une part de tarte et commença à manger avec appétit, indifférent au reste.

Minerva se pencha vers lui, visiblement furieuse.

\- Bon sang Albus ! Étiez-vous obligé de donner tous ces détails à ces enfants ? Ne pouviez-vous pas respecter la mémoire de notre élève ?

Le vieil homme souffla.

\- Je n'allais pas cacher la vérité ! Le jeune Potter a failli, c'est tout. C'est humain !

A la table Gryffondor, tout le monde s'exclamait, hurlait, protestait. Ron pour sa part fronçait les sourcils en voyant Hermione se servir en dessert et manger tranquillement, ignorant le chahut général qui avait pris possession de la Grande Salle. Il trouvait étrange que la jeune fille n'ait pas la moindre réaction alors qu'à l'annonce de la mort de Harry elle ait été autant… bouleversée.

Oubliant qu'il était légèrement en froid avec elle à cause de l'amitié qu'elle vouait à Harry – elle refusait de lui tourner le dos comme lui - il se pencha vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- Pardon ?

\- Me prend pas pour un gland ! Ton petit préféré vient d'être déclaré publiquement traître et tu restes… indifférente.

La lionne lui jeta un regard méprisant et renifla dédaigneusement. Elle lui répondit en haussant la voix, suffisamment pour être entendue de toute la tablée.

\- Quoi qu'il se soit passé, j'ai pleine confiance en Harry. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de bien.

Puis elle retourna à son dessert, n'écoutant même pas les questions qui fusaient.

Fred et George lui adressèrent un clin d'œil amusé, et il commencèrent à accentuer discrètement le chaos, comme ils savaient si bien le faire : Dumbledore avait commencé à créer le désordre, et ils allaient lui faire regretter de leur offrir une si belle occasion de mettre Poudlard sens dessus-dessous.

Comme les élèves semblaient devenir incontrôlables et que le volume sonore atteignait des proportions inédites, les professeurs échangeaient des regards inquiets, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Dumbledore mangeait son dessert tranquillement, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il avait semé, aussi personne ne bougeait.

Minerva, lèvres pincées, était furieuse contre Albus, et se promettait de lui offrir un scandale dont il se souviendrait longtemps lorsqu'ils seraient seuls dans son bureau…

Severus pour sa part, nota les actions des jumeaux Weasley. A une autre époque, il aurait sévi, ou au moins il aurait tenté de les contrôler. Mais il leur adressa un vague signe de tête, leur accordant toute latitude pour créer le plus de problèmes possibles.

Il croisa le regard furieux de Drago et soupira, conscient que son filleul ferait très prochainement irruption dans ses appartements pour se plaindre de la situation. Il avait été le premier surpris de l'amitié entre ce dernier et Potter, mais il n'allait certainement pas le lui reprocher. Il était le premier à avoir réellement enterré la hache de guerre après tout.

Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment supporté de décibels pour la soirée, il se leva et prétexta un chaudron sur le feu pour quitter la Grande Salle à grands pas dans l'indifférence générale.


	68. Broyer du noir

**PROMPT : Broyer du noir**

* * *

_Janvier 1996_

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé un instant qu'un jour Drago Malefoy lui manquerait. Mais son nouvel ami était reparti pour Poudlard, et il trouvait le Manoir Malefoy triste et bien trop calme sans lui.

Il était étrange de voir que Lucius, Narcissa et Tom veillaient à son bien-être, alors qu'ils étaient ennemis peu de temps avant. Ils étaient des Mangemorts après tout, sensés représenter les ténèbres. Mais malgré leurs efforts, ils ne pouvaient pas remplacer les confidences qu'il faisait à Drago.

Il errait donc un peu désœuvré, levé à l'aube après une nuit où ses pensées ne lui avaient pas laissé une minute de répit pour se reposer. Il était heureux de ne plus être mêlé à la guerre du monde magique. Il était soulagé de ne plus être une cible - pour les Mangemorts au moins. Mais bien qu'il ai décidé de s'éloigner, sa vie avait radicalement changé : maintenant c'était Dumbledore qui voulait sa tête et il devenait le nouvel ennemi du monde magique.

L'annonce de sa mort au Ministre et aux Weasley n'était pas réellement une surprise. Il craignait cependant la déclaration publique qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire… et les justifications qu'il allait y apporter.

L'aube pointait et il s'installa dans le salon, fixant le feu de cheminée d'un air morne. Il ne comptait pas broyer du noir indéfiniment, mais il avait décidé qu'il pouvait s'accorder une journée de déprime avant de s'obliger à oublier tout ce qui n'allait pas pour tenter de rassembler les lambeaux de sa vie et se reprendre en main.

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque le hibou de la Gazette arriva, et il s'empara du journal, effaré de se rendre compte qu'il avait passé un temps infini les yeux dans le vague perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la une et laissa échapper un juron en maudissant Dumbledore. Le titre lui hurlait au visage. "Le Survivant est un traître !".

Il déglutit et hésita un bref instant. Son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas lire le journal, que ça allait obligatoirement être un tissu de mensonges qui ne feraient que le blesser. Mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

Ainsi, il découvrit l'annonce de sa mort à Poudlard même. L'accusation de Dumbledore devant tous ses camarades. Bien évidemment, à peine sortis de la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves avaient envoyé un hibou à leurs parents pour les informer de cette incroyable nouvelle. Harry Potter mort après avoir voulu rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort !

Sans surprise, Harry se rendit compte que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Poudlard avait été son premier foyer, et tout ça était terminé à cause des manigances du Directeur. Lorsqu'il voudrait revenir à la vie pour le monde sorcier, il serait vu comme un monstre. Comme un traître.

Il ne serait jamais Auror, ou toute autre carrière. Il n'avait plus aucun avenir, hormis celui de rester dans l'ombre.

Tom le découvrit peu après en descendant dans le salon. Fronçant les sourcils, il lui prit des mains la Gazette et grogna sourdement.

\- Je vais le tuer. Le démembrer.

Harry leva les yeux et soupira.

\- Ça ne changera pas qu'aux yeux du monde sorcier je resterai Le-Garçon-qui-a-trahi.

Cependant, l'adolescent ne put retenir un léger sourire en sentant la Magie de Tom s'agiter sous la colère. Il aimait cette sensation d'avoir un grand frère qui se préoccupait de lui, même si ledit grand frère était un Mage Noir et qu'il était prêt à tuer sans pitié pour servir ses buts et ce sans la moindre hésitation.

Une idée subite le figea et il se leva brusquement, face à Tom.

\- Tom ! Nous avons le sort que nos parents ont utilisé, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le mage noir hésita un bref instant, surpris à la mention de "leurs" parents. Il acquiesça néanmoins.

\- Et si… Et si on s'en servait ? Tu me renvoies dans le passé, le jour où… Où tu t'es retrouvé là-bas, et je te ramène. Nous pourrions tout changer ! Tu serais… Nous ! Nous serions heureux, tous les deux. Nos parents seraient en vie. Et Dumbledore ne pourrait rien contre nous.

Un bref instant, les deux frères se prirent à rêver à la possibilité de tout changer. Une seule action, récupérer un nourrisson abandonné, et l'avenir de milliers de sorciers changerait. Puis Tom secoua la tête.

\- C'est trop dangereux. Même moi, alors que j'ai abusé de la Magie Noire et que je n'ai pas hésité à défier les lois de la nature, je ne m'y risquerai pas. Harry… Nous pourrions créer un paradoxe, entraîner la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons. Il y a eu trop de temps passé depuis… C'est bien trop tard.

\- Mais… C'est juste toi bébé, laissé à la mauvaise époque ! Comment ça pourrait provoquer de telles catastrophes ?

\- Harry…

\- Non je veux juste que tu saches toi aussi que nous parents nous aimaient.

Tom dévisagea le jeune homme qui avait changé sa vie. Qui l'avait changé lui. Chaque jour, Harry le faisait redevenir humain, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme le monstre qu'il était, il n'avait jamais semblé effrayé par lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant… Et alors qu'il était responsable de sa vie malheureuse, voilà qu'il voulait lui faire connaître l'amour, et le bonheur.  
Pour masquer ces émotions qu'il se refusait à montrer, il laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

\- Pas besoin de mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour ça, Harry. Ça c'est mon rôle, tu te souviens ? Je suis le méchant et toi la lumière.

Harry lui tira la langue, taquin. Il comprenait les arguments de Tom, les risques même. Mais il rêvait de pouvoir corriger les choses, de retrouver sa famille telle qu'elle aurait dû l'être sans les manigances de Dumbledore et sans cette fichue Malédiction qui avait transformé son grand frère en monstre sanguinaire. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Tom posa les mains sur ses épaules et le fixa.

\- Harry. Même si je n'avais pas été laissé dans le passé, qui sait ce qui se serait passé. Tu te souviens de la malédiction jetée sur le premier né de la famille ? Qui te dit que je n'aurais pas été pire en restant dans le présent ?

\- Je comprends Tom. C'était juste un joli rêve. Avoir une famille… C'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité tu sais.

\- C'était mon rêve à l'orphelinat, à moi aussi. Et puis, j'ai cessé d'y penser pour… conquérir le monde magique. Mais Harry… Bien que cette affirmation soit dangereusement Poufsouffle, aujourd'hui tu m'as offert cette famille. Nous sommes une famille. Et je t'assure que plus personne ne te fera du mal.


	69. Impuretés

**PROMPT : Impuretés**

* * *

_Janvier 1996_

A Poudlard, Hermione ne perdait jamais une occasion de se rapprocher discrètement de Drago. A chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle le saluait et lui parlait.

Au départ, Drago l'ignorait plus ou moins. Il la saluait d'un bref signe de tête, mais ne s'attardait pas. Il avait déjà son Gryffondor personnel et ne comptait pas en faire collection.

Après tout, il était un Serpentard, un sang-pur affilié à une famille proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Granger n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Mais la jeune fille ne se lassait pas, et revenait à la charge encore et encore avec obstination.

Jusqu'au jour où elle s'installa à ses côtés en cours de potions, avec un regard plein de défi. En croisant le regard narquois de son parrain, Drago soupira et ne protesta pas. Après tout, elle était une Gryffondor inlassable et têtue, et elle risquait de continuer à le coller jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cède.

A la fin du cours, il avait conclut de mauvaise foi qu'elle était pas si pénible : il était agréable de travailler avec elle.

Hermione profita de leur proximité pour lui demander à mi-voix des nouvelles de Harry. Presque malgré lui, Drago lui avait dit qu'il pouvait envoyer un parchemin pour elle, et lui remettre la réponse. Puisqu'ils travaillaient ensemble en potion, leurs camarades penseraient que c'était des notes de cours…

Le sourire lumineux de la jeune fille le fit soupirer.

Le cours suivant, Drago lui remit la réponse de Harry comme promis. Il put voir qu'elle brûlait d'envie de lire la lettre, mais elle se contint, travaillant avec sérieux et efficacité. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Drago contempla avec satisfaction le contenu presque parfait de leur chaudron.

Il se décida rapidement, et se pencha vers Hermione.

\- Tu devrais parler de Potter à Rogue.

Depuis qu'elle savait Harry vivant et protégé au Manoir Malefoy, Hermione avait décidé de se rapprocher de Drago Malefoy - aussi prétentieux puisse-t-il être - pour avoir des nouvelles de son meilleur ami. En le voyant en compagnie du blondinet si détendu et si… rieur, elle avait changé d'avis sur l'héritier Malefoy. Il ne devait pas être si froid et imbu de lui-même pour s'entendre ainsi avec Harry.

Si elle n'avait pas vu les deux garçons ensemble, elle aurait probablement eu du mal à croire en leur rapprochement.

Cependant, en entendant parler de leur professeur de potions, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait probablement manqué beaucoup de choses de la vie de Harry.

Il avait toujours été extrêmement discret, ne parlant pas de lui, de sa vie en dehors de Poudlard. Il ne s'était jamais plaint de la situation, avait toujours accepté tout ce que le destin - et Dumbledore - lui déposait sur les épaules.

Et avec cette réalisation, Hermione se demanda s'il avait une seule fois laissé entrevoir le vrai Harry, celui qu'il était au fond de lui. Il s'était affiché frondeur et volontaire, sans peur, comme le héros qui était décrit dans les livres d'Histoire. Harry n'avait jamais montré la moindre faille, et personne ne s'était demandé s'il était normal qu'un enfant de onze ans accepte de prendre l'avenir du monde sorcier sur ses épaules.

Avec un soupir, Hermione dévisagea le professeur occupé à parler avec Nott et Zabini, et espéra de tout son cœur que Harry était réellement en sécurité et qu'il avait eu raison de placer sa confiance en Rogue et la famille Malefoy.

Elle sortit de la salle perdue dans ses pensées, résolue à venir voir le professeur de potions plus tard dans la soirée - qu'un Gryffondor ne vienne lui parler juste en sortant d'un cours où Neville avait fait exploser son chaudron n'était jamais une très bonne idée - et parcourut le couloir à pas lents.

Elle croisa le regard de Drago qui attendait ses amis et lui adressa un signe de tête de sympathie - elle lui était réellement reconnaissante, aussi bien de ne pas la rejeter et de lui donner des nouvelles de Harry que d'être présent pour son meilleur ami - et il le lui rendit avec un demi-sourire légèrement moqueur, mais loin d'être méchant.

Ce fut à cet instant que Ron choisit d'intervenir.

Jusqu'à cet instant il s'était tenu tranquille. Il l'avait fusillée du regard à plusieurs reprises, mais elle l'avait ignoré - de la même façon qu'elle l'avait ignoré au Terrier, préférant la compagnie des jumeaux à la sienne.

Le rictus moqueur qu'il affichait ne lui plaisait pas, aussi elle redressa les épaules, sourcils froncés, et elle posa les mains sur ses hanches, sentant déjà la colère monter en elle.

\- Alors Hermione ? Le furet est ton nouvel ami ? Il est pas trop gêné par les impuretés de ton sang ?

Blême de rage, elle laissa échapper un cri de rage et lui envoya sa main en pleine figure. Ron recula sous le choc, yeux écarquillés, puis il prit la fuite non sans lui hurler qu'elle le regretterait.

Alors qu'elle tremblait toujours sous le coup de la colère, elle entendit un gloussement puis un éclat de rire et elle se tourna, prête à hurler sur la personne qui se moquait d'elle.

C'était Drago qui riait, jusqu'aux larmes.

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement, prête à le rabrouer, mais elle devait avouer que sa colère fondait de le voir rire de si bon cœur. Surtout qu'il ne riait pas d'elle, mais du coup qu'elle avait donné à Ron…

Entre deux gloussements, il laissa échapper un compliment amusé.

\- Bien joué Granger. Potter aurait adoré voir ça…

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle soupira en secouant la tête. Calmée, et voyant qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, elle murmura.

\- Alors… Harry et Rogue ? Depuis quand ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas. Je sais juste que c'est mon parrain qui a fait en sorte qu'il vienne au Manoir pour ne pas être…

Hermione se rembrunit.

\- Maltraité. J'avais des doutes mais Harry a toujours refusé d'en parler. Cependant la différence était flagrante à la dernière rentrée.

\- Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne ?

\- A son parrain peut être. Sirius. Mais comme il s'était évadé d'Azkaban, Dumbledore lui refusait de s'occuper de son filleul.

Drago grogna.

\- Ce vieux fou aurait refusé même sans ça !

\- Et toi ? Depuis quand es-tu autant ami avec lui ?

\- Sache qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment détesté Granger. Et puis on a eu l'occasion de faire connaissance à vivre ensemble ces quelques semaines, et Harry est assez fréquentable pour un Gryffondor.

Malgré elle, Hermione se surprit à rire, amusée.


	70. La nuit tous les chats sont gris

**PROMPT : la nuit tous les chats sont gris**

* * *

_Janvier 1996_

Harry lisait tranquillement, devant la cheminée, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis que Drago était reparti à Poudlard. Lucius était dans son fauteuil, travaillant sur des papiers du Ministère tandis que Narcissa était en train d'organiser une réception prochaine, tout en fredonnant doucement.

La scène était tranquille et terriblement familiale. Le genre de choses que Harry aurait aimé vivre avec sa propre famille.

De temps en temps, l'adolescent levait le nez de son livre, et il jetait un regard pensif aux deux adultes installés confortablement, bien loin de leur maintien aristocratique habituel. Il n'avait pas souvenir s'être senti autant en sécurité et _bien_ de sa vie. Un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres et il se replongeait dans sa lecture avec un soupir d'aise.

Lucius et Narcissa voyaient parfaitement le manège du jeune garçon, mais ils ne relevaient pas, ne souhaitant pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Alors ils continuaient leurs activités en silence, échangeant de temps à autre un sourire ou un coup d'œil complice. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé jouer les tuteurs pour Harry Potter et en venir à l'apprécier, mais c'était définitivement le cas.

Le calme de la pièce vola en éclats lorsque Tom arriva à grands pas. Aussitôt, Lucius se redressa, reprenant son masque de sang-pur aristocratique prétentieux. Narcissa se redressa également tout en baissant la tête, comme pour se faire oublier.

Harry fronça les sourcils et leva le nez vers son frère. Ce dernier salua brièvement les Malefoy - sans même tourner la tête vers eux - et se planta devant Harry.

\- Va t'habiller chaudement. Nous sortons.

Le Gryffondor soupira, légèrement boudeur.

\- Mais… Je suis sensé être mort. Encore plus maintenant que la Gazette a…

Il fut coupé par un ricanement moqueur.

\- La nuit tous les chats sont gris. Personne ne nous verra.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Tu verras bien. Dépêche-toi.

Harry grogna, avant de se lever avec un soupir agacé et se précipita dans sa chambre pour y prendre une cape. Il redescendit et salua Lucius et Narcissa gentiment, avec un sourire.

En sortant du Manoir, Tom grommela.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si poli avec eux. Ils m'obéissent.

Harry eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Fais comme tu veux et laisse-moi être poli. Comme ça, ça fait une moyenne entre nous deux…

Un soupir lui répondit, mais Harry pouvait sentir que Tom n'était pas en colère contre lui. Agacé et un peu amusé également.

Arrivé aux grilles du Manoir, Tom attrapa le bras de Harry et transplana avec lui.

Harry trébucha à l'arrivée et se plaignit de ces brutes qui transplanaient sans prévenir. Sans répondre, Tom le fit avancer doucement, sans écouter l'adolescent qui ronchonnait toujours.

Soudain, Harry comprit où ils étaient et les mots bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

Ils étaient dans un cimetière.  
Mais pas dans n'importe lequel.

A Godric's Hollow, devant la tombe de ses parents. De leurs parents.

Il hoqueta et regarda Tom d'un air perdu. Les yeux fixés sur la stèle de marbre blanc, ce dernier murmura doucement.

\- Je n'étais jamais venu ici. Je veux dire… ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais normalement.

Harry souffla.

\- Moi non plus, je ne suis jamais venu.

Alors qu'il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier, Harry tendit la main à l'aveugle et attrapa celle de son frère à ses côtés. Tom se raidit brièvement, mais il ne chercha pas à se dégager. A la place, il commença à parler doucement.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Qu'as tu prévu ?

\- Je ne compte pas changer d'avis sur certains points. Les moldus sont… mauvais pour nous, sorciers. Et il serait bon de rétablir certaines traditions. Quand aux traîtres, je suppose que tu sais déjà ce que je compte faire.

\- Mais…

\- Cependant, je suis d'accord avec toi. Peut être que ma méthode n'est pas la bonne. Peut-être que plus de… subtilité serait plus efficace.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je peux te proposer quelque chose ?

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Tu devrais rester dans l'ombre. Caché. Pendant un certain temps. Ne plus faire parler de toi. Quelques mois au moins. Dumbledore va se servir de ma soit-disant mort pour gagner des points. Mais si aucune menace n'est évidente…

\- Il aura l'air ridicule… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Serpentard petit frère ?

Harry gloussa.

\- J'aurais pu y être. Le Choixpeau me l'a proposé. Mais je voulais être dans la maison de nos parents alors j'ai refusé.

Tom soupira et Harry sentit l'amusement dans sa voix. Il se félicita d'avoir légèrement menti pour ne pas avoir à dire qu'il ne voulait originellement pas être dans la maison de celui qui avait tué ses parents…

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné…

Après quelques instants de silence, Harry reprit doucement.

\- Et puisque je sais que la patience n'est pas vraiment ton point fort, tu peux aussi essayer de mettre un peu de pression à ce vieux fou. Je suis sûr qu'en plus de Lucius, il y a des familles sang-pur qui seraient ravies de demander à notre cher Directeur comment un élève a pu être tué alors qu'il était sous sa garde…

\- C'est parfaitement envisageable. J'aime beaucoup ton plan.

\- Même s'il faut attendre ?

\- Je sais être patient quand c'est nécessaire, tu sais.

Après un silence Harry serra un peu plus la main de Tom et lui posa une question d'une voix hésitante, osant à peine élever la voix.

\- Est-ce que tu… Tu vas tuer mon amie Hermione ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Elle est née-moldue.

Tom ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis il soupira.

\- Tant qu'elle ne s'oppose pas à moi, elle sera en sécurité. Mais tu sais qu'il y a toujours des pertes dans une guerre…

\- Tom…

\- Même si je me suis perdu en route, mes objectifs sont importants Harry. Initialement, je voulais que les enfants comme nous, les petits sorciers martyrisés dans le monde moldu, soient protégés. Que ces porcs de moldus ne puissent plus nous faire du mal.

\- Tous les enfants ne sont pas…

\- Moi. Severus Rogue. Toi. Trois époques. Trois sangs-mêlés élevés dans le monde moldu. Trois enfants maltraités. Les sorcières de Salem, brûlées. Les moldus ont peur de nous, c'est un fait. Ils ont toujours eu peur de la magie. Et quand ils ont peur… ils attaquent. Comme les animaux qu'ils sont.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments à opposer à son frère.

\- Et les nés-moldus alors ? Pourquoi tu les détestes ?

\- Je ne les déteste pas. Mais je suppose qu'ils sont… moins puissants que nous. Et ignorant des lois de la Magie. Ils veulent… imposer leurs habitudes, changer notre monde sans le comprendre.

\- Hermione est la meilleure élève de Poudlard ! Et c'est probablement la seule à avoir lu l'Histoire de Poudlard !

Tom ricana.

\- Tu es têtu, mais nous en reparlerons. Je n'ai rien contre ton amie, Harry. Pas tant qu'elle ne s'oppose pas directement à moi.


	71. Assassiner

**PROMPT : assassiner**

* * *

_Janvier 1996_

Puisqu'il était désormais libre, Sirius débarqua à Poudlard rapidement, la Gazette entre les mains, et entra dans le bureau directorial, visiblement furieux, fusillant Dumbledore du regard.

\- Dumbledore ! Je veux des explications sérieuses sur la mort de Harry. Par Merlin ! Vous étiez sensé assurer sa protection !

Dumbledore grimaça et toisa l'animagus d'un regard plein de colère. Il fronça les sourcils et lui répondit d'une voix tranchante.

\- Tout a été dit. Le gosse a désobéi. Il a trahi. Il est mort.

\- Le gosse comme vous dites était mon filleul ! Le fils de James et Lily ! Je veux en savoir plus ! Pourquoi Harry était sur le Chemin de Traverse d'abord ? Et puis il n'aurait jamais rejoint celui qui a assassiné ses parents ! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

\- Et bien… peut-être que c'était un caprice ? Il a le don pour désobéir vous le savez parfaitement ! Alors même que nous lui avions dit qu'il devait rester à l'abri il s'est mis à courir lui-même après vous alors que vous étiez en fuite et supposé dangereux ! Il était incontrôlable.

\- Harry n'a jamais rien risqué avec moi !

\- Il ne le savait pas cependant, ça ne l'a jamais arrêté…

Sirius grogna sourdement, tandis que Dumbledore le fixait sans aménité.

\- Vous voulez la vérité Sirius ? Si le jeune Potter n'était pas mort stupidement sur le chemin de Traverse, il serait présentement à Azkaban pour de longues années. En tant que traître.

L'animagus se leva, poings serrés.

\- Je vous interdit de salir la mémoire de mon filleul !

Dumbledore lissa sa barbe avec un sourire fourbe.

\- Je ne fais que dire ce qui s'est passé. Allez savoir, après avoir fait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres enfant, il avait peut être été perverti par la Magie noire. Saviez-vous que le choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard ? C'est une preuve suffisante que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, non ?

Sirius Black dévisagea le vieux sorcier face à lui avec stupeur, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

\- Maintenant, Sirius, si vous vouliez bien me laisser, j'ai du travail. Tout a été dit.

Sans un mot de plus, mais avec un dernier regard de défi, Sirius sortit du bureau en claquant violemment la porte. Cependant, une fois hors de vue du Directeur, ses épaules s'abaissèrent et une grimace tordit son visage. Il se sentait perdu et démoralisé, et il n'arrivait plus vraiment à faire bonne figure.

Malgré les paroles cruelles de Dumbledore, il se refusait à croire que Harry ait pu être un traître. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il était certain qu'il y avait une raison précise. Un raison qu'on lui cachait soigneusement.

Sirius avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il avait échoué, il avait trahi les promesses faites à James et à Lily. Il n'avait pas pu protéger leur fils… Et maintenant, lui était vivant et Harry était mort.

En voyant le parrain de Harry sortir du château, Hermione fronça un instant les sourcils. Puis, face à son expression torturée - presque la même que celle qu'il avait eu à sa sortie d'Azkaban, alors qu'il flirtait dangereusement avec la folie - elle hoqueta et partit à sa poursuite en courant.

Elle le rattrapa alors qu'il était presque aux grilles de l'école, prêt à quitter les lieux.

\- Sirius !

L'homme se retourna lentement, et Hermione eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce que Dumbledore avait dit, mais il avait brisé l'homme. Il n'y avait plus rien de taquin ou de joyeux en lui, juste des yeux vides et une tristesse infinie, semblant trop lourde à porter pour sa silhouette maigre.

Décidée, la jeune fille l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira à sa suite à l'écart, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, loin des regards trop curieux et des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Sirius… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Harry est mort. Et Dumbledore…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Que mon filleul était un traître. Que s'il n'était pas mort… il serait à Azkaban.

Hermione serra les poings et rougit brusquement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Face au sorcier brisé, à cet homme que Harry aimait plus que tout, elle prit une décision.

\- Sirius… Est ce que vous seriez d'accord pour faire un serment sorcier avec moi ? Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit surtout pas être dévoilé. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

L'animagus fronça les sourcils.

\- Hermione… pas aujourd'hui. Vraiment. Je…

\- C'est au sujet de Harry.

Sirius resta silencieux un instant puis se redressa, une vague lueur passant dans son regard gris. Il prononça le serment qu'il garderait le silence, jurant sur sa magie sans aucune hésitation.

Rassurée, Hermione vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls, puis jeta un sort de silence au cas où. Elle ne prendrait pas le moindre risque avec la sécurité de Harry…

\- Sirius… Harry est en vie.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs hoqueta et eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Il est en vie Sirius. Je lui ai parlé. Il va bien.

Fébrilement, elle sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait dans la poche, la dernière lettre de Harry. Elle la lui tendit, et Sirius la lut avec attention, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il blêmit et vacilla un instant.

\- Comment…

\- Il est chez les Malefoy. Caché. C'est Dumbledore qui lui a lancé l'Avada. Harry m'a dit qu'il expliquerait tout.

\- Il a trahi Dumbledore donc. Mais il n'est pas un traître… n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Vous lui en voulez ?

\- Lui en vouloir ? De quoi ? L'important c'est qu'il soit en vie. Est-il bien traité au moins ?

La jeune fille gloussa et secoua la tête.

\- Il n'est pas prisonnier, Sirius. Il est ami avec Drago et je crois qu'il apprécie réellement les Malefoy. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux ou aussi en forme.

Sirius pinça les lèvres, pensif. Puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Bien. Que faisait-il sur le chemin de Traverse pour commencer ?

\- Il était en vacances au Manoir Malefoy. Il s'y est rendu pour acheter des cadeaux je crois. Il ne me l'a pas vraiment précisé en fait, je n'ai pas pensé à le lui demander. Il se croyait en sécurité mais Dumbledore est arrivé juste après son arrivée et a essayé de le ramener de force. Harry est resté flou sur les circonstances exactes, mais il a dit que lorsqu'il a refusé Dumbledore l'a menacé. Je connais Harry et je sais qu'il n'a pas tout dit, qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important, mais je pense qu'il n'était pas prêt à en parler.

\- Un rapport avec… Tu-sais-qui ?

\- Je suis certaine que oui. Mais j'ignore lequel. Après tout, Lucius Malefoy est un Mangemort connu et il s'occupe de Harry comme de son propre fils.

Sirius eut un léger sourire.  
\- Au moins, il va bien. Quand tu lui écriras… Dis lui que je suis au courant et demande lui si je peux le contacter. J'ai besoin de le voir. D'en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé exactement.  
\- Ça sera fait Sirius.


	72. Tousser et étouffer

**PROMPT : Tousser et étouffer**

* * *

_Janvier 1996_

Après la conversation avec Hermione, Sirius n'avait tenu que deux jours avant de se présenter au Manoir Malefoy, le cœur plein d'espoir. Il y avait été accueilli par Narcissa et il l'avait supplié de le laisser voir son filleul. Il jura qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot sur la présence de Harry auprès d'eux. Il avait gardé le secret.

Sa cousine pinça les lèvres et soupira avant de l'inviter à entrer sans un mot.

Sirius n'aurait jamais cru entrer un jour dans le Manoir Malefoy, en tant qu'invité. Et surtout pas pour venir y voir le fils de James et Lily. Mais la situation actuelle était inédite. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore sous les traits d'un assassin non plus.

Narcissa le conduisit dans un salon, où Lucius lisait le journal. L'aristocrate se leva et le salua en le détaillant attentivement, comme s'il essayait de savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

L'animagus se rebella à cet examen, et grogna légèrement.

\- J'ai juré sur ma magie de ne parler à personne du fait que Harry était vivant et apparemment caché ici. Je suis venu le voir.

Lucius eut un mince sourire.

\- Ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes qu'il nous fasse confiance ?

\- Je vous le dirais après avoir parlé à Harry, Malefoy !

Narcissa marmonna en jetant un regard noir à son cousin, déplorant ses manières lamentables, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, Harry fit irruption dans le salon et se figea face à son parrain.

\- Sirius ?

Avec un éclat de rire, il se jeta dans les bras de l'homme, le serrant contre lui, visiblement fou de joie.

Sirius, un peu déstabilisé, se rendit compte que jamais Harry n'avait eu l'air aussi détendu, en bonne santé et heureux. Il comprit avec un pincement au cœur que les Malefoy avaient réussi là où lui avait échoué et il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été plus fort pour s'opposer à Dumbledore. De ne pas avoir vu qui il était sous son masque de gentil sorcier.

Alors qu'il serrait Harry contre lui, les yeux embués de larmes, il leva la tête et se figea en voyant Voldemort en personne qui discutait à mi-voix avec Lucius. Il se mit à tousser et à s'étouffer sous la surprise.

Sans même réfléchir un seul instant, il bouscula Harry pour le protéger de son corps et lui hurla de fuir.

Lucius lui jeta un coup d'œil narquois, sans s'inquiéter de sa panique. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas attendre mieux d'un impulsif Gryffondor. Mais la surprise vint de Harry qui soupira, toujours aussi calme et souriant.

\- Je crois que nous devons avoir une conversation sérieuse, Sirius.

L'animagus cligna lentement des yeux et suivit sans un mot Harry, qui l'entraîna dans une autre pièce. Ils furent rejoints par Voldemort en personne et ce dernier s'installa tranquillement dans un fauteuil, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Face à son air moqueur, Harry le bouscula légèrement avec un regard noir, sous le regard paniqué de Sirius, installé face à l'ennemi du monde magique.

Prenant pitié de son parrain, l'adolescent prit rapidement la parole.

\- Sirius, je te présente Thomas Fleamont Potter, mon grand frère.

\- Que…

Tom gloussa et marmonna quelque chose à propos du manque de tact flagrant des Gryffondor, s'attirant un regard noir de son petit frère. Sirius les regardait l'un après l'autre, persuadé qu'il était victime d'une mauvaise farce.

\- Sirius… Lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, quand j'ai pris la coupe, tu sais que c'était un portoloin et que Pettigrew m'attendait, n'est-ce-pas ? Il a tué Cédric, m'a pris du sang pour faire revenir Tom sous forme… humaine. Pour lui redonner un corps.

Voyant que Sirius écoutait attentivement, Harry poursuivit.

\- Nous nous sommes jetés des sorts et un dôme doré est apparu. Et nos parents sont apparus. Leurs esprits. Maman l'a appelé Thomas. Nous voulions en savoir plus sur cette histoire donc Tom m'a laissé partir.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et coupa la parole à Harry soudainement.

\- Snivellus ! C'est pour ça qu'il a posé des questions sur une grossesse de Lily ! Il voulait savoir…

\- Le professeur Rogue est effectivement au courant, maman m'a dit de lui faire confiance.

\- Tu pouvais me faire confiance aussi Harry !

Harry soupira, voyant que son parrain était visiblement vexé. Ce fut Tom qui lui répondit.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous, Black. Mais vous êtes trop proche de Dumbledore. Vous lui auriez tout raconté immédiatement avant d'avoir tous les éléments en main.

Sirius détourna le regard, mais Harry comprit que c'était exactement ce que Sirius aurait fait… à l'époque. Il grommela cependant, n'acceptant pas que son rival de toujours puisse avoir la confiance totale de son filleul contrairement à lui.

\- Severus… a parlé à Tom de ce qui se passait chez ma famille moldue, et Tom a fait en sorte de me mettre en sécurité. A force de chercher, nous avons trouvé quelques réponses. Nos parents ont envoyé Tom en 1926 pour le mettre à l'abri d'une malédiction. Sauf qu'ils n'ont jamais cherché à le récupérer. Et puis, sur le Chemin de Traverse, nous avons découvert ce qui nous manquait. Dumbledore a lancé un oubliette à mes parents, sans savoir que Tom était déjà hors de sa portée. Enfin, à cette époque. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est resté dans le passé et a terminé à l'orphelinat au lieu d'être dans sa famille, avec nous.

\- La malédiction… James en avait parlé une fois, vaguement. Il cherchait quelque chose à son sujet à la bibliothèque mais Dumbledore avait refusé qu'il ait accès à la réserve. Il a refusé de nous en parler, mais ça avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

Le regard plein d'espoir, Harry se pencha en avant.

\- Est-ce qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non. Je ne crois pas. Il a utilisé sa cape d'invisibilité pour fouiller la réserve pendant plusieurs nuits, mais il revenait toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Harry, déçu, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et échangea un regard complice avec son frère. Sirius soupira, essayant de digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et d'accepter la situation. Pensivement, il demanda des précisions sur ce qui s'était passé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore a essayé de te tuer ? Parce qu'il sait que vous êtes frères ?

Harry rougit légèrement et secoua la tête.

\- Non il ne le sait pas normalement. Il a jeté le sort sur Tom mais je… Je me suis mis devant. Je venais de retrouver une famille et je ne voulais pas…

Sirius se leva et enlaça Harry pour le réconforter. Il nota le regard approbateur de Voldemort - Tom pour Harry - alors qu'il consolait son filleul en lui disant qu'il n'était plus seul. Après tout, James l'avait sauvé autrefois en l'accueillant à bras ouverts chez lui lorsqu'il avait fui les traditions de la famille Black. Alors il était temps de payer sa dette, de protéger ses fils, quelle que soit la situation. Quelles que soient les erreurs que ses enfants aient faites.


	73. Mon boulot

**PROMPT : Mon boulot**

* * *

_Mars 1996_

Pour la plus grande surprise de ses Mangemorts, Tom avait suivi à la lettre les conseils de son célèbre petit frère. Il leur avait demandé de faire profil bas, de ne pas afficher la marque des Ténèbres – quelle qu'en soit la raison. Ils devaient faire comme s'il n'était jamais revenu… Le ton de Voldemort était sans appel et aucun de ses fidèles n'envisagea la moindre protestation : ils savaient tous qu'une punition terrible attendrait ceux qui ne respecteraient pas les ordres. Il était un Maître cruel et exigeant bien qu'il semblât un peu moins… pris de folie qu'auparavant.

Les premières semaines suivant l'annonce "officielle" de la mort de Harry, la Gazette publiait chaque jour les déclarations alarmistes de Dumbledore relayées par Fudge. Les deux hommes apparaissaient en photo, ensemble, discutant gravement, l'air soucieux : tout pour alimenter la paranoïa des lecteurs.

Dans un premier temps, il y eut une vague de panique parmi les sorciers, et le Chemin de Traverse et autres lieux publics furent désertés.

Puis, alors que la Gazette continuait à décrire un avenir apocalyptique, après la trahison de l'Élu, les sorciers se rendirent compte que rien ne se passait. Aucune attaque. Aucune preuve de ce qu'ils pouvaient lire chaque jour dans les journaux.

Contrairement à ce que prétendait la Gazette, il n'y avait aucune action de Mangemorts. Pas de morts. Même pas dans le monde moldu, ce que les nés-moldus s'empressèrent de confirmer.

Le Chemin de Traverse se repeupla, prudemment d'abord. Mais rien ne se passait, une fois encore. Alors, la guerre disparut des préoccupations du monde magique. Chacun reprit ses habitudes, indifférents aux cris d'alarme de la Gazette, commençant à penser que Dumbledore se faisait vieux et craintif.

Sauf que Rita Skeeter n'était pas prête à abandonner le filon. En plus des multiples témoignages d'enfants de Poudlard sur l'annonce de la mort de Harry Potter et de sa trahison, elle transcrivait avec une joie évidente toutes les déclarations du Ministre et de Dumbledore qui appelaient à la prudence et à l'effort de guerre.

Les parents d'élève - étrangement majoritairement les parents d'élèves de Serpentard bien que personne n'en fit la réflexion - commencèrent à demander des explications sur ce qui s'était réellement passé. Comment un élève mineur avait-il pu sortir de Poudlard et se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse comme l'avait déclaré Dumbledore, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte ? Poudlard était sensé être l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique, et les professeurs avaient la responsabilité des élèves après tout.

Lassés de cet alarmisme constant, les sorciers envoyèrent une nuée de beuglantes au siège de la Gazette et Barnabas Cuffe, le rédacteur en chef, finit par museler Rita Skeeter, refusant de publier la moindre chose provenant de Dumbledore ou concernant les Mangemorts et la guerre inexistante.

Presque deux mois plus tard - deux mois d'un silence assourdissant du côté des Ténèbres, Lucius Malefoy réussit enfin à faire plier le Magenmagot comme il le souhaitait. Fudge était trop malléable, et se laissait manipuler par les deux camps. Alors, il fit en sorte qu'il soit destitué et remplacé à la demande de son Maître.

Ce plan comportait des risques - rien n'empêchait que ce soit un sorcier acquis à la cause de Dumbledore qui soit nommé après tout - mais avec un peu de chance, le Directeur de Poudlard serait affaibli par ce changement soudain.

Rufus Scrimgeour - anciennement en charge des Aurors et connu pour être incorruptible - prit la tête du monde magique à la surprise générale, élu à la majorité par le Magenmagot.

En annonçant la nouvelle à son maître, Lucius craignait un Doloris - bien que depuis que Harry Potter était arrivé dans leurs vies, il n'avait pas encore reçu de punitions du Maître. Cependant, Voldemort se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air songeur et de le remercier de l'avoir prévenu. Puis, il reconduisit son ordre de faire profil bas, plus que jamais d'actualité.

Lorsque l'aristocrate rejoignit Narcissa dans leur chambre en grommelant, celle-ci éclata de rire.

\- C'est une idée de Harry et crois-moi, ce gosse est un vrai Serpentard refoulé. Tu risques d'être surpris des résultats qu'il obtiendra le moment venu je pense…

Lucius pinça les lèvres mais resta silencieux : il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas contredire une Black. Surtout quand celle-ci était sûre d'elle.

Dans son bureau à Poudlard, Dumbledore fulminait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son stratagème ne donne rien. Le jeune Potter était mort, et après un petit désordre de quelques jours, le monde magique semblait avoir repris une vie normale.

Pire encore, Voldemort se tenait tranquille. Totalement silencieux, comme si sa conquête effrénée du monde magique ne l'intéressait soudainement plus.

Au lieu d'accueillir des soutiens et de récolter des fonds, il devait multiplier les interventions pour rappeler qu'ils étaient en guerre. Il avait l'impression désagréable de parler dans le vide. Les sorciers avaient la mémoire courte après tout.

Lorsque Fudge fut poussé à la démission, il se précipita au Ministère, cherchant à savoir ce qui s'était passé tout en voulant sauver les fesses de sa marionnette. Cependant, les membres du Magenmagot semblaient se méfier de lui, et il comprit à demi-mots que la vision du Ministre sur la situation du pays ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

Lorsque Scrimgeour fut nommé, le vieux sorcier soupira, soulagé. Au moins, Scrimgeour avait été un combattant acharné de Voldemort pendant la première guerre des sorciers. Mieux, il était un Auror. Et il n'était pas connu pour être corruptible. Dans son esprit, il était évident qu'il serait un soutien solide pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Aussi, dès qu'il eut pris ses fonctions, il se présenta à son bureau avec un sourire confiant.

Il lui rappela d'un ton paternaliste qu'ils ne devaient pas se laisser leurrer par un moment de calme, et qu'ils allaient devoir agir pour mettre le mage noir qui semait la terreur depuis bien trop longtemps hors d'état de nuire, et ce définitivement.

Sûr de lui, il continua son petit laïus sans s'occuper des réactions du Ministre.

\- Il faut les forcer à sortir de leur trou. Frapper un grand coup pour en terminer. Vous devez envoyer les Aurors dans les Manoirs des anciennes familles Sang-pur soupçonnées de soutenir Vous-savez-qui et les malmener un peu. Quelques mois à Azkaban devraient être suffisants pour que nous récupérions l'avantage maintenant que le petit Potter est mort.

Scrimgeour se leva et se pencha en direction de Dumbledore, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- S'en prendre aux familles sang-pur ? Aux lords et ladies d'Angleterre ? Sans aucune preuve ? Êtes vous devenu fou Dumbledore ?

\- Ils sont affiliés aux Mangemorts mêmes s'ils ne portent pas la marque, tout le monde sait ça.

\- Mangemort ou pas, même si l'un deux entrait ici en exposant la marque sur son bras, je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt. Le monde magique a retrouvé son calme. En l'absence de preuves que quelque chose se prépare, il est hors de question d'envoyer qui que ce soit à Azkaban sans une très bonne raison.

\- Vous êtes inconscient Monsieur le nouveau Ministre. Une inconscience dangereuse !

\- Mon boulot est de m'assurer que le monde magique soit calme. Que les moldus ne nous découvrent pas. Pas de lancer une chasse aux Mangemorts qui conduiraient à l'anarchie ! Les dommages de la première guerre se font encore sentir, et il n'est pas question de perdre plus d'anciennes familles !

\- Mais…

\- Augusta Longdubas est une lady sang-pur d'une vieille famille. Dois-je l'envoyer moisir à Azkaban parce que vous le désirez ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il se leva et sortit du bureau ministériel en claquant la porte. Scrimgeour se rassit et soupira, priant pour que Dumbledore ne se décide pas pour un nouveau plan qui entraînerait le chaos. Il prit conscience qu'il allait devoir garder un œil sur le Directeur de Poudlard pour éviter un nouveau désastre.


	74. Le chant du cygne

**PROMPT : Le chant du cygne**

* * *

**Le _chant du cygne_ (en grec ancien κύκνειον ᾆσμα / kúkneion âisma) désigne la plus belle et dernière chose réalisée par quelqu'un avant de mourir. En art, il s'agit donc de la dernière œuvre remarquable d'un poète ou d'un artiste. Cette expression s'applique également aux personnages politiques dont on sent qu'ils veulent réaliser une dernière grande action avant la fin de leur carrière.**

* * *

_Mars 1996_

En tant que membre du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, Lucius Malefoy était une sérieuse épine dans le pied de Dumbledore. Depuis qu'il avait pris ce poste, il n'avait cessé de s'opposer au Directeur, contestant chacune de ses décisions et lui mettant des bâtons dans les roues dès qu'il le pouvait.

A une époque, c'était une question de principes : il détestait Dumbledore. Sa haine des Serpentard n'était un secret pour personne pas plus que sa façon de manipuler joyeusement tout son petit monde pour arriver à ses fins.

Ils étaient dans des camps opposés, et Dumbledore avait tenté de faire pression sur le Magenmagot pour le faire emprisonner à la fin de la première guerre des sorciers. Lucius avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir, plaidant l'irresponsabilité, jurant que lui et son épouse étaient sous Imperium.

Il ne devait la vie sauve qu'à la situation similaire d'autres lords, et le Ministère avait craint de plonger le monde magique dans une situation pire encore que lors de la guerre en s'en prenant aux plus vieilles familles sang-pur du monde sorcier.

La vie avait repris, peu à peu. Lucius avait gardé la tête haute, et avait toisé chaque personne qu'il croisait de son air glacial. Comme s'il était réellement innocent. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour ne pas s'être laissé prendre par ses grands airs, et pour darder sur lui à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient un regard accusateur.

Dans la salle du Ministère qu'ils utilisaient pour se réunir, les douze membres du conseil d'Administration de Poudlard discutaient de chaque point à l'ordre du jour. Globalement, c'était ennuyeux. Il fallait valider les missions de Rusard et de Hagrid. Il fallait vérifier les programmes enseignés par chaque professeur. Vérifier le règlement de l'école. Décider des changements à apporter à l'école. Statuer sur les éventuelles plaintes des parents ou même des élèves.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé l'ordre du jour, Lucius se leva.

\- Je sais que la réunion a été longue, mais j'aimerais soulever un dernier point si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Griselda Marchbank pinça les lèvres, visiblement réticente, mais acquiesça. Après tout, elle avait suivi Dumbledore pendant la première guerre et connaissait l'animosité entre ce dernier et Lucius.

\- Allez-y Lucius. Au point où nous en sommes, autant tout faire aujourd'hui, plutôt que rappeler le conseil plus tard.

L'aristocrate eut un léger sourire et inclina sa tête en signe de remerciement à l'attention de la vieille dame. Puis, il fixa son regard gris sur chaque membre avant de commencer.

\- Je me pose la question de la légitimité de Dumbledore en tant que Directeur.

Augusta Longdubas renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Voyons Lucius, nous savons tous ici que vous ne supportez pas l'homme. Cessez un peu ces querelles infantiles et de nous faire perdre notre temps.

Loin de s'énerver, Lucius lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Lady Longdubas, si vous vouliez bien me laisser exposer mes arguments, vous pourrez voir par vous même ce que je veux dire.

Au signe de tête sec de la vieille sorcière, il continua.

\- Nous savons tous ce que le monde sorcier doit à Dumbledore. A une époque, il a été un grand sorcier. Mais… Défaire Grindelwald aurait dû être son chant du cygne. Sa dernière œuvre.

\- Vous êtes un peu dur Lucius. Albus…

\- … a accumulé les erreurs. Il a été le professeur de Vous-savez-qui. Il l'a observé devenir un Mage noir sans intervenir alors qu'il aurait pu éviter un bain de sang. Bien sûr, vous pouvez prétendre qu'il peut commettre des erreurs, qu'il est humain et donc pas infaillible.

\- Est-ce votre seul argument ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Second point, seconde erreur : la mort des Potter. Il était au courant de la prophétie qui a causé leurs morts. Il y a tant d'endroits sûrs au sein de notre monde, mais il a choisi de les envoyer dans son village natal - tellement prévisible - et n'a même pas vérifié que leur gardien du secret n'était pas un Mangemort. Il avait juste à demander à voir son bras, puisqu'il n'existe aucun sort permettant de camoufler cette marque ignoble… et j'en sais quelque chose.

Si Augusta Longdubas affichait toujours une mine renfrognée, visiblement agacée des critiques envers sont grand ami, les autres membres du conseil commençaient à froncer les sourcils ou semblaient être d'accord avec Lucius.

L'aristocrate prit le temps faire venir un verre d'eau d'un geste souple de sa baguette et de le boire, avant de reprendre tranquillement, conscient que chaque personne de la pièce était pendue à ses lèvres. Si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait souri de satisfaction.

\- Vous connaissez tous mon amitié avec le professeur de potions Severus Rogue. Et bien, il m'a appris quelque chose d'autre. Après la mort des Potter, Dumbledore s'est emparé du Sauveur sans en référer à personne. Il a emmené le bambin dans le monde moldu soit-disant pour le protéger. Mais… Saviez vous que le pauvre garçon a subi un enfer là-bas ? Il a été littéralement martyrisé par les moldus, traité comme un elfe, affamé, frappé.

Il y eut un hoquet de stupeur et Augusta bégaya légèrement avant de l'interroger.

\- Vous… Vous avez des preuves ?

\- Severus Rogue a constaté les effets de ces années de mauvais traitements. Et le jeune Potter lui a parlé.

\- Pourquoi à lui ? Mon petit-fils Neville n'a jamais caché que le professeur Rogue n'aimait pas le jeune Potter.

\- Parce qu'entre enfants battus, il y a une… reconnaissance. Severus a été… victime de mauvais traitements lui aussi dans son enfance, et James Potter a été l'un de ses bourreaux à Poudlard - sous les yeux de Dumbledore. Mais il m'a bien évidemment confié ce qui se passait parce qu'il voulait que le Conseil puisse prendre une décision pour empêcher Dumbledore de renvoyer le garçon dans le monde moldu. Je suis certain, Lady Longdubas, que votre petit-fils pourra confirmer ceci. Même s'il n'a jamais eu de preuves formelles, je pense qu'il aura eu des doutes non ? Interrogez-le, et au prochain conseil, dites nous ce que vous en pensez…

Tiberius Ogden grogna.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de suspicions effectivement. Je comprends vos doutes Lucius.

Lucius secoua la tête, un air navré sur le visage, s'applaudissant mentalement de sa performance d'acteur.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout. La dernière erreur de Dumbledore a été la plus tragique : la mort du jeune Potter. Comment a-t-il pu laisser sortir un élève de Poudlard ? Il dit que Harry Potter était un élève désobéissant et qu'il a quitté Poudlard en cachette. Severus Rogue m'assure qu'au contraire le jeune homme a pris le Poudlard Express avec ses camarades muni d'une autorisation signée et valide. C'était lui en compagnie de Minerva MacGonagall qui veillait à la bonne marche de l'école en l'absence du Directeur, et Minerva a personnellement vérifié l'autorisation de Potter. Elle pourra sans aucun doutes le confirmer.

Augusta se redressa, intriguée.

\- Quoi ? Mais… S'il était dans sa famille, comment est il arrivé sur le chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Dumbledore dans ce cas ?

Lucius la fixa de ses yeux gris et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Précisément, Lady Longdubas. Précisément. C'est également la question que je me suis posé… Et j'en ai conclu qu'une enquête devrait être sérieusement menée.

Personne ne contesta la conclusion de Lucius.

* * *

Membre du conseil d'Administration : comme ils ne sont pas nommés précisément, j'ai pris Griselda Marchbank, ancienne professeure, Augusta Longdubas figure du monde magique et Tiberius Ogden membre du Magenmagot pour interagir avec Lucius. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Lucius a conservé sa place.


	75. Espiègle

**PROMPT : Espiègle**

* * *

_Avril 1996_

Le temps passait. Lentement et inexorablement. Dans le monde sorcier, tout était toujours extrêmement calme, sans aucune attaque. La Gazette en venait à peindre le décor d'un monde idyllique… et en paix.

En plus de douter de Dumbledore, certains sorciers commençaient à s'interroger sur la mort de leur jeune héros Harry Potter. Il se murmurait de plus en plus qu'il avait été injustement accusé de traîtrise, et qu'il avait peut être donné sa vie pour tous les sauver. La preuve en était le calme du monde magique.

Quoi qu'essaie de faire Dumbledore pour essayer de récupérer l'influence qu'il perdait, rien ne semblait tourner comme il l'espérait. Ses soutiens s'éloignaient les uns après les autres, justifiant que la guerre terminée, ce n'était plus la peine de se tenir en alerte en permanence.

Au Manoir Malefoy, Harry vivait tranquillement. Il apprenait doucement, alors que Lucius, Tom et Severus se relayaient pour lui apprendre tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour passer ses diplômes. L'adolescent travaillait avec sérieux bien qu'il n'ait jamais été très scolaire auparavant. Mais il appréciait réellement apprendre, surtout maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête et un avenir plus souriant qu'avant.

Désormais, il apprenait pour lui-même, pour son avenir et non pas pour tuer un Mage Noir sanguinaire. Et dans son esprit ça changeait tout.

Harry était également plus heureux. Si on le lui demandait, il pourrait jurer qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Et effectivement, il devenait un adolescent en pleine santé, espiègle et bien dans sa peau. Il n'était pas rare de l'entendre rire aux éclats et il apportait aux habitants du Manoir un vent de fraîcheur bienvenu en l'absence de Drago.

Tom, au contact du jeune homme, retrouvait l'humanité qu'il avait rejeté en créant ses horcruxes. Depuis que Harry vivait près de lui au Manoir Malefoy, il n'avait plus connu de crises de colères dévastatrices. Et il ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire couler le sang juste pour le plaisir.

Bien entendu, ça ne faisait pas de lui un ange. Il pourrait tuer n'importe qui sans un frémissement, sans même avoir besoin d'une bonne raison. Si quelqu'un se mettait sur son passage, il n'aurait aucuns scrupules à s'en débarrasser. Simplement.

Il perdait peu à peu son apparence reptilienne pour redevenir humain. Ses yeux rougeoyaient de moins en moins - Harry avait cependant noté que ses prunelles marron se teintaient de rouge lorsqu'ils parlaient de Dumbledore.

Parfois l'adolescent observait son frère, l'air songeur et notait les changements progressifs de son apparence. Un fin duvet de cheveux noirs - aussi noirs que les siens - commençait à pousser. Son nez reprenait forme lentement, et sa peau reprenait une teinte plus réelle. Plus vivante.

Ce n'était pas ces changements cependant qui perturbaient le plus Harry. Ce qui le choquait le plus c'était de voir que son grand frère, celui qui aurait dû avoir un an ou deux de plus que lui au grand maximum avait l'apparence d'un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années.

C'était les seuls instants où il retrouvait sa morosité d'antan, quand il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il avait perdu. De tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

Ils apprenaient à se comprendre, à se connaître. Ils se découvraient.

Ils n'évoquaient pas vraiment l'avenir. Ils ne se projetaient au plus loin qu'au moment où ils réussiront à mettre Dumbledore hors d'état de nuire. Cependant, Harry n'était pas stupide et il se doutait bien qu'en suivant, Tom reprendrait sa conquête du monde magique, avide de pouvoir comme il l'était.

Ses idéaux avaient peut être légèrement changé - il était peut être devenu un peu moins radical qu'avant - mais ils se disputeraient probablement à l'avenir. Peut être redeviendraient ils ennemis, bien que Harry soit déterminé à accepter beaucoup de choses pour ne pas perdre la seule famille qui lui restait.

Le monde magique n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui, ils l'avaient traîné dans la boue si souvent par l'intermédiaire de la Gazette, ils avaient tant attendu d'un enfant trop jeune pour comprendre... Désormais Harry pourrait les abandonner sans un regard en arrière. Sa fidélité allait en premier à sa famille et ses amis, et le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

A Poudlard, si les élèves ne voyaient aucun changement dans leurs petites habitudes - tout du moins ceux qui n'observaient pas attentivement autour d'eux - il y avait pourtant de grands bouleversement au sein de l'équipe professorale.

Dumbledore avait toujours été leur phare dans la tempête, leur guide. Ils avaient toujours suivi ses décisions aveuglément sans lui demander de comptes, persuadés qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il était le leader de la lumière.

Ces temps-là étaient révolus. De plus en plus souvent, ses décisions étaient contestées. Lorsqu'il y avait un problème avec un élève, les professeurs ne passaient même plus par lui, se contentant de régler le problème entre eux.

L'équipe professorale avait eu vent des doutes du Conseil, et ils avaient commencé à réfléchir à la situation, n'aimant pas ce qu'ils découvraient peu à peu.

Ce n'était pas encore un affrontement direct, mais son autorité était sabotée lentement mais sûrement, et ça le rendait fou de rage. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien changer.

Albus avait cru pouvoir reprendre l'ascendant sur son petit monde en contactant ses soutiens de toujours comme Augusta Longdubas et Griselda Marchbank. Mais les deux vieilles femmes lui avaient répondu assez sèchement d'envoyer toute requête au président du conseil d'administration. Lucius Malefoy donc.

Fudge avait perdu toute son influence depuis qu'il n'était plus Ministre et ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Et malheureusement pour lui Scrimgeour semblait déterminé à se débrouiller sans lui pour gérer le monde magique. Jamais un Ministre de la Magie n'avait été si populaire depuis bien longtemps, surtout parce qu'il était le premier qui gouvernait dans une paix relative sans qu'il ne semble y avoir de menace à l'horizon. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore eu à prendre de décisions impopulaires.

Dumbledore savait que Voldemort était bel et bien de retour, et il ne comprenait pas le soudain silence du Mage Noir. Parfois, il se demandait si la mort du jeune Potter avait entraîné la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres : après tout il était parfaitement conscient qu'ils étaient liés mystérieusement depuis la fameuse nuit où les Potter étaient morts. Il n'avait jamais compris la nature de ce lien mais il suspectait que ça allait au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il pressentait cependant que Voldemort était bel et bien en vie, tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à bondir et à prendre le monde magique. Simplement, personne n'écoutait ses cris d'alarme.

Frustré, il se retranchait dans son coin, recherchant inlassablement celui qui avait été Tom Jedusor et qui était revenu d'entre les morts. Et lorsqu'il l'aurait localisé, il prévoyait de l'affronter et de mettre fin une fois pour toutes à cette situation stupide. Lorsque le Mage noir serait mort, il traînerait son corps jusqu'au Ministère s'il le fallait, pour prouver à tous ce qu'il avait accompli et recevoir enfin les honneurs qu'il estimait mériter. Et cette fois, il se ferait une joie de prendre la place du Ministre de la Magie en remerciement de sa bravoure. Rien que cette pensée ramenait le sourire sur ses lèvres.


	76. Mary Poppins

**PROMPT : Mary Poppins**

* * *

_Avril 1996_

A Poudlard, les choses semblaient aussi calmes que dans le monde magique. Les grandes confrontations entre maisons rivales ne semblaient plus d'actualité, d'autant plus qu'il n'était plus rare de voir Hermione Granger à la bibliothèque travailler en compagnie de Drago Malefoy.

Puisque Hermione, née-moldue, était aussi bien acceptée par ce Serpentard en particulier, et qu'en plus les camarades de Drago Malefoy lui parlaient de façon civilisée, les rumeurs comme quoi ce groupe serait des Mangemorts infiltrés disparut rapidement.

Même si elle avait noté ces faits - elle restait particulièrement observatrice - Hermione se moquait un peu des conséquences de son interaction avec Drago. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était d'avoir des nouvelles de son meilleur ami, et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Les nouvelles qu'elle avait de Harry était rassurantes. Voire même très positives. Et la jeune fille devait avouer qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il s'était lié à Drago : en dehors de son rôle de petit lord prétentieux, le blondinet pouvait être charmant et amusant.

Un autre avantage qu'elle trouvait à ses nouvelles fréquentations était qu'elle pouvait faire ses devoirs en paix. Ron n'était plus là pour se plaindre qu'elle passait son temps le nez dans les bouquins ou pour tenter de recopier ses parchemins afin de ne pas se fatiguer à réfléchir.

Drago Malefoy était plutôt bon élève lorsqu'il se donnait la peine de travailler, et elle avait constaté avec surprise que ses amis proches étaient également sérieux. Ainsi, passer du temps à la bibliothèque avec la petite troupe studieuse était toujours un plaisir pour elle…

La jeune lionne se rendait parfaitement compte que Ron la fixait avec colère presque en permanence. Elle veillait à se placer loin de lui à table pour éviter tout débordement et ne fréquentait presque plus sa salle commune, préférant de loin la bibliothèque. Mais c'étaient des mesures provisoires et elle était totalement consciente qu'elle devrait faire face à son ancien ami à un moment donné. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'oserait pas lui faire un scandale en public et que pour une fois il serait capable de contenir son caractère explosif.

L'incident se produisit à la bibliothèque alors qu'elle rédigeait un devoir de potion en compagnie de Théodore Nott. Ce dernier leva la tête et s'éclaircit doucement la gorge pour attirer son attention, fixant un point derrière son épaule avant de la mettre en garde d'une voix douce.

\- Granger ? Tu devrais te préparer à un moment désagréable…

Hermione se raidit en comprenant immédiatement ce qui se passait. Elle soupira et ferma soigneusement sa bouteille d'encre avant de rouler son parchemin pour éviter que son travail ne soit perdu.

Ceci fait, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Ron alors qu'elle se redressait.

Son teint habituellement pâle avait une curieuse couleur brique qui jurait terriblement avec ses cheveux roux, et une veine palpitait sur sa gorge, montrant toute l'étendue de sa rage.

Ron lança un vague regard méprisant à Théo, et celui-ci s'installa plus confortablement, adressant un léger clin d'œil à Hermione pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la soutenait et qu'il assurait ses arrières en cas de débordements imprévus.

En voyant Drago entrer dans la bibliothèque et écarquiller les yeux, elle soupira de nouveau. Madame Pince allait faire une attaque, il était à prévoir que le calme habituel de la bibliothèque allait rapidement voler en éclats.

Cependant, le blond resta légèrement à l'écart, tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts, les sourcils froncés. Elle apprécia immédiatement leur comportement, à savoir la laisser gérer tout en se préparant à la soutenir si elle en avait besoin. Comme s'ils comprenaient que c'était à elle de se débrouiller avec son ancien ami.

Ron s'adressa à Hermione d'un ton coupant, mais raisonnablement élevé.

\- As-tu des problèmes de mémoire ou es-tu trop stupide pour te souvenir de la maison à laquelle tu appartiens ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite du venin contenu dans ces quelques mots. La voyant déstabilisée, Ron poursuivit, montant légèrement le volume sonore, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans la bibliothèque.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques avec ces Mangemorts ?

D'un ton acide, Hermione répliqua, le visage fermé.

\- Mes fréquentations et mes occupations ne te regardent en rien Ronald.

\- Ça me concerne quand il s'agit de la réputation des Gryffondor !

Hermione laissa échapper un ricanement mauvais.

\- Étant donné que la majorité des points de notre maison viennent de mon travail, je ne te permet pas de porter le moindre jugement !

Ron se mit à hurler, rendant ses paroles incompréhensibles, bien que le sens général soit évident : il insultait Hermione et les Serpentard, la traitait de traîtresse et l'accusait de déshonorer la réputation de Poudlard et surtout des Gryffondor.

Voyant ses deux amis Serpentard face à elle perdre patience et serrer leur baguette, elle tenta de faire taire Ron. Ce n'était visiblement pas la peine d'essayer de le raisonner ou de vouloir lui rabattre le caquet. Perdu dans ses insultes gratuites et sûr de son bon droit, il beuglait sans même faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ni où il se trouvait.

Lèvres pincées, Hermione brandit sa baguette et lui lança un sortilège de mutisme. Avant de le ligoter proprement d'un _Incarcerem_ prononcé avec une joie mauvaise.

Face au regard stupéfait de Ron, elle ricana.

\- Tu crois réellement que j'allais me laisser insulter sans réagir ? La petite fille qui courrait pleurer dans les toilettes n'existe plus depuis longtemps Ronald.

Drago s'avança de sa démarche tranquille, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Joli Granger. En tant que Préfet je peux bien t'accorder… Vingt-cinq points pour avoir rétabli l'ordre à la bibliothèque même si un puriste pourrait critiquer la méthode un peu… brutale.

Hermione, les joues encore rouge de la colère qu'elle venait d'éprouver, gloussa.

\- Même une sainte comme Mary Poppins serait obligée d'avoir recours à la violence avec un spécimen comme celui-là !

\- Mary Poppins ?

\- Une gouvernante sorcière inventée par les moldus.

Tous ceux qui étaient autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire - les nés-moldus plus que les autres, puisqu'ils connaissaient le personnage - et même Madame Pince se fendit d'un léger sourire. La bibliothécaire s'avança et fit léviter Ron d'un geste gracieux de sa baguette.

\- Les fauteurs de troubles ne sont pas admis dans MA bibliothèque. Que je ne vous revois plus d'ici un long moment, Monsieur Weasley. Vous n'avez jamais travaillé de votre scolarité ce n'est pas maintenant que vous allez commencer.

Il y eut quelques rires qui se turent rapidement lorsque Madame Pince eut libéré Ron à l'extérieur de la Bibliothèque. Cette dernière se tourna vers Hermione qui sembla craindre d'un coup d'être elle aussi expulsée.

\- Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités, Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de votre présence.

Soulagée, Hermione sourit et se réinstalla correctement, prête à reprendre son travail, les mains légèrement tremblantes.


	77. Cascade

**PROMPT : Cascade**

* * *

_1996_

Dumbledore tournait en rond dans son bureau, la colère grondant en lui. Il avait l'impression d'être bloqué, de perdre son temps, et il haïssait cette sensation. Il ne regrettait pas la mort de Harry Potter - le garçon était devenu incontrôlable après tout - mais il déplorait la disparition de son arme. Celui qui lui permettait de briller, parce qu'il était son mentor.

Finalement, avec un soupir agacé, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir un carnet noir, en mauvais état. Il le tourna entre ses mains pensivement, examinant la relique abîmée que le garçon avait ramené de la chambre des secrets.

Jusqu'à cet instant, il n'avait pas pris la peine de l'examiner, mais il était peut être temps de voir s'il pouvait tirer parti de cet objet.

D'un coup il se figea incrédule et marmonna.

\- C'est impossible !

Fébrilement, il se leva et attrapa un lourd grimoire dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, qu'il compulsa avidement.

Ses soupçons confirmés, il jura entre ses dents. Puis il lança l'objet sur le bureau en secouant la tête.

Des horcruxes. Voldemort avait créé des horcruxes. Il ne savait pas où ce fichu Tom avait eu cette information, mais il se doutait qu'il en avait créé plus d'un. Tom Jedusor avait été un Serpentard, et bien trop malin pour se risquer à prendre des risques. Tant qu'à déchirer son âme et à commettre un acte de Magie Noire, Voldemort avait dû penser qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à le faire plusieurs fois.

Avec un grognement, il se leva brusquement et emprunta sa cheminée pour se rendre chez un vieil ami. Un vieil ami qui avait pour habitude de garder beaucoup de secrets.

En arrivant chez Horace Slughorn, Albus se redressa et épousseta sa robe. Puis il s'éclaircit la voix attirant l'attention de l'homme qui vivait à cet endroit.

Une longue conversation déplaisante plus tard, Dumbledore repartait avec un flacon de souvenir dans sa poche, pestant contre ce vieux filou de Serpentard bien trop attiré par la célébrité et la richesse.

De retour dans son bureau, Dumbledore ne perdit pas de temps pour verser le liquide argenté dans sa pensine. Il se rendit immédiatement compte que Slughorn avait trafiqué le souvenir, pour cacher une partie de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le jeune Tom Jedusor. Cette constatation ne fit que renforcer la conviction du vieux sorcier que Voldemort avait plusieurs horcruxes.

Après quelques heures à vaquer à ses occupations de Directeur, il décida qu'il allait inspecter l'ancienne demeure des Gaunt. Tom avait un sens de l'humour assez particulier à l'époque où il était à Poudlard, et il était bien du genre à dissimuler un des objets qui le maintenaient en vie dans l'ancienne maison familiale - cette même famille qui l'avait jeté dehors sans un regard parce qu'il était un sang-mêlé…

Il attendit la tombée de la nuit et transplana, sans hésiter.

Il contempla les lieux avec une grimace. La maison des Gaunt était plus un tas de planches branlants, qui semblaient tenir debout grâce à une cascade de lierre solidement enchâssé dans l'édifice, et semblait à l'abandon. Il y avait quelques vagues signes que la famille Gaunt avait été riche et noble à une époque, mais il était évident que les derniers descendants avaient tout gaspillé.

Malgré l'endroit sinistre, Dumbledore sentit tout de suite les relents de Magie Noire qui imprégnaient les lieux. Il chercha avec soin jusqu'à trouver une bague particulière passée au doigt d'une statue de marbre.

Dumbledore s'en empara avidement et l'examina, comprenant qu'il avait entre les mains un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort en personne. Avec un léger sourire, il passa la bague à son doigt, pensant que s'il parvenait à dompter ce morceau de ténèbres, il arriverait peut être à prendre l'ascendant sur son ancien élève.

Au moment où la bague fut à son doigt, il hurla et s'effondra à genoux, trouvant la douleur intolérable. Il n'avait même pas pensé que l'objet ait pu être piégé, porteur d'un sort de Magie Noire conçu pour blesser quiconque enfilerait l'objet… Il s'était imaginé que Tom était stupidement confiant, et qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé que quelqu'un puisse découvrir son sale petit secret. La preuve en était qu'il s'était lourdement trompé.

Avec difficultés, il arracha la bague en sanglotant de douleur, et se recroquevilla au sol tant bien que mal, oubliant ses articulations raidies par l'âge et tout ce qui n'était pas l'atroce sensation qui l'avait envahi. La douleur pulsait dans sa main et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour jeter un sort visant à arrêter l'espèce d'infection qu'il venait de contracter.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se lever et à se déplacer, l'aube était presque là. Il transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard, et arriva dans son bureau misérablement faible et diminué. Il savait qu'appeler Poppy était inutile. L'infirmière de Poudlard aussi talentueuse soit elle ne pourrait rien pour lui. Ce qui l'avait blessé à ce point n'était rien de plus que de la Magie Noire la plus sombre qui soit.

Avec un grognement agacé, il envoya un message à Severus, en espérant que son espion serait utile pour une fois. Il y avait déjà un certain temps que le professeur de potions ne lui ramenait plus aucune information pertinente. Et il ne comptait pas lui dévoiler ce qu'il venait de trouver. Il lui dirait juste qu'il avait été touché par un sort de Magie Noire. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en le garçon trop idiot pour se jeter dans les bras d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres à cause d'un amour déçu pour revenir dans ses robes pour l'amour de la même femme…

Severus arriva rapidement avec son éternel air renfrogné. Albus lui servit son petit laïus en se moquant de savoir si l'homme le croyait ou non. Après tout, il avait régulièrement montré à Severus qu'il n'était qu'un pion corvéable à loisir : il l'avait libéré pour obtenir des informations, mais il se refusait à lui confier les secrets de l'Ordre.

Severus lui lança un premier sort de diagnostic avant de froncer les sourcils et de lever les yeux vers lui. Puis il recommença, et renifla.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fabriqué mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir grand chose pour vous. Je peux ralentir les effets mais certainement pas le défaire… C'est bien au-delà de mes capacités.

Inquiet, Albus chuchota la question qu'il avait à l'esprit.

\- Est-ce un sort fatal ?

Severus secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non. Mais j'ai bien peur que vous n'appréciiez pas les effets. Il draine la magie brute du sorcier qui est touché, jusqu'à…

\- Est-ce réversible ?

Cependant, l'expression de Severus lui apporta la réponse tant redoutée. Par son imprudence, il était victime d'un sort vicieux qui allait le vider de sa magie jusqu'à le laisser à peine plus puissant qu'un cracmol.


	78. Huile d'olive

**PROMPT : Huile d'olive**

* * *

_1996_

En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, Severus n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se rendre au Manoir Malefoy. L'information était trop importante pour souffrir du moindre délai, d'autant plus qu'il ne souhaitait pas mettre son maître en colère.

Lucius l'accueillit avec un léger sourire détendu, et le conduisit dans la bibliothèque. Harry était installé en train de lire un livre de sortilèges, les sourcils froncés, tandis que Tom était à ses côtés, prenant des notes sur un parchemin.

A son entrée, ils levèrent tous les deux la tête vers lui et Severus nota leur ressemblance nouvellement acquise avec le retour de l'aspect humain de son Maître. C'était léger, mais c'était bien là, à la vue de tous.

Il s'inclina et croisa le regard narquois de Tom qui lui demanda pour quelle raison il avait fait le déplacement.

\- Dumbledore m'a fait appeler dans son bureau tout à l'heure. Il a été touché par un sortilège complexe de Magie Noire, même s'il a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit. Ce sortilège porte votre signature Maître. Il va drainer ce vieux fou de sa puissance jusqu'à le laisser cracmol ou presque.

Harry gloussa, un éclair de joie passant dans son regard vert.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, non ?

Tom se tendit soudain.

\- Il a trouvé l'un de mes horcruxes.

Harry se pencha en avant, avide d'informations. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce mot et il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de demander des explications à ce sujet. Il suspectait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de positif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un horcruxe ? J'ai déjà entendu ce mot quand tu m'as dit que j'en étais un avant de… mourir.

Severus se tendit et attendit les explications du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La réponse fut brève.

\- J'ai placé des morceaux de mon âme dans des réceptacles après l'avoir fractionnée. C'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas mort : cette méthode m'assure une certaine forme d'immortalité. Seul mon corps physique a… été endommagé.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, plissant le front.

\- Et que se passe-t-il s'ils sont détruits ?

Tom haussa les épaules, l'air vaguement indifférent.

\- Rien de catastrophique. Un mauvais moment à passer pour moi, puisque j'éprouve une grande douleur, mais ça ne nuit pas à ma puissance ou à mon espérance de vie. Simplement, si je n'ai plus d'horcruxes, je redeviens totalement mortel.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je vois. Et la perte de ton morceau d'âme ?

\- Harry. Mon âme est déjà mutilée. Je vis sans ces morceaux, donc il n'y a pas d'effets à court terme.

\- Et à long terme ?

\- Tu les as déjà constaté, Harry. Folie et soif de sang. Mais il semblerait que tu aies réussi l'exploit de réparer tout ça malgré toi.

Severus les écoutait, silencieux, un peu surpris de l'interaction entre les deux anciens ennemis. Tom reporta son attention vers lui.

\- Severus, tu vas tenter de me récupérer cet objet. Dumbledore devrait être un peu moins… efficace dans ses sortilèges de détection maintenant qu'il est tombé dans le piège. Je suppose qu'il a trouvé la bague de mon ancêtre et qu'il l'a passé à son doigt.

Le Maître des potions fronça le nez en signe de dégoût.

\- Et ça se dit successeur de Merlin. Stupide au point de passer une bague chargée de Magie Noire.

Harry gloussa de nouveau et une étincelle d'amusement passa dans le regard de Tom. Puis ce dernier reprit son sérieux.

\- Je pense qu'il va être temps de rassembler mes fragments d'âme autour de moi.

Severus se leva mais Tom le rappela, avec un coup d'œil narquois en direction de Harry.

\- Severus ? J'ai encore un petit service à te demander.

\- Maître ?

\- As-tu un peu de temps devant toi ?

\- Bien entendu, Maître.

\- J'aimerais que tu donnes un cours de potion à ce jeune homme. Depuis ta dernière visite, nous lui avons fait revoir la théorie mais un peu de pratique ne serait pas inutile.

Harry grogna sourdement.

\- Est-ce obligatoire ? Je suis sensé être mort, je ne vois pas…

\- Je compte bien te faire passer tes ASPICs d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dumbledore est en plein déclin et il viendra un moment où nous pourrons l'évincer une bonne fois pour toute. Ton avenir est important, Harry.

Harry grogna de nouveau. Cependant, il semblait étrangement ému que quelqu'un ne se préoccupe de son avenir : c'était après tout la toute première fois que quelqu'un prenait la peine de s'inquiéter pour ce qu'il deviendrait dans le futur.

Severus lui jeta un regard amusé et hocha la tête.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir Maître, mais je pense qu'il nous faudrait un endroit plus sécurisé. Potter ici présent a un don certain pour faire exploser son chaudron.

Avec un soupir exagéré, Harry suivit son professeur de potions alors que Tom lui adressait un petit clin d'œil moqueur. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, mais il obéit docilement. Après tout ses relations avec Severus s'étaient apaisées, et ce n'était plus vraiment des moments désagréables que de suivre des cours avec lui.

Une fois dans le laboratoire de potions du Manoir Malefoy, Severus lui tendit un livre ouvert à une page précise.

\- Potion de guérison ?

\- Vu votre capacité à vous blesser et en l'absence de cette chère Poppy pour vous réparer je pense que c'est une idée judicieuse de vous apprendre les bases.

Harry grimaça mais ne répondit rien. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas objecter puisqu'il avait été un pensionnaire assidu de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas eu une année où il n'y atterrissait pas pour une raison ou pour une autre.

En silence, il lut la recette avec soin et ricana.

\- Huile d'olive ? C'est une potion ou une pizza ?

\- Un peu de sérieux Potter. L'huile d'olive est là pour la consistance.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, notant la réponse dans un coin de sa tête. Puis il commença à réaliser la potion, essayant de se montrer aussi soigneux que possible.

Severus le surveillant de près, examinant chacun de ses gestes, sans un mot.

Pour sa plus grande surprise, il n'eut à le corriger qu'une ou deux fois, trouvant que le garçon avait fait de sérieux progrès. Il avait déjà constaté qu'il était meilleur lorsqu'il était en équipe avec Drago au début de l'année, mais il en avait attribué tout le mérite à son filleul.

Lorsque la potion fut terminée, Severus soupira.

\- Et bien, il faut croire que finalement vous savez écouter les instructions, Harry. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais la qualité de votre potion est tout à fait correcte.


	79. Perspicacité

**PROMPT : perspicacité**

* * *

_Fin mai 1996_

Tom avait accepté de rester tranquille jusqu'au jour où il se rendit compte qu'il était redevenu pleinement humain. Avec soulagement, il découvrit qu'il en avait terminé avec son apparence reptilienne. Il en attribuait tout le mérite à la présence de son petit frère, persuadé que lui seul avait la capacité d'annuler les effets de la malédiction.

Severus semblait d'accord avec ses conclusions, et Tom l'avait souvent surpris à observer leurs interactions d'un air pensif.

Tom n'avait plus cette aveuglante soif de sang qui le poussait à attaquer sans distinction moldus ou sorciers. A une époque, l'esprit obscurci par la rage permanente qu'il ressentait, il aurait pu s'en prendre à son propre camp pour peu qu'ils n'osent le contredire.

Une petite part de lui était horrifié de ce qu'il avait été : en plus d'avoir tué ses propres parents et d'avoir pourchassé son frère, il avait allègrement torturé ses fidèles Mangemorts jusqu'à les rendre effrayés à la mention de son nom.

Cependant, bien qu'il soit décidé à changer - un peu - il ne perdait pas de vue ses objectifs. Dominer le monde sorcier. Le changer. Le modeler.

Ce fut l'occasion de sa première dispute avec Harry : si ses Mangemorts le craignaient, le petit brun ne frémissait même pas face à son regard carmin.

Tom avait calmement annoncé qu'il comptait se rendre à Poudlard et la réaction de Harry avait été immédiate, sous l'œil effaré des Malefoy. Lucius avait un instant été persuadé que Harry ne survivrait pas, son Maître n'était pas du genre patient ou accommodant. Pourtant, après avoir âprement débattu, Harry avait grogné un assentiment au plan stupide de son frère tandis que Tom avait juré qu'il ne toucherait pas aux élèves, du moins tant que ces derniers n'attaqueraient pas. Et Tom n'avait pas songé un seul instant à punir l'effronté d'un Doloris.

Ainsi, à l'heure du repas du midi, Tom Jedusor - n'ayant plus rien de commun avec le monstre qui était revenu d'entre les morts - entra d'un pas conquérant dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Le silence se fit immédiatement, parce qu'il était inhabituel que des visiteurs arrivent de cette façon, sans que le Directeur ne soit prévenu.

Les enfants ignoraient donc qui était l'homme sûr de lui et observaient la scène avec curiosité, délaissant leurs repas pour porter leur attention sur l'évènement qui était en train de se jouer devant eux.

A la table professorale, Hagrid fronçait les sourcils, l'homme face à eux lui évoquait un vague souvenir, sans qu'il ne puisse le replacer. Par contre, au centre de la table, Albus Dumbledore avait parfaitement reconnu celui qui était entré dans son école et il était fou de rage.

A cause du sort de Magie Noire qu'il avait subi, il n'avait plus assez de Magie en lui pour attaquer Jedusor. Il avait à peine de quoi conserver ses privilèges de Directeur de l'école, et il mettait beaucoup d'énergie à cacher sa condition. Il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au monde sorcier, prêt à croire qu'il pouvait encore vaincre même sans puissance.

\- Ce cher Albus…

Le Directeur se renfrogna et se leva, cachant le tremblement de sa main blessée. Il prit une voix forte et sûre pour tonner :

\- Tom Jedusor. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Pars tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Loin de se sentir impressionné, Tom ricana en se plaçant devant la table professorale, jouant négligemment avec sa baguette. L'impression d'un léger contact le poussa à parler, changeant une fois de plus ses plans pour faire plaisir à son démon de petit frère.

\- En fait, je suis venu pour une question précise, vieux fou.

Il savoura la lueur d'inquiétude qui passa dans les yeux bleus, et il se pencha légèrement en avant, toute son attention portée sur le Directeur. Après un silence insoutenable, il finit par interroger le sorcier, d'un ton presque malicieux.

\- Pourquoi as-tu tué le jeune Potter ?

Il y eut un concert d'exclamations stupéfaites autour d'eux. Des cris. Les regards sur le Directeur se faisaient soupçonneux, d'autant plus que le vieil homme était resté paralysé par la surprise, ne démentant même pas l'information.

Face au scandale qui menaçait d'éclater, Dumbledore hurla, perdant pour la première fois le contrôle.

\- Ce petit vaurien était passé de ton côté Voldemort ! Il était un ennemi de plus à abattre !

Le silence retomba, lourd. Tom eut un soupir et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Où sont tes preuves hormis dans ton esprit dérangé ? Ta perspicacité légendaire te fait défaut, tu n'as même pas compris ce qui se passait…

Sans se préoccuper des témoins, Dumbledore ricana. Il ne se souvenait plus qu'il avait un public, pris dans sa rage et dans sa haine du mage noir face à lui.

\- Plus besoin de preuves, il est mort. Une bonne chose de faite. De toutes façons, il ne devait pas survivre.

La magie de Tom crépita aux mots pleins de venin, et ses yeux virèrent au rouge, alors que les spectateurs de la scène prenaient conscience qu'ils étaient réellement face au Mage Noir qui était si dangereux selon leur Directeur. Cependant, personne ne bougea, attendant la suite. Les révélations étaient trop choquantes pour seulement songer intervenir.

Severus, les sourcils froncés, crispait les doigts sur sa baguette, prêt à s'interposer au cas où ses collègues ne comprennent soudain l'avantage qu'ils avaient et n'essaient de tuer son Maître.

Seule la conscience d'une présence amicale permit à Tom de ne pas laisser sortir ses instincts les plus meurtriers et de ravager toute la Grande Salle. Finalement, il reprit son calme et eut un sourire cruel, digne de son statut de seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Harry n'est pas mort.

La seconde d'après, Harry sortait de sous sa cape d'invisibilité avec un léger sourire, provoquant la fureur de Dumbledore.

D'une voix forte et claire, le jeune homme prononça les mots qui l'avaient rongé depuis tant de temps.

\- J'ai été maltraité toute mon enfance. Je vous ai demandé de l'aide, mais vous avez continué à m'y envoyer encore et encore. Depuis que je suis ici, vous n'avez cessé de me rappeler encore et encore que je devrais tuer un homme. Je voulais juste vivre, comme tous les autres. Apprendre, grandir. Grâce à Tom c'est ce que je vais faire, et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher.

Tom eut un sourire et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux du plus jeune. A la table des Gryffondor, Neville fut le premier à se lever, pour applaudir son camarade, bientôt suivi par la majorité des enfants de la salle. Harry se tourna vers eux et leur sourit avec joie avant de s'éloigner doucement.

Voyant Harry Potter lui tourner le dos, Dumbledore poussa un cri de rage. Puis il se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa sur le jeune homme, prêt à lui envoyer toute sa magie pour l'anéantir - pour de bon cette fois. Peu importait qu'il devienne cracmol après ce dernier coup d'éclat, au moins il aurait la satisfaction d'avoir fait taire celui qui avait tout gâché...

Simplement, il n'eut jamais l'occasion de le faire : Minerva et Severus avaient immédiatement lancé un Incarcerem sur le Directeur et l'écossaise vibrait de rage alors qu'elle demandait à Rusard d'appeler les Aurors au plus vite.


	80. Aliéner

**PROMPT : Aliéner**

* * *

_Fin mai 1996_

Lorsque les Aurors étaient arrivés à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait immédiatement été arrêté. Ses paroles seules auraient suffi à lui causer de graves problèmes avec les représentants de la loi sorciers, mais l'attaque qu'il avait tenté dans le dos de Harry lui avait aliéné tous les soutiens qu'il pouvait encore avoir.

Ainsi, Tom avait ramené Harry près de lui, et les professeurs avaient envoyé tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs - soit disant pour les mettre à l'abri, mais aucun enfant n'avait eu l'air effrayé.

D'un ton sans appel, le Mage Noir avait indiqué qu'il allait s'installer à Poudlard. L'école de sorcellerie tombée, prendre le Ministère et contrôler le monde magique ne serait qu'une formalité.

Minerva avait immédiatement tenté de protester par principe. Mais Tom l'avait interrompue brusquement. Harry avait sourit doucement à son ancienne directrice de maison comme pour la rassurer et elle avait écouté - y croyant à peine - Voldemort lui promettre que personne ne serait blessé tant qu'il ne rencontrerait pas d'opposition.

Pas de morts, ni de blessés. Pas de tortures, pas de discrimination. Rien ne changerait en apparence, au moins à Poudlard.

La plupart des professeurs avaient hésité. Ils avaient longtemps combattu aux côtés de leur directeur, sous ses ordres, croyant à sa doctrine du plus grand bien, et leur instinct leur hurlait de défaire le Mage Noir apparemment sans défense face à eux. Cependant, les mots que Harry avaient prononcés avaient ébranlés leurs convictions. Et Poppy Pomfresh avait distinctement avoué qu'elle se doutait que le jeune Potter subissait des abus mais que ses multiples signalements auprès d'Albus étaient resté lettre morte. Le vieil homme avait juste répondu que le garçon avait été un enfant casse-cou - et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Le monde magique baignait depuis si longtemps dans la guerre, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser une offre de paix, même si elle venait de leur ennemi. Leur côté ne semblait plus si lumineux, et il serait toujours temps de reprendre les armes si les choses venaient à dégénérer. Sur ce raisonnement, il acceptèrent de cesser de se battre. Les enfants seraient saufs après tout, et c'était le principal, la vocation même de Poudlard. Et puis, l'enfant de la lumière avait lui-même tourné le dos à son camp, anéantissant le peu d'espoir qu'il restait.

Tom n'eut besoin que d'une semaine pour prendre le Ministère. Scrimgeour était toujours Ministre en apparences, mais il était désormais son pantin, placé sous Imperium. Il serait temps d'apparaître en chair et en os, pour l'instant, il voulait commencer ses réformes au plus vite pour museler la population. Comme il l'avait dit à Harry, il restait un Mage Noir et ne deviendrait pas soudainement gentil.

Bien qu'il passât du temps avec ses amis, Harry restait loin des élèves de Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas être au centre de l'attention et subir les multiples questions que ses camarades ne manqueraient pas de lui poser. Sans compter que certains lui en voulaient manifestement d'avoir changé de côté - quelles que soient ses raisons.

La décision de l'adolescent de se tenir à l'écart avait soulagé Tom, puisque de son côté il craignait que Harry ne devienne une cible pour le faire plier. Il refusait de se demander ce qu'il ferait si une telle chose arrivait, craignant de ne pas apprécier la réponse...

Harry profitait donc des heures de cours pour étudier de son côté, et il profitait de la présence de Severus lorsque celui-ci avait des moments libres. Souvent, Sirius venait le voir, et ils passaient du temps à faire connaissance sans le spectre de la guerre comme avant. Bien entendu, tout ce qu'il apprenait de ses parents, il le partageait le soir même avec son frère. Et si celui-ci ne demandait rien, il écoutait avec plaisir.

A son sens, il pouvait difficilement être plus heureux.

En recevant la visite de Molly Weasley, cependant, il devina que le moment était venu de faire face aux premières confrontations avec sa vie d'avant. Un peu raide, il se laissa enlacer par la matrone et lui sourit lorsqu'elle le complimenta pour son air plein de santé.

Elle lui reprocha gentiment de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qui n'allait pas chez sa famille moldue, et Harry se crispa, refusant d'aborder de nouveau le sujet de son oncle et de sa tante.

Molly était peut être une femme admirable par bien des côtés, mais elle manquait singulièrement de tact et pouvait se montrer particulièrement envahissante. Harry se trouva donc rapidement oppressé par ses paroles, sans qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle lui faisait revivre de mauvais souvenirs.

Voyant Harry se replier sur lui-même, elle se tut, et eut l'air gênée. Elle lui parla alors de Ron et de Ginny, ignorant visiblement qu'il était en froid avec Ron et que Ginny ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

L'adolescent pensait que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires qu'elles l'avaient été. Aussi, il se sentit terriblement gêné quand Molly éclata en sanglots bruyants face à lui.

Statufié, il n'osait pas bouger. La femme se reprit et s'essuya le visage, avant de s'excuser d'une petite voix brisée.

\- Oh Harry… Je sais que ta vie a été compliquée et je peux comprendre que tu aies pris la première main tendue vers toi mais… Ne nous tourne pas le dos, je t'en supplie.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'oser demander, doucement.

\- Je ne comprends pas Madame Weasley.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois de son côté… Il a tué tes parents tu sais. Mon chéri, nous serons là pour toi, toujours. Mais il faut que tu nous aides à le vaincre. Albus jure que tu es le seul à pouvoir le tuer.

Comprenant soudain, Harry recula horrifié, au bord de la nausée. Molly Weasley avait peut être les meilleures intentions au monde, mais elle venait de répéter les mots de Dumbledore, ceux qu'il avait fui.

Voyant la femme le regarder pleine d'espoir, il sentit la colère monter en lui. Les yeux brillant de rage, il grimaça avant de répondre.

\- C'est hors de question. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je ne ferais rien. Pas le moindre geste. Tom est ma famille maintenant.

Molly hoqueta.

\- Ta famille ? Soit raisonnable, Harry ! C'est un monstre !

Le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux avant de laisser éclater un rire sans joie.

\- Un monstre. C'est ainsi que m'appelait mon oncle. Le Monstre. Avant de me frapper et de m'enfermer dans un placard. Avant de me priver de nourriture et de me traiter pire qu'un elfe de maison.

Molly rougit, mais insista.

\- Tu resteras avec nous, nous te donnerons une famille, Harry ! Ginny t'aime beaucoup tu sais…

L'adolescent grogna.

\- Vous devriez partir. J'ai trouvé ce dont j'avais besoin et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Débrouillez-vous sans moi.

Puis Harry quitta la pièce, marchant rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard en ignorant les quelques élèves qu'il croisait jusqu'à atteindre les cachots. Il n'hésita pas un instant à entrer dans le bureau de Severus Rogue sans même frapper. Il observa une brève seconde l'homme occupé à corriger des copies, puis il se précipita contre lui, réclamant un peu de tendresse.

Surpris, le Maître des potions se raidit avant de grommeler et de serrer le Gryffondor contre sa poitrine, conscient que quelque chose l'avait bouleversé.


	81. Risque d'incendie

**PROMPT : Risque d'incendie**

* * *

Juin 1996

Tom arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard en pleine nuit, perdu dans ses pensées. Vivre dans le château lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs de sa scolarité, des souvenirs doux-amers puisque c'était à cet endroit qu'il avait entamé sa lente descente en enfer. Il était devenu un monstre le jour où il avait tué l'insupportable Myrtle grâce au Basilic de la chambre des secrets.

En passant devant la bibliothèque, il eut un léger sourire en voyant la lueur tremblante d'une lanterne, et une silhouette familière penchée sur un livre. Tom entra dans la bibliothèque en silence, retrouvant là encore des souvenirs d'enfance en ces lieux familiers. L'odeur même des vieux livres n'avait pas changé.

Il avait passé tellement d'heures en cet endroit, à accumuler des connaissances presque maladivement, pour devenir plus fort et plus puissant…

Avec un soupir, Tom repoussa résolument tous ces souvenirs et se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à Harry. Pointant du doigt la lanterne, il murmura doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas peur du risque d'incendie avec une flamme si proche de ces vieux livres ?

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit d'un air absent en haussant les épaules. Tom fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il avait le teint pâle et que des cernes sombres lui mangeaient le visage.

Tom se pencha en avant, sourcils froncés.

\- Harry ?

L'adolescent avait l'air épuisé. Prêt à s'effondrer. Une vague de culpabilité déferla sur lui alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'il avait été trop occupé dans sa conquête du monde pour vraiment regarder son petit frère, et il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il allait mal.

Harry soupira et l'observa un long moment.

\- Tu dois détruire tes horcruxes.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment en silence puis Tom soupira à son tour.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que c'est le seul moyen de venir à bout de cette fichue malédiction.

Tom se renfrogna et s'apprêtait à protester, quand il se rendit compte que Harry tremblait légèrement et ne le regardait pas directement. Le plus jeune avait les yeux bien trop brillants, comme s'il était au bord des larmes. Au lieu du refus net qu'il comptait opposer au plus jeune, il grogna une question.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- C'est une question de logique, Tom. Tu as mutilé et morcelé ton âme. Sans malédiction, tout ce que j'ai lu sur le sujet précise que ça peut avoir des effets sur le… caractère. Rendre instable. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que jamais personne n'avait tenté de créer plusieurs horcruxes comme tu l'as décidé.

Tom renifla d'un air agacé, mais il ne répondit pas. Harry avait bien évidemment raison, il avait pris connaissances des risques avant de créer ses horcruxes, mais à l'époque, ça lui avait semblé un bien faible prix à payer pour l'immortalité.

Harry continua, son ton prenant des accents suppliants.

\- J'ai peur que tu ne reviennes à tes anciennes habitudes si tu ne détruis pas ces horreurs.

Tom soupira.

\- Harry. Détruire mes horcruxes ne me fera pas devenir un ange. Je ne deviendrais pas subitement meilleur. J'ai toujours été comme ça, tu sais. TU as accompli un miracle en me ramenant à la raison, et en me montrant que je n'avais pas besoin de répandre la terreur en permanence pour atteindre mes objectifs. Mais je ne t'ai jamais caché que j'éliminerais sans pitié quiconque se dressera sur mon chemin.

L'adolescent ferma le livre devant lui et se frotta le visage. Tom se leva et tira Harry à lui pour qu'il le suive.

\- Viens te coucher, nous en reparlerons demain Harry. Tu as besoin de repos.

Une fois Harry de retour dans sa chambre, Tom prit lentement le chemin des cachots. Severus serait probablement agacé d'être réveillé, mais l'avantage d'avoir été - et d'être encore - un leader sanguinaire lui permettait beaucoup de libertés sans subir de conséquences désagréables.

En voyant son Maître à la porte de ses appartements, Severus se tendit, et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, visiblement à contrecœur.

Tom eut un sourire amusé, cependant il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Il s'installa, et fit apparaître deux tasses de thé. Severus, impassible, attendit patiemment d'avoir la raison de cette visite nocturne.

\- Harry veut que je détruise mes horcruxes.

Severus leva un sourcil, et dévisagea son maître - une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avant que le fichu Gryffondor ne vienne mettre son nez dans leurs vies.

\- Et vous aviez besoin de moi pour…

Tom ricana. Au lieu de fournir une explication, il compléta son récit.

\- Apparemment, j'ai loupé le fait que mon cher frère passait ses nuits à faire des recherches sur le sujet. Il a l'air convaincu que la présence des horcruxes peut me rendre plus… réceptif à la malédiction.

Severus prit une gorgée de thé, les sourcils froncés. Puis il répondit doucement.

\- Il n'a pas forcément tort. Je veux dire, il est probable que la création des horcruxes ait accéléré les effets de la malédiction.

\- Dans ce cas, le mal est fait non ?

Severus marqua une légère hésitation et se redressa. Il se raidit avant de se lancer.

\- Maître… Si je peux me permettre…

Tom réprima un mouvement d'humeur et grogna.

\- Parle ! Je ne vais pas te jeter un sort alors que je suis venu te demander ton avis.

Severus se mordilla la lèvre, réprimant l'envie de dire que c'était précisément ce qu'il faisait par le passé. Puis il hocha brusquement la tête, comme s'il avait pris une décision.

\- Je pense que les détruire pourrait vous empêcher de retomber sous l'emprise de la malédiction. Harry a réussi à vous ramener mais nous ne savons pas si c'est permanent ou non.

Tom resta silencieux et Severus prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant de continuer.

\- De plus, Harry m'a fait part de certaines recherches qu'il a faites. Tant que vos horcruxes persistent, votre âme reste incomplète et déchirée. S'ils sont détruits… Il semblerait qu'elle puisse cicatriser.

L'air soudain furieux, Tom reposa sa tasse brusquement sur la table devant lui.

\- Depuis quand passe-t-il ses nuits à faire ses recherches ?

\- Ses nuits, je l'ignore Maître. Mais il a commencé à chercher comment vous ramener dès l'instant où je lui ai parlé de la malédiction.

Pour une fois, Severus n'avait pas baissé les yeux en parlant. Il avait fixé Tom tranquillement, en lui apprenant les efforts qu'avaient fait Harry pour lui.

Un bref instant, le Seigneur des ténèbres fut déstabilisé. Il repoussa fermement les sentiments qui l'assaillaient, préférant y réfléchir seul. Personne n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour lui à part cet idiot aux yeux trop verts, alors même qu'il avait détruit sa vie.


	82. Bombe

**Et voilà... La fin approche.  
Demain, ce sera l'épilogue et donc le final de cette fiction. Ensuite ? La suite de If You Dare 5 qui m'avait été demandée. Elle est prête, au chaud, pour votre plaisir, j'espère !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PROMPT : bombe**

* * *

_Juin 1996_

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'installa à côté de Tom dans la Grande Salle, visiblement fatigué. Puisqu'il ne suivait plus les cours avec ses camarades, il s'installait au bout de la table des professeurs. Les premiers jours, il avait été hésitant, sentant les regards de ses anciens camarades. Mais il en avait pris son parti, et avait finalement réussi à les ignorer.

Tom lui jeta un bref regard, mais resta silencieux. Ils avaient convenu d'un commun accord qu'ils devaient rester silencieux sur leurs liens.  
Harry semblait somnoler sa tartine à la main quand les hiboux du courrier firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Tom ricana doucement au sursaut du plus jeune, tout en attrapant la Gazette.

Il se figea en découvrant les gros titres et jura entre ses dents. Les conversations dans la Grande Salle se turent peu à peu, et Harry leva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il se renfrogna en constatant que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, et il soupira.  
L'expérience lui avait appris au fil des années que lorsque la Gazette provoquait ce genre de réactions, alors c'est qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il allait lire.

Agacé, il se pencha vers Tom pour lire par dessus son épaule. Il laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.  
\- Ce… cafard ! Comment elle a su ?  
Tom grogna.  
\- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. J'espérais que ça ne serait pas si rapide, cependant.  
Voyant Harry s'assombrir légèrement, il le bouscula doucement.  
\- Tu vas te retrouver en danger, une cible. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais éviter ?  
\- Ce n'est pas… parce que tu as honte ?  
\- Stupide gosse. Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai rien à perdre à t'avoir pour frère, Harry. Bien au contraire.

Harry soupira et reporta son attention sur la Gazette.  
"Harry Potter frère de Vous-savez-qui".  
Le silence fut brisé par une nuée de chuchotements, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Bien entendu que l'annonce avait fait l'effet d'une bombe pour ses camarades…

En lisant l'article, il se rendit compte que Rita avait compris beaucoup de choses. Ou plus exactement, elle avait su tendre l'oreille au bon moment. La seule chose qui restait sous silence était la malédiction : elle parlait du voyage dans le passé de Tom, sans en évoquer les raisons. Il était difficile de savoir si c'était parce qu'elle ne le savait pas ou par crainte de trop provoquer celui qui avait mis le monde magique à feu et à sang pendant tant d'années.  
Elle avait été jusqu'à publier une photo de James et Lily Potter le jour de leur mariage. Harry la détailla un long moment, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ses parents étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, collés l'un à l'autre. Et à l'instant précis de la photographie, ils avaient l'air terriblement tristes. Bien entendu, Skeeter se servait de cette image pour illustrer la perte de leur premier enfant.

Tom grogna sourdement.  
\- Je vais lui envoyer Greyback, il va s'occuper d'elle rapidement.  
Harry ricana et secoua la tête.  
\- Sais-tu comment elle fait pour obtenir ses scoops ? Avant que tu ne décides de décimer tous nos proches pour une éventuelle indiscrétion ?

Le Mage noir fixa Harry un long moment et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, nullement impressionné. Le voir rire provoqua une vague de commentaires dans la Grande Salle et Harry retrouva immédiatement son sérieux, rougissant légèrement. Il posa ses mains sur ses yeux, soupirant lourdement.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, il marmonna à destination de Tom.  
\- Skeeter est un animagus non déclaré. Un cafard. C'est comme ça qu'elle obtient ses exclusivités…  
Tom grogna sourdement.

D'une petite voix, Harry lui demanda en lui jetant un regard en coin.  
\- Tu comptes la tuer ?  
\- Déjà commencer par la faire souffrir un peu. Greyback aime jouer avec sa nourriture.  
Harry soupira.  
\- Et si…  
Tom tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, attendant la suite. Mais Harry resta silencieux.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
Avec un sourire rusé, Harry s'expliqua.  
\- Nous sommes d'accord que te trouver face à de la résistance serait contre-productif ?  
\- Continue…  
\- Donc, les sorciers doivent accepter de te suivre sans trop de… protestations.  
\- Et comment comptes-tu accomplir un tel miracle ?  
\- Plutôt que de nier ce qui est de toutes façons vrai, autant contrôler ce que tu veux révéler.  
\- Lui donner une interview ?

Harry se rembrunit et ses yeux s'assombrirent.  
\- Pas à elle. Elle me pourrit la vie depuis que je suis arrivé dans le monde sorcier, il est hors de question de lui faire ce cadeau. Mais je connais la personne parfaite pour ça…  
\- Tu penses réellement que de s'exposer ainsi simplifiera les choses ? Je veux dire mon nom est synonyme de… beaucoup de morts.  
\- Les sorciers ont la mémoire courte. N'oublies pas qu'un jour j'étais un héros destiné à sauver le monde entier, et le lendemain un fou avide d'attention.  
Tom regarda les tables des élèves, et les enfants baissèrent les yeux rapidement sur leur repas, cessant de les observer.  
\- Fais comme tu veux, Harry. Cependant, Skeeter doit être mise hors d'état de nuire.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la pièce à grands pas. Severus se pencha vers Harry.  
\- Harry ? Vous devriez éviter de débattre de la mise à mort d'opposants au Seigneur des ténèbres en public.  
Le jeune homme soupira en hochant la tête. Puis il désigna la Gazette abandonnée par Tom du menton.  
\- Qu'en pensez-vous professeur ?

D'un doigt tâché par les ingrédients de potions, Severus caressa la photo de Lily. Ses yeux se durcirent.  
\- Le Maître a raison de vouloir punir cette… pseudo-journaliste. Cependant votre idée de se servir de ce… fâcheux contretemps est plutôt intelligente.  
Le sourire de Harry se fit lumineux.  
\- Vous venez de me faire un compliment, Professeur.  
Severus secoua la tête. Ignorant l'amusement de Harry, il lui tendit la Gazette.  
\- Vous devriez utiliser le passage des professeurs pour sortir d'ici avant que tous ces cornichons ne se décident à venir vous assaillir de questions pour en savoir plus maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a quitté la pièce…

Harry se leva et attrapa la Gazette. En passant derrière le Maître des potions, il murmura un rapide remerciement, puis il se faufila à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Il pensa qu'il devrait rencontrer Luna au plus vite pour qu'un article paraisse dans le Chicaneur, histoire de faire de son sanguinaire de grand frère un dirigeant tout à fait acceptable pour le monde magique.


	83. Seul l'avenir nous le dira

**PROMPT : Seul l'avenir nous le dira**

* * *

_1997_

Un an s'était écoulé. Une année entière et en ouvrant les yeux, ce matin-là, Harry fit le point.  
Dire que sa vie avait changé était un euphémisme.

En premier lieu, il n'était jamais retourné chez les Dursley. Il avait appris quelques mois après son installation à Poudlard en compagnie de Tom qu'ils avaient été tués. Bien entendu, il avait tout de suite deviné qui était responsable, mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'en sentir désolé. Il avait tellement souffert chez eux, que leur disparition sonnait un peu comme une délivrance.  
Parfois, il faisait encore des cauchemars où il était enfermé dans son petit placard, après une correction particulièrement brutale de son oncle Vernon…

Ensuite, il vivait toujours à Poudlard. L'école qui avait été son premier foyer l'était resté, et ce à longueur d'année. Tom avait décidé que c'était l'endroit où ils seraient le plus en sécurité. Mais également le plus à l'aise. L'un comme l'autre avaient découvert dans cet endroit qu'il y avait une autre vie en dehors de la vie de misère et de maltraitances qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à leur onzième anniversaire.

Tom avait tenu parole, et il avait rassemblé ses horcruxes pour les détruire. Il était trop tôt pour en voir les effets - une année n'était pas suffisant pour que son âme mutilée ne commence à cicatriser après tout, mais Harry était convaincu qu'il allait mieux.  
Le fait était qu'au contact de Harry, Tom n'avait jamais été aussi humain.

Hermione était resté la meilleure amie de Harry, acceptant pleinement ses choix et sa présence aux côtés de Tom. S'il avait craint d'être rejeté, elle avait fait en sorte de lui montrer qu'elle avait toujours autant confiance en lui. Neville avait fait de même, bien que lui aussi ait perdu ses parents. Cependant, il avait relativisé en se rendant compte que sans la prophétie révélée par Dumbledore, sa vie n'aurait pas été piétinée…

Tom s'était montré surprenant en allant voir le timide Gryffondor. Il lui avait présenté ses regrets - des excuses auraient été inappropriées, il ne voulait pas nier le courage des Longdubas de s'être opposés à lui à l'époque - et lui avait annoncé que Bellatrix Lestrange finirait ses jours à Azkaban. Bien que fidèle, sa Mangemorte était trop perdue dans sa folie pour pouvoir lui être encore utile.  
Neville avait hoché la tête, acceptant l'effort fait.

Harry avait écarté de sa vie la plupart des Weasley. Il ne supportait plus les continuelles demandes de Molly, pour qu'il se dresse face à son frère. Même après la révélation de leur lien, elle n'avait pas cessé, et il avait préféré cesser de la voir.  
Ron n'était pas revenu à de meilleurs sentiments, toujours aussi jaloux de Harry. En plus de la fortune de ses parents, il était le frère du Seigneur des ténèbres en personne et il faisait régulièrement la une des journaux. S'il avait été blessé au début, l'adolescent en avait pris son parti et n'y prêtait plus réellement attention.  
Il était toujours aussi proche des jumeaux cependant. Il leur avait fait la surprise de leur financer leur future boutique de farces et attrapes pour leur plus grand plaisir. Et il était évident que le monde magique devrait compter avec ces deux Weasley… Leur succès était indéniable et ils semblaient avoir le sens des affaires.  
Quand à Arthur… Molly l'avait forcé à démissionner de son poste, refusant que son mari ne travaille pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. De ce qu'il en savait, le couple avait déménagé en France pour rejoindre Bill et Fleur.  
Percy avait décidé de garder son poste au Ministère. Bien qu'il ait été un proche collaborateur de l'ancien Ministre, Tom lui avait laissé la chance de faire ses preuves à la demande de Harry. Et visiblement, Percy se moquait de qui était Ministre tant qu'il pouvait être un assistant dévoué…

Si quelqu'un venait à lui poser la question, Harry répondrait qu'il avait une famille autour de lui. Une grande famille, un peu étrange, en qui il avait totalement confiance.  
Les Malefoy d'abord. Ils étaient comme un oncle et une tante bienveillants, s'assurant régulièrement de son bien-être et n'hésitant pas à le gâter outrageusement. Parfois Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas une façon pour Lucius de rester dans les bonnes grâces de Tom, mais il se souvenait de la façon dont il avait été accueilli et protégé au tout début, et il se sentait un peu honteux de ses doutes. Sans compter qu'il s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec Drago, même s'il leur arrivait de se chamailler sans pitié. Et cette normalité ravissait Harry.

Il avait profité de la disparition de Dumbledore et de la réhabilitation de Sirius pour faire pleinement connaissance avec son parrain. Ce dernier avait eu un peu de mal à accepter totalement Tom, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce dernier avait une ressemblance indéniable avec James alors qu'il récupérait un visage humain. Ça avait pris du temps, et les choses s'amélioraient lentement, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Suffisamment pour permettre à Harry d'espérer plus pour les années à venir.

Il avait trouvé un père de substitution en la personne de Severus Rogue. L'homme était toujours aussi sarcastique, et il pouvait se montrer désagréable. Mais Harry avait pleine confiance en lui, et c'était vers lui qu'il se tournait en premier lieu quand il avait besoin de parler. Il savait que malgré toutes ses paroles désobligeantes, jamais sa porte ne lui serait fermée.  
Severus semblait toujours surpris lorsque le jeune homme avait un geste amical envers lui, l'observant comme s'il cherchait à deviner quelles étaient les pensées profondes de Harry. Comme s'il allait d'un coup se conduire comme James Potter autrefois. Mais Harry restait égal à lui-même, et Severus en était venu à l'apprécier énormément même s'il refusait de l'avouer.  
Le Maître des Potions, farouchement protecteur, était devenu le confident des frères Potter, même s'il prétendait qu'il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de son Maître.

Et puis, il avait son frère. Tom n'avait pas menti : il n'était pas devenu un ange. Loin de là. Il était impitoyable. Il dirigeait le monde magique d'une main de fer, n'acceptant aucune opposition. Cependant, il ne provoquait plus de massacres comme il en avait eu l'habitude à une époque.

Après que le monde magique ait découvert leur lien de parenté par la Gazette, il avait écouté Harry et il avait fait en sorte de paraître… raisonnable. A l'extérieur, il offrait au monde un visage civilisé, loin du Monstre que Dumbledore avait décrit, semant la confusion.  
Mais il avait fait en sorte d'éliminer ceux qui s'opposaient à lui sans exception. Rita Skeeter avait été une victime - elle avait été mâchouillée par Greyback après qu'elle eut publié un article diffamant sur les loups garou. Maugrey Fol'Oeil avait succombé à une attaque de plusieurs repris de justice. Le mot Mangemorts n'avait pas été prononcé, mais il était évident qu'il avait été exécuté sur l'ordre de Tom après que le vieil auror eut tenté une attaque contre Harry. Scrimgeour était mort également, après avoir refusé de laisser le pouvoir entre les mains de Tom.

Le nouveau Voldemort était aussi cruel que l'ancien, finalement, bien que bien plus lucide. Il n'y avait plus de raids menés au hasard, juste l'élimination pure et simple de l'opposition. Il n'avait jamais caché son envie de conquérir le monde magique par la force, et il avait pleinement atteint son but. Le seul changement avait été qu'il ne cherchait plus à éliminer les sangs-mêlés et nés-de-moldus. Harry avait exigé qu'il ne revoit sa position à ce sujet, et Tom avait fini par céder, estimant que ce ne serait pas un sacrifice bien grand.

Harry s'était accommodé sans sourciller à cette vie. Après une longue conversation avec Severus, il avait conclu qu'il avait été trop trahi pour se soucier davantage des sorciers voulant le séparer de son frère. Il avait en quelques sortes accompli ce qu'on attendait de lui : il avait permis à Tom de retrouver la raison, et les massacres s'étaient arrêté. La guerre avait pris fin, sans qu'il ne soit obligé de tuer un homme - son propre frère - de sa main.  
La seule chose importante pour lui était que tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui ne lui en veuillent pas. Et personne n'avait songé à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait plus le désir de sauver chaque personne, uniquement ceux qu'il aimait.

Ainsi donc, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Harry envisageait l'avenir avec optimisme. Et lorsqu'il s'inquiétait au sujet de la malédiction, Tom haussait les épaules nonchalamment avant de lui sourire doucement.  
\- Rien ne peut prévoir ce qui se passera. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.  
C'était peut être ça, finalement le bonheur. Être entouré de ses proches, et ne pas se soucier des lendemains.


End file.
